Panta Rhei
by erythra-selena
Summary: Ever since the Cullens left, Bella's life goes down the drain. Will she ever be able to trust again? To love again? How will her future play out when "Everything Flows"?
1. Chapter 1

_**Important:**_

There seemed to have been some confusion as to how Bella can fall for Marcus, what with him looking so old and all. In my mind, Marcus has been changed at the age of 26. he is well- toned and incredibly handsome.

Also, Didyme died at the hands of werewolves, not at Aro's.

_**Author's note:**_

This is now the revised form of the first chapter.

For people who read this for the first time: Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'. Only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.**

* * *

**_Bella POV_  
**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will soon be arriving in Rome. Please bring your seats into an upright position and fasten your seat-belts. We hope you enjoyed your flight with Delta Airlines and wish you a pleasant stay in Italy. The temperature is 10°C and it is slightly windy."

Ah, soon I would be there. And then it would finally be over - the pain, the disappointment, the grief and sadness, and so many other unpleasant emotions; but I hope the self-hatred will stay with me even after death, because that was what I truly deserved: to be hated.

How could I not? I was the one who caused the cruel murder of Char- , no, my Dad, and Mom and Phil. Why didn't tell them how much I loved them more often, how much I cared about them? Why didn't I spend more time with Dad, doing anything, really, anything - even watching a game or one of those fishing trips he'd always pester me about... I really should have called him Dad more; he deserved that title.

But I would never be able to do any of those things any more. They were all gone. Victoria had made sure of that.

Victoria... I really hoped she would follow me, and leave Forks and La Push alone. That's the least I could do, right? Carry the threat I had brought away with me?

Pain and death. Those were the only things I brought those I cared about. I hurt the ones I loved most...

Funny that I should travel to Italy, the very setting of one of my favourite books: Romeo and Juliet. Under other circumstances I would be thrilled, overly excited , bouncing up and down in my seat, like Alice used to do so often... NO! I couldn't go there. Stop! Don't think about THEM... too late.

Agony: that was all I felt right now; suffocating, heart lacerating agony. But I wouldn't cry. Crying would bring relief and I wouldn't allow myself that. I deserved pain, and much, much worse.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" I heard a frantic voice say, and felt a hand on my shoulder.

That brought me out of my thoughts. I realized that I was sitting hunched over, taking shallow breaths, my arms wrapped tightly around my empty chest.

"Miss, can I get you something? Do you need medical assistance?" _Hm... I must look really bad._

So I made an effort, forced myself to sit upright, and plastered the best fake smile on my face that I could muster - it probably looked more like a grimace - and looked up.

I saw a pretty young flight attendant in a nice, burgundy-red uniform, who was looking at me with a frown on her face, concern clearly visible in her dark brown eyes. She had tanned skin and black hair that was brushed straight back and coiled in a tight bun. She looked beautiful; that is, she would look beautiful to anyone who had never seen one of their kind.

"Uh... er, no thank you,I was just..." think of an excuse, Bella, come on, "I am not so good with the landing... I don't like flying very much. It frightens me."

_Not such a bad lie_, I thought to myself.

A look of compassion and relief crossed the woman's face. "Oh, I understand. I am sure you will feel better soon. But I must ask you to leave the plane now..." she trailed off in her Italian accent.

At that moment I noticed the silence and looked around, only to find the plane empty.

_Well done, Bella,_ I chided myself, sarcasm dripping from my mental voice.

I rushed out an apology and a goodbye. Taking my carry-on rucksack, I got off the plane and into the airport building. Impatience was growing inside me, and I found myself looking forward to my impending demise. Some sick sense of hope made its way into my heart, telling me that it would be over soon. Very soon.

I was glad I could just walk out of the building without bothering to wait for luggage. I had only brought a spacious backpack as a carry-on item, which contained the few things I couldn't bear to part with: a picture of my Dad and myself – he had his arm around my shoulder and an awkward look in his face; he had always been bad with emotions, especially with showing affection; and one of Mom and Phil on their wedding day; they were positively glowing with happiness. There was also a well-read copy of Wuthering Heights, a collection of Jane Austen's stories, and an envelope with thousands of dollars – I had sold Dad's house as soon as I could, but I wasn't sure what to do with all that money. There were other things, like the diaries I had kept ever since I could write, a spare set of clothes, some toiletries, and my wallet.

When I stepped out of the building the sun hit my face and I welcomed it. It reminded me of Phoenix and happier times. But it was early in the year – March had only just come round – and a cold wind engulfed me before I could relax in the sun's soft caress. I wrapped myself tighter in my parka and walked on.

* * *

_**End note:**_

Reviews are always very welcome! ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe, only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note:**_

**I know that for some of you the story might develop too slow but I have been thinking about this plot for quite some time now, a year or so, and the idea never left me. So, please bear with me.**

* * *

**_Bella POV:_**

_So far so good, _I thought. Finally, after almost 18 hours stuck on a plane, I had made it to Italy. The first step of my last journey was completed.

Originally I had planned to take a cab and have it drive me straight to Volterra, no matter the cost.

But recent events had finally caught up with me, and I had to admit defeat. The lack of sleep didn't really count, considering I hadn't had a peaceful night since THEY left. But to make things worse, my joints were hurting from sitting still so long on the plane, and the scarred wounds on my torso were killing me; even taking a tiny breath hurt.

So, in an attempt to get on at least a little with my plan, I decided to take a cab to a smaller town en route to Volterra, and get a room at a hotel there.

In the end, I made it to Sette Bagni, just outside of the city. The cab driver was quite nice; an elderly man with graying hair and wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. He barely spoke English, so there was no way to converse with him, much to his dismay as it would seem: you could literally see the curiosity burning in his deep-brown eyes. I did not mind the lack of a conversational partner. Instead, I stared amazed at the beauty of the countryside flying by. It was twilight; the hills and fields, now bare of any crops, as well as the occasional cypress tree standing close to an old, rundown farmstead, were tinted in shades of orange and red and throwing long shadows. It was all very picturesque.

By the time we got to Sette Bagni it was around 8 pm and I was dead on my feet. After making sure the same taxi driver would pick me up the next day to take me to Volterra – it took me about ten minutes to make myself understood – , I checked in the little hotel, got a room, had something to eat and went straight to bed.

When I woke up in the morning, I was surprised to find that not counting the interruptions caused by my usual nightmares, I had managed to get almost six hours of sleep. Well, that was a novelty; for my standards, I felt quite well rested.

I took a quick shower, ignoring the person staring back at me from the mirror, and went down to breakfast. I ate very little; my stomach tended to get upset if I ate more than a few bites these days.

The driver was right on time and greeted me cheerfully, with a bright smile and a rather loud "Buongiorno, Signorina!". He kept on talking, but I had no clue what he was saying. He put my backpack in the trunk, and five minutes past 9 am we set off toward Volterra.

During the entire trip, the driver was listening to a radio station that only played Italian songs, occasionally humming along with the singer. I was staring out the window, not sure how I would proceed once I got to Volterra. We reached our destination in a little under three hours. The city was a sight to behold: so historic and regal. The Fortress, with its high, massive stone walls, towered over the town. The houses snuggled up to the hill as if they were cowering in fear.

The driver wound his way through the narrow, winding streets, and took me to a hotel. "Albergo Nationale," he announced and added something else, but the only thing I recognized was "buono", meaning "good". I had no idea what he thought was good, and didn't care. I wasn't here to enjoy myself. I went up to the room they'd assigned to me, and put away the few things I had brought with me.

_Well, Bella, now how do you go about finding those ruling vampires? _Coming to Italy and finding my way to this town was easy, but the task at hand was more difficult. Not only did I have to find them, I had to make them help me fulfill my plan, preferably without them realizing. I could hardly waltz in the town square and start screaming: _There are vampires in this town! There are vampires in this town and you don't even know about it! They're called the Volturi! Ha ha!_ Sure, it would probably get me killed in the end, but not without endangering others, and definitely not without questions being asked. They would surely torture me to make me tell them how I knew, who had told me, who had betrayed their most treasured secret.

This thought sent a shiver down my spine. But even after everything I had suffered because of THEIR actions, I didn't want to betray THEM. I wouldn't break the promise I had made: never to tell anyone about THEIR secret. I would take that one to the grave with me.

Promises... He broke both – the one HE made in the hospital in Phoenix, and the one HE gave me in the woods: that it would be as if HE had never existed. As if I could ever forget HIM. Impossible! HIS voice, HIS touch, HIS Scent, HIS face – they were all engraved in my head, and would haunt me to the end of my days.

As if HE would ever be able to keep that promise: it was broken the moment the words had left his mouth. And yet I could not but yearn for HIS presence, for HIM to be here with me. I felt so empty, sad and alone, rejected and betrayed by the very people I had loved like family, trusted utterly and completely, and would have given my live for.

I collapsed on the floor, sobbing and crying, hardly able to breathe, clutching my sides in attempt to keep myself from falling apart completely. It didn't work.

It took a considerable amount of time – I had no idea how long it actually was – for me to get a grip on my emotions and actions. It was something I'd gotten pretty good at: keeping my emotions in check so that my inner turmoil wouldn't show. I always looked perfectly controlled and composed. It was like erecting a wall around me, keeping my emotions, thoughts and fears inside and the rest outside, so that it couldn't affect me. Only in my sleep would I lose control and break.

When I finally managed to get off the ground it was late afternoon. I had missed lunch. Never mind, I wasn't hungry anyway.

This evening I would go and explore the town. Perhaps I would find them. If I could find them at all, I thought, it would definitely be easier in the evening, when it was dark already.

I took a little time to clean up a bit: a short shower, some ibuprofen against the pain, and a new set of clothes. And out I went to brave the city of the Volturi.

* * *

_**End note:**_

I really like reviews! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything belong s to SM!**

**I am so sorry for not posting on sunday. But here it is: My new chapter. Still going slow, but you know why.**

By the time I left the hotel it was late in the afternoon, not yet twilight even. I began to wander aimlessly through the – still quite lively- streets of Volterra. You could see a variety of people. The most obvious were the many tourists. There were people from a large number of countries: USA, France, Britain, Spain and there were those I was not yet sure, as I was not familiar with the language that they spoke: I think Germany and perhaps Poland? Who knows. And then there was – of course- a group of tourists from an Asian country.

Then there were Italians, inhabitants of Volterra. At that point I sat down as I began to feel dizzy again. My mind began to wander: Did some people of Volterra know in what kind of danger they were living; raising their children? I did not think so, as who in the right frame of mind would come here then on their own? Let alone live here?-At that thought I had to laugh out loud and earned myself a look of a man passing by, that clearly said I was crazy. I was asking who would come here willingly? _Seriously, Bella! _Here I was knowing, and sitting in the middle of town. Proof of my insanity?

But you have to admit. It was comically ironic. The Theme of my life: Irony.

The dizziness had left me by then and I decided to go and get a little something to eat.

All the while I was on high alert. If there were any Vampires roaming the town now -the sun was just setting- then I did not want to miss them.

It would make things so much easier and I would not have to search any more. I would just walk up to them and then I would…. Erm.. what would I do then? Hmm...

There had to be something I could do to force action? But how do you force a vampire into action?

After a few more moments - tormenting my heart and soul by going through memories of THEM in order to find the weak spot – it hit me:

I only had to bleed, my blood would make them lose control. If it could cause THEM to falter in their hold of themselves, then it would certainly do the same to a traditional, human drinking vampire? After all everyone of THEIR kind I ever came in contact with, had told me I smelled delicious! But what if it was like a local delicacy? If I only smelled good to American Vampires and not to those living here?

My train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by a flash of white in my peripheral vision. But by the time I turned my head in that direction, there was nothing there any more.

I was a little disappointed. At least now I knew they were here.

I stopped my aimless stroll to go into a little "Osteria". I had a pizza and some water. Only after the first nip at the drink did I realize how parched I was. I drained it and ordered another straight away. Luckily the waitress understood English well enough. The pizza was different from those I tasted at home. It was so much better! But I could not eat much of it. I was full so fast. A shame, really.

When I left the small restaurant it had gotten dark and – naturally – colder. I cursed myself for not bringing my my parka on this tour, but at that time it really had not been necessary. I tried to keep myself warm by rubbing my hands over my arms and thighs – it made almost no difference.

Anyway, I kept strolling through the narrow alleys and eyeing dark corners with morbid fascination and curiosity. I expected to run into one of them. But no such luck. Once I felt like being observed although I never found the source of the stare I was so sure that lay on me. Around 11 pm I gave up.

I was bitter cold, tired and the pain medication must have worn off, too.

As soon as I had found my way back to the hotel, I went up to my room and drew myself a hot bath.

I did not stay in the water for too long, just long enough to warm up.

As always these days I avoided looking into the mirror. But I could not but notice, that one of the slashes on my torso was itching and had a reddish tint around it. I knew it was not how it was supposed to be - in the hospital they even warned me of a situation like this. It had gotten infected. How, I had no idea. To me it was not important either as I fully intended to find a "cold one" within the next two days.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. But I did not sleep well. The nightmares that had spared me the previous night were back full blast. I saw it all again: HIM leaving, the time after, my father's concerned face, the argument I had with my mother, Laurent almost killing me in the meadow and finally the day Victoria came for me. I awoke with a scream. First, I did not know where I was; It took a few deep breaths and some light for me to recognize my surroundings.

I did not want to fall asleep again, when I had calmed down, so I switched the TV on. There was not really anything that would keep my interest on and so I started channel switching. After a few stations I found one - probably for the guests – where they told the town's history and showed pictures of buildings and stuff. I watched that. Again and again. The languages varied.

During the third repetition - currently in Italian – I had that feeling again, as if someone was watching me... I got up and switched off the light. Not that who ever was out there would need the illumination if he or she was a vampire but it made it easier for me to see out into the dark from the window. I mean I did not really expect to see him or her- in case the person existed at all – but I tried anyway. No result came off of my action so I decided to just ignore it. I shut the window and its shutters as well as the drapes and went to sit in the bed again. My back resting against some pillows and the soft headboard, I restored to staring at the telly again.

I must have fallen asleep once more, as at around 5 am I awoke again, panting and covered in cold sweat - the nightmare the same as before.

At that point I decided that I might as well get up and begin my search anew. I could well do without another one of my dreams.

That day I started with a quick shower, brushing my teeth and getting some more pain medication into my system. Then I concentratedly watched that tourist channel again and after that left for the town.

By 11 am- I had had a "Madeleine" and some cappuccino as breakfast around 9 am- I had already seen the "Arco Etrusco", the "Baptistery", the "Cathedral" and the "Museo Etrusco Guarnacci". Those were really interesting but not what I was looking for...

The day was overcast and I had really been hoping to get a hold of one of them or at least sneak a look at one of them...

I had that feeling of someone watching me again, though.

Namely ever since I had been standing in front of the Tourist information and reading an announcement for a " St. Marcus festival" , which included a festival procession to celebrate the expulsion of all vampires from Volterra, by a certain St. Marcus. As soon as I read this I had to laugh- and hard. So hard that I almost had tears running down my cheeks.

The reason for this was that I did remember a certain conversation with a certain bronze haired vampire very clearly. When I had first been to THEIR house, when I had first met THEM officially. Back then, HE told me about the Volturi, pointing them out in a picture in Carlisle's office: Aro, Marcus and Caius – "Vampire Royalty" HE had called them. A coincidence? I did not think so.

So one of them was supposed to be a Saint and the source, that caused good riddance to the vampires in this town? Hilarious!

When I had calmed down I began to promenade again. During my venture through town I came upon a group of children and youths. I followed them, my interest being piqued. They came to a stop in front of the orphanage. That fact got me thinking.

I was an orphan now; With Charlie and Renee dead, that was what I was. An orphan.

They looked so cute, though: They had little uniforms on in blue and white. The coloursof the wind and air: "Volaterrae"(Roman) or "Velathri"(Etruscan): "The one who flies over the earth" . How matching.

I caught one little girl ogling the window of a bookshop, while passing by. In that bookshop there were the Classics to be seen: Shakespeare, Austen, Goethe and so on. I could sympathize with her on that topic, being one of my favourites as well.

Then and There I made my decision: I would donate my money to their cause.

**Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! **

**I hope to update once or perhaps even twice a week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All Characters and stuff belong to S. Meyer!**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Hope you like it! Let me know what you think of it!**

There I stood in front of the house that was a home to all these children and eventually to even more.

Kids like me, no parents and no other family that could or would take care of them. The ones I had seen were all about 6 years old. So young.

Briefly I wondered how they had ended up here.

Scenes of accidents, strokes, heart attacks and other sicknesses crossed my mind. They all had one thing in common though: Tragedy. All those infants were playing a role in a tragedy called life. They had been passed the buck, so to speak.

Ironic isn't it? How some people seemingly have all the good luck and others are stuck with misfortune?

I knew I wanted them to have the money that I had gotten from the people I had sold my dads house to.

As if in trance, I made my way back to the hotel;

all the time thinking about ways to get the money to the orphanage anonymously. I did not want to draw any attention to me, if I could help it.

For now, I could not come up with a sufficient solution to that dilemma, so I started to think about things I wanted them to do with the money:

A paint job was obviously quite overdue- the once probably reddish colour was now closer to a brown. Not a happy colour.

Book was also on top of the list I wanted them to have. I had enjoyed books so much. I really hoped to pass on that love for reading to someone. Perhaps on of them would fall in love with books if only they had the right ones! Immediately I made list of books I wanted to recommend warmly to them.

For the rest I did not really know. What could they need? New beds? New uniforms or shoes? Tables? I had no idea what so ever but I was extremely sure that the money would be welcome and appreciated.

I was passing the "Palazzo dei priori" and heading in the direction of the "Via dei Marchesi", where my hotel was located, when I heard an alluring voice calling out from behind:

" _Signora! Signora, aspetta!_" It was less the meaning behind the words spoken but more the voice itself that had me frozen in my tracks. It sounded oh so soft, like a breath of spring, although the words were spoken loud as to make it to my ears. The voice was so similar to HIS and yet it was unmistakeably a woman's voice. It was the texture of the voice that was so similar. Like a song in the same tonality that only THEIR kind was able to sing.

It made the hole in my chest ache with new pain, pain that had nothing to do with the inflamed gash, but that was coming from my heart, from deep within. I controlled the urge to gasp and clutch my hands to my side, but just barely so.

Slowly I turned around only to lay my eyes on the most beautiful creature I could ever have imagined.

In front of me, merely a few feet away, stood a goddess :

An angelic face - complete with immaculately arched eyebrows (set over big violet eyes), high cheekbones, straight nose and red pouty lips- framed by long curly locks of shiny mahogany Hair;

a body that was perfect in every way, with curves in all the right places, a feminine figure;

and legs that seemed to last for miles until they vanished under the hem of a classical black mini dress, which went just above the knee.

The feet clad in black high-heeled pumps.

I was baffled, at a loss for words. Yes, I had expected beauty beyond reason when I had first heard that voice, but that was just too much. I mean even Rosalie would pale in comparison to this gorgeous and statuesque raven beauty. I tiny part of me wished that SHE would meet this miracle of pulchritude in front of me and meet HER match in her.

There was so much emotion inside of me upon seeing her, but I am sure none of them showed on my face. It was dead, as I was sure my eyes were, too. So I looked at her, waiting for her to say something, anything. This would be my chance, my one way ticket straight to hell.

She looked at me confused, then shrugged as if to dispel some thought, and began to speak:

"_Please excuse my calling to you from behind, I was just wondering,..._ _This might sound rude but You are a tourist here, right?_ _My name is Heidi, by the way."_ With that she held her hand out for me , a friendly non threatening smile gracing her lips.

Nodding, I shook the proffered hand and said: _"Bella, nice to meet you."_

"_So are you here with your family or friends, perhaps? You know, because I am guiding groups of tourists through the Fortezza here in Volterra and I was wondering whether you would like to join one of the tours?" _

I could not believe my luck! Ha! I had been searching for them in this damned town and here they were practically inviting me to come and be their dinner! This was too easy now! And I had worried they would ask questions and eventually torture me to death!

By the end of her sentence I must have had a manic glint in my eyes, betraying my eagerness, as she was now looking victorious.

If only she knew who the true winner was! I! I! I!

"_Erm, Yeah sure, I would like that, very much, even. But I am here on my own, so there would only be me..."_with that my answer drifted off.

"_Oh don't worry, that does not matter in the slightest, there will be others in the group._ _You see, I do not only work as a guide here but in other cities also. Tomorrow I will bee in Florence first. But in the afternoon, I will give a guided tour here. The coach will arrive in Volterra at about 3 pm. So the tour will start at 3. 30 pm. I would feel honoured if you came. You look like someone who likes history and such." _The angel said in a convincing voice.

There really was not much to convince me of in the first place but I would not tell her that.

"_That is so great! Thank you! And how much will it be?" _I had to ask, just to sound sincere. The first part however was an outburst of enthusiasm as I had not felt one ever since THEY had left me.

"_Ah, Dear, do not worry. There is no fee for you. It will be my treat." _She winked at me.

Sure... More like I will be her treat. Whatever.

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I will make sure to be there! I am so looking forward to it!"_

"_You are very, very welcome, Bella! I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow! Good Bye!"_

"_Yes, See you tomorrow! Bye!" _With that I turned around and skipped to my hotel. But not before I heard a soft sigh:_ " Ah, deliciosa."_

**I know it is very short. Sorry for that but to make it better the next chapter will be up soon and dare I say it: Much longer!**

**Then Bella will meet the Volturi! Yes! I am so excited myself! **

**Reviews as always very welcome. I think they are addictive! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight saga and everything belongs to S. Meyer. **

**Well, Here is what I promised: The next chapter! It is rather long and I am so happy that I was really able to finish it so quickly. In truth, I think I should have made two chapters of it. BUT, I had promised she would meet the Volturi in this chapter. So You see I was quite in an internal twist...**

**Sorry for any mistakes in my chapters. Over time I think I will once again proof-read my story. As if I did not do that enough... But I always seem to read over some mistakes, not catching them.**

"_Yes, See you tomorrow! Bye!" _With that I turned around and skipped to my hotel. But not before I heard a soft sigh:_ " Ah, deliciosa."_

At the hotel, I took the stairs up to my room. In preparation, to have as much privacy as possible, I once again closed the shutters, windows and drapes.

Now I had to plot. There were a few things left to do; loose ends to tie, if you want to call it that. I made a list as to not forget something, there would be no time to make things right after tomorrow. Luckily the hotel provided a note pad and a pencil for its guests. The list went as follows:

#1 Message to Jake

#2 Get the money to the orphanage plus additional note

#3 Pack your things

#4 Check out. Don 't forget the tip!

So, the list had been the easy part.

I ripped the page out of the pad and put it in front of me, so that I could see it.

Now I had to get to work:

#1 Letter to Jakob

That would be a difficult one...

Jake... he must be worried sick and feel betrayed by my actions. So I began to write.

Half and hour later – I was nowhere near done yet – I began to lust for some food. To satisfy my longing I ordered room service. I had "Bruschetta" and some vegetables. It was delicious. To drink I had some water.

After my – let's call it a belated lunch, as it was 3 pm already – I tried to make some more progress with the letter, but my thoughts would not stay focussed long enough. No matter what, they would stray to the things tomorrow would bring.

It was strange: I had no feelings of dread or fear, whatsoever, when thinking about it. It was as if a heavy blanket of unnatural calm had been laid upon me.

Acceptance.

Because I did not accomplish anything on my top priority point of the list, I chose to turn my attention to the next one: The money issue.

I sat in my bed, thinking about possible solutions, while chewing on the end of the poor pencil.

Eventually I went for a rather childish scenario: I would place the money into an envelope, together with an additional note – stating what the money was intended for – and place the whole package on the door step. Following that, I would ring the bell and run into the next alleyway, as not to be seen.

Out of my hiding place, I would watch, making sure that they took it.

To me this seemed to be the best way to get the donation to them and anonymously at that.

With my mind made up on this topic, I crossed out point number two on my list.

Back to number one:

I still did not know how to phrase what I wanted to tell Jake and the others. So I sat there thinking, again. After some time had passed I was determined to just write down my thoughts and not care for form or logic.

Finally- it was close to 8 pm now- I was done with the letter. That is what it said:

Hi Jake! And Billy! And all you guys!

I am so sorry for leaving you without saying goodbye. But it had to be done. You would not have let me go! I am where I intended for me to be. I can not tell you, though. I would not want for you to be in danger by your knowledge, or to come after me. It would be to late, regardless.

Thank you all so very much for everything you did for me- and Charlie, too!

I will never forgive myself for putting you into such danger. I never thought it would come to this. Please trust me, when I say how sorry I am.

Victoria has not found me. And I hope that she left Forks with me. I really do! If not it was worth a try.

Jake, you know you will always have my love- as a friend, though. You are like a brother to me and I am, again, sorry that it was not enough, that I could not love you the way you wanted me to. I hope you will meet your imprint soon and that you will be so very happy with her!

The same goes for everyone of the pack. I wish you all happiness there is!

Billy, you have always been my dad's best friend and like an uncle to me. Thank you so much for your patience and kindness. I am so sorry. I know I disappointed you! You tried to warn me and I set a nought to it. Yet, at the time, I thought what I was doing was right. And still, if put into the same position again, with the same knowledge I had had back then, I would act the same, because at that time there was only love and bliss and no threat whatsoever; It seemed so right. I really did love him. Forgive me.

The people I sold dads house to are really nice. Will you look after them, please? - In case Victoria came again?I know I have no right to ask that of you but I want them to be happy and safe. They have a young child, Trisha. She is adorable.

I won't put you - or anyone else for that matter – in danger ever again.

Love you all! Take care!

Yours, Bella

PS: Please don't be angry with me, I just could not let this go on any longer.

So, now I would only have to send it to him. I could hardly send it via snail mail. He would be able to read the postmark and track it. As a consequence, I decided to send it via email.

I went down to the lobby, asking for directions to a PC with internet access and at the same time informing them of my departure tomorrow. I would have to check out at noon.

After those things had been taken care of I went back into my room. Now I had quite some time to spend. I was at a loss for what to do. As if to remind me, I was suddenly aware that the gash was hurting more then ever before and that I was feeling groggy. Probably due to all my walking and all these emotions of today. I took some more Ibuprofen. This stuff really helped with the pain.

Eventually I called room service again, I ordered a glass of red wine (I felt like being rebellious, knowing I would not have been able or allowed to drink it at home but also being curious to taste it) and some Parmesan cheese to go with it. With those items at my hand I sat in front of the TV and watched the tourist channel again. To my surprise I liked both, the cheese and even the wine.

At around midnight – I had restored to switching channels again- I decided to call it a night and get ready for bed. I Went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair, flushed my letter and list – ripped into little shreds- down the toilet, so that no one could find it. Then I got into bed. I was exhausted and fell asleep soon after.

The night was short. The nightmares plagued me again. If at all, I had slept 4 hours in total. I must look like hell - sure felt like it.

When I finally dragged myself out of bed it was 8:30 am and I really had no incentive to have breakfast, so I simply skipped it. I had to take some ibuprofen yet again. My scar really hurt, badly.

I stayed in my room. Packing my things and generally getting ready to check out. By the time I was done I still had a good hour on my hands so got one of my favourite books out and began to read some chapters.

I left the "Albergo" exactly at noon time- just after having paid my dues and given them a more than generous tip.

Now there was still one thing left to do: Deposit the money.

My way to the orphanage went smoothly. When I was close - only 50 yards away - I looked around to find out whether there were people who might notice. But no such thing._"They must all be having lunch somewhere."_ I thought to myself. This fact suited me just fine. The less people, the better for me. With that I made my way over to the intended house, bent down to place the envelope on the doorstep, got up, pressed the button of the bell and ran! I ran as fast as I could. A short distance away, I turned left into a small alleyway, panting, and rested my back on the wall- slowly sliding down and onto my butt.

A few moments later I heard noises coming from the direction I had come from - I had not dared to look around the corner. _"They must have found it."_ I concluded.

I had given them roughly 178.000 $ and a note stating that the donor would recommend a new coat of paint and a little library for the kids.

I stayed where I was and my mind began to wander once again on its own accord. So far, everything had gone according to my plan. I sold the house, got away from Forks - without being noticed, caught the plane to Italy, made it to Volterra and found a way to become dinner... I know it was crazy to fly around half the world to meet your end, instead of just committing suicide in a "traditional" and easier manner. Truth is: I was too afraid to do it myself. Yeah, I know I am a coward.

By the time I threw another look at my watch I was shocked to realize it was already 3 pm. I quickly got up, grabbed my backpack and made my way to the Palazzo, yet again. I made it there with minutes to spare. I had to sit down there, feeling faint. The nerves? I did not think so. I still felt oddly calm and accepting.

Minutes went by before I could hear voices drawing nearer. At long last, I saw her, Heidi, in all her glory, a breathtaking smile gracing her lips, when she caught my gaze. Slowly, I got up, not yet trusting my balance completely.

When I stood Heidi was already in front of me, smiling down.

"_Ciao, Bella, it is so good to see you. I was wandering whether you would be here today."_

"_Hi, Heidi. I told you I would be here and so I am. Also, I would not want to miss out an a guided tour of the fortress." _was my lame answer.

"_Very well. Just follow me then, Like the others. "_With that she nodded her head at the people around her. There were circa 15 others, I would estimate.

I only nodded curtly and followed her through the streets towards an old building and through its old wooden doors. Every now and then there were flashes to be seen by cameras. I did not care and I did not look at the people in the group either. I did not want to see their faces. I felt as if I was betraying them. But there was really nothing I could do. Not without blowing my plan. And even then it would not turn out well for the people surrounding me. Aside from this, I wanted my life to be over, and soon.

It felt as if we had been walking for hours: We took stairs down a floor or more and I was certain that we were under the city.

From all the exercise I was feeling dizzy again and I hurt. To make things worse it was icy cold down here in the catacombs of Volterra - the parka did not offer enough cover, obviously. The cold had me shivering. After what felt like an eternity, we came to another set of doors and went through those. I was instantly grateful for the warmth that surrounded us now and began to relax.

Regrettably, we were not done walking yet.

During this whole ordeal Heidi was still pointing out objects and stuff; very much to the delight of the unsuspecting.

Suddenly, something she said, caught my attention.

"_Next we will arrive to the throne room. It is the highlight of this tour. It is kept completely in white, red and black marble, which had to be brought here all the way from the marble quarry of "Carrara"._

At that my heart began to beat faster in anticipation of what was to come. We rounded a corner and were now able to see a huge set of double doors. There were figures and landscapes crafted intricately into the old wood. I briefly wondered how old these doors really were.

With no noise at all they suddenly opened. And we were swallowed by them.

The Room was round and large. The only light was provided by slit- shaped windows that were placed high on the walls- subsequently providing only dim illumination, as It was later in the day and only March. They were completely out of reach. In the room were quite a number of other "people". I had never seen so many Vampires in one room. So much beauty.

But all these thing did not keep my gaze. What caught me though, were the three people in front of me, sitting on thrones, standing raised on a platform-like on stage. Everyone had to look up at them. _"Strategically well placed" _I mused. Aro, Caius and Marcus stared, seemingly uninterested in the scene before them. Their appearance just like in HIS fathers painting, not a day older – Though the dress style had changed immensely: They were wearing black suits and long black robes.

I looked at them critically and then my eyes locked on his, the one sitting on the left.

Dark red eyes, somewhat milky,placed in a pale face with classical, regal features, long hair ( the darkest shade of brown- but not yet raven black) were staring back at me. My breath caught again and my eyes snapped to the right when I heard the man in the middle, presumably, Aro, say : _"Dear __Friends let the feast begin!" _He had been saying something before this, but my thoughts had been elsewhere engaged, so I had only heard murmurs in the back of my head.

I had to smile slightly at this and closed my eyes, an odd feeling of peace and calm had me once more in its soft caress. There was a gust of wind and I was sure of what would come next.

But it did not happen. When I felt myself being flung around and my back hit a wall, all air left me in a gasp and my eyes flew wide open, when I heard a dark growl. I did not see much: In front of me stood a big figure with broad shoulders clad in a black cloak that reached down to the floor.

I was just able to see around it a bit and saw another vampire facing the one in front of me, in a low crouch, ready to attack. After a moment, obviously thinking better of his actions, he bowed slightly and turned on someone else.

That was all I saw as the man before me turned blindingly fast and looked straight into my eyes. His gaze captivated me – there was no possibility to escape from it. While I looked, his eyes softened ever so slightly. And at last he spoke to me in a deep, tender voice: _"You knew what we are, before this "_he gestured behind him _"started." _It was a statement, neutrally spoken, no emotion recognizable.

I did not answer. All I could come up with in my head was : _"Busted." _My body tensed, preparing itself for the pain that would surely follow any moment now.

My counterpart did not move- not even an inch- and said nothing more. His eyes still scrutinized my expression, burning me. Time ticked by and nothing happened.

The more time passed though, the more awkward I got until I finally burst out:

"_YES! Yes I did! How could I not! After all that Your kind has done to me and those I loved most! You ruined my life! EVERYTHING!" M_y anger had gotten the better of me and I did not care for anything any more- I saw red.

At my outburst he only cocked an eyebrow and inclined his head, a tiny bit; Apart from that there was no other reaction.

I was not done with my rant yet and so I continued in my fury "_You took everything from me, ripped my heart out and stomped on it!" - _At that he winced slightly-_ "You truly are horrible!" _While screaming right at him, I was stabbing my finger at his chest, hurting me more than him, for sure, and he took a step back.

"_And why did you come here then? Into the lions den? Knowing what we are capable of doing? Are you suicidal?"_

I am pretty sure – due to the tone of his voice - that the last part was a rhetorical question, but my answer was out before I could properly think it through:_"Yes"._

He looked stunned. The first emotion to be seen on his face, but he recovered quickly and said in a serious tone, the face an emotionless mask again: _"I will not kill you."_

I was dumbstruck. Did I hear that correctly? _"Pardon me?" _Was my brilliant response, disbelieve colouring my tone.

"_I will not kill you"_ He only repeated again.

My temper flared at his calm answer, denying me what I desired most!

"_You got to be kidding me! Listen, Mister, I did not come all the way here and went through all this __trouble to be denied! This is ridiculous! ….. You know what, forget it, here sure as hell is somebody who will gladly finish me! I don't need you for that!" _I spat through gritted teeth and with narrowed eyes.

Then I pushed past him and tried to walk further into the room. I had some trouble though: The dizziness choose that moment to come back with a vengeance. Black spots were dancing in my vision and I stumbled. Caught up in a little fight with my body, I only peripherally realized that he had me in his arms and was snarling at some vampires who were obviously more then willing to fulfil my death-wish. And yet again they backed off. With the last bit of my strength I started to pound my fists against his chest to get my point across and screamed at him; _"You can't make that decision for me! I want to die! Please!" _I started out loud and angry, but the energy left me in a rush and the last word was merely above a whisper, while tears were running down my cheeks and I stared into his eyes pleadingly. That was all I could do, before unconsciousness claimed me.

**Like it or not? Suggestions? Tell me so, please, by sending a review my way. Have a good day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. So nice of you! But of Course a **

**big "Thank You" also to all those who put me on their Alert/ Favourite story list. And to **

**the guests who are reading anonymously. I did that for a long time, myself, before I **

**decided to register. Have fun! **

**You will see that I will change the povs sometimes from now on. You will most probably **

**hear a lot of Marcus' pov as he is just too important to be ignored.**

**Disclaimer: As it always has and always will: Characters and the Twilight universe belong to **

**S. Meyer.**

**IMPORTANT: In my story Didyme has not been killed by Aro, but by real werewolves.**

**Review:** _"You can't make that decision for me! I want to die! Please!" _I started out loud and angry,

but the energy left me in a rush and the last word was merely above a whisper, while tears

were running down my cheeks and I stared into his eyes pleadingly. That was all I could

do, before unconsciousness claimed me.

**Marcus' pov** (obviously it should be in Italian or rather Latin but I was too lazy to translate it into either language and if I had, it would have taken sooo much longer as my Italian is a bit rusty... )

I sat on my throne, as always. My brothers were leading a discussion, as always. And I did not care, as always. I think I might have forgotten when I was last interested in something that was going on around me. Time went on. It seemed it had simply forgotten about me.

Heidi I was due today with our meal. I had to admit: The thirst was getting uncomfortable.

It was march, again, already.

Let me revise my statement from earlier:Time did not just go by, it flew by.

My brothers were so lively, as were my sisters. To be honest with myself, I envied them and their happiness. I don't exactly recall what it was like to be happy, yet I know I was happy once, when Didyme was still here with me... My Didyme. I still missed her, very much so. Her presence alone had brought so much joy for everyone and me a lot more.

It had not helped that we had almost extinguished the children of the moon, in an action of blind rage. I did feel satisfaction by bringing revenge upon them, it did not change anything though, nothing would bring back her smile, her laughter, the mischievous glint in her eyes, when she was up to something... She was gone. I never was the same, had not managed to break out of my depression, not even with the help of my brothers and sisters.

They had tried – in vain – to "set me up" with some females of our kind. It was a lost course: Why would I like to spend my time with someone who clearly was not a mate to me? And I knew what a bond to a mate looked like. A beautiful thing to be seen, it was: A golden bond, surrounded by the colours of the aura of the man and woman involved. An intricate, complex bond. Nearly unbreakable.

I could see these bonds between my brothers and sisters. Breathtakingly beautiful. In a way like the northern lights I had once seen; long, long ago.

As always, I quickly lost focus again and was completely engulfed in my own world, disregarding reality.

That is until my brother snapped me out of my bubble, rather rudely might I add, by taking my hand in his. When he was sure of my attention he merely arched an eyebrow to remind me of his displeasure regarding my repeated track of thoughts. We had had many disputes in which my "gloominess" and "lack of real life" had been broached as a topic. Needless to say we never reached an understanding. I did not blame my family, though. They just could not fathom the pain, that loosing a mate brought with it.

So as an answer I merely shrugged my shoulders.

He let go of my hand and addressed me with words instead:

"_Heidi must be here any moment now, I thought I would let you know."_

Time truly flew by. It had happened twice in the past, that I had sat here in my throne, thinking and reminiscing, not realising that our food had arrived and therefore, "missed dinner" so to speak. It still amused them highly and I knew they would never let it slip. I sat up straighter and stared uninterestedly on. Minutes later you could hear them approaching. Those unsuspecting humans had been lead here by Heidi and their lives would be over before they would really notice.

The door opened and Heidi, followed by our food, stepped in. There were 17 of them. Heidi took her place in the guard while Aro started to tell the people welcome and stuff. I did not hear him though. Standing in front of us was a young woman, 20 at most, and she was unbelievably beautiful, despite her being so very thin, almost haggard. In that moment she looked at us, her gaze scrutinising, roaming from Caius to Aro and then to me. As soon as her eyes rested on mine I saw it: A fragile, weak golden bond, tying her to me. I was in shock. Could it be? After all these years? Would there finally be delight again? My mind went miles an hour considering all the possibilities. Then, I caught her scent. It was weak, but oh so enticing. She smelled like roses and freesia.

Due to my hazy state, I barely heard Aro' s last words: _"...let the feast begin." _She was standing there, her heart rate normal and a knowing smile gracing her full lips. She looked like an angel in this moment. Her beauty was ethereal.

It dawned on me at this moment: She would die, my intended mate! "_No!"_ my mind screamed at me and I was instantly in front of her and flung her out of Santiago's reach, who apparently found her scent appealing, too. I heard when she made contact with the wall behind her, into which I had hustled her in an attempt to get her out of danger. When I heard the whoosh of air leaving her I was instantly concerned I might have hurt her myself by my action, but had no time to make sure she was fine, as Santiago was now crouching in front of us, ready to fight for his "food". I growled loudly at him to stake my claim to her. Luckily – for him - he snapped out of it, bowed to me in apology and then turned to find something else to eat.

I was furious with him all the same.

In no time at all I had turned around to face her. Her eyes captivated my gaze and I could feel it soften. Here eyes were like nothing I had ever seen before. Around the pupil they were green, like moss but the further you looked to the outside the darker they became, ending in a soft, dark, deep brown on the outer regions. I composed myself. Why had she been so calm, while standing in front of us? Normally humans did not act like that when near our kind. And the strange smile? There was only one conclusion I could make: She had known.

I decided to voice my observation: _"You knew what we are, before this started."_While stating this I gestured around us.

She gave no answer. The only reactions I perceived were her body tensing, readying itself to ward off an attack and her teeth drawing her lower lip between them.

We stood their. I waiting for an answer and she anticipating my next move.

Some moments later she broke her silence and burst out: _"YES! Yes I did! How could I not! After all __that Your kind has done to me and those I loved most! You ruined my life! EVERYTHING!"_

I was at a loss for words. Never had I seen or heard of a human to display such an attitude towards one of our kind. They feared us, instinctively. But her emotions were clearly identifiable

in her eyes: Anger, frustration, despair and pain... lots of pain. Not a single ounce of fear.

She hardly took her time to take a deep breath before she continued: "_You took everything from me, ripped my heart out and stomped on it!" _

I flinched at her tone as well as at her reminding me of my own loss.

"_You truly are horrible!" _She had begun to stab her finger at my chest. Because I did not want her to get hurt, I took a step back.

So she had known. How? Why would she come here then? Why had she been looking so peaceful? Like the impersonation of an angel? I needed to know, so I asked her bluntly:

"_And why did you come here then? Into the lions den? Knowing what we are capable of doing? Are you suicidal?" _I had meant that last part rhetorical.

She however shocked me again, when she breathed her answer: _"Yes". _Was the one- wordreply. No specifications.

I did not want to believe my ears. For the first time in my new existence I was doubtful about my hearing. The determined look on her face, however, confirmed the truth behind this simple word. I could not, I would not let her die. She had to see reason!

My mind was made up then: _"I will not kill you." _I told her. In my head I silently added: _"Nor will I let anyone else harm you."_

She stared at me uncomprehendingly, obviously flabbergasted. _"Pardon me?" _was her disbelieving return. I was not the only one questioning their hearing today.

"_I will not kill you"_ I repeated myself.

This was evidently not something she would accept. Her eyes were the first indication of her fury. They went ablaze.

Meanwhile we had gathered quite an audience, that was following our exchange closely and with interest, but I could pay them no attention, it was solely focused on her.

"_You got to be kidding me! Listen, Mister, I did not come all the way here and went through all this trouble to be denied! This is ridiculous! ….. You know what, forget it, here sure as hell is somebody who will gladly finish me! I don't need you for that!" _

Her words were sharp like razors. She had one big temper, I had to admit that. I was sure for a human she looked rather frightening right now. Suddenly she charged by me to get further into the room. After only two steps she began to sway dangerously and stumble, her heart rate doubled. Immediately I had her in my arms and was shielding her fragile body from Santiago, Chelsea and Felix who saw their chance coming and prepared to lunge at her. I was furious now. _"How dare they covet my mate? - No matter which part of her!"_

Guttural, menacing growls bore from my chest,defying them. After a moments hesitation and an _"Enough!" _Lowly spoken by Aro, they bowed deep and backed off.

The young woman in my arms stroke back at me, hitting my chest repeatedly with her ineffectual fists, whilst yelling: _"You can't make that decision for me! I want to die!" _Her voice faded as her strength abandoned her and the last word, barely audible, nearly broke my dead heart:

"_Please!" _

All the while tears were running down her cheeks, her eyes pleading with me to give in to her wish.

In that moment, her body gave out on her and she fell limb in my grasp.

Almost co-instantaneously, I was speeding through the doors. Intending to get her out of danger, away from preying eyes and into safety, where she could comfortably rest and recover.

I sprinted through the castle, the unconscious woman cradled to my chest. Holding her close to me. Her scent engulfed me, so appealing and faint, yet somehow I knew it could or rather should be even stronger.

If scents were visible I imagined hers to be some rich colour, full, like a dark heavy green, red or blue- royal. And I was sure that you you would see it like a plume trailing out behind us.

I only slowed down when I had reached my chambers, to be more exact, Didyme' s and my old bedroom. It was the only room with only one access, that I would defend at all costs. I had not been in here in centuries. There was dust everywhere. I did not really want to put her down on the cover of dust, that had collected on the bed, but on the other side, I wanted and needed to have my hands free, in case I had to defend her. I was more then ready to shred anyone to pieces who dared to come for her.

Merely some seconds later, my family was standing in the door frame. They were cautious, wary even. When Aro took a step towards me and subsequently to my mate, I let out a low growl in warning. He froze.

As soon as he had found his usual calm composure, he stepped back , to show me that he meant no offence, no threat. I straightened out of my crouch, that I had not even realized I had taken.

"_Marcus, it is all right. We will not enter, brother, we mean no harm."_. Caius was about to object but a look of Aro shut him up. _"But you must comprehend that your behaviour, over the last minutes, is highly unusual and strange. We don't understand. Will you explain, please?" _

He spoke in a calm, soothing manner to coax me into a more relaxed conversation.

Unnecessarily, I took a deep breath and tried to elucidate what had happened in the throne room:

"_She... my … the woman, I mean... I saw it …no food... how could he dare to threaten her! So much pain, her eyes... "_ I could not continue, my mind reeling now with all the things, possibilities that could have happened, the ways she could have been hurt. I sat down on the bed, beside her, lost as for what to do or say. Looking helplessly up at my brother, willing him to understand my predicament... My mate had demanded death from me, by my hands. How could she? Then again she did not know...

Aro intervened again: _"Marcus, we could not actually follow your thought process just now. If you would let me see for myself?" _With that he slowly offered his hand. He did not want to startle me again.

I hesitantly took it and let him take all that had happened in. My thoughts, fears, the hope, simply everything.

His lips formed a little "o" in surprise and his eyebrows almost reached his hairline. When he had let go of me, he was in deep thought, contemplating the situation.

Caius, Athenodora and Sulpicia were watching the scene anxiously.

Finally Caius' thin string of patience tore under the tension of not being in the picture and snapped: _"So, are we going to kill her then? She has seen far too much!"_

I was instantly on my feed and in a defensive pose in front of the unmoving girl, lying on the bed. What surprised me was the fact, that Aro stood defensively, too.

Evidently that fact alone got Caius backtracking: _"Or would you like to indulge some of your knowledge to us, Aro?"_ He sneered, not liking the way things were going.

"_He has never been good at being diplomatic."_I thought while taking Aro' s hand in mine again.

"_No, that certainly has never been one of his virtues, Marcus."_was his outspoken dry answer to our little conversation.

"_You explain them, Aro"_ I told him, sitting back down next to the girl and taking her hand into mine. She was so fragile, even more so then humans normally were. Her hair had clearly lost its lustre and she was so pale, almost as pale as I. The circles underneath her eyes were alarming and even in her slumber she looked haunted and exhausted. I concentrated on her bonds now and what I saw had me horrified: There were 10 bonds that had been recently broken, strong bonds at that. Most likely familial ones. Had she lost 10 beloved people? Was that what had happened? What had caused her to come here to seek out death? 3 bonds were obliterating, drying like flowers in a vase. The other seven had me worried even more: They still wept, like a wound not healing properly... taking precious emotional energy from her. Yet again she had rendered me speechless. "Aro" I whispered, interrupting his explanations to the rest of our family. I could not take my eyes off of her, so I just held out my hand for my brother to take. He complied and I heard a small gasp coming from him.

"Have you ever seen ..."

"No, never." I interjected.

**Well, I hope you like it. I hope you like Marcus, I know right now he seems to be quite the "softy", but give him some credit, he met his mate, a human and she has almost been attacked by his family, not to mention all the other stuff... ;-)**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The twilight universe with all its characters belongs to S. Meyer.**

**I would like to thank all the reviewers! **

**Now, enjoy!**

**Review:**"Aro" I whispered, interrupting his explanations to the rest of our family. I could not take my eyes off of her, so I just held out my hand for my brother to take. He complied and I heard a small gasp coming from him.

"_Have you ever seen ..." _

"_No, never."_ I interjected.

While I had been studying her bonds I had realized that I had never seen bonds as strong as hers -in a human- ever. Humans usually were not capable of forming such bonds. Their emotions were not powerful enough. No wonder she looked broken, fragile. Bonds like hers, if broken, would cause immense pain.

Especially one of those bonds, that were still weeping, caught my attention: It rivalled the bond I had shared with Didyme. A bond only soulmates shared. But why would it not have begun to heal? The way she looked, it must have been broken some time ago, otherwise her health would not have had the chance to deteriorate to that degree. That is, when she had started out well and healthy, but then again, someone must have loved her back just as much, so he would have taken care of her, wouldn't he have? I was confused.

A bond still weeping, would imply, that he was still alive, but where was he? The bonds of soulmates only broke when one of them died. It made no sense. So many questions and no answers...

She still had not woken up. Should she be up by now? Should I try to awake her and if so, how? Should she drink or eat something? I did not know. I was scared for this young human..

Aro interrupted my musings and worries: _"How about we send for Gianna? She will surely be able to answer some of your questions."_ I nodded in answer.

While I had been turning the facts over and over in my head, Aro had enlightened my family about the situation. I could see that Sulpicia was partial towards the woman, whereas Athenodora eyed her sceptically.

I faintly heard Aro call for Heidi. I was already absorbed in my own mind again, brooding over all the possibilities.

"_Yes, Master Aro?"_ came Heidi's whispered voice.

"_Heidi, dear, please go get Gianna here."_ He ordered absent mindedly.

"_Of course, Master."_

It did not take her long to get the human secretary here, who now stood flustered or rather anxious, before us and looked confused at the scene.

"_Gianna, we have a few questions, concerning human habits. You see this girl on the bed? She fell unconscious. What do you think we can do to make her more comfortable? When is it normal for your kind to recover? Should she be seen by a doctor?" _Aro fired his questions.

"_Mama mia! She looks so sick and pale! What did you do?" S_he immediately caught herself and began to apologize profoundly for ranting at us like this.

Aro shut her up with a glare and demanded her to stop making excuses but to answer his questions already, instead.

"_She would probably feel better in more comfortable clothes. Furthermore it might be of benefit if the bed and its sheets were clean" _And after sweeping her eyes over the room fleetingly she silently went on:_ "as well as the room. A raise in temperature would probably be appreciated, too."_

At that my brain registered the slight shivers running over the slender form. Who was she? What was her name? Where did she come from? I would ask Aro to touch her hand to get the information I needed on her.

"_Also perhaps something to drink and eat would be good for her, once she has awoken. She looks awfully thin. I am sorry to admit, but I don't know when she should wake up again. I guess the sooner the better. For the time being it would be good to monitor her breathing and her heart rate?..." _She replied in a meek voice. Trailing off at the end. "_A doctor would definitely know better."_ She added as an afterthought. Gianna stood still in the silence that followed.

My brother was deep in thought, as were we all. But he snapped out first:

"_Gianna, you are about her size. You will lend comfortable clothes to her. Go fetch some. Felix, (he was not in the room, but would hear his masters voice) you will accompany her." _The human left the room at once.

"_Athenodora and Sulpicia, my love, would you two please take her to our chambers and guard her? When Gianna and Felix brought the fresh clothes, would you then change the young lady's attire?Jane, you will guard the door to our chambers." _They only nodded in response.

" _Santiago, Demitry, Alec, Jane, Heidi, come here."_

Before I could voice my protest at his decision, he turned to me and continued in a softer tone: _"Marcus, my brother, I know you do not agree with my course of action, but there are quite some things to be discussed respectively considered, that will require your presence. You know your sisters will be with her and so will Jane. The woman will be safe with them. She will be more comfortable on a bed and in fresh clothes. Aside from that we need to gain information on her: her full name, origins, situation in life, most importantly how she came to know about us, whether there are others who know." _

By now the aforementioned vampires stood in the adjoining room looking on with similar emotions on their faces. Heidi and Demitry' s expression showed recognition in addition to the confusion, which was displayed on the other faces. Aro caught on to that, too: _"Heidi, Demitry, is there something I should know?" _

Without hesitation, our tracker took a step forward and raised his hand to tell Aro. But I wanted to know, no, needed to know.

"_Speak out loud!" _I all but snarled at him.

Surprise and fear fluttered in his eyes- I did not usually show any form of emotion- before he composed himself, though the act of clearing his throat belied his nervousness:

"_Masters, three days ago this human caught my attention while I was on guard in town. Her divine scent alerted me of her presence. I followed the short trail to a hotel and watched her. She behaved strange: She stared blankly into space for some time until she suddenly broke down completely, without an obvious cause. Just like that. When she got up there was a look of determination on her face and - after some moments in the bathroom - she went out into the city, aimlessly wandering and searching dark alleys and places. Highly unusual for humans. She was weak and had to sit down ever so often. Sometimes she seemed to be thinking hard about something. I kept watching her. She did not sleep well. The next day she kept on with her search, only halting when she met a group of orphans. On the way home Heidi approached her."_ Aro lifted his eyes in amusement, seeing his memories play out. Demitry continued: _"When she went home she shut herself into her room. I have no idea what she did then. But she did not sleep properly, again. She awoke screaming several times. At noon she checked out of the hotel. The woman walked single mindedly to the orphanage, dropping something, rung the bell and then took off at a run. She obviously donated a rather large amount of money to the orphanage. Then she went to meet Heidi and now she is here."_ He bowed slightly and stepped back.

"_Heidi, how come you approached that woman in the way you did? You usually do not behave in such a fashion." _My brother scolded.

Our fisher took a timid step forward, eyes submissively cast down and offered her hand to Aro, while telling her side of the events: _"I am sorry, Master, and ashamed of my actions. I smelled her and had to follow. I wanted her, so I invited her on a tour. She told me she was on her own, but accepted the invite anyway. She was not afraid of me, though. She did not flinch at my proximity, nor did she withdraw her hand, when shaking mine. Not even her heart rate picked up! No reaction other than a victorious smile, that I did not understand, back then."_ Now, she looked up questioningly as she spoke again: _"She wanted to us to kill her, a sick way of suicide, didn't she? What a strange situation. I do not like the idea of being used by a human..."_ Heidi, looked truly uncomfortable at that moment and insecure.

At her words I remembered the woman in my arms pleading with me to end her existence, the very reason for mine. I feared he moment that she awoke, for I had denied her. How would she react to me denying her something? What an example of sick irony. I had to chuckle. Which made Aro take my hand.

As reaction to what he saw, he send me a sympathetic look and said: _"It sure is, brother. But do not fret so, we will find a solution for this. Everything will be fine. You have our support."_ With a twinkle in his eyes he added: _"Though I am glad to see your twisted humour back."_

"_Back to the issue at hand now: Santiago, Demitry, Alec, Heidi, You will clean this room and make sure to heat it. I think it would be best to light the fireplace."_ More nodding.

What he did next took me by surprise. He went to approach the still aswoon woman on the bed next to me. In this instant instinct took over and I slammed him into the opposite wall before he registered his own mistake. Growls and snarls erupted from our guards. He only blinked and waved the guard aside, before getting up and dusting off himself.

I was still defensively crouching, when he smirked at me, amusement clearly in his eyes, clapping his hands and exclaiming in glee:

"_Brother, you are in deep! Ha! But I see still as fast and strong. You still got it!"_

I came out of my fighting stance, slowly. The embarrassment, for what I had done, settling in: _"Aro, I... "_

"_Nonsense, I should have known better. I want to hear nothing of it. Now, to go about it right: May I touch your intended mate, Marcus,"_ There were gasps coming from the guards now, who had not known yet. _"You know I mean her no harm. I would never want to hurt her and you by doing so. I only mean to get some answers to the questions, mentioned before. This is the easiest way." _

I could only incline my head once curtly. Then I watched- protectively- as he slowly walked towards the bed and took my angel' s tiny hand in his large one, carefully. He looked at her in concentration, which soon formed into disbelief and frustration. I did not understand. What was wrong?

"_Impossible... I can not hear a single thought."_ He whispered- almost as if talking to himself.

"_What do you mean?" _Caius burst out angrily.

"_Just that. I can not hear her. She is a 'mental mute', so to speak."_

**I hope you liked it. It was rather difficult to write for me. Please tell me, when something is unclear or phrased in a way that leads to misunderstandings. Reviews always very welcome. Some of them make my day. **

**I am not yet completely content with this chapter yet, although I have been working on it for quite some time now. Eventually I will update on it when I can think of a better way to tell you this story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All credits go to S. Meyer. I do not own any part of the twilight universe.**

**A/N: Hi again. Now it will be easier to write. I think I am slowly getting the hang of it.**

**I would like to thank everyone for reading my story. It is so humbling to know that you**

**deem my story worthy your time.**

**Review: **

"_Impossible... I can not hear a single thought."_ He whispered- almost as if talking to himself.

"_What do you mean?" _Caius burst out angrily.

"_Just that. I can not hear her. She is a 'mental mute', so to speak."_

**Chapter 8:**

The room was completely silent now, apart from the woman's regular heartbeat and breathing. In all the years I had known my brother, something like this had never occurred. How curious.

Aro was still holding her hand, a frown on his face. When he spoke again, his tone was disbelieving: _"A mental shield? Could it be? But it would have to be impossibly strong, to keep me out. And she is only human..."_ He paused there for a moment to contemplate, then spoke up again: _"Demetri, are you able to get a hold of the tenor of her mind? Marcus, would you mind if he tried? You know it would not harm her. " _

I gave my permission, but rather unwillingly.

Our tracker closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened them he looked defeated and shook his head 'no'. _"It is as if she is not in the room at all, like she does not exist, Master"_

"_Never! Jane will not try her 'gift' on this woman! Aro! Do not even think about that!" _I exploded. It was clear where his thought had wandered, when he had looked at Jane speculatively.

"_It was only a stray train of thought. I would not want my future sister to be treated like that. Of course not, Marcus." _His words soothed me.

"_Well, we will have to wait for answers until she is lucid, then." _Aro did not like this fact, much.

"_Aro, my love, is it not common for people these days to have some form of identification on them, especially when they travel? Marcus, did she have a handbag or something?" _That was "Cia" engaging in the conversation , now. It was those moments that I knew why Sulpicia was so well mated to Aro. Their minds both were quick in thinking things through and thoroughly at that.

I thought back to the scene in the throne room. There had been some kind of bag. And now I remembered, that something had fallen down, while I had been carrying her._ "There was something akin to a bag, but she had it slung over her shoulder. It must have fallen down on the way here."_

Aro nodded._ "Demetri." _Was the only word he said. Within seconds the tracker was back, holding the item in question. I took it. I did not like to look into her personal things without her permission, but I needed to know her name, at the very least, so the curiosity got the better of me.

There were a variety of objects in her bag: Some books, loose papers, toiletries ,two framed pictures, that I would sneak a look at later, and finally a purse.

Inside of it, I found a passport and a driver's licence. The pictures presented me with evidence, that she had been much healthier at the time the picture had been taken. The passport was only two years old.

Her eyes shone with life, curiosity, naivety - to a certain degree - and a wisdom, that did not match her years.

"_She is named 'Isabella Marie Swan', only 18 years old and from the United states of America, Washington state to be exact, from a town called Forks."_

I could not look a way from the pictures of her face. She was breathtaking, yet she must have been awkward while they were taken, judging by the way she smiled. Her eyes were crystal clear and a deep, warm brown.

That was strange, though. When I had seen them only Minutes ago, there was definitely green around the pupil. I was sure of that. And they were clouded over.

Looking at her picture still, I promised myself, that I would make her smile again. I wanted to see her happy, I needed her eyes to sparkle, like they did on the ID Card. She was so young. Not yet two decades and here she was, ready to end her short life. What had caused her to loose the last thread of hope? What broke her so completely?

"_May I see, Marcus?"_ The soft voice of my sister brought me out of my musings. I did not want to let go of the little piece of plastic, so I only turned it in her direction.

"_She is beautiful."_ There was pity and sympathy in her words and they changed into determination, when her eyes raked over the original, still lying on the bed. _"She will get better, Marcus. We will see to it. It will most likely take her a while to recover, but we will all help her."_

"_We should proceed as planned. Marcus, she will be safe." _Aro spoke to the room.

In that moment there was a knock on the door to my chambers, effectively interrupting any action, before the voice of Felix asked permission to enter.

Felix and our human secretary came to the room, Gianna holding different clothes.

"_Ah, you are back already. Very well. Gianna you will accompany our wives and Jane. Felix, you will help the others. Marcus, would you please come with me?"_ My brother looked at me unsure, with a raised eyebrow.

"_Can we go to your study instead? I would rather not be too far away from her."_ I still stared at the girl. After another thought crossed my troubled mind, I added :_ "If you allow me to enter, I will carry her to your chambers." _

We were close as family, but we valued our privacy very much. I just could not bring myself to care about them standing in my chambers, some of them uninvited, when there were already so many other things going haywire in my brains.

"_Of course. We can discuss everything there and still be close to her in case she wakes up."_

Caius was staring at us with a mixed expression on his normally so aggrasive face: amusement, incredulity, wonder, disbelief. But he dared not to interrupt the spoken exchange, again. Athenodora was watching in a way very similar to her husband.

The guard looked impassive and uninterested. And yet, it was clear they were everything but uninterested.

Ever so careful, I lifted my Bella into my arms (I would call her Bella if she would let me; that name suited her perfectly), cradling her delicate form close to my chest. It was overwhelming to feel her heartbeat so close. She was so soft and light as a feather. But I cursed myself for not placing her under the covers, when I felt her shiver.

When we were in Aro' s private chambers, I lay her down on their bed. Her hair splayed out on the pillows. She looked lost in this huge bed.

I felt a light touch on my shoulder and my sisters were stood behind me. _"Do not worry, Marcus, we will take care of her. She is in no danger. We will only change her attire and then you can come in again. We would never hurt her. You can trust us with her." _

The sincerity shone in their eyes. Sulpicia already had a bond forming to Bella; It was a good feeling, to finally be able to have a name for her. And I knew that Athenodora would not hurt me or anything that made me happy. She; No, they loved me too much, really.

Begrudgingly, I left the room to meet with my brothers. Whispering: _"Be careful with her."_ On my way out.

I sat with my brothers, discussing how to proceed with Isabella. Colin, another member of the guard, had been send out to Forks, WA, USA, to gain more information on Isabella.

While sitting with them I had taken a look again into her bag, only to find, that the books I had felt earlier, were diaries of hers and some of the works, now considered "Classics". I did not dare look into them. Caius on the other hand was only too eager to take a look into them and Aro and I had to defend Bella's privacy/safety of mind, once again.

While we were deep in conversation- I still had an ear for the heartbeat and breathing pattern in the room next to this one- I heard "Cia" gasp: "Deus meus!" ("My lord!") In the same instant we three were standing in the bedroom, where my Bella lay. She was only dressed in her undergarments by now; And what I saw made my stomach churn: There were four gashes running down her torso. Starting shortly above her right collar bone, going down all her torso, before making a turn to the left and ending on the top of her thigh. One of those was inflamed; a deep red colour framing its entirety.

It was made to look like an animal had attacked her, but they were too small, to match a bear, yet too big for a wolf. They had been made by one of our kind. While thinking this I saw "Dora" lift her left hand to match the wounds. They knew, too.

I stood there, red rage had taking over my senses. Whoever had done this to her would pay, badly. How could anyone do something like that? I realized that venom was running down my chin, but only marginally. I was shaking, yet I could not stop it. I would not rest before I had torn them limp from limp...

"Marcus... Marcus! Brother! Two hands on my face were, what brought me back to my senses. My favourite sister, Cia, was holding me, looking into my eyes with tears, that would never fall, in her eyes. _"Marcus, Please calm yourself. She is here, She is safe for now. No one will hurt her here."_

Slowly, I came down. I speed walked the little distance to the bed and knelt down beside her. The lacerations were deep. To judge by the state of the others, I would wager they were no older than 4 weeks.

Aro and Caius were by my side. Standing, but a look of anger marring their faces. No one dares to cross the Volturi and what was theirs. The culprit would pay with its life.

"_Marcus, the wound is inflamed. Would you …. I mean should we... Or would you like to... "_ My dear sister was at a loss for words, while she gestured towards Isabella's lesion.

"_Yes, please, help her." W_as my mumbled answer. Aro And Caius took my hands then and lead me out of the room, while Sulpicia was leaning down to lick Isabella's wound closed.

I was in a stupor for the rest of the night, not really able to contribute anything to our conservation, while 'Bella' was in the other room, sleeping.

Around three o'clock in the morning I heard an ear piercing scream: "No, No! Please, take me!" Aro, Caius and I were standing next to Isabella in the blink of an eye, but she was still asleep. Not soundly though, she was thrashing around and mumbling unintelligible things. Her pain was mine. I could not leave her, so,I stayed.

Quite some time after we had left my quarters, Jane announced my, no, our room was all done.

With a nod to my family, I gently lifted her of the bed again and took her back to my/our chambers. I set her down very, very carefully as not to disturb her rest. Obviously she had slipped from unconsciousness to sleep without waking up.

I lay next to her: not breathing, only watching her, in some distance. Around six she got relentless. She turned and screamed. Then, suddenly, she sat up in the bed, with the words _"Don't leave me!"_ still on her lips.

My heart sank.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her breathing was uneven. When she opened her eyes, our gazes locked. Her eyes were green around the centre.

Her heart went into overdrive, beating a mile a minute. And her eyes widened.

**Sorry I had to end it there. I really like that story. I will put my complete devotion to that story. I know it is not perfect, so please tell me how to make it better by reviewing! At that point: Thank you, "Isarma", for telling me, what you think! You do help me so!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its parts!**

**Review**:

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her breathing was uneven. When she opened her eyes, our gazes locked. Her eyes were green around the centre.

Her heart went into overdrive, beating a mile a minute. And her eyes widened.

I had my nightmares again. But they were not nightmares but more like replays of what had actually happened to me: The death of my father at the hands of HER and HIM leaving me in the woods.

They left me feeling empty, guilty and lonely. I did not want to open my eyes, but there was a scent I just could not place. Curiosity won out and as soon as my eyes were open, the things that had happened or rather had not, came rushing back to me, while I was staring into dark, ruby red eyes.

I was not dead! Oh damn it! Why could nothing go as I planned it?

I was freaking out now. What would they do with me now? They knew I knew their secret. Would they torture me? Could I not tell them? Would I cave in?

I jumped away from the man/ vampire in front of me, making contact with something hard and cold behind me, when I was about to fall gracefully on my butt, due to the fact that I was still tangled up in the blankets, that I had been covered with.

A chuckle escaped the figure behind me and I spun around.

I saw four more vampires in the room: The two who I assumed to be Aro, who was currently holding me, and Caius, who had a smirk on his face. Then, there were two females a step behind, who smiled reassuringly or what they thought to be reassuring.

"_Ah, Isabella, it is good to see you awake."_ The man I stood before, said. _"I am Aro, and these are Caius, my brother, and his wife Athenodora, my sister, as well as Sulpicia, my wife, and behind you is Marcus, my other brother. I apologise, in case we startled you."_

So I had recollected right. Aro was the black haired guy and Caius the one with very light blond, almost white, hair. They both, of course, had crimson eyes – though they were not as clear as they should be, but milky in a way - which looked especially unnerving with Caius's white hair and were currently centred on me. Their skin was papery, it did not look as hard as marble but like you could actually penetrate it. It was fascinating. They both were bigger than me, no surprise there.

When I saw Caius move a step closer it was surreal, it looked as if he was floating and not touching the ground. I took a step back in turn, involuntarily. His grin widened in answer.

"_Caius, stop it! You are scaring her! Don't you realize?"_ The woman to his left scolded; his wife, Athenodora. She was very beautiful: Her hair was a dark blonde and went down below her chest in loose waves. She was a bit bigger than I was and so very graceful. Her form was slender and yet, at the same time curvy; definitely more beautiful than the average vampire. As was her 'sister', Sulpicia.

Caius now looked like a kid that had been caught doing something that it knew it should not. He gave me a smile and took a step back again.

My thoughts were a jumbled mess by now and I had to concentrate, in order to form a coherent sentence.

"_Wait, how do you know, who I am? Why am I here? Why am I not dead? How did I get here, Where is here to begin with?"_

I was looking down to escape their intense gazes. While I did so, I realized, that I was dressed in a comfortable, black PJ set with a white tank top underneath – I had no bra on!

I blushed slightly - as much as I could these days - and stared uncomfortably around the room, avoiding eye contact, while twirling the hem of the shirt, before finding my voice again: _"And uhm, who.. I mean, I am wearing different clothes..."_

I could not bring myself to complete the sentence.

There was a snicker. I did not know who's though.

"_Ah, yes, Isabella, you see, Gianna, our secretary- she is human- told us that you might be more comfortable in appropriate clothes, so Athenodora and I changed you... I hope you don't mind...We did not mean to compromise you... We had your best interest at heart."_ Sulpicia's voice was soft and a tiny bit embarrassed.

Her expression altered suddenly and she spoke again in a fierce voice: _"Who hurt you, Isabella?"_

I felt all colour drain from my face, as her words sent me back to the day my life figuratively, ended. The day Victoria had come for me and found my father instead. I could not suppress the shivers, that shook my body, nor the pain the memories brought with them. My father broken and bleeding, yet still protective of me, Victoria smiling like only a demented person could, her words, the blood, there was blood every where...

"_Bella, Isabella!" _I could faintly hear someone calling me, cool arms holding me, soothing words being spoken, others that were frantic and worried. I knew I was sobbing but I had no control over my body, none what so ever. I felt my knees buckle, someone holding me up and shaking me now. There was a funny ringing tone in my head...

"_Isabella, breath! Do you hear me? Focus! take a deep breath! Now!" _

Hastily, I took a shuddering, deep breath, feeling the air making its way into my burning lungs.

There was a cool touch to my cheeks now, calming me a little, just enough for my vision to clear, so that I could make out a face hovering opposite mine.

"_That is better, now concentrate on me. Breathe in... and out... Yes, like that. And again... in... and out..." _

My head was still swirling with images of that day and then, mixed between, those of HIM leaving me.

I was silently sobbing and murmuring. _"Charlie... what have I done... All my fault... How could she..." _

Someone was rocking me back and forth, cooing at me sweet things of reassurance, the promise of better times, that would come. I could not answer. I felt protected in those arms. There were other hands, rubbing my back soothingly.

Slowly, I was able to calm myself down. I pushed those memories to the back of my mind, where I tried to keep them locked up.

More time had passed, when I was finally able to take in my surroundings.

I was sat on Aro's lap. He had been the one who was rocking and consoling me. In front of me the others were standing with a multitude of emotions crossing their faces. I was too battered to recognize any.

In my haze I saw the stains my tears had left on Aro' s shirt. I did not even lift my head, while apologizing: _"I am so sorry for ruining your shirt. I just..."_

He cut me off: _"Never mind, it is quite all right. Are you feeling better now?" _

He lifted my chin with his index finger to see into my eyes. I could only nod before turning away from his intense gaze.

"_I am sorry. Usually that does not happen anymore. It just caught me by surprise... I did not expect it..." _

"_Oh Bella, Please forgive my asking! I did not know it would hurt you! I am so sorry. It is all my fault! I should not be so blunt!I just..."_

Sulpicia was the picture of remorse, her eyes swimming with tears, that would never fall. She was a sweet character, that much was clear.

I got up and went to her intent on comforting her. No one deserved to feel like she did right now. I hugged her awkwardly, not knowing how she would react (and I did not really care), telling her that everything was okay now, that she needn't blame herself. She stiffened at the contact, before hugging me back, softly.

After a few seconds I pulled back and went back to the bed, sitting down. I felt exhausted.

Marcus sat down next to me. _"Now, if I remember correctly, you had some questions for us?"_

I was just about to answer, when my stomach chose this moment to make my hunger known.

I averted my eyes. Stupid belly!

"_Isabella, are you hungry?" _not awaiting an answer, Caius continued:_ "Heidi, get some breakfast for the human."_

"_Caius! How could you!" … " Oh Bella, he did not mean it like that. But you are hungry, are you not? Please forgive him?" _That was Athenodora' s voice again.

"_Yeah, sure..."_ I was perplex...

"_Master, may I enter?"_ That was Heidi,speaking from the entrance.

"_Yes, you may."_ Came Marcus' short answer.

Not a second later, the scent of fresh baked cinnamon rolls invaded my nose. It made me nauseous. I felt the bile rising. Just in time I threw my hands up to cover my mouth and sprang up from my seat. Heidi, in possession of her senses, pointed to a door.

I made it through the double doors, just in time to give everything I had up to the bowl. There was only bile and I hated the taste it left behind. Someone was holding my hair back, only moments later.

"_Does it not smell good? What did you bring, Heidi? It made her sick, don't you see?"_ Marcus was enraged, that much was clear.

I was sorry for Heidi, who was stumbling over her words now:_"I did not know it would.. I am sorry that it made her..."_

"_No, it smells really good... I am just not used to that smell... I know it sounds backwards: It smells good, but at the same time it makes me sick... I do not eat that much anymore..." _Was all I was capable to throw in between retching.

Silence was my only answer_._

When I looked up again, there was nothing more but a bare piece of bread and some honey. I could eat that. To drink, they had a glass of orange juice for me. I took that gratefully.

I was starved.

**Thank you everyone, who put me into their favourite story/author/ author alert. And especially those, who reviewed. Tell me your opinions, furthermore! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Twilight Universe!

_**BETA NEEDED! **_

_**If you are interested, there is more info on my profile. Just send me a PM.**_

**A/N: ** I can not tell you how happy I am to receive such reviews! They make my day!

To see that you actually like what my messed up brain comes up with – while dreaming - is amazing! Thank you all so much!

Guys, I am stuck between a rock and a hard place here: Personally, I don't like it when you get the povs of too many characters. So, originally, I wanted to keep it to Bella's and Marcus' pov, only. However here it is: A rather long chapter from Aro's pov. He is the only one capable to explain some things.

_How do you feel about different povs?_

**Aro POV:**

'_What a mess'_ I thought to myself, while my brothers and I were sitting in my study; Just in the room next to my wife's and mine bedroom, where my loving wife and our sister were taking care of this human woman.

She had, without knowing it, complicated our easy life on so many levels.

Marcus and I, much to Caius's dismay, had agreed to not change her right away. She seemed broken and we both deemed it better to let her heal before gifting her with eternal life. At the moment it surely would seem like a cruel joke to her. After all she had come here in search for death.

Yet, I could not help myself but be intrigued by her. She was a mystery to me. I could not read her. Never in my immortal life had I encountered someone like her. It had me on edge.

But there was no way I would want her to be harmed in any way.

For one, she obviously had suffered quite a lot over the course of her short existence. Her eyes, from what I had seen in Marcus' thoughts and memories, were wise. She had seen too much in the few years she had lived. And they held a sadness almost equal to Marcus'.

Secondly, the impact she had had on Marcus, during these few minutes of their interaction, were undeniable.

I had not seen him acting so emotional and simply 'alive' in well over a thousand years. She brought him back to life with her presence alone. Amazing.

The way she had ranted at him was, what had caught my attention back in the throne room. Usually our "food" did not do that.

She acted against instinct, self preservation, against nature itself! She did not cover away, no, she stood her ground, even in her weakened state and demanded death. A human demanding something from us, the Volturi. Hilarious. The thought had me chuckling.

I ignored Caius's raised eyebrow and waved him off.

Now, she would have to stay with us. I was curious to gain knowledge about her. And the fact that I did not already know everything about her, due to her mental muteness, frustrated me to no end. I was not used to wait for something...to being disallowed.

We were discussing some possibilities on how to make her stay with us as comfortable as possible (Which room she ought to stay in/ Who could be trusted around her, after all she had a very appetising scent/ How to get her food every day...)

Caius however, was more focused on the matter how to find out, who had betrayed our secret and subsequently, how to punish the one/s responsible. I was just about to tell him my concerns regarding the consequences of finding out, when I heard my love gasp: _"Deus Meus!"_

I was in the adjoining room at once.

We did not usually speak Latin anymore. We were used to its modern form, Italian, now, so for her to fall back into her native tongue, something must be up.

My eyes swept over the form of my lovely wife, making sure she was fine. When I met her gaze, her eyes were swimming with tears and they rushed back to the woman on our bed, now only clad in her undergarments. When I saw her, I was frozen in my tracks, as were my brothers.

One of our kind had done that to her.

I know what we are capable of doing. Our strength and speed exceed almost everything else- shifters and werewolves exempted. They were equals on many levels.

But to abuse your power to do something horrible like this, I never understood the cruelty. Yes, I feed of off humans, as it is supposed to be, but I made it quick and painless.

Admittedly, I like to have the power that we, the Volturi, hold;

Essentially, I had been powerful, when I was still human, being a noble man back in the Mycenaean Age. I was simply used to it.

But we live by rules, unwritten laws, that should be abided. We punish the ones, who brake those, but we are not cruel. I would like to call ourselves civilized.

The way the body of my soon to be sister had been mauled, left no doubt that a savage had done that. Hoping, that a slow, painful death would come for her- it had not been done to eliminate a witness. It was committed with emotion. Anger? Retaliation?

Then again, what could a human do to hurt one of us?

It did not matter now. Who ever had done this would pay.

I looked at Marcus.

He was shaking in rage. His eyes clouded with fury, venom seeping out from between his clenched teeth and running down his chin.

He had only been reduced to the demon, that possessed us, once: When that werewolf had murdered his Didyme- our Didyme.

Sulpicia was at his side in an instance, framing his face with her hand, trying to bring him back to us. There was no telling the consequences, if he went on a rampage now, without control, so close to Isabella. He would never forgive himself, should he harm her.

I positioned myself between him and the human.

I watched on warily.

First, he did not seem to respond to my mate's words. I was worried for my wife, but I knew she would be able to get out of the way if needed. She knew Marcus well enough.

Slowly, his eyes cleared, hearing my sister calling his name. He regained his control and I stepped aside to clear the way for him.

In the blink of an eye he was at the bed, kneeling down defeated, staring intently at the person that might assure his happiness in the future.

"_Marcus, the wound is inflamed. Would you …. I mean should we... Or would you like to... " _My wife was clearly very affected by all that was going on.

"_Yes, please, help her." _If I had not been paying attention, I would not have been able to hear him.

Marcus was still as in a trance. Caius apparently thought so, too, as we both took our brother by his hands and lead him out of the room. His mind was reeling. Very much like what I believed a bee hive looked like on the inside. There were concern, sadness, anger, disbelieve and so many other emotions colouring the stream of his thoughts.

We sat back into our respective seats. For the rest of the night Marcus' attention was on the girl in the room next to us, while Caius and I continued the earlier conversion.

Sulpicia and Athenodara had left the room after making Isabella comfortable and were now in the library. Most definitely discussing this evenings events.

Some time later we realized a rise in heart rate, only moments before the sleeping woman emitted an ear shattering scream. We three were at her side in a moments time. She was having a nightmare, obviously. I wondered what had happened to her.

Our brother stayed with her, until Jane announced the former bedroom of Didyme and Marcus to be done.

He took her with him to their chamber. I was sure Caius' and my decision, to prepare a room close to our wing, was void. He would be where she was. This would be interesting.

In the early morning there was yet another scream and we were all in Marcus' chambers. No one bothering to ask permission.

The brunette was awake now, her heart hammering away in her chest. She was frightened. Finally a natural response. It almost caught me off guard, when she jumped off of the bed and stumbled backwards and right into me. My arms stabilized her reflexively.

I think a little chuckle escaped me.

Faster than I deemed possible she spun around and took us all in.

"_Ah, Isabella, it is good to see you awake. I am Aro, and these are Caius, my brother, and his wife Athenodora, my sister; as well as Sulpicia, my wife. Behind you is Marcus, my other brother. I apologise, in case we startled you." _I was trying to calm her down.

Her gaze was scrutinizing us. And she nodded to herself as if I had confirmed something.

_'Why can't I read her thoughts!'_ I know it was futile, but I had still hoped I would be able to read her, once she was conscious.

In that moment, Caius took a step forward in her direction, making her stepping back in response. No sooner had she backed away, Dora intervened: _"Caius, stop it! You are scaring her! Don't you realize?" _

Judging by his grimace, I was pretty sure he knew, but to him this was probably amusing. A game.

Isabella shook her head a little. I assumed to clear her head. _"Wait, how do you know, who I am? Why am I here? How did I get here? Where is here to begin with? Why am I not dead?"_

Ah, yes, of course she had questions. But the tone she used changed from surprised over confused to irritated. There was no trace of fear left. Remarkable.

When we did not answer immediately, she looked down and then turned slightly pink around her cheeks. She was embarrassed?

Caius snickered, too low for her to hear and Dora send him a look that spoke volumes... If he did not watch his actions, he would get into trouble with her.

Isabella was clearly uncomfortable, fidgeting with her hands. It made her look years younger.

"_And uhm, who.. I mean, I am wearing different clothes..." _she whispered.

There was another snicker and I was sure he was in for it now. Fool. No one wanted to be on Dora's bad side.

My dear Cia tried to explain: _"Ah, yes, Isabella, you see, Gianna, our secretary- she is human- told us that you might be more comfortable in softer clothes, so Athenodora and I changed you... I hope you don't mind...We did not mean to compromise you... We had your best interest at heart."_

There was a short pause before she spoke in a harsher tone: _"Who hurt you, Isabella?"_

Our new sister went rigid and lost all colour. Her eyes were staring at nothing. Completely unfocused. The air left her lungs as if it had been knocked out of her and she was trembling like a leaf.

I only understood half of the words she mumbled. "blood, Victoria, Charlie" being some of those.

My mind was working a hundred miles an hour. Being Attacked, Nightmares, zoning out completely at a question, panic.

Only few seconds had passed, when I had figured out what that was all about and how to counteract: PTSD Post traumatic stress disorder ; Stabilize;

I held her in my arms trying to break through the barrier in her head, calling her name. It did not help. What if she became catatonic?

Her knees gave out under her.

I shook her slightly. Ignoring the frantic voices of my family.

I was hoping that physical stimuli would snap her out of it. She was holding her breath. She needed to breath!

"_Isabella, breath! Do you hear me? Focus! take a deep breath! Now!"_

By now I was screaming at her.

Then, finally she responded. She took a shuddering breath. I held her in my arms, sitting down on the bed with her on my lap and soothing her, while she was sobbing in what could only be despair and heart brake.

In little words and too low for her to hear, I explained to my family, what I thought was going on.

I was so grateful for my gift at this instance. Over the years I had "had my hands" on quite a number of psychologists and psychiatrists and now their knowledge would come in very handy. I would help her get better. If she would let me.

I always had wanted a younger sister. When Didyme was born I was more then happy. I was elated. And when she had been taken from us I was devastated.

I had lost her.

Here I was holding a young woman, about the size my sister had been and although she was human, it felt right.

I felt hope for us.

Didyme's death had changed us all:

Caius had become even more cynic, bitter and ready to fight;

Marcus was emotionless and an empty shell; he had died with her on the inside.

Athenodora and Sulpicia had practically retreated completely from other people and the public;

I was even more vigil on all matters concerning safety and the laws.

A part of our silent hearts had frozen over.

This woman on my lap, sobbing into my shoulder, clinging to me like I was a lifeline- I, death in person- might just be able to reunite us as a family, to melt our hearts, like the spring.

She had already reanimated Marcus and I would be damned, if I let something happen to her. She might be the one we had been waiting for.

Our Salvation.

With time moving by, she became more controlled and then she stopped weeping completely.

A small hoarse voice made me look down at her: _"I am so sorry for ruining your shirt. I just..."_

She was worried about dirtying my shirt? Above the danger I posed? What a strange creature.

"_Never mind, it is quite all right. Are you feeling any better now?" _I had to interrupt her. That was ridiculous.

I had to see her eyes to make sure she understood. I carefully lifted her chin, so that she would face me.

Her eyes were red and puffy from her crying but their unusual colour was clearly visible, just as Marcus had pointed out in his thoughts. Green and Brown. The colour did not match the picture on the ID he had seen.

Post traumatic heterochromia? I would have to ask her about that.

She averted her gaze again and continued in a small voice: _"I am sorry. Usually that does not happen anymore. It just caught me by surprise... I did not expect it..." _With that I saw the diagnosis I had deducted earlier, confirmed.

"_Oh Bella, Please forgive my asking! I did not know it would hurt you! I am so sorry. It is all my fault! I should not be so blunt!I just..."_ My wife was nearly in hysterics, when she apologized.

In reaction Isabella did something no one expected: She got up slowly and went over to my wife, hugging and consoling her.

Selfless.

That was the only word to describe her action. When she had turned to go back I was already up and embracing my wife, comforting her.

Isabella sat down, exuding exhaustion. Marcus threw me a grateful smile and sat down next to her.

"_Now, if I remember correctly, you had some questions for us?" _He tried to be casual about this_._

She was just about to start, when her own belly interrupted her with a growl.

She was mortified of that sound and blushed a very nice pink.

Caius spoke next, something that did surprise me greatly. _"Isabella, are you hungry?" _

"_Heidi, get some breakfast for the human." _Trust him to be insulting, when he tries to be nice...

"_Caius! How could you!" … _

" _Oh Bella, he did not mean it like that. But you are hungry, are you not? Please forgive him?" _Now Dora was back paddling for Caius.

Though this situation was amusing up to a certain degree on a very surreal,unique way, I was more than glad that vampires could not get headaches.

"_Yeah, sure..."_ She was perplex...

"_Master, may I enter?"_ That was Heidi,speaking from the entrance.

"Yes, you may." Came Marcus' short answer.

The things that happened next, had me worried. Isabella sprang up with her hands clasped tightly over her mouth, her eyes desperate. Next I heard were retching noises and Marcus hissing angrily at Heidi, who stood dumbfounded in the door and tried to defend herself, stuttering.

She got sick at the scent or smell of food? That could not be good. Was she anorectic?

"_No, it smells really good... I am just not used to that smell... I know it sounds backwards: It smells good, but at the same time it makes me sick... I do not eat that much anymore..." _

Now the human took the side of Heidi, to defend her from Marcus, who was holding her hair back and rubbing soothing patterns on her back. So surreal. If I did not know it to be impossible, I would guess I was dreaming.

"_Heidi, get this food out. Get bread and something to go with it for her and a glass of something to drink." _

"_Marcus, calm down, you will only put more stress on her when she thinks someone gets in trouble because of her." _

They both nodded in acknowledgement. Heidi was out and back again in record time.

Isabella ate what Heidi had brought then, silently and without problems.

'I hope Colin will have some information, when he returns.' I sighed to myself and closed my eyes for a second.

We need it. It will not be easy to talk to her... I hope this turns out well.

I was drained. It was not yet noon and I did not need rest; or sleep for that matter!

**So, that was some hard work to write. I hope you like it! Let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Twilight Universe. Just toying around.

**Review:**When I looked up again, there was nothing more but a bare piece of bread and some honey. I could eat that. To drink, they had a glass of orange juice for me. I took that gratefully.

I was starved.

**Bella pov**

The plate and the glass were gone, as soon as I had put them aside. I could not even blink that fast.

And when I realized, a meek _"Thank you"_ left my lips but I did not dare look up, although I could feel their gazes on me.

"_You are very welcome, Isabella."_ With that Aro broke the silence first.

I was confused by his soft tone. _'Why bother?_' I thought. The hole situation made no sense to me- none what so ever.

I could only shrug in response.

"_I think now might be the time to ask your questions. (*pause*) If you feel up to that, of course."_Again, Aro's voice was calm and coaxing.

_'What with all the friendliness?' _I still did not get it.

" _We will gladly give you answers to all your questions, if you would extend the same courtesy to us?" _I felt Marcus stiffen at my side and out of the corner of my eye I could see him shake his head ever so lightly 'no'.

_'Now the cat is out of the bag.' _That made more sense._ 'Here we go'_

"_I might not like to answer certain questions. What will happen then?"_ I asked innocently, looking up for the first time. I was certain about the answer, though. They would find a way to get the answers they wanted out of me...

"_That seems only fair, as there might be some questions we are not quite willing to give you answers to, as well." _

He was still smiling and he seemed honest. As seemed the others. But you never know with vampires. They were made to be actors. All of them. I decided to play along. There really was no way I would be able to change anything, anyway.

"_Okay..? Well, so, how do you know my name?"_

To my surprise, Marcus spoke up at that, looking me straight into the eyes. His were very dark- almost black. _"This one is easy to answer, Isabella; We found your bag. You must have lost it on the way to this room. And to answer on of your question from before, you are in my chambers, still in the castle in Volterra. I brought you here after you lost consciousness in the throne room. It is safer here than almost any other part in this castle."_

His baritone voice rang clear in the room but I had stopped listening the moment he had said 'your bag'. My bag, my diaries. How stupid can I be? Even though I had not written about THEM being vampires in there or used real names, I had described them, in detail. I did not think there were many golden eyed vampire covens in this world. If they had read them, they would have easily been able to put two and two together. _'Bella, you are the greatest idiot to ever have walked the earth!'_

All the while Marcus was holding my bag out to me. I took it with shaking hands, still screaming at myself in my head.

"_So you already know everything and this is just a game to you."_ I said in a dead monotone. I had broken a secret, not intentionally but I had done it none the less. I felt sick, sick to my core. And a new wave of nausea hit me. I was over the bowl and sacrificing the little bit I had had for breakfast

to the white porcelain bowl god.

And I was crying, crying for breaking the promise, crying for what was to happen to THEM, crying because I hated myself even more right now and crying because I simply hated puking.

Someone, I think Marcus , was holding my hair and rubbing my back, once again, while he reassured me:

"_No, No! We did not read anything. We only looked into your purse, to get information on your identity. Really." _

"_Honestly?" _All the hope I had, shone in that simple word. Perhaps they were respectable after all?

"_Yes, honestly. And no one will ever read them without your consent." _

His smile was comforting and I was inclined to believe him. After I was done, I sat back on the cool floor, spent and closed my eyes. I had a feeling they were talking, but I could not care right now. I was concentrating on not retching again. Fighting with myself.

In the end I won.

I opened my eyes only to find them staring at me.

Slowly I got up and flushed the toilet. When I turned around, I saw what ought to be me, in the mirror. Pale skin, glistening with a sheen of sweat, black circles and bags underneath a set of eyes that were not really mine; brown and green. I looked haggard and had more in common with a zombie than with anything else. I looked down quickly, flinching away from my own reflection, as if it had beaten me. A slap in my face.

There on the counter lay a small stack of clothes, for me I assumed.

I longed for my toothbrush, to rinse my mouth of that horrid aftertaste.

"_Would it be okay if I got my bag and cleaned up a bit? We could continue the conversation then?"_

I felt to weak to argue and I was grateful for the patience they seemed to have for me. I did not understand why?

"_Except you would prefer to con..."_

I did not get further before Sulpicia had interrupted my rambling: _"Of course. These clothes are for you, take your time. We will wait outside. Here is your bag."_ With that said and the bag in my hands, she and Marcus left the bathroom and closed the door behind them. I stood there absolutely dumbfounded. I shook my head, shrugged and went about my routine.

I was completely astounded, when I saw the gashes, that had been red and raw only yesterday, healed to the state of old scars. How?... just another question to add to the list...

When I came out of the bathroom, all cleaned up and dressed in a dark green yoga outfit, consisting of soft pants and a matching sweater, no one was in the bedroom.

"_Hello?"_

Just as the word had left my mouth, I heard a knock on the door and as a reflex reaction I called an unsure _"Come in?"_ It sounded more like a question, even to my own ears.

The door opened and Athenodora stuck her head in. "Isabella, when you are ready, we would like to meet you out here, in Marcus' study.

I nodded and made my way over to her, when I noticed the roaring fire in the ancient looking fireplace to the left side of the huge bed. How I would love to sit there. It would be so warm. I was always cold. But there was no time now. Athenodora closed the door behind me and gestured for me to sit in the seat next to another well lit fireplace, where the other four ancients were seated but a little further away from the fire. I stood there and turned to face them, not taking my seat just yet.

"_Thank you, I don't understand why you do what you do, but thank you, all the same."_

"_There is no need for that. Just take your seat and we can continue, where we left off. However, I think it is our turn to ask you a question now."_ Caius stated in a business like voice. The others nodded acquiescent.

I could only gulp and nod my head in answer. That was, after all, what we had agreed on...

"_Isabella, who told you of the existence of vampires?" _Caius fired after I had nodded.

There was hissing to be heard by one or two of the others in the room.

I had already been looking down to my lap, when he had asked that question and now I was grateful for not meeting anyone's gaze.

_'Talk about coming straight to the point... Caius is definitely not someone to beet around the bush'_ Then again, why should he? I bet they always got what they wanted.

"_I am sorry, but I can not answer that question. You can do as you please with me but I will not answer to that."_ My voice grew stronger during my response. The air seemed colder now and the atmosphere was tense.

"_And why would that be, little one?"_ He sneered in my face, standing mere inches away from me suddenly. Marcus was standing now and growling something to Caius, too low for me to figure out what exactly he said.

"_I... I promised not to ever tell anyone, ever. I keep my promises. I hold my word! Unlike others... but I will not stoop to something as low as this. I may not want to live much longer, but I fully intend to die with my dignity and honour left intact."_ By the end of my little speech, by the way I have no idea where all that audacity came from, I was standing and staring right back into his eyes defiantly. _'Perhaps you have gone mental...'_ I giggled in my mind . And if so, what does it matter now? If I could rile him up just enough, he might kill me quickly. He seemed like a choleric person, with a short temper.

Before anything could happen though, Aro had placed a calming- or restraining- hand on Caius' shoulder and chimed in: _"That is an honourable reason, Isabella. But you must understand how important this bit of information is for us?" _He arched his eyebrow questioningly.

"_I do understand your point very well, it's just... I can't. I know you surely do have methods to make me talk... I am not that naïve but I will not betray something I pledged my word not to. I will live with the consequences. I am sorry but even after your hospitality... I simply can not." _Aro had been so nice, when I had broken down, and the others had been welcoming to a degree as well. I would never know or understand, why they went out of their way for me.

I was getting uncomfortable due to Aro's appraising looks but I did not avert my gaze. Some moments later, he nodded understandingly. Caius was huffing and rolling his eyes indignantly. Surprisingly he said nothing further but sat back down into his seat, scowling into the fire.

"_I can not say I am happy with your denial to answer our question but I see your reasoning and can even respect it. For your age you have a very commendable attitude. An esteem for morals as I have not seen it in quite some time. It is remarkable. How did you develop this kind of moral conception?"_ Aro began regretful, which made me feel even worse, for not telling him and ended looking at me curiously.

_'Did he just praise me?' _I would never understand the workings of his mind... I was all prepared for torture and the like and he ends up praising me... hu. What do you say to that?

"_Erm. I don't know."_ I shrugged. _"My dad is/was..." _Pictures of Victoria invaded my mind once more and threatened to take me over. Her hair, the blood, her grin...

"_Bella! Look at me! What do you feel with your right hand? Tell me!"_ A voice commanded.

Left hand... hmm.. _"soft, cloth"_

"_And now?"_

There was something hard underneath my fingertips. _"hard, cold, not stone"_

"_Look down, what do you see?"_

"_wood, a chair..."_ My vision cleared slowly. The pictures faded out and I saw my fingers resting on the arm of the chair I had been sitting in minutes ago. I shook my head from side to side to completely rid myself of those memories. All the while gripping tightly to the chair, anchoring me to the real world.

"_Bella, would you like to sit down? You look pale." _

I could only nod and sit. _"Sorry. I just can't seem to get it out of my mind...Stupid memories."_

"_It's perfectly fine. How do you feel about asking us more questions? It seems safer for the time being. Or, if you would, you could tell us about you and your life?" _Aro's voice, deep though not as full and deep as Marcus' , was soothing.

Everyone looked rather sympathetic at me. I did not like to be pitied. I had brought this over me and my family. I did not deserve anyone's pity or comfort. I am sure my expression came close to a grimace.

"_Perhaps, Bella would like something to drink first, or a little something to eat? Brother."_ Marcus was communicating something different to Aro by the strange way he enunciated 'brother', who, in turn, appeared apologetic now.

"_How about it, dear? What would you like?" _Sulpicia's gaze was focused on me.

"_I... a glass of water would be fine, really. But I am fine as it is, I don't want to you to be uncomfortable."_

"_Why do you think it would bother us?"_ Athenodora piped in.

"_I know it does. It smells repulsive to you at the very least..."_

"_Ah, you do know an awful lot about us, don't you?"_ Aro's interest was piqued, his eyes sparkling.

"_Well, yes, I do."_came the shy answer.

"_Now, disregarding our sense of smell, what do you like to eat? After all, you gave your breakfast away. Hm? What is your favourite?"_ Sulpicia waved the smell off with an elegant gesture of her hand.

"_Fruits? I like them..."_

"_Heidi?" _It looked like Sulpicia had now taken the lead. Not a second later the door opened to the study and the gorgeous female stood there, in all her breathtaking glory.

"_Would you get Isabella some water and fruits? Gianna will be able to help, I am sure."_

"_Of course, My Lady"_ And the apparition vanished out the door.

I felt bad that one of them had to do all this stuff for me. I did not want to be served.

Only about a minute later, there was a knock on the door and after a short _"Come in"_ by Marcus, Heidi stood close.A jug full of water, a glass, and a plate with a small assortment of fresh fruit was put on a table in front of me, that seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"_Thank you so much, I am sorry you had to bother because of me."_

"_Don't mention it, Isabella."_

"_That would be all, Heidi. Thank you, dear." _Aha, Aro was back in the lead.

"_Now, Isabella, please have something to eat, unhurriedly, then we shall talk."_

_**Thank you all for reading! Reviews, as always, very welcome. ;-)**_

_And yeah, still have no beta -Sorry for the mistakes._


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT: **

**I have not one, but two betas!**

**Thank you so much, "Isarma" and "Servant of Time"! You spoil me rotten! **

(6 indeed are better than 2 ;-) )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Twilight Universe. Just playing around.

**Review:**_"Now, Isabella, please have something to eat, unhurriedly, then we shall talk."_

_

* * *

_

**Bella pov**

Slowly, uncertainly, I pour myself a glass of water and take a few small swigs. The way the cool fluid runs down my dry throat feels so good. Next, I pick up an apple and twirl it once over, before taking a bite out of it. It tastes delicious, so juicy. While I eat, I look around the room. I mean to do it inconspicuously, but as you can imagine, fail miserably. My swift sweep of the room stops on the ancient looking books, standing or lying inside an enclosed bookshelf with glass doors, which is placed behind an enormous, dark wooden table. Briefly I wonder, what might be written in them. Some of them seem to consist of many single yellowed parchment pages bound in a leather case. _'Wonder how old they are...who might have written those and in which language?...'_

My train of thought is interrupted, when I hear a dark, smooth voice inquire:

"_Isabella, what has you so fascinated?"_

I flinch, startled by the sudden noise. I am fairly sure that they have been talking amongst themselves, in volumes I would never be able to hear, up until now.

Instantly, of course, the entire attention is once again focused on the only human in this room and I can feel my cheeks turn a light shade of pink; not a hot red. I have not turned really red in quite some time.

"_Oh, um nothing..."_ Immediately, I cast my eyes down, the floor all of a sudden very interesting. _'Very smooth, Bella' _I think sarcastically.

There was that chuckling again.

"_Really? I thought you might have been looking at the bookshelf..."_ Great. Smug bastard.

I lift my eyes only to meat Marcus' sparkling ones,the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly.

_'Oh hell, might as well be truthful.'_

"_Well, yes, you are right. I was looking at the books. I am sorry. It's just...they caught my interest..."_

"_And, if I may be so bold as to ask, what about them ha__s__ captured your mind so?" _He seemed honestly interested. _"T__hey are only old books."_

"_That is exactly what mesmerized me though..."_ I try to explain. _"I have never seen something like them__,__ and I was wondering by whom they had been written and when, what they content and in which language... I was guessing ancient __Greek or something. I know they had parchment and wrote..__r__eally, I am just curious by nature. As I said,..._"

"_It is completely fine, I assure you, Isabella." _Marcus cut my rambling short.

"_Would you like some more fruit? Some more water?"_

"_Bella"_ I correct. I can't stand being called by my full name. They might as well use one I feel more comfortable with.

Eyebrows raised in question and curious gazes meet me in response. _"I prefer being called Bella... and no, thank you, I have had enough."_

"_As you wish." _Marcus' voice is soft.

They are all looking at me now expectantly, and I know it is "story time".

"_Well, there isn't really much to tell... I was born on the 13__th__ of September in 1987. My name, as you well know, is Isabella Marie Swan. I was born in Forks, Washington. My mother divorced my father when I was only a few months old. She moved us to Riverside, California, where I lived with her..."_

I tell them the whole story, up to the point when I had moved to Forks to live with my father and the reasons behind my decision. It is not so hard, talking about all that, as I have told this information a few times before. When I come to the Forks part though, I can't, or rather won't continue. So I stop and keep looking into the fire, as I have done during my monologue.

Inevitably my mind drifts further off, with memories of meeting HIM and HIS family, my life with Charlie and all the other positive experiences I had made since I had condemned myself to come to that little rainy town. And now that seemed like the right analogy: condemnation. Not only my own but unknowingly, also sealing the fate of my parents.

The problem with that train of thought: The good hurt almost as bad as the ugly.

As a reflex reaction I felt my arms come around my middle, in yet another vain attempt to keep myself together. I shook my head in an effort to clear my mind. My eyes were tightly shut and with a deep breath I compelled my thoughts to return to the here and now, to reality.

"_Are you well, Bella?"_ Sulpicia asks concernedly.

"_Yes, yes I am fine now. Just some unpleasant memories."_ At this I chuckle humourlessly. _"It is strange, don't you think? Memories I have once held dear to me, are now unpleasant and offe__nding. The way things change...h__ad someone told me not but 2 years ago, what would happen and that I would end up here, I th__ink I would have called them insane. Yet here I am."_ I ponder, while shaking my head disbelievingly. My expression surely resembles a grimace.

I have no clue, why I have voiced my musings. But looking into a fire has always put me into a brooding mood. My gaze is locked on the flames and their eternal, devouring dance over the wood - no move ever the same as one before.

The colours are fascinating also, ranging from hot white over blue and violet to red and orange. A masterpiece of art. Though the most captivating part for me is to witness the little white flecks flicker over the back wall of the fire place, behind the fire itself, starting on one part and spreading out from there - like little white bugs running away from each other. To my dismay, they vanish just as quickly as they appear. The result of grime burning.

The silence prevails. Perhaps they are conversing again, or pondering their own thoughts.

It is not a perturbing silence but companionable, at least to me. During my last days in Forks, everyone has urged me to talk to them or at least someone. They just could not accept the fact that I did not want to talk about it. Or in some cases, they simply could not know - for their own good. And here, these people/vampires really need to know, yet do not push me. How strange.

My thoughts drift here and there, while I continue staring absentmindedly into the flames that are burning low by this point.

Sudden movement breaks me out of my reverie.

A soft _"Oh"_ escapes my lips in surprise.

By the time I am able to focus, someone has piled another few logs into the dying blaze. Where has that wood come from? There is none to be seen anywhere in this room...

"_My apologies, Isabella, I did not intend for you to be alarmed."_ Aro mumbles softly.

"_No, you don't h__ave to__ apologize__...__i__t was my fault, in fact, to get so stuck in my own little bubble like this. And you really don't have to call me 'Isabella'. 'Bella' wo__r__ks just fine..." _I look to the floor when I see his eyes sparkle with amusement and curiosity. In the meantime, I try to stretch my muscles. I have no idea for how long I have been sitting here without moving.

To judge by the soreness: rather long.

"_Please forgive me, it may appear old fashioned but for one, it is more courteous and secondly, I would very much p__refer to call you by your full name as it __becomes__ you very well: 'everlasting beauty'." _Aro compliments me.

I turn pink again, of course.

"_Are you well? You are so restless, all of a sudden, when you have been so silent all this time, only blinkin__g. To be honest, you made me uneasy. I have never seen a human so still for such a long time."_ Athenodora states, looking as if she is admitting a sin.

"_Yeah, I probably should have moved sooner. I am trying to get the stiffness out now..." _Would I ever stop feeling mortified for being human? Not when in the company of immortals, I guess.

"_Would you share the thoughts that had your mind so thoroughly distracted? You seemed quite engrossed in you musings." _Aro, alwaysfishing for more details.

"_Erm, just a few random __questions running across my mind. Nothing important."_ I dodge.

"_It does vex you tremendously that she renders you clueless, does it not, Brother?"_ Caius speaks in a mischievous tone.

"_Yes, yes it does! Are you content now, Caius?" _Aro barks back.

The silly smirk on Caius' face is answer enough.

The wheels in my mind work quickly, trying to figure out what he could possibly mean. I am not completely sure, so I voice my suspicion:

"_Does he mean your gift does not work on me?"_While speaking, I have turned to face Aro, who looksastonished.

"_You know about the possibility of vampires being gifted?"_

His stare is intense and I cannot look away. A nod is all I can muster in reply.

His ruby eyes shine with worry and urgency, when he rushes out his next words, not releasing me from his gaze:

"_Did you ever tell anyone about our kind?"_

I shake my head 'no' and retort somewhat sulky:

"_I told you I keep my word. Why would I not tell you if I had broken the promise beforehand? Then it would be moot anyw__ay."_I think I have heard a collective sigh.

My curiosity is burning and boils over: _"So you are gifted? What can you do?" _The moment the words have left my mouth my hand covers my mouth and I look apologetically at him.

Aro smiles indulgently at me and nods. _"Yes, I am gifted. My tale__nt allows me to see every single memory or thought someone has ever had, by touch."_

I contemplate this. Knowledge is power, and he holds more than enough power with his talent. But is it all good? I do not think so. He would never be able to touch someone, anyone to just shake hands or some simple action like that, without being bombarded with millions of thoughts and stuff. That can' t be pleasant. A human maybe, but a vampire, an old one - with all the things that might have happened in let's say , 500 years? How can he stand it? For a short second, I imagine what it would be like if he ever touched HIM. That would be torture for both of them, I guess.

"_Oh, I am sorry. Can you switch it off?" _I simply had to know.

He answers in the negative and adds: _"Why do you ask?"_

"_Well, I just imagined what it would be like and I don't know whether I would like it. It must be disturbing to see everything. There surely are things you don't want to see. And then so much input in such a short time... A hum__an is presumably not to__o__ bad, what with that whole extra space in your head... but an old one of your kind?" _I shudder at the thought.

Aro claps his hands in delight, the sudden loud noise making me wince, and laughs right out while I have successfully drawn all attention. That fact has me looking down and my cheeks reddening, but I speak without thinking, when another thought hits me:

"_And I think I would feel pretty embarrassed for witnessing all the personal situation, especially umm, intimate experiences..."_

Snickering. _'great, glad I amuse you' _

"_No surprise there."_Caius.I don't react. Surely I was not supposed to hear that.

Without realizing it, I move my hands over my stomach. In this instant I remember the miraculous healing of the gashes.

"_Without being__ rude, but when I woke up... I mean, I remember my belly looking nothing like that when I __saw it last time...h__ow is it possible? Not that I mind, it__ is actually much better now, __and__ it __does not hurt, __so t__hank you! I just don't understand how...?"_ I cut my rambling short and wait.

"_How much do you know about our kind, Isabella? More accurately, about the little details? It will be easier to explain effectively, when we know which page you are on." _Aro, ever the spokesperson.

I gather my thought as to not forget something, before I summarise:

"_Well, you are changed by being bitten by others. It hurts like hell. You are kind of poisonous. You do not age. You have pale, ice-cold, very hard, stone-like skin that sparkles in the sun. Your eyes change colour - they are black when you are hungry or very emotional. You are incredibly fast, strong and silent. You see, hear and smell better than humans. You have more space to think and limitless amounts of memory, you practically never forget... _

_Furthermore all of you look breathtakingly beautiful, have melodic voices and you scent is sweet and soothing: they are all lures for silly humans, like me._

_Then, some of your kind are gifted, like yourself. Some people theorise that those are strong human traits that carry on to your immortal life...for example a tracker: he or she probably has been able to find things/persons in his or her old life._

_I think the possibilities are unlimited though. It could be anything..."_

I end dreamily.

_'Yes, limitless. I wonder what kinds of gifts are in existence on the earth. Fascinating.'_

Silence follows my performance. I see incredulity on their faces. Aro, as expected, gathers his wits first and looks me dead in the eye before calmly continuing. _"You know surprisingly much. There__ is not much to be explained from here. As you said: __w__e are venomous. Once the venom enters the bloodstream__,__ you change, if you are not drained and that is exactly what causes the excruciating pain."_

"_I know that..."_ I mumble deep in thoughts one again.

"_How so? How could you possibly know how painful it is? You have no idea!"_ Caius is only inches from me again and I can not help but flinch at the anger in his voice.

"_I am sorry, if I offended you but I do understand the pain." _My voice is meek and I rub my wrist soothingly, remembering the pain myself. I now understand. He thought I made assumptions about the pain...

Not a second later something cold pins my left wrist to the place where it has been covering the scar James had given me.

"_And how could you possibly know or understand? Human?" _Caius eyes are slits as he sneers at me.

"_I felt it , too."_ I only breath my words as my eyes fill with tears and my mind with images of that day in Phoenix.

"_How so?" _The derision is clear in his tone and cold stare.

In the periphery I see Aro and Sulpicia hold onto Marcus and talk to him urgently. Athenodora is looking disbelieving and outraged.

"_He bit me." _Caius drops my hands as if electrocuted and squats on his haunches, right in front of me. His eyes not once leaving mine but now they are black.

"_Don't lie to me, child!" _His hands rest on the armrests to my left and right. His knuckles protruding.

"_Enough now, Caius!"_ Aro calls. Sooner than the words are out I am out of my chair and stood behind Marcus, who is now growling at the others. Unfortunately my equilibrium is nowhere near as fast as their movements, so I fall on my butt before it has even time to register.

"_Ugh!"..."Ouch"_

_'Way to go, Bella. On the floor again. Perhaps you should just stay there.'_

I close my eyes and decide to just wait and see what happens. While I sit I hear angry voices, but they are talking too fast for me to understand anything.

"_Bella, are you hurt?"_ Marcus' words are the first ones I am able to distinguish though they are still spoken fast.

I negate by shaking my head. However I show no inclination to stand up again.

Instead I shove the right sleeve of the jumper I wear up to my elbow revealing the scar.

"_How?" "Impossible!"_ … there are more gasps as I stay seated where I am my gaze still trained on the floor. My hand is in someone else's. Turned this way and that way.

Shortly after, I feel hands pulling me up on my feet and I sway, as I have been not even remotely prepared to stand. The hands stay on my arms, steadying me. I still have not looked up.

"_Isabella, I think it best you sit down in your chair again. You seem tottery on your own feet, if you do not mind me saying so." _How Aro did it was beyond me. Always in control of the situation, and calm at that.

I slowly make my way to the chair I have occupied for the last few... hours?

Marcus, like an old school gentleman, holds it out for me and finally I look up and try to give him a small smile in thanks - I think the corner of my mouth indeed turned up lightly in reaction to my effort. I squirmed on my chair a bit to make it comfortable. My backside hurt a little still.

"_So, now that Caius has his temper back in check,"_ I see Aro glance at Caius, who just huffs and pretends to not be interested or affected, but by the way he held his body, you could see he was uncomfortable, _"Maybe you can explain to us, Isabella, how you came to have this scar and how you are not one of us? I must admit, even in all my years I have never heard of such an occurrence."_

Here it gets difficult._ 'How much do I tell them? I need more time.'_

"_Would you mind if I had some more to drink, first?"_

"_Of course not, Bella. Have as much as you like. You need no__t hurry. We have enough time."_ Marcus allowed.

"_I bet you do."_ To put it bluntly: I was aggravated. Why take that much time for me? I mean, they can just... I don't know... do whatever they like with me, I am after all just human. Why do they care? You do not usually befriend your food, do you? It made no sense and had me more and more irritated.

"_Yes, yes we do."_ Athenodora pipes in with humour clear in her voice and expression, smiling brightly at me and by doing so revealing her snow white teeth.

The water is warm now from standing close to the fire, nevertheless I drown the whole glass in a few gulps. I am thirsty.

"_Okay. I will just give you a short version for obvious reasons. I met a vampire and pretty much figured out what he was __myself af__ter __watching him for some time. I confronted him and we became friends. He took me out to spend time with his..__ coven__,__ and we happened to run into this tracker, James. He thought I smelled tasty and figured I would make a fun hunt. Especially while under__ the protection of this coven. He tricked me. I thought he had my mother. I absconded from the coven to meet him. He hurt me, the coven found us in time and destroyed the tracker. My friend did not want me to change. He sucked the venom out. End of story."_In my opinion I did well. I might have had problems with the word _'friends'_ but apart from that I did fine.

"_Well, I say, that is quite some experience you made, Isabella. And I'd wager the unexpurgated version would have been even more fascinating. You __were very lucky that day, Isabella, to have survived." _Aro's comment sure is dead on.

Months ago I would have agreed. Now I wish I had not been so _'lucky'_.

We are sitting in silence again and the time wears on. My mind is all over the place anew and I feel my patience slipping and my temper raising in turn until I can not contain it any longer. I spring up form my seat and burst out:

"_This whole situation is absurd! You do not befriend food, you eat it! I mean, you don't see me talking to my apple either, do you? I say we ignore my question from before and get this abominable act over with. The facts are clear: you are something like the police, jurisdiction and executioners all rolled in one. I am a lawbreaker. The punishment is death and I surely do not want you to go out of your way because of me. So can we just skip this, whatever 'this' is?"_

The looks on their facesare priceless:

Aro: surprise and amusement

Sulpicia: bewilderment and concern

Athenodora: surprise and amusement, very much like Aro

Caius: disbelief

Marcus: despair? Why on earth would he look like that?

They must all be nuts!

"_Yes, it would be silly of you to talk to an apple, Isabella, as it would not talk back."_ Athenodora giggling was an image out of this world. I know I am staring at her but I can not help it I have to laugh at the picture she painted in my head: Me sitting somewhere, an apple in hand and talking to it.

It feels strange, laughing that is; yet good at the same time.

"_I guess that is right."_ I concede.

The others are chuckling now, too.

"_But my bad analogy does not change the situation though."_ I argue my point.

"_Ah, Isabella, but while you are here, you are no liability to our secret and as you stated before, you never told anyone about our existence,__ so strictly speaking, you have not broken the law either." _Aro smiles smugly at me, while stating the facts in his calm voice.

Like a balloon with a leak, I feel myself deflate and I sink back into my chair, thunderstruck.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks again to my betas! I ow you big!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Twilight Universe. Just playing around._

_**A huge thank you to my superb betas: "Isarma" and "Servant of time"**_

_**Review:**_

_Like a balloon with a leak, I feel myself deflate and I sink back into my chair, thunderstruck._

* * *

_'When you put it like that, they are right. But what does that mean for me? Why do they want to keep me? What are their motives? How long until I can 'go in peace'? They won't change me, right? Oh my god, what if they do? They can't! Please, no! An eternal life alone? Is that my fate? Are they that cruel? I hope not...'_

I feel the panic creeping up on me.

_'I don't want to live!'_

I want to tell them; scream at them but my mouth just opens and closes without a word slipping by my lips.

"_Isabella, please calm yourself. Are you not happy that you are cleared of the charges you lay against yourself? Why do you want to die so badly? You are so young, not yet twenty years of age. It would be s__uch a waste. You know what people say: There is a solution for every problem."_Aro looks at me encouragingly.

"_No, there is not. And I deserve to die." _My tone holds no emotion and I feel like lead has replaced the blood in my veins. Guilt weighs heavy. No truer words have ever been spoken.

"_And what have you done? Why would you possibly deserve death, Bella?"_

"_Please, do tell us. I don't understand. To put it frankly: I don't understand anything about this absurd situation. I know you are here on some kind of twisted suicide mission. I know you have things that you can not tell us. Whether to keep a promise or because it is too personal, does not matter right now. But please tell us, why are you so angry at yourself? I am not pushing for details, just a reason?"_Sulpicia sings.

The way she pleads with me is cruel. She looks lost. I know she wants to help me. But why would they be willing to help me? What could I tell them? Did I even want to tell them anything?

"_Why would it matter? What would you want __me around for anyway? I would only bore you and be a burden. I am of no use..."_My tone is bitter.

"_You are no burden, Isabella. You hardly need much and if you indeed bored us, believe me, you would be no longer alive..." _Surprisingly the one arguing now is Athenodora.

"_What__ would you think about the following understanding, Isabella?: You simply stay alive and here with us as our guest, up to the point you bore us and we lo__se our interest in you? We surely will heed your request then."_ Aro is all business all of a sudden.

What could I do, really? Demand death again? Attack them? I had no choice. I could always try to take matters into my own hands... Then again, I had found I could not do it, when I first considered it back in Forks. Honestly, I only came up with this plan so I did not have to do it myself! Damn it!

I shrug my shoulders in response.

I only have to be boring. Should not be a difficult task to accomplish. Mind you, I managed to drive others of their kind away pretty quickly, in the past. Let's face it. I am too much to handle. They would soon lose interest. HE told me that. Their kind is easily distracted.

"_Good, now that this is settled, what would you like for dinner? We should discuss your accommodations as well..."_ Aro's manner is annoyingly cheerful.

I feel run over. In the background I can hear Aro, his wife and their sister discuss matters. My eyes swiftly search out the other ones in this room. Marcus is clearly content with this outcome and Caius is back to indifferent.

Defeated, I lean back in the chair. My surroundings begin to drift into the background as I sit here, back to watching the fire. _'How did you get yourself in such a mess, Bella?'_

I don't remember falling asleep, however the next thing I know is someone shaking me lightly by my arm.

"_Bella, wake up. Your dinner is here."_

Groggily I fight my eyes open. After some fruitless attempts, I succeed. I am still sitting in the chair in front of the fire, yet a little slumped down and with a blanket placed over my legs. It takes me a little to figure out where exactly I am.

On the small table sits a tray with a plate with some pieces of bread, cooked ham and some kind of cheese on it and a small bowl with roasted vegetables. Also there is a glass of red wine to go with it.

The jug with water is filled, with ice cubes in it.

Two steps to my left Marcus stands, his left forearm resting on the mantelpiece. He is watching me intently.

"_Sorry. I did not mean to space out like that... Thank you for the food. It looks good." _I say awkwardly.

"_I hope you like it. Gianna, our secretary, put it together for you. She thought you might enjoy the wine. Something about sleeping well? Would you mind me sitting next to you?"_ I do like Marcus' voice. It is so soft, although it sounds almost fragile, wavering. While speaking he gestures to the seat on my right. My chair, the fireplace and this chair building a vast 'V'.

"_Um, not at all. This is your home, you don't need to ask me..."_

"_I wish not to make you uncomfortable, Bella. You are our __guest. You should be as comfortable, as possible in this environment. Please, do eat."_ Nonetheless he takes the seat next to me, moving humanly slow and without saying anything else.

I dedicate my attention to the food and begin to eat. It is superb. After consuming about half, I abandon the food. We stare into the flames together.

"_Are you all done? You have not eaten but half of it." _Marcus states without looking at me.

"_Yes, I am. It was very good,__honestly." _His only answer to that is a nod.

"_Felix, would you please get some more logs for the fire? You can enter without decorum."_

There is no reply, at least none that I heard.

Some 30 seconds later the door opens and a bear of a man enters, an awfully large amount of wood piled in his arms.

"_Please poke the __fire here as well as in the other room and come back." _Again there is no audible answer.

The giant feeds the fire, vanishes and is back to the right of Marcus.

"_Master?"_ He bows while addressing my fireplace companion.

"_Felix, I would like to introduce __you to Isabella Swan. She will be staying with us as a guest. Under no circumstances is she to be harmed. Understood?" _The last part is definitely spoken as a threat.

"_Of course, Master." _Another bow.

During their short exchange I scramble to my feet ungraciously, my hand outstretched to Felix in greeting. It is the polite thing to do, isn't it?

Felix looks at my hand uncertainly before accepting it and shaking it ever so lightly and only for a second.

"_Hi Felix. Pleasure to meet you. Please call me Bella though."_

"_Welcome, Bella. The pleasure is all mine." _The vampire replies wit a smile on his lips and a amused twinkle in his eyes. Felix' built is similar to HIS brothers. He is large and very muscular. His hair is dark, and he has the same burning red eyes, that I slowly am becoming used to.

"_Would you please take the dishes with you on your way out? Leave the wine and the water."_

"_Yes, My Lord." _Again the bowing...

"_Have a good time tonight, Felix."_

"_Thank you, Bella. Rest well." _With that he is gone.

"_Bella?"_

"_Yes, Marcus, or Master? How am I to..."_

"_No, Bella, you can just call me by my name. It is their way to express their respect towards us. That is my siblings and I."_

Marcus' is looking at me now. His eyes so much darker than anyone else's here. Almost black.

"_You missed dinner."_I don't know what possessed me to blurt it out like that. I was falling back into old patterns way to easily.

"_Pardon me?"_ He raised his right eyebrow in question.

"_Your eyes, they are so dark. I mean I should have been... you did not get to...I'm sorry. And now your throat is on fire."_ I am squirming on my seat as if there were a hundred ants under me; at a loss for words.

"_Ah, I see. Do not fret, Bella. I am fine. I have lived long enough to all but forget about the thirst. Though I have to admit, your scent is tempting." _A small smile plays around his lips.

"_I wanted to talk with you about some things. Have no fear, nothing personal. You are our guest now. As the end to your visit is unforeseeable, there are some things we need to agree upon:_

_We know you are nowhere thrilled with the way things have turned out. Take your time to think things over, please. If you would consent to a personal favour, I would like you to promise me that you will not try to force our hand."_

_'How did he know? Then, when I come to think about it, it is pretty easy to see through my musings. Anyone would come to that conclusion.'\_

He is still looking at me with an unfathomable expression. Waiting for an answer that I am not willing to give.

Upon reading my reluctance he continues:

"_Bella, I wish you would talk about whatever it is, that has rendered you so hopeless. Just know that we are more than willing to listen. We might even be able to help you."_

"_How could you possibly? That is __unless__ you have someone with the ability to turn back time at your hands?" _I look up at him and I know there is a foolish hope reflected in my gaze. I just can't shake it.

He does not hold my gaze longer than one or two seconds before he turns his head to look at the fire. Shaking his head slowly from side to side.

"_No, no. I am afraid not."_

"_It's okay. Really. I have no idea, where that spark of hope came from. I know it is foolish. I just__…__i__t wa__s there suddenly..." _I reach up to wipe away the tears that threaten to spill form my eyes with the sleeve of the pullover.

"_Please, do not cry. There might be another way. Perhaps we can not change the past but I could try and help you change the present. Believe me, there is a lot we can do."_

Marcus is kneeling in front of me suddenly. His hands resting lightly on the caps of my knees, eyes beseeching.

"_You can place your trust in me. I will not disappoint it. I promise."_

"_How could I tell the difference? I would not even know if you were lying! I made that mistake once and you can clearly see where it got me! I know only few people I trust and I had to hurt them, disappoint them, leave them!"_

By the end of my outburst I am crying. The tears are streaming down my cheek freely and I don't care. The hurt, the loss everything just crashes down on me like a tidal wave and I can feel myself drowning under it. All the while his eyes hold mine. Mine are pleading for him to understand, his are pleading for my trust. Abruptly I feel myself lifted off my chair, and before I have time to register anything I am placed on his lap. All my walls crumble, and every last shred of dignity flies out the window as I cling to his shirt crying for everything I have lost. Renee, Phil, Charlie and THEM. In short: I am throwing a self- pity party.

I don't know how long he holds me. Not a single word slips by his lips. He just holds me and rubs soothing patterns on my back.

Finally, I calm down. The sobs subside and are replaced by sniffles. I am exhausted. Drained by all my emotions.

"_Sorry I lost it l__ike that...I don't know why I l__ose it like that here. I have not cried in weeks. But now it seems to just catch up with me..."_ I am first to break the silence. My voice hoarse from all the crying, I look up to meet his anxious gaze. It softens, when my puffy swollen eyes meet his dark red ones.

"_Do not apologise. You seem to have been put through a lot. By your words, I understand you have not yet had the possibility to grieve for what or whoever you have lost. I think it is overdue to be let out. It cannot be wise to bottle your pain up like this."_

My forehead still rests against his shoulder, the coolness of him helping with my eyes' soreness as he holds me and consoles me.

"_Bella, there are some things I would like to speak to you about, but I understand it if you would prefer to rest. We can discuss those matters in the morning if you wish."_

"_No, no I am fine now. Sorry you had to see me like this...again."_

"_Are you sure?"_

I nod and try to clamber from his lap. He realises my intentions, lifts me up and sets me down on my chair, lowering himself into his own.

"_Well, as you can guess, this is not the safest environment for you. To prevent any harm, we agreed it would be best if you were assigned your own guard. Felix agreed to fill this spot. The rooms you have seen are safe. As is the hall outside the study. You will find three other doors in the hall. Two each, leading to Aro's and Sulpicia's, and Caius' and Athenodora's quarters respectively. Please knock before you enter there. It is only polite. The third one leads to the rest of the castle._

_Felix is outside this door. He will show you around the castle, when one of us is not around. If you need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate to call for any of us. We will hear."_

His eyes are looking at me, asking silently whether I understood.

"_But is this not your quarters?" _I gesture wildly around the room.

"_If you do insist upon me staying here as a guest, should I not stay in some other room? I don't want to disrupt you personal space..."_

"_Your presence will not disturb me. I have not been in the bower for a long, long time. It is quite al-right. Apart from that fact, I already told you here is one of the safest places in the castle. Would you like to retire for the night? It is quite late."_

"_Um, okay? What time is it anyway? I completely lost track of it." _I admit shamefully.

"_It is almost 10 pm." _His look is reassuring.

"_Are you sure? I would hate to bother you."_ I am barely able to suppress the yawn.

"_Absolutely, Bella. There should be everything you need in the bathroom. Take your time."_

"_Thank you, I guess." _I mumble and blunder my way to the other set of doors trough which I came in in the morning.

After I got ready for bed, I open the door and whisper a soft _"Good night"_ to Marcus who is still sitting in front of the fire.

"_Good night, Isabella. Have a good night's rest. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call."_

"_Thank you."_ With that I turn around and make my way over to the bed and slip in, under the covers. Within no time I am asleep.

* * *

**Hey you all! Thank you for reading! Reviews very welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

All credits go to S. Meyer. I do not own any part of the twilight universe.

**Review:**

"_Thank you."_ With that I turn around and make my way over to the bed and slip in, under the covers. Within no time I am asleep.

**A/N:**

A huge "Thank you" and a "big hug" to my Betas! They help so much and have great ideas!

This chapter was very difficult for me to write. It is very heavy.

* * *

Her voice is so soft; like spring rain. Everything about her is amazing. Her courage is unmet. And she is so very beautiful, even despite what her body had been put through. The weakness of her body we could remedy. Build up her strength again. We only had to make sure she ate enough to replenish lost resources.

What has me more worried is her state of mind. Her eyes hold hurt, bitterness and guilt. Whatever happened to her has broken her; her trust/belief in people. How could anyone who held her trust, betray it? Would she heal?

When she fell asleep in the armchair, she looked so peaceful, breathtaking. The way her pale skin glowed in the fire's shine gave her an ethereal look. Silently we had discussed general issues, her safely was a priority topic. I wanted to be with her at all times but had to realize that it would not be possible. We agreed upon Felix being her guard. He is reliable and has very good control, usually. I would still be around her as much as possible. We also came to the conclusion it would be best for her to stay here in my quarters. We would wait for Colin and the new information he would hopefully bring to decide on anything else. I was anxious to get to know more about Bella and her past. It might help us to understand her point of view. When the others finally left my quarters I felt relieved.

I was content to have her close and to revel in her presence, her scent bringing a sense of peace with it. I had completely lost track of time, when Heidi knocked on the door with food for Bella on a tray.

I did not want to wake her..but after all, she had to eat something.

After she had ended her meal - for my taste she had not had nearly enough - I introduced her to Felix. I could not believe my eyes, or ears, for that matter: She treated him like she would any human on the street. Yet she knew exactly he is anything but human. No reaction. She even shook his hand. From his reaction I could tell he was not prepared for her being so nonchalant with him, too. He was used to people being scared of him. Humans and vampires alike.

I decided to broach a touchy topic next. I wanted her to promise me not to be suicidal here. As expected, she hesitated. I knew that much about her now. She would not promise something and breach it later on. Which is why I wanted her promise so badly. I tried to coax her into it. From here everything went horribly wrong:

First I inspired a hope that I had to nip in the bud in the next moment. I could not look into her eyes when I did it. Too angry with myself to have manoeuvred myself into a position where I had to hurt her to be honest. Nonetheless I vowed myself I would always be honest with her. The least she deserved was honesty and I saw it as my only way to earn her trust. Brutal honesty.

The next moment it got even worse for me. I told her she could trust me. Big mistake.

She began screaming at me only to end up going to pieces. The tears were streaming down her cheeks in little rivulets. This picture would forever be ingrained in my mind. Never had I seen something sadder. It broke my heart. I placed her in my lap, her clinging to me like a lifeline, sobbing and crying. I could only rub her back soothingly. I wanted so much to say something that would take away some of her pain, that would console her, make her a little better. But there was nothing I could say. I thought about 'shh-ing' her but I wanted her to get it all out of her system. So I stayed silent until she calmed down on her own accord.

Of all the things to do after that, she apologized? She will never do what I expect of her.

After some more reassuring and consoling, I distracted her by talking about the arrangements for her stay. She scrambled from my chest. I let her, although I wanted to pull her back and have her close. Her warmth was beyond anything I had ever experienced.

She argued a little but without real spite. I could see she was worn. Soon after, she went to bed.

I listened to her every move and to her breaths evening out. It did not take her long to fall asleep.

Unfortunately, it left me with my thoughts. She had told me a lot: She had trusted one of our kind. The same had betrayed her confidence. The one she befriended, probably. Only by now I was rather certain they had been more than friends. It would explain the mate-like, broken bond that was still weeping. He was still alive, obviously.

She had loved one of our kind. Only due to his actions - whatever they had been - had he broken their bond, which left her clean slate. Open to form new bonds. I had him to thank for the shot I had at happiness with Isabella. Had he been the one who hurt her? Was he to be held responsible for the scars that now belong to her body? If so, I would have his head. I might let him live for hurting her emotionally. But if he had lost his control, ending in almost killing her, I would surely end him; painfully and slow.

What a mess.

I hate him for what he did to her and yet I cannot but be grateful for his stupidity.

The remaining six bonds would then logically have to lead to the other members of his coven. She must have been close to them, too. Otherwise they would not have fought for her, like she had told us earlier. The scar on her wrist stood as evidence.

So, she had befriended a large coven of seven Vampires in the north of the USA that had enough control to be around her.

That did not leave many possibilities. I only knew of one coven that would meet those criteria.

Carlisle's coven.

It did not sit right with me to consider him. Carlisle respects humans. Last we heard he even made it to be a doctor for the humans. He would hardly hurt one like someone had hurt Bella.

It must be someone else. Perhaps a new coven? Someone who poses a threat to us?

Ugh, there is no answer to that question. I will have to discuss these matters with Aro and Caius. They might know more. I have not been active in our politics as of late. That would have to change.

I can't wait for Colin to be back. I need to know what has happened to her. Everything is important.

Another topic that occupied my mind: Caius' behaviour. How dare he treat her like that. The way he almost attacked her in my study! Incredible! The nerve! Had it not been for Cia and Aro, there would have been a fight. Luckily it had not come to that. It would easily have ended in disaster with her so close to us. She is so fragile. So much like a soap bubble: charmingly beautiful, delicate and evanescent.

The scar on her wrist...

She had us surprised yet again with her detailed knowledge and her revelation. The scar. I thought my heart would freeze over. How close she had been to death and the way she treated it. Like it was nothing! A droll story to be told during dinner. If that monster had not been destroyed by that arcane coven, a search party would be out by now to hunt him down and take him to me. He would have been begging for his end long before I would have indulged in such an act of mercy.

The rhythmic beating of her heart and even breathing are the only things keeping me sane and from barging into her room, right now. They merge into the most beautiful of all melodies, lulling my anxiety to a manageable level.

She is safe with me.

"_Marcus? Would you come? Colin has arrived."_ The soft voice of my dear sister breaks me out of my reverie.

_'I don't want to leave her. Something might happen.'_

"_Would you all terribly mind if we convened here in my study instead? I am terribly sorry to inconvenience you so but I can not find it in me to leave __her."_ I know I am behaving foolishly. I just can't help it.

"_Don't make such a fuss and get here, Marcus."_ Caius.

If he does not start to watch it, this will end badly for him. A growl is out of my chest before I consciously decide to do so.

"_Never mind him, Marcus, we will be there with you in a moment. Won't we, Caius, my dear? Colin, you need to satiate your thirst first. You cannot enter like this. Go now. We will call for you."_

Ah, trust Dora to be the one to reign her mate in and to think of the danger Colin' s thirst would pose to Bella. I have never been so grateful for her.

True to their word they are before the door only moments later.

"_Come in."_ I silently call before they even have the chance to knock.

"_Do sit down, please. I know it is unortho__dox but... __it is just...I__ mean__, w__hat if anything happened to her? What if she won't ever like me back? What if...I just can't lose her...__s__he is all the hope I have." _My head slumps forward into my waiting hands.

"_Stop right here, Marcus. You know as we__ll as anyone that thinking about all the 'what ifs' will take you nowhere. How about we concentrate on Bella instead, Brother?" _Aro has a calming hand on my back.

Finally, I look up at him.

"_You are right. I really ought to do that. I should not let the s__ituation get to me like this."_ I straighten my back and look him square in the eye. _"Thank you for making me focus, Aro."_

"_Marcus, don't think of yourself as weak. You have been existing in your own dark world for a long time. Of course a change, especially one as life alternating as this, is bound to throw you off more than us. We naturally do not fare well with changes. Believe me, we are all more than happy to see you out of this trance and back in life. We will help you. Nothing will ever happen to Isabella."_

He seats himself before he continues.

"_I__,__ for __instance find her fascinating. I never met a human like her. __I won't speak for the others__,__ but I know that even if one of us did not like her, we would treat her with respect__,__if it only was to see __you happy. Would you not agree to that, Caius?" _Aro knows how to handle Caius and I. We have always had differences in opinion, ever since I can remember. Had he not been able to reconcile us, we would not stand here today as we do.

"_Yes. It is okay. I get it. 'Be nice to the human.' I just don't understand her. She is frustrating. I don't like it. I mean what is she? Not even her heart rate went up, when I was in front of her! She does not fear us! It is instinctual to them! They are prey to us. They are scared of us. That is how things work between our two species. There is something wrong with her."_

"_Ha! Really, I was wondering what the reason behind your dislike for our dear Isabella might be. But of all things, for you to be scared of her! That to be the reason! Ha ha ha!"_

"_Shhh! Aro! Be silent! She is sleeping! I don't want her to be awoken!" _I hiss as soon as he gets too loud for my liking.

"_Forgive me, Marcus. It might take us a while to get used to having a human around and all its consequences__." _Aro is quick to appease me.

"_Listen, Caius. She is human. She has a heartbeat and she breathes in and out. There is nothing remotely dangerous about her."_

"_Let us hear now, what news Colin brings, shall we not?" _If there is something in this world that you can count on, it is Aro's curiosity.

"_Colin, please come to Marcus' study to give your report. When your thirst has been sated, that is."_

30 seconds later he knocks onto my door. I allow him to enter. I see him take a deep tasting breath; taking in Bella's scent and swallow back the venom, that has pooled in reaction to her heavenly odour.

"_My Lords, my Ladies." _He bows.

"_Colin, it is good to have you back now tell us what you found out."_ I have no patience for many pleasantries, so I come straight to the point.

"_As you wish, Master. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, and she moved to Forks only one year ago, after her mother had gotten remarried. She lived with her father, Charles Swan, and went to the local high school. Good grades. I have taken liberty to get a copy of her school records. She seems to be accident prone. There are many notes stating she hurt herself or others simply by accident. Nothing major though. I also have a copy of her chart from the hospital. They only date back to September of the past year. Someone has erased all elder data and I have not been able to restore it. It has been done thoroughly. She has been treated for mostly minor injuries: cuts, sprained ankles or wrists and one or two minor concussions._

_On February 5__th__ she ha__d__ been admitted as an emergency to the ER after an animal attack, where they had only __had a chance __to stabilize her before she had __to be __flown to Seattle for intensive care treatment. She had been in a coma for one and half weeks. The body of her father__,__ who had been killed during this so called animal attack, had been buried during this time. She had been transported back to Forks General hospital for the remaining treatment. About three and a half weeks after the attack she vanished from the hospital af__ter she had released herself against medical advice. She has not been seen hence. The police __are__ currently still searching for her._

_Masters, here is a copy of her medical record. I do not understand much of theses things. Furthermore, I went through the police files and made copies of everything. The attack has been disguised poorly, and there are many things that do not add up for the humans. They are still investigating the case of Charles Swan , assuming there might be a link to other hikers that had been reported missing in the greater region, dating back 3 to 4 months prior to the attack._

_There was no other information to be found. Though I dare say someone has meddled with the school charts as well. I have no proof for that but a lack of quotes of interactions with other people. There is an extra section for those observations but in her record they are blank. Not even a note stating that she has no social interactions. I assume they have been deleted, as well. More I could not find."_

"_Very well, Colin.__ May I see for myself?" _Aro has been silent the whole time, but his expression shows how angered he is towards the one who has not only dared to hurt Isabella, but also who has also done such a bad job at disguising it.

"_Mhm. I see. You may leave now, Colin. Well done."_

We are all deep in thought. I remember I still need to tell at least Aro about my musings.

"_Aro? I have had a conversation earlier with Bella and gathered some things, as well." _While I say so I hold my hand up in a silent offer, which he quickly accepts.

"_Yes, yes your deliberations do make sense. There is a lot to be considered. This situation proves to be more complicated than one would presume at first sight. I think we need to act slowly and very deliberately. We must not rush into action. For starters,we should focus on keeping Bella well and the humans in the dark..."_Further Aro can not speak, as we hear Bella scream out in her sleep:

"_NO! Victoria! Don't hurt Charlie!...Please stop! ...Victoria...He's innocent... no, please...take me! Leave him be! Please! He doesn't know! God, Dad! Dad! No!"_

By the time her words fade into sobs, we are all standing in her bower. She looks haunted once again and tears escape from her closed eyes. Then some more words slip, almost intelligible even for us, past her lips:

"_After me...__Victoria...__no more innocents...j__ust me."_ Her smile is victorious and alleviated.

In reaction, we all freeze.

_'This Victoria is after my Bella's blood?'_

_

* * *

_

**I love reviews!**

The next chapter won't be up so soon. Sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any part of the 'Twilight Universe'.

**_A/N:_** I apologise profoundly for the delay. Hopefully you like the new chapter. I am so grateful for reviews- For the praising ones as much as for the criticizing ones. Thank you! Do you like when I answer to them or do you think it disturbing?

_**Review:**_

In reaction, we all freeze.

_'This Victoria is after my Bella's blood?'_

_

* * *

_

**_Marcus POV:_**

I go to wake her from her nightmare. Before I get to her, however, Aro calls me back:

"_Marcus, let her sleep. It may not be peaceful, but it is sleep and she is in dire need of it. She will wake on her own accord when it gets too bad. Tomorrow, we will have to talk with her some more. We need to know about this 'Victoria,' as she is obviously the one who killed her father and hurt her."_

"_But if this wo__man is still after her, she might not be safe in here! You heard her! She is practically waiting to be attacked! I will __NOT__ leave her unattended__!__!" _I am outraged, and can barely control the volume of my voice at this point.

"_Aro, our brother has a point__. The__ bedroom has __a__ balcony in front. It i__s easily accessible from below, d__on't you think?" _Athenodora agrees.

"_I guess another guard should do the job. Would you feel better then, Marcus? Though I have to admit I deem it unnecessary. Who would get past the guards patrolling the streets?"_

"_Aro, dear, she can not defend herself in the least, and would not be able to hold that crazy female off, should she slip past the guards in the streets. I would rather be safe than sorry. I completely agree with Marcus here. She is simply too fragile. I would hate to see her hurt and Marcus along with her, for that fact." _

I love my sister.

"_Who should we place below the balcony then? I think it best to just order one of the guards on patrol to keep close to the castle, and especially close to the balcony of you private chamber. That way there will always be someone there. Shall we go sit in your study again, Marcus? Let us give Isabella some privacy during her sleeping hours. We will hear her should something else disturb her sleep, although, I confess I find her somniloquentia most interesting. It gives us a glimpse into her mind. What I wouldn't give to be able to read her... and there is the possibility of her being a somnambulist, too. I have never seen one with my own eyes... you are right brother. We will have her guarded. The stories I have heard about sleepwalking people and the dangers they end up in...let us not dwell on uncertainties, though. For now she is safe, and we will ensure it stays that way."_

A short lived silence follows Aro's words, during which we are all looking at her sleeping form.

She has closed the curtains, yet a small ray of moonlight shines through a little gap and meets the porcelain skin of her arm, making it shimmer like the moon itself. Sleeping Beauty. If ever someone could personify this fairytale figure, it would be her. How in the world I am worthy of her, I do not know. I will not question Fate. I will cherish her, no questions asked. Forever, if she will let me.

"_Furthermore, I think we should share your musings with the others and __have their opinions, __don't you think __Marcus?"_ Aro simply had to interrupt the moment of peace, didn't he?

"_What musings? Is this about the conversation you had with her earlier__ Marcus? What facts did you learn?" _Caius' tone is accusing. He is always so quick to suspect the worst, and always afraid of us withholding information from him.

"_Yes Aro, I think it best we take this conversation to my study. After you, please." _

I wait for them to exit the room before I take a last, longing look at the beauty on the bed and speak out a little louder as so to be heard: _"Jane, Alec would you please come to my chambers?"_

A synchronously whispered_ "Yes, Master." _reaches my ears before a soft knocking indicates their arrival.

"_Come in please. Hold your breath, if you are not absolutely sure about your control."_

They enter. The vampires are the youngest changed, that we know of at least, who are able to control themselves and in consequence, are still alive. They seem so innocent, so youthful and naïve. But appearances are deceitful: they are some of the deadliest, most talented vampires in existence.

"_Jane, Alec. Miss Swan, as you well know, is our guest and she will stay with us for quite some time. It would seem one of our kind harbours ill feelings towards her, and is currently tracking her. I would like you to inform the others that one of those guarding the city is to remain close to the balcony leading to her, at all times. He or she is not to be distracted, not to leave the site, not even if distracted. It might all be a trick in the end. No one is to get to her."_

"_Yes, Master, we understand. We will see to it. No one will get close to her, we promise."_

Alec often acts as the spokesperson for the twins. As he does now.

"_Good. Thank you. You can leave now." _In confirmation of my words, I nod.

As soon as they are out the door I am at Isabella's side, and ever so lightly stroke some hair, which has fallen upon her face, aside. She does not stir. As I turn to the door, the smiling faces of my sisters meet my eyes and I have to look away, embarrassed for being caught.

They simply vanish into the study and take their respective seats next to their mates. Dora, however, can not help but to take Aro's hand inconspicuously, informing him of what has just transpired. His eyes merely light a shade and he sends a small smile my way in support.

"_So, what is all th__e__ secrecy about? Why are we here, again?" _Ah...Caius.

"_Caius, there is something I wanted to tell you..."_ I state in a dangerously, calm and sweet voice.

"_If you EVER threaten Isabella again, as you did today, you will pay dearly. I will protect her from anything posing a threat to her. And I mean 'ANYTHING'. Are we clear on that topic, brother? Or do I need to elaborate?"_

"_Brother, I think you got your point across pretty clearly. We should move on to the next topic, I think. You see..."_

Aro yet again diffuses a tense topic by changing the subject.

"_...when Marcus had a conversation with Isabella today, after her dinner. He gathered a few facts himself. It would appear that Isabella did not only befriend one of our kind, but fell in love with him. The fact that she has a broken bond very similar to the bond of mates, supports his theory. In addition to that, he sees another 6 bonds that are too strong for humans, yet all the same: broken and still weeping. He guesses that those belong to the other coven members. After all, they did fight for her, which indicates a bond stronger than those of friends formed out of convenience."_

"_So we are talking __about a coven of seven vampires__that the human befriended? In the northern part of the USA?" _Caius words hold incredulity as he once again interrupts Aro. _"Well, well, well. That only leaves the 'Cullen Clan' then, does it not? I never understood your fascination with Carlise, Aro. But __he never gave us reason to pay him a visit. Now we have all__ the__ reason to do so. He broke the law..."_

While his words trail off, his lips form a devilish smile and his gaze becomes dreamy. I can only imagine his glee at the prospect of hurting someone he dislikes. After his outburst, we fall into quietness, everyone contemplating the consequences of our findings.

"_I do not think it is as easy as that, Love."_ I am surprised to hear Dora speaking...and disagreeing with her mate at that... she has my complete attention, now.

"_Firstly, we do not know for sure whether it is Carlisle's coven. While I, too, think it is highly probable, alas we have no proof. We can not begin to act based on suspicions and guesses."_

Cia, Aro and I nod in agreement, which seems to be the only encouragement she needs to continue.

"_Secondly, we have to consider the consequences of said actions, even if they prove to be just and right."_

"_Yes, yes, I am thinking along the same lines, sister. I mean, play the situation through before your minds' eye: We confront the Cullens and Aro reads their memories._

_Case one: You Aro, find our suspicions unfounded. We will look like complete idiots for acting on a whim. That would be humiliating and the news will spread like a wildfire._

_Case two: Our suspicion is confirmed, What then? We will have to annihilate the Cullens, as that is the only punishment given to punish such behaviour. Their death in turn, would arouse interest and rumours. Carlisle has many friends, despite his odd way of living. In consequence, to show compliance regarding our own laws, we would have to either kill Isabella, or change her right then._

_Neither alternative is very tempting to me. For one, I have always been fond of Carlisle. _

_More importantly: judging by the fact that her bonds, as you tell us, Marcus, are still weeping, she might still like them and would blame their deaths on us. Not a good starting point for a relationship, if you ask me. If we changed her while she harboured such hatred for us, there is no way to tell how she will react once she awakens from the change. No, that is not a desirable option. And killing her is, of course, out of the question." _

"_Then, dear sister, pray tell us, what are we to do then? Leave the situation as it is?" _

Caius' words are dripping with sarcasm as he answers to Cia's words. I find her reasoning flawless, as always.

"_Yes, Caius. Exactly that. Nothing good ever comes out of rushed actions. For now, everyone is in the dark about our suspicions, apart from us. As my Love has pointed out, there is not really anything we can do that does not carry the potential to end in disaster. This situation is very delicate, and needs to be handled with great care. The balance is fragile. So, for now I think it best to sit back and watch as things change and unfold. We can always reconsider this decision at a later time. I vote for waiting."_

"_I do as well" _Cia is quick to follow suit.

"_As__ do I."_ I agree.

"_Caius, my dear, you need to see the dangers that hasty actions might entail. And we have time. We can afford to wait a little while and see how things go, can we not? I vote in favour of waiting, too."_ Even Dora wants to wait.

"_Perfect. Now that this matter is decided, I would like to address things we need to do tomorrow." _

Aro is back to his cheery self so quick that it is hard to believe he has been serious just a split second ago.

Caius huffs. Whether in annoyance or defeat, I do not know. Perhaps a combination of both.

I am worried that my brothers and sisters have come to the same conclusion as I have. Have I misjudged our old friend so severely? How much do they know about Isabella's situation? There are so many questions, and as of yet no answers to them. The situation is so vague and uncertain, and I do not like it. Not at all. Yet, as Cia has just explained, there is nothing we can do about it. I simply have to make the most of this situation.

"_Marcus, as I think you will most likely spend a rather large amount of time in Isabella's presence, it would be wisest to satiate your thirst, and the sooner the better."_

Aro pauses, but before I can object that I have enough control as to not hurt her, he carries on:

"_I know you can very well go a few more days without struggle, but Isabella might feel uncomfortable with your eyes being black. She knows of the meaning of the colour, has noticed it in your eyes already, and you have observed her reaction. I would appreciate it greatly if you would try to talk to her, to gain some more knowledge on every aspect possible. Our main concern should be that female, though, as she poses an immediate threat to her."_

He looks at me calculating, gauging my expression. I can only assent with his reasons. It would not help to have her on edge around me. I nod.

"_Very well. Heidi, please leave to find nourishment for Marcus. Take it to the feeding room and let us know when you have done so."_

Aro clearly is in his element: Planning, Organizing, Instructing, Observing the completion of the plot. No wonder he has been so successful in his past life...

"_Then there still is the issue of the essentials she will need: clothing, toiletries and anything else she might require. As Heidi is currently unavailable, I was thinking about Chelsea for this task?"_ Aro's voice raises at the end in question.

"_Perhaps I can help with that? I would love to__ do something to make her more comfortable here and it would give me an excuse to get to know her better. Oh how much fun we could h__ave! How do you feel about that__ Aro, Marcus?"_ Sulpicia's eyes are alight with the possibilities that are undoubtedly running amok in her head. She has always been an active, sociable person. Very upbeat. And she has excellent taste in clothing.

Before any of us have the chance to say anything, it is Athenodora who speaks in answer.

"_If it would be alright, I would like to offer my help in this project as well. I think I should at least make an effort to get to know her. She will be staying with us for quite a while it seems, and I would like to give her a chance, try to not be led by my prejudices. Especially when it is so likely that she will become a sister to me."_

"_Oh yes, that would be wonderful Dora! She will need everything! Socks, undergarments, casual and formal dresses, jackets, cloaks, shoes, bags... and the list goes on and on! Not to mention toiletries, shampoo, perfume... so many things to consider. We might have to ask Gianna for tips as I have no idea what people these days need. This is so exciting! Please, Aro Love, let us handle that!"_

When I saw the hopeful look on their faces, looking at my brother I knew he was lost. Never would he say 'no' to his mate and his sister. Especially not when hit by the combined charm of them together.

"_Of course, __M__y Love. I know the outcome will be stunning if you do it. Though it is not a task I would place on you." _Aro concedes.

"_Oh no, my dear, we do so gladly. It is in no way an unpleasantry, don't you agree, Dora?"_

A rare genuinely happy smile finds its' way onto my other sisters' lips, as she answers:

"_No, indeed not. It is a most welcome occupation."_

"_Very well, so you two wil__l handle this matter." _Aro seems truly content with the way things go.

"_I myself, will read into some medical books, to freshen up the acquired knowledge. It is quite foggy and I do not like looking into it so much. In addition I will have a look into those medical reports Colin has brought. I am sure there is a lot we can do to help her mentally and physically."_

He smiles in anticipation of learning something new and putting it into use.

"_So, then, what role am I to play in the project called 'nursing a human'?" _Caius' voice rises for the second time, while being here, coloured in displeasure. I can only gape at him with what must be an expression of pure shock and surprise on my features. Cia and Dora look likewise.

"_What? Do you think I will just sit around and not do anything? Looking like a lazy bum or scapegoat? Ha, as if. So, Aro, tell me what you have planned for me, so we can get this over with. I do not like being here. I would rather be in the throne room. Or our private quarters. You see, we do have obligations apart from the human."_

"_Ahem...well__, there is the topic of nourishing her properly, __healthfully__, so that she can recover properly. And although I do trust our guard to keep her safe, they might need a supervisor..." _Aro offers carefully.

"_You want me to be her cook? Are you insane? It stinks, their food does! Such a disgusting smell! You can not be serious, Aro! I will supervise the guard, but I will not cook!"_

"_Shh, Caius...Caius please calm yourself, you will wake her. Shh." Cia scolds._

We listen intently to the sounds coming from the room next door. Her heart rate has risen and her breathing has quickened. She is awake.

I glare daggers at him and rise from my seat.

"_Well done, Caius! She has only slept a few hours and h__as already suffered from a nightmare during that short period of time__,__ and now you woke her!" _I hiss in anger.

I knock softly on the door.

"_Come in?"_ She speaks so softly, her voice shaking.

I enter slowly as to not scare her further. She is in a sitting position and looking at me uncertainly with eyes widened in fear. Her hair a wild mess from thrashing and turning. She still looks spent, nowhere remotely near to well rested.

_'I hate Caius!' _I scream inside.

No sound is to be heard from the other room. The silence is absolute.

"_Isabella, please don't be afraid. I am sorry our conversation woke you. No harm will come to you." _I try to soothe her, while I walk closer to her bed.

She indicates her understanding with a short inclination of her head.

"_Will you be able to find sleep again? Is there something that might help you?"_

"_Actually, I think I would like a sip of water, you don't have to bother, I can get it myself." _With those words she begins to crawl from the bed.

Without thinking about it, I am at her side and pressure her to stay in bed by placing my hand on her forearm. She is radiating heat and her scent is intoxicating, as she just folded back the bedspread to get off the bed. I swallow hard.

"_Please, stay in bed. I will gladly get it for you."_ She scoots back and slips back under the covers.

"_Thank you." _Those two small words brighten my mood. I love to hear her voice. I am almost grateful that Caius has awoken her. By doing so I got to hear her voice earlier than anticipated. But only almost.

I fill her glass, which had still been standing on the little table, filling it with water from the jug. It is not cold, but not too warm either, I think. On my way back into the bedroom I give Caius a nasty look, telling him I am not at all happy with the way things are.

"_Here you go__ Bella." _She takes a good swig of water before putting the now almost empty glass on the nightstand.

"_Would you like some more?"_ I ask. I don't want her to lack in anything.

"_No, no, I am fine. Thank you."_

The following silence is somewhat awkward, yet I do not know what to say, nor can I find the strength to leave the room just yet.

"_Would you happen to know what time it is? I completely lost track of it..."_

I chance a fleeting look away from her to the clock on the wall. It is too dark for her to see._ 'I will have to get one for her to be put on the nightstand'_

"_It is only 3:30 am. Will you be able to go back to sleep?"_

"_Thank you. Yes, I will try to sleep some more... good night again..."_

"_Good night Bella. If you need anything, just call out. Sleep well."_

With a longing last look, I turn and go back to my awaiting family, closing the door silently behind me. When I am seated I turn to Caius. At least he has the decency to look sheepish and guilty.

"_I am sorry I awoke her, Marcus. I truly am."_ His eyes are sincerely repentant.

"_Accepted. Just please, be more careful around her."_ I can not help but accept his apology. Him looking like he does right now, that does not occur often. I think I can count the occasions on the fingers of one hand.

"_Now, in explanation: I did not mean for you to become her cook. I merely meant to imply that you might gather knowledge about healthy foods and monitor her recovery from the point of view of a nutritionist. You could instruct the cook on what to make and such. And it is good to have you monitor her safety." _Aro says.

"_I think I can manage to do that. She is in need of proper nourishment, even I can see as much. Is there something else we need to discuss? What about this Victoria? Do we have any information on her?"_

"_Thank you, Caius. I appreciate this gesture of goodwill."_

"_You are welcome, Marcus. Anything to have the old you back again. In the name of that I can put up with her, but I do not completely trust her."_

"_We can accept that, Caius. Apart from the topics discussed, I think we covered every aspect. We will only have to introduce her to the guard in the near future. They all know of her, of course, but only few have actually seen her." _Aro concludes.

"_Yes, we shall do that. I plan on giving her a tour of the castle tomorrow. We can make the introductions before that. What will she eat in the morning?"_

"_I will have Gianna take care of her breakfast and lunch. Come dinner time, the chef should be here." _Aro informs me.

"_Master Marcus, the meal is in the feeding room." _We hear Heidi's voice float up to us.

"_Go now, Marcus. Aro and I will stay here for as long as you need. We will look out for Isabella. Take your time. The past two days have clearly worn you out. Caius and Dora can just go on their way."_

Sulpicia is such a comfort for me.

"_We will take our leave, Brothers, Sister."_ With that, Caius and Dora stand and leave my quarters.

"_Very well. I will go and feed. Should there be anything strange though, call me at once!"_

"_Naturally Marcus. Go and enjoy yourself. Your eyes are black as pitch. It will do you good. As Heidi is back so early she might be of help to your project, my dear wife."_

By the end of his sentence I am out of my room already. The sooner I get it over with, the sooner I will be back, close to her. Until then, she will be safe with Aro and Cia.

* * *

**Let me know what you think about it. I try to update the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any part of the Twilight Universe

_**Review:**_

"_Naturally, Marcus. Go and enjoy yourself. Your eyes are black as pitch. It will do you good. As Heidi is back so early she might be of help to your project, my dear wife."_

By the end of his sentence I am out of my room already. The sooner I get it over with, the sooner I will be back, close to her. Until then, she will be safe with Aro and Cia.

**This would not have been possible without my betas! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Slowly I open my eyes. I feel absolutely whacked. Tonight, rest had eluded me. The nightmares had been bad tonight and to top it all off, I had been woken up by a terrifying growl coming from the other room. Only a moment later, Marcus had knocked on my door and apologized for their 'conversation'. Yeah, right. That did not sound good. Just remembering the sound send a shiver down my spine.

The room was still dark. I had no idea what time it was, again. Slowly, I disentangled myself from the blanket and made my way carefully over to the curtains covering the large windows. Judging by the little light creeping in I would say dawn is near. My feet are getting cold while I stand there watching the sun rise, however I cannot draw my eyes away.

After a few moments there is a light knock on the door.

"_You can come in...of course. As if I could keep you out..."_

The last part I mumble to myself. I still cannot look away from the view, so I remain motionless.

"_No, you would not be able to deter me. But I would never enter if you would not want me to Isabella...good morning."_ Marcus' calm voice reaches me. He is still a good distance away from me.

"_Good morning to you too. I am sorry, I did not want to be rude. You have been nothing but kind. Forgive me."_ While I say so, my feet are getting too cold and unconsciously, I start to shift and hold the sole of one up to the calf of the other leg standing to regain some warmth.

"_Here, you can stand on this. Your feet are obviously cold."_ I look down and see Marcus has lain a towel in front of my feet. I have not heard him moving. My eyes travel up and he wraps the blanket off the bed around my shoulders without a word.

"_Oh, sorry. Thank you."_ I feel a light blush colour my cheeks and look back out the window.

"_You are welcome Bella."_

There is a short pause before I feel him standing beside me and looking out the window, like me.

"_You still look tired. Would you not rather go back to bed and try to get more sleep? I must apologize again for our waking you. We..."_

"_Please, Marcus, I am fine. I can see you did not mean to wake me. It's okay, really. I don't usually get much sleep. I got used to it. It's beautiful- the view, isn't it?" _My try at changing the subject is not subtle, I simply hope he drops it.

"_Yes... it is. I have seen the sunrise thousands of times, yet it still holds a mesmerizing beauty that captivates me anew whenever I see it. I love the sun."_

"_I like it_ _when the suns'_ _rays warm my skin. I miss that. Back in Phoenix, the sun is so bright. Even under the palmtrees there is no real shadow. The shade is so much brighter_ _there_ _than anywhere else, it is like a sunny day in Forks would have been..." _I feel a small smile pulling the corners of my mouth upwards a little bit, while I remember the sunny days in Phoenix.

"_The funny thing is, I do not tan, but neither do I burn. The sun does not affect me. People made fun of me because of that. Said I was too pale - like a vampire. Ironic, right? Only when I got to Forks did I not stand out like a sore thumb. I thought I had found a place I belonged...I never fit in anywhere before I met them, you know?"_

A humourless laugh left me without my consent.I pulled the cover tighter around me.

"_What does that say about me, I wonder?"_

Some time later, the sun was up, but had vanished in a soft cover of clouds, so you now could look directly at it without blinding your eyes, Marcus spoke up:

"_Bella, would you like breakfast? After that, if you consent, I could show you around a little. The castle and, should the weather stay as it is, the city, perhaps?"_

His questioning gaze settles on me, waiting for an answer.

"_A little breakfast sounds good. And I would like to see the castle very much. But only if that does not inconvenience you. I mean you surely have better things to do than to..."_

"_No, not at all. I would not have proposed that offer, had I not wanted to. I will have someone lay_ _out some clothes for you, while you are in the bathroom. Take your time. By tomorrow you will have your own clothes and won't have to wear someone else's." _With that Marcus left the room.

I make my way to the bathroom, taking in the room around me for the first time: All the furniture is made of dark wood. There is the huge four poster bed directly opposite the door that leads to the study, to the right (looking on from bespoken door) is the other door in this room; the one to the bathroom. In the left wall, there were windows. One of those is actually a glass door that leads out onto what seems to be a balcony. I make a mental note to go out and have a look at the view later.

_'I must have overlooked the door yesterday, when I drew the curtains closed.' _Empty bookshelves adorn the space between bed and left-hand wall. To the left, (same wall as the study door) was the fire place, the fire within only glimmering embers now. I get into the bathroom. It is quite old fashioned as well.

My morning routine lasts a bit longer than normal. I take my time to take a hot shower and wash my hair. While under the spray, I inspect the scars on my torso a bit more thoroughly. '_They look paler than the rest of my skin and are cool to the touch, like the scar on my wrist. They never really answered my question. How did they heal it?'_

When I am finally done brushing and blow drying my hair, and have brushed my teeth, I sling the large towel around my body and risk a glance out into the bedroom to look for the clothes. On the bed lies a dark green dress that seems to be made out of velvet, a pair of tights and a long black cape plus a pair of black ballerina flats. _'Not my first choice of clothes but it could be worse. I don't know why,_ _but somehow I feel excited to get to see the castle. I should not...'_

Once completely dressed, I walk to the door leading to the study and knock.

"_Bella? Why would you knock when you want to exit your room?"_ Marcus states, sounding surprised and a little amused. _"Shall I say 'come out'?"_

I open the door tentatively and see Marcus standing next to the chair he occupied the night before, when he kept me company while I ate dinner, one brow delicately raised in question, or confusion? A smile threatening to break over his lips.

"_I...ahem…well I...I was not quite sure whether I would disrupt you or not?"_

Again I can feel my cheeks reddening and I look to the floor embarrassedly, fidgeting with my hands.

"_Isabella. It seems I did not make myself clear yesterday. These_ _are your_ _quarters now. You will never interrupt me in anything."_ He smiles at me encouragingly to emphasise his point.

"_If you say so...thank you."_

"_Do not mention it. Would you like some breakfast now? A snack only. Just tell me in case you would prefer something different."_

I nod timidly, and make my way over to the table set for one person and sit down. He holds the chair out for me and another blush appears in answer. I have a piece of bread with some honey and a little bowl with fruits to eat, along with a cup of black tea and a glass of orange juice to drink. The fire here is still burning wildly and I am grateful for that.

After I am finished, we stay seated in front of the fire for a little while longer, before he speaks up again:

"_Would you be ready for the tour, now? We would like for you to meet the rest of the guard today as well. Everyone knows of your extended stay within our home of course, and some of them are very impatient to meet you."_

I don't know what to say.I mean, how many are there? I decide to say as much.

"_Oh, well, I am not quite sure. There are more of you? I did not pay attention before...sorry."_

"_That is nothing to apologize for. Your mind certainly was...otherwise occupied in the throne room? Shall we put it like that?"_

For the first time I have to think about all the people that went into that room with me two days ago. A shiver runs down my spine.

"_Forgive my carelessness. I did not mean to remind you."_

Not trusting my voice, I nod in answer. It is what they are, after all.

For the first time I notice his eyes. They are bright red today. He must have 'fed'. I am not aware of my staring, until he breaks our locked gaze and looks away - in shame?

"_I am so sorry! I did not mean to stare! I just, the change in colour, it only, it caught my eye. Sorry! I did not want to make you uncomfortable!"_

I know I am rambling. I can't help it though.

"_You have to eat something...it is only natural."_ I whisper. I feel terrible. I know they have to take blood to sustain themselves, and we humans are the natural source. I know that...

The silence prevails. He does not look up. I feel even worse now. He is so kind and I am so ungrateful, so centred on myself that I don't see anything around me.

"_Please, I am so sorry. I don't judge you, how could I? I am not vegetarian myself!"_

"_Pardon me?" _He looks perplexed. Anything is better than the silent treatment.

"_I mean: I eat beef, pork, chicken, fish and other stuff. And these animals have been killed because of me. I am no better...and we are your intended prey...I think we covered that yesterday_ _already." _The last part I add remembering my outburst.

"_If I remember correctly, you have declared us to be insane for talking with our 'food'. So,_ _you are not disgusted or afraid of us?" _His curiosity is evident.

"_No and yes. In general: No, because I know I don't stand a chance against even the weakest of your kind. It is inevitable and fighting would really be useless. I know that. It is not unexpected, so I can work with that. The whole fear thing is really , there are individuals capable of extreme cruelty...I fear them."_ I feel myself slipping back into my 'nightmare - zone' again and I cannot stop it.

"_Bella!_ _Isabella! Concentrate on your hands! Do you feel that?"_ There is a slight panic in his voice.

I feel my hands being squeezed alternatingly.

"_Pressure on my hands."_

"_Exactly. Good. Are you well?"_

I take a deep breath and concentrate on my hands being held. When I open my eyes, I meet Marcus' worried ones.

"_I don't know why that happens! I don't even realize I get too close to a dangerous topic_ _here. And it is like the ledge I am standing on breaks off,_ _and I slide down towards the things I don't want to remember and I cannot_ _stop it!_ _I have no control! There is nothing I can grasp, nothing to hold on to... I just fall. Sorry. I cannot_ _even control my own thoughts."_ I look down on my hands, that he is still holding, ashamedly.

"_It is fine. You did not fall completely, now did you? You are gaining control."_

"_No, I did not. Thank you for your help."_

"_You are more than welcome. To be honest, Aro will know what to do about this situation shortly. We will be able to help you get better then. In the meantime, how about the introductions? You could see it as a distraction? In answer to your previous question: Yes, there are quite some more of us. No one will hurt you, though. You are absolutely safe."_

"_We can do that."_

"_By your standards, it is quite a walk. Are you up to that, or would you rather I carry you?"_

"_Uhm, thank you. I'll walk." _I have not had that much colour in my face for weeks or months.

"_As you wish. Please tell me in case you_ _would_ _like to pause a little. I would not want you to be exhausted."_ His eyes look at me full of concern and something akin to pride?

"_Will do." _I mumble.

"_Come with me, then. I will call my family. They will probably like to join us."_

"_Do they not already know? Have they not heard? They don't have to walk at my pace. It will annoy them..."_

We reach the door while speaking and when I slip through, I catch Aro's chuckle and his cheerful words:

"_Good morning, Isabella! Yes, we heard your conversation. And I assure you: anyone of us who gets impatient, will just go ahead."_

"_Aro, good morning to you too." _I look from Aro to the others. Sulpicia, who is holding Aro's left hand, greets me with a bright smile, as does Athenodora, at Caius's side, who only grunts in answer.

Aro rolls his eyes at his brothers' behaviour and winks at me conspiratorially. A soft giggle escapes me that I stifle as fast as I can. Aro grins even wider and chuckles, as do the others who were witnesses to our exchange.

"_What has you so amused Little One?"_ Caius words are sharp, demanding an answer but I don't want to rat Aro out.

So, I try a white lie: _"Uhm, nothing?"_

Damn me. It comes out more like a question, and I blush even before the words have left my mouth.

It is quiet for a moment, before Caius bursts out laughing. My eyes snap up at him in disbelief. The others join him. Marcus to my right, smiles amusedly down at me and explains it partly:

"_You are not a very convincing liar, you know? Every little detail gives you away: Your tone unsure, the blush, eyes averted, heart rate increased,_ _and so on. It is amusing to us. Our kind is so much __harder to read. Shall we go then?"_

"_I know. My mother always said I was easy to read, like an open book. It is just that I hate lying and I rarely do so."_

"_That is a good thing Isabella. We do not mean to mock you. Your honesty is quite refreshing. Let's go then?"_

When we exit, Felix is standing there. My 'guard'. He smiles brightly, and I just know he has heard my sad attempt at lying as well. I groan and he cannot hold back the laughter any longer.

"_Really Isabella? That untalented at being dishonest? And here I thought people in this time were born as naturals at lying!"_

"_Enough, Felix."_ Comes Marcus' voice from close to my right side.

"_Of course. Forgive my rudeness, Bella."_

"_Sure, Sure"_ A painting on the wall has caught my attention, and unknowingly I step closer.

"_You like art, Isabella?"_ Aro asks, and I can only nod...

Needless to say the trip to the throne room took us quite a bit. There were so many things on display in the hallways: sculptures, paintings, intricate wall hangings, marble statues and so on. My attention was nowhere close to my feet, which left me stumbling, a lot. That amused them all to no end, and I explained about my clumsiness. Marcus ended up walking next to me with a hand in mine, to keep me from falling every time. To my surprise, they did not mind my questioning or my slow pace. Caius came around after the first few items. It was clear he was very well versed in all stuff history related, and all too willing to explain everything to me: what the scenes on vases and paintings meant, the historical background and so on. It was perplexing how much he knew. I felt at ease. I felt comfortable.

Suddenly we stopped in front of a narrow wooden door. Aro looked at me and said:

"_Isabella, you will wait here with Felix, and we shall call you in when the others are convened."_

"_That is fine with me Aro."_

We did not have to wait long. Felix opened the door for me, I had not heard a word. We were in the same room I had been in when I first came here. The throne room.

We enter through the little door, Felix hardly making it through due to his size. We are on the podium, behind the thrones. The door cannot be seen from the room, as it is located in an alcove.

"_Come here, please, Isabella."_ Aro calls out to me, standing next to a throne with Sulpicia close to him.

I walked over towards him, suddenly not feeling so relaxed anymore. Felix took a free spot in the line with the other vampires.

"_This, my friends, is Isabella. We would like to introduce her to you all."_ The other vampires in the room nod in answer.

"_Come then, Isabella. Let us start at the left side."_ At these words Marcus leaves his place next to his throne to stand right beside me.

There are so many names, and I only remember a few. There is Jane and Alec, who are twins. They look very young, though their eyes belie their age. Very wise. There is also Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Colin and Heidi. The other names I forget and hope to remember soon.

I was more intrigued by the cloaks they wore, and I asked Aro about it in a whisper, creating the illusion of privacy for me.

"_Aro, why is it that the colours of the cloaks vary from black to grey? No other colours?"_

"_Ah, you truly are perceptive, are you not? The longer I know you the more I understand how you were capable of figuring out our secret. I will tell you later. Just remind me."_ He looks down at me fondly, yet uncomfortably, before his mask is back in place. I am suspicious. I certainly will remind him.

When all the introductions are over, the guard darts from the room, apart from Felix and Heidi. Heidi comes up in front of me, with a careful sideways glance at Marcus, before she talks to me.

"_Bella, can you forgive me for deceiving you?"_

"_Heidi, you did not fool me. I knew what you were from the moment I saw you and I was so happy. I came absolutely willingly. I had been searching to meet one of your kind for a few days. Sometimes, I had a feeling of someone watching me, but could hardly call out for him or her. There would have been questions and I just wanted out of this all, without further delay..."_

"_Oh. So you looked so victorious because you thought you'd get what you wanted and I,_ _so to speak,handed it to you on a silver platter? So you deceived_ _me?" _Her voice spoke in incredulity.

"_Yes, I am sorry_ _Heidi. But it almost worked. Is it not_ _said that 'The end justifies the means'?"_ I look up at her and see the hurt and disappointment on her face.

"_Really, had it all gone my way, it would have been just dandy for everyone involved! No liability anymore, no broken law, a nice meal, and no more pain for me. A win/win deal, so to speak."_

I try to cheer her up, and realise how manipulative and selfish I have been while pursuing my goals. No one likes to be used for someone else's benefit.

"_I am sorry I was so manipulative. I did not mean to hurt your feelings..."_

"_It is fine. Everyone of us has manipulated someone else at one point or another_ _Bella."_ Marcus tries to alleviate my now sombre mood.

"_Yes, some more often than others, isn't that right_ _Aro?"_ Sulpicia smiles innocently at Aro, who only huffs.

My stomach chooses this time to interrupt all banter by growling loudly, successfully breaking all tension left in the room.

"_Shall we begin the tour by showing you the way to the kitchen? Hm?"_ Athenodora smirks.

"_But how can I be hungry again? I only just ate breakfast!"_

"_That was 5 hours ago_ _Bella. It is_ _now_ _two in the afternoon."_ Athenodora tells me amusedly while the others laugh unabashedly. _"You were quite smitten with the history lesson my husband gave you on the way here..."_

"_Oh."_

"_Let us go then. Heidi, Felix, you may leave for now. We will take care of her."_ With that said, they are dismissed.

When we reach the kitchen it smells wonderful, to me at least. We enter, and I see a very beautiful, very human woman setting the table for two.

Caius clears his throat to gain her attention, with success.

"_My Lords, My_ _Ladies."_ She has a soft welcoming voice. Her hair is dark. The most stunning feature is her green eyes that hold a contrast to her tan skin. _"Isabella. It is good to see you awake. Lunch is ready. You only need to take your seat. "_

"_We shall leave you two to lunch. Felix will be waiting outside,_ _and I will come to give you the promised tour_ _when you are finished."_ Marcus explains.

Before I find my voice to say something in return, they are gone.

* * *

**I love your reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any part of the 'Twilight Universe'. 

_**Review:**_

"_We shall leave you two to have your lunch. Felix will be waiting outside, and I will come to give you the promised tour when you are finished."_ Marcus explains.

Before I find my voice to say something in return, they are gone.

_**A/N**_: A huge 'Thank You' goes to my betas again:"Isarma" and "Servant of Time" They help me so much!

* * *

_**Bella POV:**_

"_Ah Bella, come now, have a seat. I only made a little something: "Minestrone". It is very light. It will not burden you stomach in the slightest."_

"_I assume you are Gianna?"_ I am unsure, and my voice shows as much.

"_Oh my, yes, yes I am. I am their secretary during the day. Heidi covers for me at night."_

She sure is bubbly.

"_Okay. They have told me about you. Thank you for the clothes and the food. It tasted very good."_

She is likeable and all warm hearted. I can tell she is happy to have another human here.

"_Ah, the clothes. Sorry I could not give you something more youthful. But I guess you will have your own soon enough."_

While exchanging that small talk, she had put a scoop of soup into my bowl, and we began eating; talking about this and that.

She tells me a lot about her family. Her mother, the matriarch, now a widow, and everything about her brothers and sisters. She officially applied for this job and had gotten it. The salary was very good. After a few months, she had been attacked by a visiting vampire; that is how she had found out about the existence of vampires. Felix had saved her. After this episode she was, of course, not allowed to leave any more. She took consolation in the fact that everyone treated her kindly, and that she had permission to call and write to her mother every week. All in all, she had been living here for 5 years now and was 24 years old, though she did not look it. I managed to only speak as little as possible about my past. Clearly she realized, yet decided to let it go, which I was very grateful for.

When two hours had passed, we were done and I was surprised that I had eaten two scoops and some bread. I prepared to get up and do the dishes, when there was a knock at the kitchen door.

Gianna called for whoever it was to come in. It was Marcus with Felix in tow, who winked at Gianna unashamedly. In reaction to seeing the first, she bowed her head in submission, to the second, she blushed and a small giggle - very unlike her - escaped between her lips.

"_I was wondering whether you were done by now and I can see you are, but only just. How did you like your lunch Isabella?"_

"_I enjoyed it very much, thank you Marcus. Gianna is an excellent cook and I __enjoyed her company very much." _At my words the young woman smiles proudly.

"_I am glad to hear so. Are you up for the walk? Or would you rather do something else?"_

Marcus inquires.

"_No, I would truly like to see more. It is so interesting here. Can I just clean up a bit? Gianna has had all the work with cooking..."_

"_No need for you to stay, Isabella. Just go. There is a dishwasher. It is no trouble at all. I enjoyed your company very much, too. Perhaps we can have another meal together sometime?"_

She seems to be intimidated by Marcus' presence. And now that I look at him, he looks as bored as he had when I first saw him. Strange. Just a moment ago, he smiled at me and his eyes were sparkling. Stupid vampires and their perfect control over everything! They lie and you will never know.

"_Let us go then."_ He gestures for me to leave the kitchen first and he follows after me. Felix stays inside.

"_I think it would be best to keep to the more private part of our home, which is the one that your quarters are located in, as well."_

I nod. I have no words. My mind is still reeling with the thought of how it almost seems to be in their nature to lie. We walk to the end of the hall before he abruptly stops. I walk on several steps before his stopping catches up with my mind.

"_Bella, what has your mind so utterly and completely ensnared? Ever since we left the kitchen you seem so altered." _Now his face is open to be read again. It does not make sense.

"_Just thinking."_ I stall.

"_Would you share those troubling thoughts?"_

With two long strides he is next to me and gazing down into my eyes with his crimson ones, apparently trying to unlock my thoughts that way.

Slowly, I turn my gaze to the ground.

"_It is not much, honestly. Some things I have observed. A waste of time..."_

"_Would you allow me to be the judge of that?_"

I don't answer and walk on.

We continue to promenade in silence. Every now and then Marcus points out some highlight, without much enthusiasm.

It is not long before I begin to feel a little weak and light headed. I stop and stand still, but the funny feeling does not leave me. Additionally my chest and stomach begin hurt again.

"_Bella? Are you not feeling well? You look so pale. Would you like to sit down? Or should I take you back to your room?"_

"_Sit __down."_ I slur the words, the dizziness getting the best of me.

He helps me into a sitting position one the stone floor but not before wrapping his black cloak around me in a fluent movement. The sitting does me good and my vision clears.

I sigh when everything, apart from the pain is back to normal.

"_Better?"_ The concern in his voice is evident.

"_Yes. I just felt so dizzy all of a sudden. It usually passes when I sit down. Would you mind though, if I told you I would like to go back? I am sorry."_

"_No, of course I do not mind. I think it is better for you too. But I would rather you don't walk there. Are you terribly opposed to the idea of me carrying you?"_

I think it through quickly. Walking is probably not an option. I would have to stop every so often to clear my head. But being carried, while the vampire holding me is running, does not sound any better. I chance a look at him before I word my qualm carefully.

He smiles kindly at me, after my explanation. _"Do not worry. I will walk at a human pac__e. Don't be sacred."_

With that, he carefully picks me up bridal style, making sure I am covered with the cape and walks at a brisk human pace back to the 'private' wing. Aro is in front of us all of a sudden, alarm reflected in his ruby eyes. They have a quick silent conversation and they both nod, Marcus lets out a breath in relief. Aro explains:

"_Bella, I am sorry, I have just set out to find you. I learned that people who had been hurt intensively, like you, are supposed to move, stay mobile, but not too much, as that causes distress to the healing body. I am afraid we took it a little too far today. Does your torso hurt?"_

I nod.

"_Badly? No lies Isabella." _He states seriously.

"_No, not too bad._ _Nothing an ibuprofen would not help with."_ I am embarrassed with all the attention and begin to shift in Marcus' arms.

"_I will take Bella to her quarters and make sure she is comfortable. We can converse later brother."_

When we enter his quarters he sets me down in 'my' chair, in front of the fireplace, where once again a fire is blasting its heat into the room. He vanishes for only a moment and is back with a foot rest.

"_Thank you."_ I say when I place my feet on it.

I receive a nod in answer.

"_I did not mean to give you the 'silent treatment'. I just never know what to think of you, to be honest. And in consequence, what to talk about. One moment you smile and are open and then the next you look so emotionless, so dead. When I do or say something wrong I would wish you would just tell me. Then there is the possibility that you do not want me to know what is going through your head and that only makes me angry, or rather jealous, because nothing I do or say will ever be a secret. It seems unfair. Every change in heart rate or breathing is detected by you- as you pointed out earlier. Plus, although you said you would answer my questions, somehow something always interferes, and I don't get one._

_To make matters worse, I often enough find myself distracted by something or someone and forget my questions myself, only to come to my mind later and find the opportunity to ask has passed already...leaving me angry at myself. To put the icing on top of everything, I still have no idea why exactly you are keeping me here. It is frustrating. Everything."_

By the end of my rant I am breathing heavily and looking at him accusingly.

"_I see. Well, we will remedy that today. Important things first: would you like to take something for your pain? Or has it gotten better? Do you need a drink? Tea perhaps? It is 4:30 pm now. Dinner will be ready by seven, Aro informed me."_

"_Now that you remind me, tea sounds great. And I'll be back in a moment. I'll take something for the pain." 'And use the toilet...' _I add mentally.

"_Of course. I will be right here."_

When I come back from my little pit stop, there is a pot of tea and a cup, already poured, on the side table along with a little plate with three cookies on it.

I take my seat carefully, still not trusting my chest, and go straight for the tea. It must be herbal tea. I like it: it does not taste bitter.

"_So, w__hich question would you like me to answer first?"_ Marcus speaks up after a few moments during which I find a comfortable position in my chair. Ignoring the foot rest, I pull my legs up to my chest and turn slightly to my right to fit snugly into the recess of the arm chair, at the same time giving me a better view of Marcus and the fire.

"_How come my torso hurt today? I thought you healed it? And how did you do that?"_ I am excited to finally get some much desired answers.

"_As Aro tried to explain to you the other day, our venom is healing any tissue damage it encounters, usually that is the case while someone changes. It works from the inside out. It is not commonly known, but when our venom is applied to a wound without connection to the bloodstream, it heals just as well, changing the tissue like it would during the change. We did just that, as one of those gashes was infected badly. The problem is that your wounds went deeper than just a scrape and the tissue beneath the skin is healing on its own pace. Which explains the pain you felt today. I am sorry I urged you to be up so much. Perhaps you should take it slow for the next few days. Give your body time to heal. That reminds me, while you were in the other room, Aro stopped by and left some pills for you. He said you are to take three per day. They are 'antibiotics'? He thought you would know them. He wants to make sure there is no infection left in your body..."_

It took my mind a bit to dissect all the information until I got to the crucial part: _'How__ do you apply venom superficially?' He surly didn't...? I mean, there is no way one of them...'licked' my wounds, is there?'_

The thought alone made me blush, and I mean a real blush for once. I know the shape and location of the scars perfectly well and the thought that someone had licked me there, was unsettling...

"_How exactly... did the venom get there? Onto the scrapes, I mean...?"_ I was flaming red by now and could no longer look his way.

To go by the way he looked he was not comfortable with this subject, either.

"_My sisters, they…they helped you, they discovered the gashes when changing you and took care of them as best as they could..." _Then his voice trailed off, uncertain.

"_Oh, I guess that's okay then...I mean. Yeah..." _I don't know whether I was okay with that, but it was less awkward than thinking Aro or Marcus had seen me so intimately - my mind had ruled out Caius as the 'benefactor' almost instantaneously. It should not matter anyway. I shouldn't care, right? But I still did.

"_Ready f__or the next question?"_ I ask lightly, to get away from this topic. At least he has been honest and I had my answer. Sometimes I cursed myself for being so curious.

"_Of course, go ahead."_ I think I heard a sigh of relief, I am not sure. But his lips definitely turned up in amusement.

"_Okay. Why are you keeping me?"_ This issue bothered me to no end. I leaned forward in my chair anticipating his answer.

"_Next question, please."_ Marcus announced in a calm yet serious voice.

"_Please! I need to know this! I cannot even come up with an idea for a reason for your behaviour! You just make no sense."_

"_We have a deal Bella. You do not have to answer all of our questions and in return, the same goes for us. Next question."_

He would not budge on , I leaned back in my chair and took another sip of the tea, while thinking of other questions. There were so many I just did not know which one to ask first.

"_Hmm. Then, would you tell me what the different shades of the cloaks mean? Are they indicating some kind of rank? And if so, does it mean the darker the higher?"_

"_You are quite perceptive. Yes, to all your questions."_

"_Then, why did you give me a black cape? I am of no use and certainly not important?"_

"_You are our guest and we promised that __no harm would come your way. Whoever wears black in this castle is sacrosanct. No one in their right frame of mind would dare to touch you. It ensures your safety." _He seems to consider something and I wait for him to continue.

"_I like to be honest Bella.__" _His eyes meet mine for the first time since I asked the awkward question. _"I only now realize that we promised something we cannot possibly keep for sure. I apologize. We asseverate your safety all the time, yet you must understand that you will never be__ 100% safe here. Accidents do happen. We are doing everything we can to ensure your security, I assure you, but a risk remains, nonetheless."_

"_I understand that. And I am sorry you have to go to such lengths to protect me." _I truly mean it.

THEY left because I was such a bother. Because they lost interest in me. But during my time with THEM, THEY always kept things from me. 'To protect me'. Would it not have been wiser to tell me what was dangerous and discuss how to avoid such a situation? No, THEY patronised me, like a child.

"_Thank you for telling me, for being honest with me."_

"_Why would you be grateful for that?"_

"_Not all people are honest about those things...at least that is my personal experience. It is nice__to be taken seriously for a __change." _I start out bitter and end with a soft, content voice.

After that a deep silence falls. I ponder the ways I have been treated throughout my life. My hand catches me a cookie and I begin to nibble at it.

"_Is that all your questions?"_ Marcus' calm inquiry gets me back to focus.

"_No, I do have more, but it seems fair that you get to throw in a question or two now."_ I grin at him. It is just too easy to talk with Marcus. It seems like he understands me, up to a certain degree, at least.

"_Ah, that __is too gracious of you."_ The sarcasm weighs heavy. I can not help but smile and play along:

"_Yeah. I know." _I reply condescendingly._ "Now quick, before I change my mind." _A little chuckle escapes my lips, as well as his.

"_Well then, my first question: Are you feeling better? Is the pain gone?"_

"_Uhm, Yes. I feel much better. And the pain is almost none existent. Thanks again for taking me back here."_

"_It was nothing at all. Have you seen much of the city while being here? Or of Italy, especially the Tuscan cou__ntryside?" _He sounds eager for some, to me, unknown reason.

"_No, not really. I arrived in Rome, Fiumicino and took a taxi to a small city just outside. 'Sette Bagni'? I was too tired to make the whole trip. So I stayed a night at some hotel. The next morning I had the driver pick me up and drive me here. The rest you know. What I saw of the landscape was beautiful though. The hills and stuff. I think, come early summer, it will look so much more beautiful, though. When it is all green. The city must be very old, right? I walked around a bit. But the atmosphere is quite chilly. The houses look so well fortified. Not that welcoming..."_

"_You are right on both accounts: The countryside is so much prettier, when green. As for the city, it had to be defensive. To hold back conquerors. It was once a blooming, rich city and as such, coveted by many."_

It goes on like this for a bit. He asked me where I had been and where I wanted to go, friends I had in Phoenix, what it was like there...we had a harmless conversation.

When Dinner time arrived, he insisted on me having it in the study. He explained I have had enough exercise for one day. I agreed.

So, right now I was having dinner as he kept me company. He was reading in today's newspaper when he suddenly looked up at me and recited a passage of an article, obviously translated into English, so that I could follow, while looking at me intently.

..." Something exceptional has appeared in the small town of Volterra: An unknown benefactor has donated a more then generous amount of money to the old orphanage of aforementioned town, which in itself would be unusual, granted, yet very appreciated. However, the most remarkable thing about it is the way in which this donation was made. Mid morning the unknown and unseen donor rang the bell to the main entrance of the orphanage, placed an envelope on the stairs and must have run away. Only the envelope was found by the nurse on watch. Enclosed were several thousand dollars in cash.

"_We are so very grateful to whoever donated this money. The person enclosed a note with the money suggesting a paint job be done and the establishment of a little library. We will of course fulfil these wishes. It is the least we can do. We really needed help. It is the answer to our prayers."_ Says the leader of the institution.

Help now comes from different directions after this has been made public. Private persons are bestowing the orphanage with free manpower, new blankets and lots of books. The painters will also only charge for their paint, not their working hours.

"_Miracles obviously still do happen"_ Says a woman helping cleaning out the future library..."

The colour drains from my face. I did not want anyone to know that it had been me.

"_What do you say to that Isabella? Do you believe in mirac__les?"_ Marcus says conversationally.

I gulp the lump in my throat and answer in my best cheery voice:

"_It could be, could it not?" _Even I cringe at how insincere it sounds.

Marcus bursts out laughing. It sounds nice. Not five seconds later, there is knocking on the door to the study and in between laughter he manages to call out _"Come in!"_

The door opens to reveal Aro, Sulpicia, Caius and Athenodora, who are staring at Marcus in disbelief and amusement.

"_Are you quite well brother?"_ Caius does look concerned for his brothers sanity, it would seem.

"_Yes, yes I am fine. You just missed the funniest situation ever."_

Marcus would be wiping tears away now, were he able to shed them.

"_Care to let us in on the fun, Marcus?"_ Sulpicia is smiling broadly.

_'Yeah, go ahead and have a laugh at the human...'_

Marcus only shows them the article and grabs Aro's hand, who stills for a millisecond and bursts into laughter, as well. The colour returns to my face tenfold. I hate to be laughed at, to feel denounced. As inconspicuous as possible I get up from the chair, mumbling something about the bathroom and manage to get to the door and open it before I feel a cold hand on the forearm of the hand that is still on the doorknob.

"_I am sorry. Please forgive my rudeness Bella. It truly never was my intention to hurt your feelings._

_You are no good at being insincere and the expression on your face was priceless. You did not even __believe yourself. Please, don't leave. So far__,__ this is one of the best days I have had in a long time. Please, co__me back to the fire with me?"_ His crimson eyes are beseeching and I would say he is sincere, but I don't trust my judgement any more.

"_I need a moment to myself."_ Some of the tears I tried desperately to keep in had spilled over and were leaving trails on my cheeks now. I pull my hand from under his and he allows me.

"_I am so, so sorry. I'll wait here."_ He looks crushed as I walk into the bedroom.

When inside, I run over to the bed and throw myself on it. I hold in the sobs but the tears leak out of my eyes. After some time, not much, has passed there is a soft knock on the door.

"_Yes."_ Although I whisper this single word, my voice brakes.

First thing I notice is a cold hand on my back, then the bed sinking in beside me.

"_Isabella, please listen: I have known my brother for a long time now. He did not mean to hurt you in any way. Yes, he laughed about the facial expression that you wore, but he did not twit you. I promise. I have not heard him laugh like he only did minutes ago, in years. Somehow you bring him happiness. Please come back?"_

As it was Athenodora who had come to me, I took these words even more serious.

"_Okay."_

I don't mean to be such a child, but it hurt when he laughed at me. My discernment has always been one of the things I could bank on. THEIR leaving me had affected me in more ways than I have yet come to know. How should I know what Marcus was amused about?

"_I'll be right there." _

_'Get a grip on yourself, Bella! This is ridiculous! Just go out there .'_

I take a little detour into the bathroom, splash my face with some cold water, dry it and then get on my way to the study again. On the way there I give myself another pep-talk and then enter.

Four smiling and one neutral faces meet my gaze and I blush as usual.

"_Sorry I overreacted like that. It just...I don't know."_

"_Let__ us not mention it, Isabella. Our behaviour was far from flawless, too. Please accept our apologies therefor. But I am rather curious now: I know that it was you. Demitri saw you doing it. What I am curious about though is: Why did you do it? And why in that fashion?" _I could see the fire burning in Aro's eyes.

* * *

**End Note:** Let me know how you like it! Review... :)


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own any part of the "Twilight Universe". This is strictly for fun.

_**Recap:**_

"_Let us not mention it, Isabella. But I am rather curious now: I know that it was you. Demitri has seen you doing it. What I am curious about though is: Why did you do it? And why in that fashion?" _I could see the fire burning in Aro's eyes.

_**Author's note:**_

A big "Thank You" to everyone who reviewed or added my story to any of their alerts or favourites list.

I love my betas: "Isarma" and "Servant of Time" They are awesome!

* * *

**_Bella POV_**:

"_Aro, let her take her seat before you grill her to satisfy your curiosity. You__ would not want to stand in front of us like a student and be questioned like that." _His wife scolds him.

"_Bella, dear, come sit down. He is always impatient when he wants to __know something. Just take your time. We have enough." _Sulpicia winks at me and I have to giggle at their antics.

Uncertainly, I take my seat and gather my thoughts.

"_Well, it's simple really. My parents left me everything. I just did not want any of it. It feels wrong. Like I gain profit by their death. Besides, had my plan come to fruition, I would not have any need for it... I wanted it to do some good though, to help someone..._

_When I was walking through town, I saw those children and followed them to the orphanage. It was an easy decision from there...they are the same as I. Younger, yes, which makes it even worse, I guess, but without family also. Why not help them? Surely they had enough hardships during their days and deserve a little happiness._

_I could hardly transfer it to them, as my bank account is shut down and it would not really have been anonymous. It got more complicated even as I had just met Heidi that day and promised to meet with her the next day. Also, there were several other matters I needed to take care of – loose ends to tie, so to speak, before I could... um, well...'go peacefully'?_

_Surely there might have been a more elegant solution to get the money to them, but the way I went about it served its purpose. They got the money anonymously._

_Admittedly, at that time, I could not come up with anything else. My mind was a little overwhelmed and in consequence, rather uncreative." _

They show no reaction but keep staring at me.

"_That is all..."_

Aro was the first to recover, while the others continued on staring at me like I had grown a third head. He cleared his throat.

"_Isabella, is it true, what you just told us?" _His eyebrows rising in question.

"_Yes. It was as I said. I had no previous plans as what to do with the money... and they were just there. The perfect opportunity..."_

"_No, no forgive my vagueness, I mean: Is there no one else in your life? Distant family members, friends?"_

"_Oh, that. No, I have no other family. My parents and theirs, as well, have been only children..._

_And for the friends part: Yes. There are a few but I have not been a good friend...I don't really wanna talk about details though. They do not know where I went, only that I will not be coming back. They are better off without me."_

"_Do not talk about yourself so meanly. I am sure other people think differently. As for now, we will respect your need for privacy."_

At those words he throws a quick, I can only assume, warning glance into Caius' direction. Who sighs in response.

"_Now, you know I have been doing some reading about human medicine as well as your behaviour. One of the things I can recommend to you do, to refrain from 'falling' as you put it, is this."_

He is in front of me and holding out his hand to me, palm up. In the middle lies a scrunchy and some pretty stones.

_'A scrunchy and a bunch of little rocks? What the heck?'_

I take the items, not knowing how in the world they are supposed to keep me from going into my nightmare zone. He is just looking at me happily, like he did me a huge favour, along with the others. All of them expectant for me to say or do something.

"_Uhm? Thank you? Yes, that is a nice scrunchy...and very pretty little stones. Aro, how is a scrunchy going to help me? No intention to be rude. It really is pretty..."_

I can hear another one of Caius' signature chuckles and soft giggles from the wives.

"_Ah, yes, how should you know. Let me explain this. You need to __put the hair tie around your wrist and the stones into the pocket of you jacket or robe, whatever you are wearing at the time. You see, physical stimuli usually help to keep you in the present time, reality, when your mind is at risk to wander into the pas__t. In order to stay in the here and now, you can either touch the stones and concentrate on the feeling of them in your hand, or you can pull the scrunchy around your wrist and let it snap back. It might take some time to gain control over this method, but__ in the end I hope it will do you good. You can really hold on to anything you like, you just really need to concentrate on what you sense with all your might. Do you understand?"_

Aro's gaze is kind and encouraging.

"_Yeah, sounds easy enough. I think I got it...do you think it will help? I would really like that."_

Automatically my right hand is playing with the elastic around my wrist. My tone is dreamy, hopeful.

The ancient vampire opposite me sighs.

"_Well Isabella, it can only help. It will not heal you, only help you with the flashbacks. To get rid of it all, you would have to talk about things... to work it out...however I know your stance on this topic. I would just wish you changed your mind."_ With those words he pats my knee gently, stands up and turns for the door. Sulpicia, Athenodora and Caius trailing behind him.

"_Thank you. For everything."_ I whisper.

"_That reminds me: We took liberty to order some clothes for you. They are in the adjoining dressing room. I am sure Marcus will show you. If you need any__thing else, just let m__yself__ or Athenodora know. It was a pleasure for us."_Sulpicia says in a calm voice.

"_Rest well __a__nd sweet dreams for you."_ She adds after a moment.

"_Have a good night, you all."_ Is my genius answer. What are you to say, really?

They smile and leave.

"_What you did was very generous, Bella. I am sure the old orphanage has good use for the money you gave them." _A look of pride flits over his face before he stares at my dinner. I have not eaten much.

"_Why don't you eat some more? Do yo__u not like it?" _He questions pointing at the plate on the side table.

"_No, no, that's not it. It tastes fine. Honestly. "_

"_But?"_

"_I'm not hungry anymore...sorry."_

When his eyes settle on mine they look so sad, almost desperate. For a moment, I am sure he will say something else but he shakes his head ever so slightly and sighs imperceptibly.

"_Y__ou are sure?" _I nod.

There is this comfortable silence again. And I am pretty sure he is just as occupied with his own thoughts as I am with mine. My hands play absentmindedly with the stones glad to have a purpose.

"_Bella?"_

"_Mhm?"_

"_Did you know you talk in your sleep?"_

_'Pardon me? Where did that come from? And scream would be more accurate...'_

"_Oh I... Yes. I am sorry if it bothers you. I just can't...I mean I.."_

"_No no, nothing of this kind. I was just wondering. Would you tell me who this Victoria is? Why you are so frightened of her? You are safe here, no one from the outside can hurt you here. Never!"_

I tense involuntarily and take a sharp breath. The grip I have on the rocks tightens until it pains me. But I feel somewhat focused. I hold on to them like a drowning person would to a lifeline. Slowly my eyes travel to meet his and I release my breath, still in control.

"_Bella? I am sorry.__ I should have known this topic is off limits."_ Regret and concern weigh heavy in his words.

"_I think I am okay. Surprisingly. They help?"_ I look at the little rocks speculating, twisting them in my left hand while warring internally.

_'Can I talk about it? I ache to talk to someone, to get it off my chest, to ease the guilt, just a little. I just couldn't do so in Forks. They all knew me, Charlie and what had happened, at least what they thought had happened. Even the counsellor they had sent in to talk with me. It seems easier for me to open to someone who does not know anything, who is neutral._

_I do not fear judgement by Marcus. How could he judge me anyway. He kills people on a regular basis- with his own hands. I only did so by accident, by my association... I might as well try. I do fear Victoria...'_

"_Bella?" _I look into his milky ruby eyes, searching for confirmation, understanding and whatnot.

Suddenly my right hand is no longer on the armrest but in his left hand. My gaze follows. His touch is so gentle. My hand, small in comparison to his, the colour of my skin only a few shades darker than his, rests in his left hand, his thumb stroking softly over the back of it. There is no pressure, I could withdraw it, and he would let me, yet I don't want to. It is comforting and I relax my hand into his. I look up at those glowing red orbs.

"_She is...__he was..." _I am in a vice grip of fear, only thinking about her, my thoughts losing all coherency.

"_Bella! Please calm yourself. Listen to you__r__ heart. You do not have to tell me." _Marcus voice is filled with worry.

"_No! Just give me a moment. I can, I will!"_

_'You can do this. She is not here. She cannot do anything right now. Why fear her, right? You need to go about it differently...without emotion. Make a report, like the news-people do it. I have to distance myself. Yes, let's try detachment...'_

I look straight into the fire, my left hand holding the stones tightly.

"_When we met James during that outing, he was not alone. There were two others: Victoria and Laurent. We did not know it at that time, but Victoria, she was James' mate. Now she is set on killing me. She calls it her revenge, 'a mate for a mate'. She does not understand that I am not, that I probably never was...anyway, she was respectively is after me."_

At this point it is hard to concentrate on something else, but I manage. My complete concentration is set on the stones in my hand.

"_She got to our house. I was not home then. My father was. When I got home, I found them. He was hurt. She killed him, because of me. When it was my time, she was somehow interrupted and left me there. I survived. I came here. The end."_

I was shaking, with me my vision, but I refused to go there. I gripped the stones so hart it hurt, as well as Marcus' hand, concentrating on anything that registered through one of my senses.

"_Everything is well now, Bella. This woman will not even get close to you. You are safe. No one will hurt you. No one. Never."_

His words wrap around me like a blanket, giving me shelter and comfort. It goes on like that for a few minutes. The memories so desperately trying to swallow reality, to drown me once again. In the end I am victorious. I stay above them.

Slowly I lighten the death grip I have one his hand and the stones. It is painful to do so, the joints of my fingers are fixed in their curled position. Marcus realizes that and carefully he turns my right hand around and starts to flex and massage my fingers. No words are spoken. I only hear my breathing and the cracking sounds coming from the fire.

After some minutes he releases that hand. He turns the chair I sit in to face his and takes the other hand, taking the stones away to place them on the table and repeats his actions to loosen these muscles, as well. I can only watch. My mind reeling with thoughts of such different natures it is overwhelming.

"_I am so glad you told me. How do you feel now?"_ His voice if possible, is even softer though there is a strain lying underneath.

"_I don't know."_ I whisper in earnest.

He nods.

"_How about a breath of fresh air? Just for a moment?"_

That sounds like music to my ears and I eagerly stand up and go into the direction of the bedroom. Before I reach the door leading to the balcony, Marcus is beside me in an instant and has the blanket already wrapped around me, like I was a tortilla. I am covered with it from chin to ankle.

"_Here."_ He says, handing me the shoes I left in front of the fireplace.

"_Thank you."_ The words are simple but my tone implies that I am not only grateful for the shoes.

I feel better, lighter. We step out onto the balcony. It is blackest night. For once I don't care what time it is. It does not matter.

The air is fresh and for the first time in what seems like ages, I take a deep breath. It is drizzling lightly. I turn my head up and the tiny droplets of water fall on my skin. It is cool but so refreshing. My lips turn up involuntarily while my eyes are still shut.

"_May I enquire as to what is the reason for your smile, Bella?"_

I have almost forgotten that Marcus is on the balcony with me. In answer I turn to face him.

"_I feel so much...lighter...like I don't know... Thank you for urging me to talk, and then for listening, for helping me."_

"_You are more than welcome, though I never wanted to urge you...obviously I failed in that. But I am relieved to say the least, that you are better. And impressed by your strength, very much so." _He does look down onto the streets. Scanning them as if he was searching for something, while saying that. His hand comes up and rests on my shoulder. He means it. I am sure.

His wandering gaze halts and his lips move quickly. Then, he nods his head a fraction. Obviously satisfied with whatever.

"_Bella, shall we go inside? Are you not getting cold?"_

"_Wait a moment, Marcus. Who were you talking with right now? And what did you say?" _I am curious and much bolder now that I feel better.

"_Ah, ever so perceptive...you truly are magnificent. If you must know, we have guards patrolling the streets. It is absolutely forbidden to hunt inside the city. I was just asking whether there was anything unusual tonight."_

"_Oh. I guess that is reasonable what __with you living here permanently and all..." _The blush from his first words is just subsiding.

"_Okay. We can go inside then."_

"_As you wish. Would you like to retire for the night? It is rather late for human standards."_

We make our way inside and I ponder whether to really go to bed or stay up a bit. To be frank, I am scared of another nightmare. I feel so good right now and I don't want that to end.

_'Stay up it is'_

"_If you don't mind, I would rather stay up a little longer?"_

"_I enjoy your company very much, Bella, so I do not mind at all. Shall we sit again?"_

"_Yes please. And could I get something to drink?"_

"_Of course. Forgive my thoughtlessness. Felix, would you get something to drink for Isabella?"_

_Marcus turns my chair to face the fire again and waits until I sit. Just when I am about to ask him something there is a knock on the door._

"_Felix, enter please."_

"_Master, Bella." The bow really is strange but it seems natural for Felix._

"_Hi Felix. How was your day?" _The giant looks at me surprised for a split second then his expression changes into a friendly smile.

"_Very well, Bella. And yours? I heard you were in pain? I hope you feel all better."_

"_Oh, yeah. All fine again. I have totally forgotten about that. Apart from that my day was nice."_

"_Good to hear. Good night, Bella. Master."_

"_To you too, Felix."_

And he is gone again. I take a good sip of the water Felix placed on the side table.

"_Bella, I know you won't like what follows so I apologize beforehand. Would you describe this female? You need to understand that what you described to me, of her actions, she seems to be a danger to our secret and we should have someone monitoring her actions. A prophylactic, so to __speak. You are the only one who has knowledge of her appearance. Otherwise I would not ask this of you."_ He is unhappy about this return to that topic and so am I but I comprehend his situation.

_'I don't want to remember her in detail. I can't. That makes her so much more frightening. But I owe Marcus that much. He helped me to feel so much better.'_

"_I could try... but... she... I don't want __to fall..."_ My voice is hectic and full of fear.

"_I will do anything to keep you anchored, Bella. I don't want you to feel like that either."_ His head is tilted to the side and he is looking at me contemplative.

"_Bella, do you think it would help if you sat with me? I only assume so as you seemed to calm down considerably when Aro held you. I wonder. Do you feel alone, when you face your memories?"_

My eyes widen from surprise. Never would I have gotten this idea. But it made sense, I do feel alone and somewhat abandoned. Then again, do I like the idea of sitting with him? I am not so sure about that... not at all.

"_What do you say?"_ He interrupts my spinning thoughts.

"_Uh, erm, I guess it's worth a shot...you helped me so much and I really want to help you... We will stop, when I lose it, right?"_

"_Of course. At once. Come here, Bella. Have no fear."_ I stand up slowly so does he. Very deliberately, his hand goes for the blanket on which I sat from our balcony excursion, and tucks it around me.

"_To prevent you from getting cold. Would you like to hold the stones as before?"_

"_Mhm. I think it really helped..."_

He hands me the little rocks and sits down on his chair, giving me the chance to back out. I inch towards him.

_' I hate her. I hate the fear. I hate those memories. And I hate to be controlled by them.'_

"_Okay." _All stressed I sit on his lap. In a movement to swift for me, he turns me around 90 degrees and has his arms around me protectively. My head resting on his collar bone. A little gasp escapes me in surprise.

"_You are safe here. How about you only tell me how you saw her, when you first met her? On that outing? It might be a safer route?"_ His arms around me tighten slightly in encouragement.

To calm my nerves, I inhale deeply. Marcus smells good, like ancient books and cinnamon. I relax into his hold. This lure their kind has to attract us works perfectly.

"_Well, she has red long wavy hair, with a tinge of orange in it. Like fire. A slender form, feline like, as are her movements."_

My hold on the stones tightens and I try to distract my one way mind.

Rosalie staring at me...that works to a degree.

"_Her voice is high, tinkling. You would expect it to be the voice of a young girl, chewing bubblegum...she is taller than I am. About 5'6?...her face is heart shaped...she will destroy anyone who helps me..."_

At this moment I feel myself slipping. Shivers run down my spine. Victoria would hunt me forever, hurting anyone who dares to help me.

"_Bella? Bella, that is enough. Calm down. You are here; safe. Everything is fine...relax. It is safe... You are safe."_

That is all I hear of his voice. But he does not know, he needs to understand, what I bring over those who help me.

"_Marcus no...no. You don't understand. She will hurt anyone who helps me. She will hurt you and everyone else here..."_

I turn around to face him. My hands are framing his face, to emphasize my words. I stare into his eyes, willing him to see reason. He does not deserve this. He has been so nice.

"_Believe me. She made that clear. You will be in danger as long as you keep me..."_

"_Shh, Bella, shh. Breathe. She won't hurt anyone here. You are in Volterra, this is our city. If she is smart, she won't try anything, if she ever comes here. Don't worry. We are all perfectly safe. You know who and what we are."_

He tells me all of this to calm me and rubs my back soothingly. He won't listen. That much is clear...

"_She won't stop. She will make another army. She will never stop. Damn that elusiveness of hers."_

I mumble to myself, forgetting how sensitive the hearing of the creature holding me is.

His consoling movements halt for a fraction of time before he continues and asks in a casual tone, depicting disinterest.

"_What did you just murmur there? About an army? Her elusiveness?"_

_'Crap! How could I explain that, without mentioning Jake and the others?'_

"_Hm?" _Marcus coaxes, rising an eyebrow.

"_Well..."_

"_Yes? Bella. You need to know that creating an army of vampires is strictly forbidden, too great is the risk of exposure, as newborns, as we call recently changed vampires, are hard to control, if at all. We had a real problem about a hundred and fifty years ago. So you need to see the importance that we know about that. The army must be dealt with; As well as its creator."_

"_The army has already been 'dealt with'. So we don't have to talk about that." _I say as confidently as possible.

"_And who handled them? How many newborns were there? I need to know this Bella."_

I look at him, scrutinizing him a change, only one thought is on my mind.

_'Can I trust him?__'_

_

* * *

Review?  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:** _

I do not own any part of the 'Twilight Universe'. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's Note:**_

I have a new beta: 'Madietta'. She is doing amazing things. I am so grateful.

_**Recap:**_

I look at him, scrutinizing him a change, only one thought is on my mind.

_'Can I trust him?'_

* * *

_**Bella POV:**_

Soon I realized it wasn't only him I would have to place my trust in, but all of them: Aro along with Caius, Athenodora and Sulpicia, as well as the guards as they call them. I knew they heard everything I said or did in here. It was a given and I was well aware of that; but I had an inkling that right now, they were listening intentionally, not simply overhearing but downright eavesdropping.

Could I trust them? Looking back, they had done nothing that might hurt me, nothing to indicate that they would betray my trust.

Marcus, Aro and Sulpicia had been kind and patient. Caius and Athenodora, well, they were... cautious, to put it nicely. But I understood that to an extent. I mean, why should they trust me? In a way we were in a very similar situation.

I wasn't so sure about the guards. Felix seemed kind. As for the others, I had no idea. But they would be loyal to their Masters' stance, wouldn't they?

In my thoughts I went through the whole time I had spent here, and a snort escaped me before I noticed. What a strange situation this was. I was sitting here, debating with myself whether or not to trust these people, when not three days ago I had demanded that they take my life.

"May I inquire what thoughts have provoked this unusual noise?" Marcus regarded me, curiosity clear in his voice.

"It's this whole situation. Doesn't it seem bizarre to you? But I guess I have a talent to find myself in the middle of impossible settings, and most of the time I have no one but myself to blame, just like now. I mean here I am in this room with you, when just three days ago I was asking you to kill me..."

"And renewed your demand just yesterday... Yes, yes I see what you mean. But over-analysing will not change the situation, will it?" A wry smile flittered across his face, brightening his features for a second before giving way to his usual sombre expression.

"Bella, have you decided how to answer to my questions now? Your hesitancy is almost palpable. What exactly has you feeling so tense? Perhaps I can put you more at ease if you let me know what bothers you so."

"Well, to be completely honest, for one thing I feel spied on. I guess it is like being interrogated by the police, knowing that there's someone watching you on the other side of the one-way mirror. I know your family and anyone close enough can hear every single word I say. That makes me feel on edge. I'd rather they were here, then at least I could see them... it would seem more fair. But that's not all of it. I can't tell you every single detail, because there are some things I simply don't know, and others that I'm not allowed to say."

At first Marcus looked understanding, but by the end of my little rant he was scowling. "More secrets?" he said in a disapproving voice. "Of course, come in," he added abruptly.

I startled at his words and turned my head just fast enough to see his family already in the room. They all moved their chairs close to ours and took their seats.

"Ah, Isabella. It is good to see you are well. I have to admit you had me worried for a moment before. I apologize for making you feel so on edge. In our defence, we had no choice but to overhear your conversation, and I confess I am rather curious about your answer. Have you taken your medication yet?" Aro spoke so fast that I had to strain my ears to get it all, not to mention process it. His mood was as excited as ever.

"Uhm, yeah. Good to see you too," I answered automatically, staring at the whole group. "No, I haven't taken the antibiotics yet. Thanks for reminding me. I'll just go and get them."

"Please stay seated. I will get them for you." With that, Marcus was out of the room and back in a flash, the little cardboard box containing the pills in his hand. "Oh, thank you." I took the pills from him and rushed off to take them.

When I was done, Aro spoke again. "How was your dinner? I hope it was to your liking? Caius has chosen it with great care." The meaningful glance he spared in Caius' direction did not escape me.

My mouth hung open for a while before I gathered my wits again and shut it. "Yes, yes. It was fine. I really liked it," I managed to squeak out.

The black-haired elder looked pointedly at the only half-finished plate still sitting on the side table, a delicate eyebrow arching in both contradiction and disbelief.

"Nah, really, it tasted fine," I protested. "I just kind of lost my appetite half way through... thank you, Caius," I added in a small voice, almost inaudibly.

"Hmph," that and a shoulder shrug were the only signs of acknowledgement I got from him.

This little exchange was followed by an awkward silence, the looming topic hanging silently, yet pressing in the air. Aro was the first to broach the issue."Well, Isabella? Would you care to elaborate on the aforementioned subject?"

"Erm, well... You see... It's just that..." I was nervous as hell and it showed. Once again all attention was trained on me and I still had no clue what to tell them and what to leave out. My breathing came in short, fast gasps. I could practically hear my own heartbeat.

Suddenly I registered a light pressure, and looked down to find Marcus' hand holding my own, stopping it from twitching and fiddling with my clothes, and squeezing it lightly again. When I looked up, his eyes met mine, his expression exuding calmness and encouragement.

"Bella. Please calm yourself. Your heart - go easy on it. This cannot be good for you. Why don't you start by telling us about the time frame? That would help. We can go from there." His demeanour and voice were calm and comforting.

Grateful for his support, I nodded in agreement and took a deep breath in attempt to settle my nerves. To stall just a bit longer, I reached for the glass of water with my left hand, as my right hand was still in Marcus' comforting grasp. I made my decision. I would tell them as much as I could without revealing the truth about Jacob and the pack.

"Yes. So. I moved to Forks in March. That's when I first saw them, too. By the end of the month I had figured the secret out and befriended one of them. The trackers attack followed. The summer was good but uneventful. They left three days after an incident on my birthday in September. After the coven's departure, I couldn't do much. They had grown on me and I missed them. I still do.  
I lived from day to day. Sometime in January, I started going out more. I got back in touch with an old friend. But after a month, he suddenly refused any contact with me. To cut my rambling short, he changed. I guess there is more supernatural stuff in this world then I could ever have imagined. He is such a different being, and so are his friends. What they are exactly is not my story to tell. They have crossed paths with vampires before. They protect the people of my home town against attacks from your kind. They took care of the group of vampires that attacked me. They had been protecting me and my dad from Victoria for several weeks then. She would try again and again to break through their line of defence. The problem was that whenever they'd get close to her and things would became too dangerous, she'd take off. They said it was as if she had a sixth sense or something. They called her elusive... You know the rest. She sent her minions to keep my friends occupied and she herself came for me. As soon as my friends realized the attack was only a distraction, two of them came to help me. Their approach distracted Victoria and I survived."

Although I tried to steer clear of emotions during the story, in the end I was clutching the armrest and Marcus' hand as hard as my strength allowed me. Had he been human his hand would be turning all shades of blue by now.

The silence that followed was short lived. "So, your friends know how to destroy our kind?" Caius exclaimed. "How is that possible? We are stronger and faster than almost anything."

His tone told me that he had some speculations, and was waiting for me to confirm his theories.

"Yes. They know you have to tear a vampire apart and set the parts on fire... Wait, you said 'almost anything'_._ So you have a theory on what they are?" I simply refused to be toyed with in such a way, which is why the last part came out more like a challenge. Aro and Sulpicia snickered, while Marcus was trying hard to maintain a neutral expression, but failed when his lips turned up ever so slightly.

"Yes. And that is why we need to go and eliminate them. They cannot be allowed to live!"

"No!" I was on my feet and in front of him in mere seconds. My heart was pounding madly in fear for my friends. "No! You can't! They only destroyed those vampires to protect us! And they would never tell anyone a single word about your existence! They rely on secrecy themselves! No! Please! They are my friends! They saved my life! Some of them got hurt because of me!" My hands were on his shoulders, trying to shake him, get some sense into him, make him understand. Caius didn't move, a mixture of surprise and anger in his face. In a flash, I found myself standing behind Aro and Marcus. Caius was no longer sitting; instead, he was pacing in front of his brothers, the picture of a furious angel, blond hair swaying around his head, glinting coal-black eyes fixated on me. Never had I seen a vampire look so ferocious, so truly frightening. I shrank back and hid my face in Marcus' back, my hands clinging to the fabric of his white shirt.

"They are a danger to everyone. No rational thought at times. Ruthless and aggressive! That's what the Children of the Moon are like! How dare you defend them, silly human!" Caius roared.

A thunder-like, deafening crash resonated in the room, and suddenly Marcus and I were standing in a corner, with me still safely placed behind him, and Sulpicia standing by his side now. I risked a glance from behind him, and saw a very menacing, snarling Aro holding down a struggling, growling Caius. Athenodora was talking to Caius, trying to calm him, and eventually she succeeded. Aro spoke to him as well, talking in a language I wouldn't even dream to recognize. After a few more tense minutes the atmosphere calmed down, Marcus finally relaxed his protective stance before me.

"Now, Caius. You've just proved yourself wrong. The Children of the Moon are indeed as you have described . But think about it," said Aro. "Were those friends of Isabella truly the Children of the Moon, her town would have long been eradicated. These creatures are controlled, and obviously they do not feed on the flesh of the living. Don't you see?"

Caius ceased his struggling against Aro's grip, and his expression slowly reverted to his usual scowl. Aro then released him, and he stood up in a flash, adjusting his clothes.

"Shh, Bella shh. It's all right now. Shh." Suddenly I was in Marcus' arms and he was soothing me. Only then did I notice the shivers that were rocking my frame, the wetness on my cheeks, my erratic breathing, and the mad, irregular beating of my heart. I was in utter, mind-numbing panic.

Caius' eyes snapped in my direction, his gaze meeting mine shortly before I closed my eyes in an attempt to keep the world out. I was holding on to Marcus for dear life, still shaking violently.

"Perhaps it would be best if you left for now, Caius," Aro said firmly, not as a suggestion but as an order. I didn't hear Caius' reaction, concentrating on getting enough air into my lungs.

"Isabella, please forgive Caius for his outburst," Aro said. "He almost lost his life in a fight with a werewolf many years ago and has not yet overcome his anger and hate for that. He assumed that was what your friends were too; though considering everything you told us, it seems obvious they are not. I am grateful you told us what happened. We will leave now. Marcus will stay with you. I hope you can find sleep tonight, Isabella. My apologies again. Good night."

Aro edged closer to where Marcus and I were standing. With his last words he reached out slowly, and with supreme gentleness, he wiped the tear streaks from my face, examining me with a soft, sorrowful look in his eyes. Then he turned around and left, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Marcus held me until I calmed down. After that, I went through my evening routine as if on autopilot, all the while trying to process what had happened in the study. When I emerged from the bathroom, I found Marcus standing at the balcony door, looking out the window. I walked over to him, standing on his right side. I could see the night sky brightening ever so softly, indicating the arrival of another day.

"I will be in the study. If there is anything you need, just call for me." Marcus did not look at me but turned around and made for the door. I stumbled after him, needing his solace. "Wait, Marcus! Please." When I reached him, I stumbled slightly and started to fall down. I never made contact with the ground; instead, I found myself in Marcus' arms again.

"Yes, Bella?" he whispered.

"Would you … could you stay here? In the room?" I knew it was childish but I felt safe when he was close. "Please?"

"Of course. You should go to bed now, Bella. You are dead on your feet." As if to prove his point, I swayed slightly. Marcus picked me up gently, carried me over to the bed and laid me down. I crawled underneath the blankets, and by the time I was done, the drapes were closed and Marcus was sitting in a chair beside the bed. I curled up facing him and reached for his hand, holding it tight.

"Thank you," was all I could breathe out before a huge yawn overcame me. I was totally spent. With my hand safely nested in Marcus' hands, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**End note/ Important!  
**_

Hey I hope you liked this one. I am very sorry to tell you that the next update will have to wait a bit. I am going to redo the other chapters. That will take some time. Until then! Take care!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own any part of the 'Twilight Universe', only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun. 

_**Author's note:**_

I would like to send a big hug and 'thank you' to everyone, who reviewed/ added my story.

Also, I ow you an apology: Sorry for the long wait!

_**Recap:**_

Bella falls asleep with her hands in Marcus', after Caius once again lost his temper, because Bella defended Jake and the pack.

* * *

_**Marcus POV**_

I did not know how long I had been sitting there, holding Bella's delicate hand in mine, when I heard a knock on the door to my study, accompanied by Aro's voice.

"Marcus, may I come in? I am alone; I wonder if we could talk?" He sounded subdued and sombre, highly unusual for him.

"Make it quick," was my clipped reply. I did not really want anyone here at the moment, but I trusted Aro.

"Take a seat," I told him bluntly. My emotions were still running wild, the prominent ones being rage and love, combined with fierce protectiveness. It was strangely exhausting; it had been ages since I had last felt such emotional turmoil. Rationally, I knew Aro was not to blame for our brother's behaviour, but my grasp on rationality was wearing thin and if he did not choose his words carefully he would bear the brunt of my anger towards Caius.

"How has she been sleeping?" Aro took a seat at the bottom of the bed, looking intently at Bella, his gaze lingering for a moment on our entwined hands.

I shrugged. "It could be worse. She is restless and mumbles a lot, but she has not yet awoken with a nightmare. I think tonight's events have not sunken in yet, not completely at least." My voice was still gruff.

My brother indicated his agreement with a deliberate nod.

After this we sat in silence for a few minutes, during which I carefully thought of a way to phrase my decision on the matter at hand. "Aro, I don't wish for Caius to come close to Bella again, until I say otherwise," I said finally. "He is not to enter our chambers and if he attacks her again, no matter the reason, so help me Aro, I will not hold back." To enforce the meaning of my words, I looked into my brother's eyes with blazing determination. We both knew I would win. Caius and I were the same age, but in our past lives I had been a warrior and he a strategist; it showed in our physique as well as our fighting skills.

Aro looked thoughtful, pondering my words before he slowly nodded. "I understand. Personally, I wish we could find another solution, but putting myself in your shoes, I guess I would make the same decision."

We sat in silence again, both our eyes trained on the fragile creature.

"Marcus, you do know that Caius loves you as a brother, don't you?" Aro said finally. "He would never intentionally hurt you, or Isabella, as that would equal hurting you. He bitterly regrets how he acted this morning."

Aro; always the conflict mediator. A morose sigh escaped me. "Yes, yes, I know. But don't you understand, Aro? Even if he did not mean to hurt her, even if he regrets what he's done, it doesn't change the result. He could have hurt her, Aro, or even worse! Look at her! She is so delicate. A single move could break her! How often can I... can we expect her to forgive us, to trust us again? Every time she opens up a little – at our request might I add – Caius flows off the handle and…"

My harsh words grew louder by the second and I had to stop myself and calm my anger before I woke Bella from her shallow slumber.

"It's like we punish her for trusting us. You know her story, it has happened too many times already. I will not allow it to happen again!" I finished my rant. Aro was a rare sight. He looked absolutely staggered, and for a second he stayed frozen, before he blinked once to regain his wits.

"I... I must admit, I have not quite considered this aspect of the situation before. Of course. Forgive my ignorance, brother." The words came out reluctantly, grudgingly, and he looked embarrassed and a little ashamed. It was rare for Aro to have to admit a mistake. And if one of us was right, he hated it even more.

A second later he cleared his throat unnecessarily and spoke again, obviously trying to change the subject: "As Demetri has never met this redhead, he cannot track her, obviously. Sulpicia has drawn a picture of her, based on Isabella's description, which will be shown to every member of the guard, so they can watch out for her. I am afraid there is nothing more we can do at the moment."

"Someone eager for a change of topic, brother?" I asked him mockingly. A situation like this occurred so rarely that I just could not resist the temptation to taunt him. I received a glare in return saying it all. It might have silenced anyone else, but I knew I would have to fear no consequences. We were family after all. So my lips turned upwards and I found myself smiling unabashedly at him, silently challenging him to deny it. I was amazed at my own actions. I had not partaken in any such shenanigans in centuries. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't even manage a grin like this, even if I had seriously tried. However, here I sat, a huge smirk on my face, effortless, and it just felt right. My mood was completely altered.

At first, Aro looked like he wanted to retaliate, but then his features softened and he gave me a genuine, indulging smile. "I love to see you like this, Marcus. You are so much more _alive_. Your eyes shine with emotion, and you are actually aware of your surroundings, not to mention that disgusting smile you're wearing right now..." He glared at me in mock anger, but couldn't hold up the charade any longer, and had to chuckle himself. In a swift movement he stood behind me, his left hand resting on my shoulder. I felt no offence in his actions and closeness to Bella; my eyes stayed trained on her, not wanting to miss the slightest movement or change.

"I told you before and I will say it again: I am glad you are on your way back to us, Marcus." He squeezed my shoulder once, to convey his positive feelings."Have her bonds changed in any way?" he asked in a speculative tone that caught my attention.

His question took me off-guard. I had not paid attention to the lines swirling around her as much as I should have. Now however, with the topic in the forefront of my mind, I concentrated on the bonds she emitted.

The bond to me had not changed much; it was perhaps a little stronger – not by much, but the change was there. It was still a promising golden hue. What surprised me was the new, soft, familial bond, connecting her to Aro. No question a response to his persistent help and care. Another one similar to that stood out, leading from the room to a person that was evidently close by. If I had to guess, I would say it was connecting her to Cia. I could not imagine Bella forming a familial bond with Caius, or Dora for that matter; not with how they had behaved. But to be sure, I would have to wait and see who the recipient was.

Aro regarded me patiently, waiting for my assessment. He knew that reading human relationships was different. There were other bonds leading outside of the room, but their quality was yet undefined.

"Yes, come, look for yourself." I wanted Aro not only to see her bonds, but to show him my reasoning behind them as well. He took the hand I offered him without further ado.

"Ah, how flattering. And I am glad for you, Marcus, you two are definitely headed in the right direction. Oh, my Sulpicia will be elated. I thoroughly agree with your reasoning. It is exciting, unseen and unheard of until now; a human forming intimate bonds such as these with our kind. She certainly is something else. To be honest I had thought that perhaps her bonds were unrequited and weeping for that very reason. True, the fact that the one bond was mate-like suggested that it must have been reciprocated, at least to some extent, as how else should a human form a bond usually made between vampires?

"And now she found a mate in you, again a vampire. It is almost as if fate was desperately attempting to make her a part of our world. Fascinating. So many possibilities," Aro mused. He threw me a reassuring glance, and ever so slowly, he bent down and gently pushed back a stray lock of hair behind Bella's ear. "Ah, Isabella, what a mystery you are to me," he whispered. When he straightened up again, he slowly shook his head, still watching Bella with a sweet, indulgent smile.

"Still put out that you can't read her, Aro?" I smirked. "That might never change, you know..."

"Not put out, Marcus, rather intrigued... Everything about her is different from other humans and yet she is one. I cannot figure her out." Aro's expression was priceless. When, or if Bella became immortal, she would forever baffle him. Aro was not a man to simply accept things as they were. He always had to have an explanation. _Good luck with that,_ I thought sarcastically. Next time he read me, he would not be happy. My lips curled up in anticipation of his reaction, mischief clear in my thoughts.

"What are you planning to do to entertain Isabella for the duration of her stay, Marcus?" Aro asked. "Surely the castle and town will hold her interest only for so long. She seems a clever girl, perceptive and terribly observant; you will have to come up with some things soon. Then again, I would recommend the both of you to stay inside the city, until this redhead poses no threat any more."

I agreed full-heartedly. Although I did not regard the female as a particular threat in general, to Bella she certainly was one. I longed to take care of her myself, to eliminate anyone who'd even think about hurting Bella.

"Aro, surely there is a way to ensure this woman is brought before us, is there not? I would rather like to _talk_to this creature." I put a particular stress on the word _talk,_ making it it perfectly clear that I wanted to do much more than talk. My mind reeled with the things I could do to make her suffer, not only for the torture she had inflicted on Bella, but especially for the emotional trauma she had caused her and that Bella would always carry with her, probably even to an immortal life.

"That's been included in the order already. Believe it or not, even Dora and Cia have expressed their wishes to _converse_ with this lady. And you know me, always excited to meet new people..." Aro smirked. That actually shocked me. Dora and Cia hardly ever set foot into the throne room to attend court; they even preferred to dine in a separate room. Caius and Aro of course indulged their wives' wishes.

I would have to pay more attention to the bonds leading to Bella, as well as those coming from her.

Also, the menace in my brother's voice did not escape me. I almost felt sympathy for this woman who had unknowingly brought our wrath upon herself; but only almost.

Aro and I continued to speak quietly, so as not to disturb Bella's rest. She did not move or mumble much for the rest of her sleep. Sometime around eleven she started to twist and turn a bit and the pattern of her breathing and heartbeat changed. She was waking up. My brother excused himself and left shortly after. I stayed in the chair, still holding her hand; not once had I let go of it. The remaining minutes seemed to last forever. I was longing to hear her voice again, to look into her beautiful, mesmerizing eyes. Finally, she yawned and stretched, but stopped abruptly and winced, whimpering in pain. I would definitely punish the monster who had hurt her this way.

"Bella..." I was unsure whether she would want to see me here or not, but the thought of her in pain made me wake her completely. "Are you in pain? Shall I get you something?"

"Hmm? What?" With that, her eyes opened and met mine. _So beautiful_, was the only coherent thought I had left.

A loving smile crept into my face, despite the situation. She looked adorable: her hair stood out in all directions, her eyes were still a bit glazed over from her sleep, and a breathtaking blush painted her cheeks pink. Slowly, the pink turned to crimson and she found her voice. "Oh! Uh, good morning, Marcus. I didn't think you would... I mean I expected you to..." she rambled frantically, searching for words, but she did not break the eye contact; she pulled her hand away from mine, though. The loss of contact was like a slap to my face, but I could understand. She did not know about the bond we could have.

"Good morning. Everything is quite in order, Bella. I told you I would stay, so that is what I did. You seemed to be in pain before. Would you like to take your medication?" The thought of her in pain still had me anxious.

"Oh. Yes, please? I took the antibiotics last night when I was in the bathroom, but forgot about the pain medication. I should have remembered. And thank you... for staying and all."

"Don't mention it, Bella. Is the pain bad? Would you like to see a doctor?" She was in pain and I could do nothing for her except offer medication and a doctor. It was frustrating.

"No, no, that's okay," she said quickly. "I'm sure I'll be fine with just the meds."

"As you say. I will get them for you. Perhaps you should stay in bed a little longer, until they take effect?" I would do anything to make her more comfortable.

She moved to get up, but winced again."Hmm, perhaps you're right. Sorry."

Why would she apologize? I didn't understand her. She had done nothing wrong. "What exactly are you apologizing for, Bella? For pain that someone else had caused you? Please explain. I don't understand."

"Well, for being such a bother. I'm wasting your time and – " she stammered.

"Stop right there. Bella, look at me." She had lowered her gaze once again. She seemed so tiny, curled up in the huge bed. Her hands were busy fidgeting with the sheets again. She was a pitiful sight.

I waited until she raised her eyes to me again, gave her a firm look, and continued resolutely: "Listen to me carefully, Bella. I offered my help. I would not have done so, had I not been willing to provide it. You are human. I understand you need to eat and drink periodically, you need to sleep and keep warm, and when you get sick, you need the help and care of others. That is perfectly natural and nothing to be ashamed of. Yes, I am a vampire and have no such requirements; but I was human once and needed exactly the same things.

"You may be grateful for the help you receive, but never be ashamed. Do you understand that, Isabella?" I knew my voice was stern, but I had to make sure she understood completely. For now, she seemed speechless.

"Now, let me get you your medication," I told her and walked away slowly, giving her time to process my words. Her self-confidence was sorely lacking, something we would have to work on. She had to realize her own value.

When I came back she still looked incredulous. Wordlessly, she accepted the medication and the glass of water I offered her. "Thank you, Marcus," she whispered. Her eyes met mine, showing bewilderment and wonder. I would ask her about that later. My priority was to alleviate her pain.

"As I said, you are welcome. And it is absolutely no bother," I assured her. A small smile graced her lips at my blatant reminder.

"May I take a seat? I would like to know what you would prefer to do today. The weather is supposed to be capricious, so I am afraid the promised tour of the city will have to wait," I said with an encouraging smile. "Oh, yes sure, sit down," she stuttered out. "I would rather stay indoors today?" she added timidly, making it sound like a question.

"Of course. Anything in particular that you would like to see in the castle?" I asked her.

"Er, Marcus, when I said indoors, I meant more like in this room and the study, perhaps? You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Her pinkish blush would undoubtedly become permanent one of these days. I would definitely welcome that. It was so very beautiful and made her look much healthier.

"As you wish," I agreed. "I don't mean to sound nosy, but what were you planning to do here all day?" I asked curiously. My quarters had none of the modern contraptions that humans used to entertain themselves these days. Perhaps I should consider adding some.

"To be honest, I thought I might write some more in my diary. Quite a lot happened since I last wrote in it. And I thought I could read for a bit when I was done with that..." she trailed off., looking at me uncertainly.

"Ah, yes, that makes perfect sense. I would suggest you take some rest though, perhaps until the pain medication starts working? Would it be agreeable to you if I sent Heidi in, to serve you breakfast and help you find some appropriate attire for today?" I suggested.

"No, of course, that's very kind, you don't have to..." Bella said quickly, blushing again.

"Bella, I know I don't have to," I said, exasperated. "As I said, I would not offer anything I wasn't willing to do. I merely meant to inquire whether Heidi's presence would make you uncomfortable. If so, I could ask Jane or someone else to bring your breakfast."

I realized it would be hard work to convince her she could accept an offer without having to apologize for her humanity. What was the cause of her insecurity? Could her abandonment by those vampires have given her such an inferiority complex? Or was it an inherent trait? She seemed shy by nature. What had magnified it to such proportions, though? Had someone treated her improperly? I only knew so much about her, not nearly enough for my taste. Perhaps she would confide in me more over time. I was eager to learn every little detail about Bella: her favourite colour, things she liked to do in her spare time, her life in Phoenix... anything concerning her.

"Oh, no, I have no problem with Heidi being here," Bella assured me hurriedly. "I think I like her, even if we didn't start off too well." I didn't think she would have objected even if she disliked Heidi, though. "Very well, Bella. I will be in the study. You can join me whenever you like," I told her and headed for the door. I had it open and was about to walk out when Bella spoke again: "Marcus, are you meeting up with your family again? It's just that I wouldn't want to keep you from them," she said timidly.

Her tone and carefully chosen words indicated nothing but polite interest, but the elevated frequency of her heartbeat and rapid breathing betrayed a deeper meaning. She was afraid to meet them again; well, not all of them, but Caius most likely. He had done it. She feared him. She would not trust him again any time soon.

"No, Bella, I have planned no such meeting," I told her. "We usually convene in the throne room to discuss matters, not in my study. You are welcome to join me whenever you like. Make yourself at home, please." Caius could deal with the consequences of his quick temper himself. Bella only nodded in answer, but the relief in her eyes confirmed my earlier assumption.

I went into the study, called for Heidi and gave her my instructions. She was happy to fulfill them and eager to meet Bella again.

While waiting for Bella to grace me with her company, I decided to follow her example, and began to bring my journals up to date.

* * *

_**End note:**_

I love reviews!

Special thanks to Isarma and Madietta


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own any part of the 'Twilight Universe', only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note:**_

I would like to send a big hug and 'thank you' to everyone, who reviewed/ added my story. I feel honoured by your reactions.

A huge "thank you" also goes to my Betas! They help me heaps!

_**Recap:**_

While waiting for Bella to grace me with her company, I decided to follow her example, and began to bring my journals up to date.

* * *

_**Heidi POV:**_

"How does she do it?" Jane asked crossly. "I mean, she's just a human and she has the whole castle topsy- turvy. Aro even went as far as to have one of us guarding the balcony leading to the chambers. Why make such a fuss over a human? And she smells better than good, half the guard is lusting for her blood. Just one more reason to off her..."

"Jane, that's enough! You've heard why we do it; she is Master Marcus' mate! No one's going to 'off her' as you put it. Just suck it up and do your job," Demetri intervened before the youngest of us could continue with her rant.

"Sister, I think Demetri is right. Just look at it objectively: Have you ever heard Master Marcus talk so much, so animatedly? Have you ever witnessed any emotion from him? But in this short time that the human girl has been here, he's expressed so much! Fondness, anger, frustration and especially protectiveness; and Master Aro backs up his actions. Did you hear him last night? He fought Master Caius for the girl's safety. He must appreciate her greatly as well. We should trust his judgment and follow his lead. Furthermore, if the girl really is Master Marcus' mate, would you deny him his happiness? We can't even fathom what it's like to be alone for so long."

Alec's calm words soothed his sister's temper even further. I always liked him better. He kept a level head in most situations, apart from those rare occasions when someone was stupid enough to attack his sister. Jane, however, had quite a temper and in combination with her torturous gift, a conversation with her was like dancing in a minefield. Save for the Masters, their wives and Alec, everyone of us had been on the receiving end of her anger. Not something you would willingly repeat.

I was only listening half-heartedly. In the end, no one of us would dare to hurt the girl anyway, no matter how prominent the disdain towards her was. I myself was fascinated by her. She confounded us all. She showed no reaction to my lure; sure, she had looked surprised and awed when her eyes had first fallen on me, but they had not glazed over like they would have had she fallen under my spell. Demetri could not get the gist of her either. What impressed me even more was the fact that Master Aro could not read her. She was somehow special.

The woman had awakened Master Marcus and for that alone we owed her, at least in my opinion. The way he defended her in the throne room and the gentle way he handled her fragile body spoke volumes of the hopes he had, and of his need for a mate. His voice was so soft when he spoke to her, or even just about her. It was a little unnerving to see him so... so alive.

Her scent surely was mouthwatering. No wonder that she had drawn the attention of both Demetri and myself. When Master Marcus first got to her it was hard for more then just me to back down and let him have her.

The show she had unknowingly given in the throne room, I would never forget. It had easily surpassed the greatest tragedies. A mere human, the girl had managed to move my cold heart. It had been the first time I had thought of one of my masters as cruel; and ironically, it was when Master Marcus had spared her life.

Come to think about it, she had been just as cruel; for who could ask his mate for death? I kind of pitied master Marcus. This bond would certainly not fall into place like it would between vampires. The situation was a first, I'd wager.

"Heidi, what do _you _think about this? You've been awfully quiet. That's not like you," Alec tried to involve me in their conversation, probably to be polite.

"I don't really know. I've been mulling over what happened too. You're certainly right about one thing, Jane: her scent is tantalizing. As for the rest, however, I'll have to agree with Demetri and Alec. She must be important to the Masters, and even our Ladies seem to be concerned about her. A proof of that is the painting of this woman we have just seen.

"They're all getting invested in the girl's welfare. You heard Master Aro: he's delighted to share a bond with 'Isabella'. I will do whatever I can to contribute to our coven's happiness. If it means guarding her balcony, then I guess I'll do that."

I finished my rant and looked around. The others were silently contemplating my words, and I added in a hushed voice: "I think I might like her. I wouldn't mind spending some time with her." Alec and Jane lifted a questioning eyebrow, but Demetri smiled knowingly.

A yawn, followed by a whimper of pain, coming from Master Marcus' quarters caught our attention, effectively ending our conversation. We all listened intently.

"Bella..." Our master's voice was soft, yet hesitant. "Are you in pain? Shall I get you something?" he added in a more urgent tone.

"Hmm? What?" Isabella's voice was rough from sleep and I was not completely convinced she was completely conscious yet. Demetri snickered.

"Oh! Uh, good morning, Marcus. I didn't think you would... I mean I expected you to..." Her heart rate picked up and she was obviously uncomfortable. Now it was Alec and Jane's turn to snicker.

"I'd like to see what the two of you would do, if you were still human and woke up to see a pair of crimson eyes looking at you. I don't think you'd find that very funny," Demetri scolded, in a whisper only meant for our ears. That sobered the twins a little.

"Good morning. Everything is quite in order, Bella. I told you I would stay, so that is what I did. You seemed to be in pain before. Would you like to take your medication?" Marcus' voice was soothing and I found it kind of cute. The great warlord of ancient times talking in such a manner to a human. Who would have thought?

"Oh. Yes, please? I took the antibiotics last night when I was in the bathroom, but forgot about the pain medication. I should have remembered. And thank you... for staying and all."

Well, no one could blame her for forgetting. Master Caius was well known for his irascible temper and to witness one of his outbursts was frightening, even for us. I was astounded that she had actually managed to fall asleep after that.

"Don't mention it, Bella. Is the pain bad? Would you like to see a doctor?" He was so worried about her being in pain; a typical reaction when your mate was wounded. I just hoped she would return his feelings soon. It became clear that his instincts to protect his mate had kicked in already. How would it play out? What exactly did Master Aro mean when he told his brother they were _headed in the right direction_?

Jane opened her mouth as if to say something, but Alec just shushed her and made clear we wanted to listen.

"No, no, that's okay," she said quickly. "I'm sure I'll be fine with just the meds."

"As you say. I will get them for you. Perhaps you should stay in bed a little longer, until they take effect?" We heard the sheets rustling and another wince. "Hmm, perhaps you're right. Sorry."

"What exactly are you apologizing for, Bella? For pain that someone else had caused you? Please explain. I don't understand." Marcus sounded frustrated. _Neither do I_, I thought.

"Well, for being such a bother. I'm wasting your time and – " At this, the Master interrupted her, so she couldn't say any more.

"Stop right there. Bella, look at me." Now he sounded demanding, his voice ringing with authority.

"Listen to me carefully, Bella. I offered my help. I would not have done so, had I not been willing to provide it. You are human. I understand you need to eat and drink periodically, you need to sleep and keep warm, and when you get sick, you need the help and care of others. That is perfectly natural and nothing to be ashamed of. Yes, I am a vampire and have no such requirements; but I was human once and needed exactly the same things. You may be grateful for the help you receive, but never be ashamed. Do you understand that, Isabella?"

How I wished I could be a fly on the wall; it would be much more informative to actually see their reactions. Obviously she must have given some kind of an answer, as Marcus continued in a softer tone: "Now, let me get you your medication." We heard Marcus' light, unhurried footsteps as he retrieved her pills and came back. We could hear her drinking water and then a soft "Thank you, Marcus."

"As I said, you are welcome. And it is absolutely no bother," His reminder made me smile. Isabella sure was a shy girl. She needed constant reassurance, her self-esteem being obviously non-existent.

"May I take a seat? I would like to know what you would prefer to do today. The weather is supposed to be capricious, so I am afraid the promised tour of the city will have to wait." Here it was again, him carrying an actual conversation, showing interest. I'd never known he could be so charming and engaging.

"Oh, yes sure, sit down," she stuttered out. "I would rather stay indoors today?" There it was again, the insecurity. It made her voice waver, so that the simple statement sounded more like a question.

"Of course. Anything in particular that you would like to see in the castle?"

"Er, Marcus, when I said indoors, I meant more like in this room and the study, perhaps? You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Her voice was even smaller and softer now, as if she was afraid she might say something wrong.

"As you wish,"Marcus agreed easily. "I don't mean to sound nosy, but what were you planning to do here all day?"

_Sure, asking like that, not nosy at all..._ I rolled my eyes and caught Demetri doing the same. Alec and Jane looked impassive.

"To be honest, I thought I might write some more in my diary. Quite a lot happened since I last wrote in it. And I thought I could read for a bit when I was done with that..." she trailed off.

Ah, yes, her diaries; Marcus and Aro made a point to forbid everyone from reading them. It led to quite a heated exchange during her first night here. Caius was all for reading them, while Aro and Marcus wanted to protect her privacy. I admit I wouldn't have minded reading them myself. _Trivial happenings in the life of a little human teenager, _I had scoffed then mentally. That was before we'd all heard about her past. Now I was glad Master Aro wouldn't let us read them. It was not our place to read about her private thoughts. I felt kind of ashamed for my previous attitude: I'd mocked something I didn't know a thing about, following a prejudice.

"Ah, yes, that makes perfect sense. I would suggest you take some rest though, perhaps until the pain medication starts working? Would it be agreeable to you if I sent Heidi in, to serve you breakfast and help you find some appropriate attire for today?" I perked up my ears at the mention of my name. Would she mind me helping her?

"No, of course, that's very kind, you don't have to..." Bella's answer came quickly. _Too quickly to be taken seriously?_

"Bella, I know I don't have to," Marcus was getting exasperated. "As I said, I would not offer anything I wasn't willing to do. I merely meant to inquire whether Heidi's presence would make you uncomfortable. If so, I could ask Jane or someone else to bring your breakfast."

Demetri chuckled silently, while Jane stared horrified at her brother, obviously not very happy about the drift of the events. It was obvious Marcus had heard her rant earlier and wouldn't accept any disrespect toward "his" human. That put Jane in a tight spot and judging by her expression, she was aware of that too. She had some major sucking up to do. It was rare for Jane to get reprimanded. She was Aro's favourite.

"Oh, I have no problem with Heidi being here," Bella assured him. "I think I like her, even if we didn't start off too well." Did she really mean that? There was only one way to find out and I would jump at the chance to see her myself and get to evaluate her expression and gestures. Any tiny reaction she had to the words spoken between us.

"Very well, Bella. I will be in the study. You can join me whenever you like." I was standing, ready to react to a summon, when Bella spoke again: "Marcus, are you meeting up with your family again? It's just that I wouldn't want to keep you from them." I would have believed her were it not for her tell-tale heart. She was nervous, perhaps even fearful. Well, who would resent her for not wanting to be exposed to Caius' moods again? She deserved a nice, relaxing day, and I was just the person to ensure that.

"No, Bella, I have planned no such meeting. We usually convene in the throne room to discuss matters, not in my study. You are welcome to join me whenever you like. Make yourself at home, please."

A door opened and closed, and then I heard my summon: "Heidi, come here, please." I was out and before the door to Marcus' and Isabella's chambers before the last word had faded away.

"Milord, forgive me, I know why you called. I feel honoured that you place your trust in me. I will get her her breakfast right away. She can have it in bed. And I'm sure we can find something appropriate for her to wear today." I knew I probably sounded too perky, but I didn't want to waste any more time. I was excited to be the first one of the guard to get the chance to befriend Isabella.

A small smile suddenly appeared on Marcus's lips in reaction to my eagerness, and for a moment I stood with my mouth open in surprise.

"Very well, Heidi. You will be responsible for her safety whenever you are in one room with her alone. Is that clear too?" His voice was now deadly serious and the warning was not lost on me. "I "I understand, Master."

"That is not quite all, though. There is another matter. I want you, and perhaps Felix or Demetri, to think of things Isabella might find useful when she is staying in these rooms; things that would make her life here easier. I think she would feel better if she were more independent." While speaking, he had settled himself behind his desk and started leafing through various papers, organizing his agenda for today. It would take him some time to catch up. As far as I knew, he hadn't written anything in a _looong_ time.

Obviously our conversation was over.

Just as I was about to close the door softly, he spoke again: "Heidi, please get me a new quill and ink." At this, I could barely suppress a chuckle. _Who would have guessed ink was not meant to be left standing for a few centuries?_

"Of course, Master." With that, I set off for the kitchen.

The smell of food was disgusting as always, and my nose scrunched up involuntarily.

"How's it going, Heidi? Still eager to enjoy the human's company?" Jane was lovely as usual; but living here, you soon learned to not let her bitchy comments get to you. I just shrugged and went about my business.

To get the ink and quill, I had to drop by Aro's quarters. Just as I was about to knock, the door opened and Caius stormed out, his scowl even more prominent than usual."Heidi, when you have completed your task, I want you to come by and see me." He vanished through the door leading to his and Athenodora's suite before I could answer.

"Ah, Heidi, here are the items my brother requested." Master Aro was always informed about everything. He brushed my hand and had to smile. "Yes, ink has definitely not been gifted with eternal life... Have a good day, Heidi. Treat Isabella with great care. And please refrain from asking questions about her past. I would hate it if you happened to trigger another flashback for her. Go now. She must be hungry," Aro said, calm and collected.

"Yes, Master. Thank you for the reminder." To be honest, I had actually hoped to wheedle some information out of her. No doubt some of my questions would have had the potential to trigger a rush of memories. Talking to her would require careful thinking; but I was rather confident we would find some safe topics to talk about. It was just like Aro to warn me of the foolishness of my intentions so nonchalantly. His gift could surely come in useful sometimes.

Before I went to Isabella, I stopped for a second in Marcus's study and handed him his things. When I finally made it to Isabella's door, I took one deep, unneeded breath, and knocked lightly.

"Uhm, come in?" She sounded... embarrassed? Strange.

"Hello, Bella. I think it might be a bit late to wish you a good morning, but I've brought you some breakfast. Would you like to eat in bed?"

She was still lying down. Was she in pain? I recalled Marcus talking to her, telling her to stay in bed until the pain went away. I walked over to her at a deliberately slow pace. I didn't want to frighten her.

"Hello, Heidi. Thank you for bringing me breakfast. Can I really have it in bed?" Isabella tried to sit up and winced; though to judge by her expression, she had not intended for me to see her pain. I was next to her in a flash, foregoing human speed. I put the tray with her breakfast in the foot of the bed and came up beside her. "Why don't you let me help you sit up? It's no problem, really." She nodded unwillingly.

Ever so careful, I put my hand on her back and gently pushed her into an upright position. I used my other hand to put pillows behind her and propped her up against them. It was unusual for me to handle a human like that; they were so fragile and delicate, and I had no idea how much pressure was acceptable. "Okay like that?"

"Yeah, thanks." She gave a relaxed sigh and sank back into the pillows. I placed the tray on her legs. She gave me a grateful smile.

"Okay, while you eat, I'll have a look at what you can wear today. And I will draw you a warm bath. I think I heard a woman say once that it soothes pain..."

"Heidi, you really don't..." I didn't let her finish. "I know I don't have to, but I want to. I haven't interacted with humans like this in... well, ever since I became a vampire, so just let me do it. After all, you'd hardly be able to force anyone of us do something we didn't want to." She blushed a little and began to eat.

The things Athenodora and Sulpicia had gotten for her included a bit of everything: pants, skirts, dresses, shirts and whatnot. But I had something more comfortable in mind. I moved at human speed and after a few minutes, I found a black yoga set. Black seemed to be the overall theme, actually. A statement for us and any possible visitors: she was off limits.

I thought of other colours that might look good on her. Isabella seemed to prefer simple clothing and from what I had seen, mostly unicolored. _Crimson, beige, dark green, royal blue..._

I put the outfit for Isabella on the bathroom counter and looked around. The design of the room really left a lot to be desired. It was awful, outdated, and included none of the luxuries modern devices offered these days. Shaking my head, I ignited the fire below the water reservoir to heat it, and went on to arrange everything I needed for a bath. Fifteen minutes later I was ready to start the water. I set the faucet at a temperature comfortable for humans, and put some bubble bath I had found into the water. Thinking about it, I decided to add some more, based on the motto: A lot helps a lot. I might try that, too, a bubble bath. The thought was delightful.

When everything was set, I returned to the bedroom to find Isabella had already finished eating. "Ah, good, you're done already. I found something for you to wear and I've drawn you a bath. Just let me help you up and over to the bathroom."

"Thank you, Heidi."

"That's okay. I like spending time with you. Just tell me how you like the bubbles. I was thinking about borrowing that stuff to try it myself. And, believe it or not, you are better company then some others around here."

Bella gave me a strange look. "Sure, I'll let you know," she said. "Have you never had a bubble bath before?" she asked in a puzzled voice, but then seemed to get alarmed at her own boldness. "Sorry, that's none of my business," she whispered. "Forget I asked."

She got off the bed and stood up slowly, testing her strength and the level of pain. I moved over to help her, but Bella refused. "It's all right, Heidi, I can walk. The pain is much better now. I guess Marcus was right. It was good to wait a bit."

Bella made her way for the bathroom. I walked close by, just in case. When she opened the door, she squealed and jumped back as a foamy white mass wafted over her bare toes and spilled over into the bedroom.

"Oh shit. I must have overdone it with the bubbles," I cursed and ran at my normal speed to turn the water off. The disaster wasn't that bad. I was frantically trying to do some damage control and wondering how to get rid of the foam when I heard a beautiful sound. Isabella was standing inside the room now, bubbles surrounding her feet, and she was laughing. Her laughter was as clear as a silver bell and very warm. Tears were sliding down her cheeks as she bent down to scoop a bit of foam into her hands, and then she blew it into the room. In that moment she was radiant, even for a mortal. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes shone with amusement and life. She looked her age for the first time.

Behind her in the open door stood Marcus, as well as Aro and his wife. At first, Marcus looked angry, but when Bella started laughing, an overjoyed smile appeared on his face instantly. Aro and Sulpicia wore similar expressions, memorizing the scene.

"I assume you will clean up this mess, Heidi?" Aro asked, too low for human ears, and took a step back to avoid contact with the foam. I nodded infinitesimally. Bella did not notice their presence, but she slowly calmed down. The Masters had left by then.

"I'll give you a hand in cleaning, Heidi. Thanks for the bath," she giggled.

"Nah, that's fine. You just take your bath. I'll clean up this mess later. I think it will be easier to do once all the bubbles are gone anyway. I found you a yoga pantsuit. It's on the table. Call if you need anything."

"Are you sure? I mean..." Could this woman not accept a kindness? She thought way too much. Perhaps she just needed to let loose a little...? I would keep that in mind for later.

"Yes, just take your time. Shampoo and such are on the end table next to the tub, and there are towels too. Your brush, lotions and stuff is on the vanity in the bedroom. Oh, and your bathrobe is on a hook on the door. I'll see you later." I had to shake my head again. This bathroom was abominable. We might be able to donate it to a museum. That was one thing I would never question: the evolution of bathroom furnishing. I was immensely happy that the times of a wash basin in your room and a weekly bath night in a big tub in the kitchen were a thing of the past. The thought alone made me shudder.

I decided to make Bella's bed. One thing less she could argue about. It took humans so much time to do things. And I could use the time saved to chat with her. I made quick work of the bed and proceeded to Marcus's study. When I came in, Marcus looked up and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Master, I am going to get a mop and other things to clean up," I told him. "Isabella is in the bathroom. Actually, Master, the bathroom sorely needs improvement. It's ancient, no pun intended, and has none of the modern conveniences."

"But it has running water, has it not? It has not been that long since Aro had the bathing facilities renovated for that exact reason. He was fascinated by that invention and I was all but forced to leave my chambers for three days to give the workers space..." He looked aggravated at the memory; he had taken this expulsion from his sanctuary very hard. He had been irritated for more than a year afterwards. That story had had us roaring with laughter for weeks and still did whenever someone brought it up again.

"Master, that was almost a hundred years ago. Now you can even have hot water running in the pipes, and you can set the temperature any way you like, not to mention other great inventions..."

I couldn't quite manage to keep the irony from my tone. It was just too priceless. And to make it better, Marcus looked truly astonished at my revelation. I suppressed a smile, not without effort, and bowed out of the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

All the trouble was for nothing when I saw Felix, who was also desperately trying to keep a straight face. Together we broke down into a fit of silent laughter, hoping Marcus would not hear us and feel offended.

"Well , it's good to see you in such high spirits, Heidi. You as well, Felix." Aro's words sobered us up instantly.

"You are both still rather young. To us, time moves even faster then it does for you. That is one reason for his inaccuracy. To make things worse, he has not been paying attention to the events around him for a very long time. Keep that in mind, before you have a laugh at his expense. You will not make fun of this situation, nor will you let anyone else know."

"Of course, Master." Felix and I answered in unison. With that, Aro was gone, too fast even for us to truly register. "I hate when he does that," Felix grumbled. "He makes me feel like a child sometimes."

I nodded in agreement "Yes, their speed and strength is unnerving, We are the same species and yet they are so different. As if they were somehow superior."

"None of us would really stand a chance in a fight against them," Felix agreed.

There was nothing to add, so I darted to retrieve everything I needed and was back in the bedroom in no time. I waited for Isabella to finish her bath and thought about the things we could do. I could help with her hair, and perhaps she would let me apply some make up. She wouldn't need much: A bit of mascara, some peachy rosé eye- shadow. She had no need for rouge, that was obvious...

* * *

_**End Note:**_

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think, please?

The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note:**_

Okay, I owe you all a huge apoloy for not updating sooner. It's the same as with every writer every now and then. Real life caught up with me and I had to concentrate hard on my exams. Now only one is left. (august 12, perhaps someone thinks of me then ;-) ) And I finally found some time to write. It is snot much, as it tokk me some time to get into writing again and it is not as high quality, as you have gotten used to over the past few chapters. The reason is I just updated it. It has not yet been with my betas. Forgive me any mistakes you may : Have fun reading!

_**Recap:**_

_"All the while I contemplated, what we could do. I could help with her hair, and perhaps she would let me apply some make up. She would not need much: A bit Mascara, a peachy rosé as eye- shadow. She could forgo rouge, that was obvious..."_

* * *

Chapter 22 (Heidi Pov)

Finally, about twenty minutes later, Bella emerged from the bathroom; dressed in the pantsuit I had laid out for her.

The first thing I noticed was the exhausted state she was in. Gone was the cheerful girl from before, instead she was the weak, depressed, fragile woman again.

What upset her so, or is it purely physical exhaustion? Shouldn't the warm bath have relaxed her further?

"Bella? Are you alright? You're looking a bit out of it..." The concern was evident in my voice. She was after all my responsibility for the time being. Marcus made that clear.

As if on cue , the steady noise of a quill scratching over parchment ceased next door and I could hear a chair being pushed back, followed by Marcus' soft footsteps coming closer to the door.

"Yeah. No worries, Heidi. I'm fine, just a bit groggy. Never thought taking a bath could wear one out like that." While answering me, she never met my eyes after an initial reflexive moment of contact and additionally her heart rate picked up a little. She wasn't telling the truth, so I persisted.

"Really? I think you are looking a bit paler, too. Are you really fine?" I now held her gaze and after a few seconds her defence began to falter. Shortly after that she hung her head in defeat, let out a deep, resigned sigh and walked to the chair beside the bed.

In a small voice she finally admitted: "Okay, I feel a little dizzy and when I got out of the tub I got light headed for a moment. It really isn't a big deal. I'll just take it slow and you'll see I'll be fine in no time at all."

"Ask whether she hurts at all, Offer her to call a doctor in to let him have a look at her. Perhaps she would like something to drink or eat?" Marcus' words were rushed, far too fast and low for any human to hear.

"Bella, are you still in pain?" She shook her head and opened her mouth to interrupt, but I just kept talking, ignoring her attempt.

"You know, I was thinking, isn't it usual for people, who underwent surgery, to be monitored by a physician after their release from the hospital? Someone who monitors their recovery? Perhaps we should call one in to look at you and make sure you are well on your way to good health?" I spoke nonchalantly, observing her all the while to see her reaction.

She paled even further and her heart-rate sky- rocketed, before she objected.

"No. No, Heidi, that's really not necessary. Nothing hurts. The pills I took before are working just fine. And trust me, I am doing very well!" her voice gained volume as she spoke her desperation for me to believe her overthrowing any composure she had held onto.

It was her misfortune that I liked the idea of a professional checking her health too appealing. I meant no discredit to Aro and his knowledge he undoubtedly held on all things health related and medical stuff, but in my eyes theoretical knowledge is one thing and hands on experience another completely...

Looking at her, seeing her so anxious, I decided not to push this matter further, at least not now. In her emotional state she could not possibly consider the offer rationally.

Subsequently I settled my focus on the alternative: fluids and food. First I would give her some time to calm down again, and approach that subject a bit later.

"Okay, okay, Bella. I'll believe you." I held my hands up as if in surrender and her tense posture relaxed visibly.

"Shall we take care of your hair now? I'd love to help you getting it dry and shiny.."

"What are you doing, Heidi! You can't let the topic of her health slide like that! I think she really needs to see a doctor." Marcus' voice grew in volume, ringing through the door, yet it was still too low for Bella to hear.

"That is it. I will come in. You can not possibly expect me to -" As he spoke I heard him grab the door-handle, a little too tight, as it made scrunching noises in protest to the abuse.

"Master, please, I won't let it slide, I promise, I'll just let her calm down a bit and give it another try later, but more inconspicuously. I promise I'm taking good care of her."

Luckily Bella was looking at the bed right now, not realizing the exchange that just took place.

"Hmph. You better... I'll be listening." Came his gruff answer as I heard him retreat and sit down in the chair, but the scratching of the quill didn't take up again.

'Sure you'll be listening...' Mentally I rolled my eyes.

"Huh?" Came Bella's disbelieving answer, while delicately rising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I would like to help you dry your hair. You know, brush it, and perhaps add a bit conditioner. By the way, why didn't you use anything apart from shampoo and soap? Didn't you like the things we got you? We could get you something else."

By now I was standing right next to her. She didn't flinch as I took a strand of her hair and twirled it. The ends were split and it looked and felt dry. She had not been taking care of herself for some time now, that was obvious. And by what we had overheard I would say ever since this coven had left her behind. But who could blame her? She surely had more important and pressing matters to worry about, what with that psycho bitch being after her.

Here I would make sure to take care of her. Here she would not need to worry about all that. She could concentrate on herself.

I was curious to hear her answer. The wives had gotten her the very best of everything. Normally a woman should be squealing at the sight of all these things. Well, at least that is what we had gathered from movies about American teenagers, that we had seen. Human girls liked to do that: manicures, pedicures, massages and such, didn't they? Bella was different, obviously. She had not touched any of the make up items either.

"Oh, I just didn't feel like it?" Again her reply came out sounding like a question. She looked at me speculatingly. It seemed she tried to figure out what the other person wanted to hear.

"Okay, but we can do your hair, right?" That was one safe topic that I intended to talk about with her: Her looks and style; she was the mate of Marcus after all, even though she did not know that yet. Later on if everything went smotthly, she would have to represent us all.

"You don't have to bother. It'll dry in the air. You don't need to babysit me. I'm sure there are things you'd rather do than that." her hand combed through her hair and she shrugged.

"Nah, as I told you before, you are good company and I'd truly like to help you. You know, I never do that. There is no one here who would let me. And I'll promise to be very careful. It won't hurt a bit!"

To finally convince her I put on my best pout and puppy eyes, all the while looking at her expectantly.

After a few seconds she nodded her head, reluctantly agreeing, took a deep breath, held it a bit and let it out slowly.

"Yes, thank you! You won't regret it!" In an unusual rush of excitement I hugged her, surprising her as much as myself with that action. I let go of her and took a few steps back; ringing for control with my inner beast. That close, her scent was maddening, tantalizing, her wet hair somehow even enhanced the delectable scent. I had not been tempted like that in a long time and I was the one interacting with humans the most. Bella sat still, not moving an inch, as if she was frozen. How peculiar; she did not react like other people would have. She should be screaming and running, after all she had just been embraced by a predator, my teeth had only been mere centimetres from her throat; yet she sat there stoically looking at me. Calm.

"You better?" She asked after a long moment.

First I could only nod in reply, before I finally found my voice. "Yes, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

In that moment the door opened and Marcus stood there, looking between me an Bella in alarm.

"Everything alright in here? Are you in need of anything, Bella?" He sounded calm but I understood the underlying question, that his eyes threw at me. "Are you in control?" He seemed to ask me.

His pose was tensed, ready to act to defend his mate, to destroy me.

"Yes, Marcus, everything is fine. I just finished the bath and I feel much better. Heidi offered to help me with my hair. I'm sorry if we disturbed you in any way." Bella seemed embarrassed and looked away from him after a moment. Marcus and I were shocked. She had reacted incredibly fast and came up with a cover quickly. She did not even blush.

'hm, a lie and yet no blush, no elevated heart-rate. Strange.' I would analyze this later. 'How could she tell not the truth and not blush?'

"Fine. If you need anything, Bella, I will be next door. Just call. Heidi." He nodded at me, his eyes narrowed in warning and left the room.

"So, where shall we do this?" Bella caught me off guard when she directed this question at me. The change of topic so abrupt, I could only tell her to stay in her seat while I went to the bathroom to get a brush and the spray conditioner. The mess on the floor I left for later.

"Sorry and thanks, for... you know. And I think I'll just place the chair and you closer to the fire, so that you won't get cold." She was going to get up, so I quickly grabbed the chair with her still sitting in it and put it down in front of the fire place. A little sound of surprise, that morphed into a small giggle, escaped her, making me smile a bit.

"Why thank me? You controlled yourself. I had nothing to do with that. If at all I should be the one apologizing, as I tempted you." She gazed at me, the apology clear in her eyes and her mood became sombre. Silence fell and we both were lost in thought as I began absent mindedly combing through her hair. Robotically I massaged the conditioner in, the motions seeming to soothe me as much as her.

A long time later, her hair was almost completely dry, she broke the silence.

"Is it very hard? I mean for you to be so close to me. I always thought I understood to a degree what I do to you, all of your kind; what you feel, but I'm beginning to think I completely underestimated the issue. Would you explain, what it does to you?" Her voice was soft and calm as she gazed, unmoving, into the dying flames.

"Hm. It is hard to describe, but I will try. You see, I remember having a sore throat, when I was human. In a way it is like that all the time, just so much worse; a burning feeling in the back of your throat and nothing you do will ever calm it. Yet in a way, you can push it to the back of your mind, you can suppress it, like a bad memory.

My hands never ceased in their routine, while I spoke and she only sat there, listening intently.

"It gets worse though, when you are around humans. The scent coming of their skin makes the burn explode, like a hot meal would burn a raw throat. It feels constricted, dry. At the same time the venom begins to flow freely, like you salivate, when you are hungry and smell your favourite meal. When you have to swallow the venom, it again intensifies the fire instead of soothing the pain.

One tactic to lessen the burn is to stop breathing; cutting off the scent helps.

Another factor is the sound of the beating heart, it is enticing. I can't really think of an analogy here and I haven't ever thought of one; never thought I would have a conversation like that..." I chuckled at the absurdity of the situation.

_'How surreal.'_

A few moments passed, before I came up with a comparison. So I picked the conversation up again.

"Perhaps it's like hearing the skillets and pots being handled in a kitchen. To us,a thumping heart is like the promise of relief; of the blood, that will follow and cool down the flames. That will never truly burn out because no matter how much we drink, it will never completely go away. Perhaps we are cursed and bits of hell's fire are burning in our throats"

My hands stilled so did she and we were both watching the small licking flames in silence, the rhythmic pattern of her heart and breathing strangely soothing, until Bella's words broke it.

"So, when it is so bad, why am I still alive? I mean..." Bella trailed off, gesticulating at herself.

"We don't want to. It is as simple as that. I am not saying that anyone can control him or herself, especially newborns tend to have low to zero control, but it is possible. You have to work on it, always, non stop. And, speaking for myself, I don't like to not be in control. I want to be in charge of myself."

Slowly she nodded her understanding. "So, in a way, when you get older, you gain back some human traits, if you want to; you can rediscover your human self? Is that what you mean?" Her look was serious, contemplating, she wanted to understand this.

"I've never seen it like that. That by controlling our instincts we unearth our human habits, but now that you mention it, it could be. It sounds plausible. I never gave that topic much thought. To me it was all about self-control."

_'Her mind must work completely different, but she is not stupid.'_

"So then, one could say, that the change is like pushing the fast-forward button on evolution and one just needs to get used to all the new things before standing on a higher scale?" Her voice is speculating, the wheels still ticking away at high speed.

"Slow down, there is nothing like _'fast-forward'_ and _'just getting used to all'_, Bella. It takes hundreds of years and there is nothing easy about it. Not to mention that there are quite a few people out there, who don't even think about restraining themselves."

_Her idea might be worth consideration, but that just went to far._

Bella looked down, thoroughly abashed, and blushed a little.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to downplay the whole topic like that."

"It's okay. You just got a little enthusiastic, I guess. You might like to discuss that topic with Aro though, I bet he would be enthralled by your ideas. Now, what shall we do? Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"Oh, well, perhaps something to drink. Water will do just fine." Her voice was soft and pleasant, but had a remorseful undertone.

_'It would be a smart move to get one of these fridge things up here.'_ I didn't think she would ever dare ask to get something to drink even if she was parching.

"Okay. I'll get you something. You just stay here and I'll be back in no time." With that I was out the door and on my way. Marcus gave me a strange look, but didn't say anything. When I was in the kitchen, I got a pitcher with water and some cookies.

_'A little extra sugar will do her good.'_

"Heidi, please would you come to an end then with your time with Bella? You were discussing rather heavy topics. I understand it was her bringing them up, but I think you are walking a thin line to remind her of unpleasant things, I simply don't wish for her to get upset." With this, Marcus stopped me before I entered the chamber. Just when I prepared to argue, as I simply wanted to talk to her some more, he lifted his hand, indicating me to shut up and listen. "I see that you are very taken with her and enjoy this. Believe me, she likes you rather well, too." He looked like a scolding father and I didn't like it one bit. You always felt small in front of the ancients, when they were like this; no good feeling.

"Really?" I perked up at his last words. That was promising; Bella could be my friend. A real, female best friend. The kind of friend I had never had here, but had always been pining for. Ah, I would make sure she became my friend. I would help her become much better and then we could do things together. Go out, just for fun, go shopping, cruising, long senseless talks and so much more!

With that I zoned out, a warm tingly feeling creeping into me.

"Heidi?" My masters impatient voice snapped me back into reality. When I focused, he had a little knowing smile playing around his lips. A sight I had witnessed more often in the past few days then in all the years I had been here.

"Why don't you bring Bella the food, now?" He encouraged.

In a flash I was at the door and before Bella, who had fallen asleep in the chair. Noiselessly I put the tablet down.

_'What do I do now? It does not look comfortable, the way she sits, but when I move her, I might wake her, and she surely needs all the sleep she can get.'_

While I stood there musing, Marcus entered and came to stand next to me. He was looking down on her sleeping form, this time, a full, wide, adoring smile splitting his face.

"We should take her to bed. She will be more comfortable there. I will carry her. Please handle the blanket, Heidi." With that he ever so lightly picked her up, ever so careful not to jostle her; to wake her up.

When he placed her in bed, she opened her eyes groggily and mumbled something intelligible. Marcus' smile grew even wider and he whispered to her to sleep, to not worry and that she would be safe.

"You can leave now, Heidi. But please, take care of the mess in the bathroom first. But silently. I don't want to wake her up." He did not look up from her but stayed at her side, drinking in the sight of her like a parching man would a glass of water, like it could never be enough.

And what he said was true, I knew in that moment. He would never allow anyone or anything to hurt her. She was his world now, his reason for life. He would under no circumstances lose her; He would never leave her side. But this fact also held a risk. He could easily smother her with all his love and protection.

Silently I left for the bathroom, closing the door behind me, thinking how I could help, so that things would work out.

* * *

_**End note:**_

Thats it for today, but I hope to be able to update more often again from now on. Thanks for reading; hope you liked it.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own any part of the 'Twilight Universe. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note:**_

I would like to send a huge 'Thank You' to all people out there, that still read my story. :-)

'Special Thanks' go to those, who review, as they help me a great deal to improve my story.

Still unbetaed. Bear with me. Now: "Have fun and knock yourselves out!"

_**Recap:**_

"You can leave now, Heidi. But please, take care of the mess in the bathroom first. But silently. I don't want her to wake up." He didn't look up from her but stayed at her side, drinking in the sight of her, like a parching man would a glass of water, like it could never be enough.

* * *

Chapter 23 ( Marcus' pov):

She had fallen asleep again and it had taken her only a few minutes of solitude and silence.

_'How exhausting taking a simple bath is for her. She will have to see a doctor. I will definitely make sure of it.'_

I stopped my train of thoughts, as in this moment she turned a little, rolling on her right side, so now she was facing me. With her eyes softly closed and her breathing even, she looked like an angel, her dark hair in stark contrast to her pale skin.

_'She looks a little __better.'_ I mused to myself. _'The shadows beneath her eyes are still prominent, but I think they are a little less; and her skin has a healthy glow every now and then. Before, when she stood in all the foam, she looked like a younger sister of Aphrodite, st__epping out of the sea's spray. Her laughter was music to my ears. So soft and clear, I thought a goddess stood before me. And she is my goddess. I will do anything for her, revere her, protect her and worship the ground she walks on. No one will ever cause__ her harm again.' _Lost in thought, I carefully brushed a strand of hair aside that had fallen over her face, obscuring a part of it.

After another few minutes, Heidi emerged from the now spotlessly clean bathroom, with a look of indecision on her absurdly beautiful face.

"Master..." she whispered. I nodded my head once, signalling her to continue. With my hand resting on Bella's, ever so gently, I was able to look away from her.

"You see, I was thinking about her living arrangements, as you encouraged me to, and came up with a few things. Firstly, as I already mentioned, we should modernize the bathroom. It would make things for her much easier. Furthermore, we could install a little kitchen unit somewhere. I don't think she would ever ask for something, out of fear to inconvenience someone, even if her life depended on it. Perhaps she would eat more then, when she had free access to food and drinks.

Another point is that she might like to stay in touch with what is happening in the world, especially the USA, respectively Forks, her home town. She might appreciate a newspaper or access to a TV- system with satellite reception, so she can watch news or whatever. Humans seem to do that a lot."

At this point her words drifted off a bit; Heidi looked at Bella questioningly, before she continued in an unsure voice: "Although not much seems normal about her, does it? She doesn't seem to be the stereotypical eighteen year old girl. I mean, she came here willingly, which is wrong on so many levels for a human, and brought her favourite books with her, not a laptop or something like that. It is clear they are of sentimental value to her. You could also make some space somewhere for her to put those and her diaries, so that she can unpack and really settle in."

"When she is better you might try to lighten her mood by showing her the library. I think she might like it a lot." With that she ended and we were both silent for a few heart beats. And I thought over the things she had just said.

"I will talk about your suggestions with my brothers, Heidi. Thank you. You can leave now. On your way, would you stop by Aro's chambers and ask for him to come and see me here? I assume Felix is on his post, guarding the doors?"

Her simple nod told me 'yes, he is'.

"He can leave. I am here now. I will call for him, when he is needed. Thank you for your help, Heidi."

Immediately my attention returned to the sleeping woman, who held all of me. Softly, like a feather, barely making contact, I slid my index- finger along her hand, all the way to the tip of her fingers and back, her skin only a few nuances darker than mine, the veins underneath clearly visible, like the darker streaks you could find in a piece of high quality marble.

_'Perhaps I should have someone carve a statue after her image. Then again, why look at a lifeless block of stone, when I have the original, in all its glory and life, right with me, forever.'_

A knock on the door to my study pulled me out of my daydream and back into reality.

"Enter, Brother."

Silently the door to our chambers slid open and Aro came in, looking curiously between Bella and I.

"Heidi told me you wanted to talk with me? How is our young one here doing now?" With his last words his eyes focused on Bella again, as he gestured towards her sleeping form.

"I think she is doing well so far, but I would feel so much more at ease with this whole situation, if we had a doctor take a look at her. She still doesn't look like a healthy human should. Her scent is off somehow, too. Don't you agree? As if it should be stronger and her hair and skin look like a piece of silver that lost its lustre. Even more important, we may have healed her skin, but who's to know, whether the tissues below are healing well? She is still terribly weak and look at her now, a simple bath exhausted her to the point of falling asleep, while still sitting!" While I spoke, my voice grew in volume and urgency. Aro needed to understand that I needed her to see a doctor, to have some confirmation that her body was healing as it should. I knew it posed a risk, to interact with humans like that, but that didn't really count, when it was about my Bella.

"Now, now, Marcus. Calm yourself. For the time being she is fine."

Unwillingly I gestured towards the empty seat nearby, motioning him to sit down, as it was clear there would be more he wanted to say.

Elegantly he took the offered seat and continued, where he had halted just moments ago: "We will certainly try to guide her into this direction, Marcus, but we cannot force her into visiting a doctor, rather we should not, as that would certainly not increase her fondness towards us, would it?

Leave her her independence, her freedom of choice, Brother. From what she told us so far, I assume that she has been robbed, or rather deprived of so much in her life up until now, that you should not take from her, but rather give back. Let it be her decision. She is an adult, a clever woman, and she should be allowed, even encouraged, to take the leading role in her own life. You will see, it will mean a lot to her and will further cultivate her trust and strengthen her character."

"I am not finished, yet, Marcus." Aro cut me off before I had even muttered a tone. So I bit my tongue and went on listening to his advice.

"Look at her life, all the things she had to endure, Marcus, and I am sure she did not even tell us half of the dangerous situations she has been in, and look, she is still here, alive. She is strong. We will help her to come to terms with everything. That is what she needs."

"May I speak now, Aro?" My words were scathing and irate, mirroring my anger towards his presumptuous behaviour. I did not wait for his answer as my question had been rhetorical, in my eyes anyway.

"Why do you think you know all about my mate, Aro? You can not read her mind. She needs protection! That red haired witch is still out somewhere, only waiting for a chance to take my mate from me and I shall be damned if I let this happen! I will keep her safe, I will protect her and worship her as she deserves! And so should you, as her brother by all meaning!"

"Exactly!" Aro replied in delight, smiling as if I hadn't just growled at him, but made him a huge present.

"Aro? You lost me here."

"Of course, Marcus; I want all that for her and even more. You are right, she needs protection. Which is why there are two guards outside right now, guarding your balcony, and all other guards are on high alert and well informed. Additionally, one of us is always with her. What else can we do to secure her safety? Keep her in bed at all times? Carry her through the halls, so that she won't fall? Keep her away from sharp objects, perhaps? Marcus?"

His outstretched hand was question enough, he wanted to read me, and I saw no problem in that, as I was sure of my thoughts and that they were right and just, with only her best interest in mind. So I took it.

"Ah, I see. That is just what I feared." My brother of millennia looked at me indulgently, and with no small amount of pity in his eyes.

"Marcus, you are getting ahead of things. Take a figurative step back and look at the circumstances as objectively as possible: Bella here", with a flourish of his hand, he waved at her still sleeping form, "has the potential to be your mate, you yourself said that you see the **potential** in your bond. And I am happy, as are the others, that you finally found someone to match you so perfectly. But you need to be careful. Bella does not know about the bond, that you two share, does she?" Aro inquired, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back in his chair.

"You know she doesn't." By now, my anger had subsided and left me wondering, what he was insinuating?

"How do you think she would react, if you told her now? Do you expect her to would jump into your arms and embrace the possibility of eternal love?"

"We do not know for sure, but I think she might have classified herself and the other one of our kind, to be mates. She knows enough, to assume exactly that, and knowing, what you read in her bonds, she would have been correct in doing so. From her point of view the whole concept of mating, being bound for eternity, surely seems like a farce, when her other half could so easily leave her behind."

A short silence ensued, during which we both contemplated this unknown man's stupid actions.

"You know, I still don't understand how in the world he could do something as cruel and irrational as that. I mean he surly cannot be unaffected by leaving her? He must be miserable. Such a fool; to throw his chance at happiness away like that, and hurt the one he ought to love most in such a way."

My brother shook his head. It would seem that more than just Bella's mental muteness had gained his interest, as well as his disdain.

"So what I am trying to tell you is that you need to go slow, give her a chance to work through her problems at her own speed. If you continue to venture on the path you are on, you might easily smother her with your affection." Aro paused here, to let the things he had told me sink in and slowly I had an inkling of what he was getting at.

_'Is it t__rue? Am I being overbearing, when I want to make sure she is fine? But how can I not care, not protect her? After all that is what a mate usually does...' _Before I could word my musings however, my brother went on:

"What she needs now, above all, is a friend, whom she can trust. I think you should be that friend. You should get to know her and give her a chance to get to know you, the real you, with all your rough edges. In time she will undoubtedly realize, what she has found in you."

When he went on, he looked at me, almost beseechingly: "Don't break her, Marcus. She is weak now, not only physically. Guide her, give her advice and let her choose. If she makes a mistake or something turns out to be even dangerous, we will be there and keep her safe; help her back on track, like we would do for each other; like family. You want an equal in her, not a child, don't you?"

I sat there, staring at him, for the second time in my new existence, not trusting my hearing ability.

"What are you trying to imply, Aro? Of course I want her to be my equal, my mate by all means."

"If you want her to become your equal, Marcus, you need to treat her like one," my brother said in a serious voice, and before I could interject, he continued:

"I know that she is not truly your equal yet. Her body is like a figurine made of the thinnest glass and a wrong move from either of us could break her. I know that we need to treat her with the utmost care. She is human. Yes. And until she is changed she will be."

"You know perfectly well, that we don't alter completely during the change. We keep our characteristic traits. When you break her now, form her into a pitiful, dependent, shy, complex- ridden girl, you won't be able to fix that after the change. She will stay like that then, a broken doll, no will of her own, no spirit, for eternity. Do you really want that for your mate?

I'd be willing to wager, that you would murder anyone who tried to harm her like that. Yet here you are doing the same thing yourself now. You think you know what is best for her, but you can only guess to what she wants, because you are not her, you don't perceive things like she does."

With that, he stood up from his chair and slowly came closer to the bed, stopping right next to me, where he placed an encouraging hand on my shoulder. All this only registered peripherally, because my thoughts were running rampant. _'Do I smother her? Is it true? Could it be that I treat her like a child, that I am breaking her spirit even further, that I am making things worse?'_That thought appalled me like few other things ever have. _'How could I hurt my mate?'_

"How can I stop it, Aro? I mean I feel like I need to simply be with her every hour of the day, so that I can protect her, I don't want to trust anyone with her. You have no idea how hard it has been to leave Heidi alone with her, to leave her in this room, unprotected. And you are right, I would love to carry her everywhere, to make sure, that she won't take a fall and hurt herself..."

I could see no way out here, I was at an impasse. _'How do I control something that seems to be ingrained into my very being?'_

"Cia and I will have an eye on the situation, if you don't mind. We will warn you, if we find, that you venture too close to the edge of smothering her, Marcus. We will back you up. That is what family is there for."

He smiled down at me. Under any other circumstances I might have been affronted by this gesture, but now I only felt grateful.

"So is that all that you wanted to discuss with your brother? I had the distinct impression there was more." With these words the tensed and serious atmosphere evaporated and our brotherly moment with it. I shoved his hand from my shoulder and snapped back at him in mock hurt:

"Yeah, you had the impression. As if! You eavesdropped on Heidi's thoughts, didn't you? You have always been a curious bastard and that is what you will always be. No surprise there."

Now that I knew he and Cia would help me, the whole situation didn't seem so helpless anymore and I wanted to concentrate on the matters at hand, namely improvements to her and mine environment. I had never been a fan of changes and that certainly had not gotten better with the change.

"That may be so, dearest brother, but a gifted bastard none the less." With a smug smile he sat back down on his chair, waiting for me to begin, although he already knew what I wanted to talk about.

"Well, let me be the bigger person, as always." With these words I threw a dirty glance at him.

"You see, Heidi has come to me with a few suggestions to heighten the comfort for Bella. Those included a TV- System, new bathing facilities and some sort of cooking respectively cooling unit. What do you say?" If having Bella more comfortable, meant I had to endure the scent of human food to linger in our quarters permanently, I would gladly do so.

"Shouldn't we have this discussion with at least Caius present? If not Dora and Cia too?" He replied in his calm, analysing voice; now all business.

_'He has the nerve to bring up Caius! After what he almost did? Impossible!'_

A steady, low growl was rumbling in my chest, while I tried to answer without letting too much of my anger slip.

"Brother, it would seem you are becoming forgetful in your old days. Caius will not enter our quarters. If you think this matter is of such great importance, that it has to be discussed with all in attendance, we will do so, but he will not enter." The light skin-to-skin contact I had with Bella during all this time was oddly calming, making it easier for me to remain in control over my ranging emotions.

"No, I don't. Marcus, to be honest, Caius and Dora wanted to talk to you in private. I have not read their minds, so I can not know for sure, but I think they, mainly meaning Caius, want to apologise and I assumed getting you all into one room would be a good start. I hate to see the both of you so at odds."

"Of course you can rearrange your quarters to your or Bella's hearts delights." At the end he sounded discouraged, almost to the point of miserable. We three had been together for about 2,500 years and never had it occurred, that either of us had not talked to the other for longer than a few hours. So this situation was a first. It was a sadness really, but I would not be swayed for once. I simply couldn't, although I felt disheartened in a way. I didn't like this any more than Caius, Aro, Dora or Cia for that matter, but never before had anyone of us tried to attack someone's mate either.

"I am sorry, Brother, I truly am," saying this I extended my hand towards him and he held it shortly, before he let go and nodded his head.

"I know. Just, please try to give him a chance... soon?" He spoke the last word in a different, hopeful tone.

"I will try, I promise. Would you ask Dora whether she would help me later on in planning the modernization of the bathroom? I am sure she is well informed on everything of the like and would be of great assistance... so would be Cia, I am sure." This was the figurative olive branch I offered here, and Aro, who recognized it for what that little request really meant, accepted it gladly.

"I am sure they will be glad to help. But as for the cooking unit, neither of them would seem to be an expert." He chuckled at his own joke and even elicited a small one of mine.

"So it would seem. Gianna could take a look into this though, no? Or perhaps the cook, that Caius employed?"

_'Hm, he does that for her. He even went so far as to read books on proper nourishment for humans and to give the cook exact orders, to make sure it would be good for Bella. H__e must care for her; at least a little.' _I recollected in my mind.

"Alec might be a good choice to ask for a recommendation on this TV system. He chose the one in Cia and I's chambers and we are very content with it." Aro advised.

I was just about to reply, when Bella suddenly jerked her hand closer to her body and moaned, like she was in pain.

Both of our attentions were instantly focused solely on her, our conversation forgotten, at least for the moment. We watched her silently, observing her every move. She twitched again, some forty seconds later and began to mumble things, her moving increased as did the volume of her voice. Another nightmare.

When I reached out towards her, to wake her, Aro stopped my movement short and shook his head 'no'.

"Let her be, Marcus. Does she know you are in this room? You might frighten her further, when you wake her up like this. Let us go to the study. She will wake up on her own. You cannot protect her from her own mind. This is one of the problems she needs to work out herself. Come." Softly he took hold of my elbow and guided me towards the door that lead to the study, and nolens volens, I followed, looking back at a twisting and turning Bella.

I intervened, when he wanted to close the door completely and we left it ajar. After that we sat down in the chairs next to the cold fireplace.

We could hear her heart rate pick up further and her breathing become irregular, but Aro held me back when I jumped up in my seat as a choked cry escaped her. Following this I began to pace, like a caged tiger, not knowing what to do. Her murmurs had become clear words that told us nothing new. It would seem to be a similar nightmare to the one she had had when she first came here, if not the same...the one about this Victoria. Every soft, strangled scream shot through me like a dagger through soft flesh, straight to my unbeating heart, and Aro had to physically restrain me from bursting into her room.

Finally, with a last soul splitting scream, she started awake and we could hear the mattress shift, as she sat up, still sobbing uncontrollably.

In a flash I was at the door, knocked, just once, and threw it open, not bothering to wait for her answer.

A soft cry escaped her in surprise, and I cursed myself for being so impatient, for bursting in like this.

"Bella? Would you mind me coming closer?" I was unsure, what I could do to make her better. She was sitting in her bed, pale as a sheet, her pupils dilated and her unusual, now swollen, eyes stood in stark contrast to the bloodshot vessels in the white of them. Tears were still running down her cheeks and she was trembling all over. A fraction of a second later, Aro was next to me, his pose relaxed, and he smiled a sad, empathic smile at her.

"Yes... no... I mean, you can come closer." Bella managed to get out between sobs, and deep stuttering breaths.

Slowly I went towards her, my movements as non-threatening as possible. Aro, on the other hand, just stepped towards her like there was nothing wrong, and stopped right next to her. Smoothly he offered her the handkerchief from his lapel, which she gladly took.

"Can we sit with you, Isabella?" She only nodded at Aro, who had spoken, while she made good use of the piece of pristine white cloth, drying her eyes and rubbing her red nose.

We took seats on the side facing the fireplace that had burned out by now, waiting for her to calm down and dry her tears.

When she was done, she looked at the handkerchief sheepishly and then back up at Aro, who smiled fondly at her and simply said, "You can keep it, and don't ever mention it. Do you understand?"

"Okay and thank you." Her voice was still meek and scratchy, but she was definitely recovering from the nightmare.

After that she looked down at her lap, twisting her fingers.

"How are you now? Better?" with that Aro tried to coax her into talking.

My mate didn't even lift her eyes, not to speak her head, while she replied automatically: "Fine, I'll be fine in a moment."

"Bella? You know that you can talk to us, don't you? It's clear that you are not fine, and I really wish you wouldn't use this word so often, when everyone can see that it is a lie. You see, everyone needs help once in a while and everyone is out of sorts once in a while. Neither is shameful. How do you Americans put it so lightly? _'Nobody__ is perfect.'_ But as I remember, we have had that talk already, have we not?"

I was in awe of my brother. The way he treated this situation, like it was nothing, was unfathomable for me. It was a big matter, it was a huge matter in my eyes. But I decided to wait and see, for Aro had been proven to desire only what was best for her.

"So, would you tell us what your dream was about? It might make it better. At least people say so."

While he spoke to her, he softly put his hand on her back and began to rub soothingly up and down. At their proximity, a sudden burst of jealousy shot through me and my hands clenched into fists, of their own accord, and my jaw locked.

_'Marcus, calm down, he is your brother and he is mated. This is absurd. Their bond is that of familial l__ove, it is not romantic. Now hold yourself together and let him talk.' _Instantly I relaxed a few degrees, but a certain degree of tension remained.

My short lapse in continuance however, didn't go unnoticed by Aro, and he shot me a pacifying look.

Bella stared into space, focusing on nothing, really. All of a sudden, she spoke lowly: "You know what it was about. I speak in my sleep."

"Yes, that is true, Bella. Most of what you say or rather mumble is unintelligible, even for us, and you are unconscious when you utter these sounds, so that doesn't count. It only shows that there is something on your mind, that has your thoughts so filled that it has no other way to come out of that silent head of yours, except for the time when you have least control over your thoughts, namely, when you are asleep. Do you understand what I mean?" Aro looked at her, gazing into her eyes, searching for a sign that she comprehended what he attempted to tell her.

"I think I know what you mean. You are saying I should talk about it and get it out of my system. Yes, that's what everyone at home told me, too; I should see a shrink. But how is that supposed to work? I mean I either fall right back into my memories, or I would have to talk about things I am not allowed to talk about, like the existence of your kind, for example, so tell me, clever one, how am I supposed to get it off my chest, when both ways are blocked? Tell me that!" Bella's mood had obviously changed drastically from scared to absolutely blazingly furious in just a few minutes, as her voice was oozing sarcasm and her eyes glared daggers at him, not breaking eye contact. I was happy that this time I was not on the receiving end. Aro looked just as taken aback as I felt, which made me feel a bit better about my cowardice to face her. His troubled expression however, lasted only for a second before he told her with a shining smile and in the most cheerful voice: "I will be your therapist. Problem solved." His whole posture screamed smugness now.

"Come again?" Bella asked completely stunned. "You got to be kidding me. Don't you need some kind of qualification to meddle with people's heads?"

"Ah, my dear, you might find I have a lot of 'hands on' knowledge in the field of psychology. Add the fact that I already know about vampires and most things out there, as well as the fact that I have read all your symptoms since you came here, and I would think that I am more than qualified."

Bella was speechless. She looked from Aro to me, and back again, her mouth had fallen open in her surprise. Slowly she shut it and blinked.

Afterwords she sat there, her head a tiny bit inclined to her right, looking at Aro, contemplating what to do or say now.

"You don't have to give your answer to my offer right away Bella. We have time. A week or two more won't change an iota on this whole situation. Think about it and just tell me about your decision, when you've reached it. Shall we remain in this fashion? Of course you are free to ask me any questions you have, or might come up with."

"You're really serious, aren't you? Do you honestly think you could help me; that there is a chance the dreams will stop, and I won't fall into that hole and see all those things again and again?"

Bella's voice got higher and more hoarse the longer she spoke, her own hope taking her breath away. While talking she unintentionally inched towards Aro, gripping the sleeve of his suit jacket.

Aro clarified the situation, to make sure Bella would not have her hopes up too high: "Isabella, I will work with you for as long as you want or need to, and it will be work, not a walk in the park. You might fall over the edge and have flashbacks during our meetings, and in the end we might not achieve all our goals, but the chances are rather good, at least that is what the statistics imply. You need to know that I can not guarantee you will succeed. Is that clear? I just don't want you to be disappointed and angry with me, if that should be the case."

Now Aro looked truly apprehensive. He was walking on thin ice, risking his relationship with her by offering to take the place as her therapist, and he was well aware of it.

"Yes, I see that. No guarantee. Got it. But a realistic chance, right? And other people have similar problems? It's not just me?" Bella asked back, fishing for confirmation.

_'She is worried about that? That she might differ from the norm?'_

"That is good to hear. For your other questions: yes, yes ,and no, Dear." With that Aro brought her into a light hug and patted her back tenderly.

"Nonetheless, we have time until we can start, should you agree. We ought to take care of your physical health first, as our meetings might be rather strenuous on you. I think it would be best if we went to see a doctor in town, as we don't have any of the instruments that he might need here. What do you say?"

Ah, now I knew his intentions. His motive and his reasoning were perfect, too.

Bella looked unconvinced, perhaps even scared, and her heart rate picked up its pace again. "Is that really necessary?"

"Bella, is there something wrong? Why wouldn't you want to see a doctor? It is no trouble for us, I assure you. I will even gladly accompany you to make sure you are safe wherever you go." I piped in for the first time, offering my support.

"Easy for you to say, you won't be the one to end up on the sharp side of the needle." She muttered under her breath, while looking anywhere but at Aro and I.

"Did I get that right? You don't want to see a doctor because you are afraid of needles?" My brother did a poor job at concealing his disbelief, considering he is a vampire. But I am sure, had I tried to word that question, I wouldn't have done it much better.

"Yes," Bella whispered.

"Well, what can I say to that? I am surprised to hear that after all you went through, you are afraid of a needle of all things. But it does not change the fact that we need to get this physical aspect taken care of, before we can start on the other one. So, what do you normally do when you need to see a doctor to make it work? To overcome your fear? We will just do it like that then." Aro inquired further, with a comforting, yet at the same time encouraging voice. He still had one hand loosely on her back.

"Well, I don't go if I don't really have to... But I guess, if it is absolutely required to start on the other stuff," at this she looked pleadingly between Aro and I, and we both nodded to silently tell her it was indeed needed, so she went on dejectedly, "then I'll have to bear the needles. I definitely want the dreams gone..." Bella looked down on the sheets, that lay crumbled at her waist and the last part was spoken in a whisper. She sighed then, a little gesture that belied her resignation.

"Now now, Isabella, I'm sure you will come out just fine."

"I am afraid I will have to take my leave now, if there is nothing else on your mind that you would like to dispute, as there are some things that I have to see to." He looked at her and she nodded, telling him: "Sure, and I'm sorry for..."Aro raised his eyebrow warningly and Bella quickly caught on, "...oh, yes, um, I mean thanks for the offer to help me. I think I'll think about it some more, but more likely than not I'll take you up on it." They both smiled at each other and Aro patted her shoulder a last time and stood up.

"You are very welcome, Isabella. Perhaps you'll consider having a late lunch now? I am sure Marcus will organize anything you like. If you need anything, you know where to find me, and in case you have difficulties, Felix will hear you when you call. Have a good day Isabella. Marcus." He inclined his head towards the both of us and unhurriedly left the room.

Isabella looked at me, confused and repeated: "Late lunch? What time is it? How long did I sleep?"

"Yes, late lunch. It is half past two. You slept for about two hours," I replied calmly.

"And who put me into bed? Heidi? Oh, I hope she isn't angry with me. I literally fell asleep on her, didn't I? Damn it! I mean I wasn't bored, far from it, our conversation was very interesting and she was so kind. How could I fall asleep like that?" Now she seemed to be frustrated with herself, if her tone and facial expression were anything to go by.

"Never mind. She isn't angry. We understand that you were exhausted, so you fell asleep. I took liberty to relocate you onto the bed. The position you were in appeared to be uncomfortable.

She calmed instantly upon my reassurance.

"So, how about the food?" I pushed.

"Yes, sure. I'll make it myself though. No need to bother anyone. I'll just freshen up first." With that she pushed the covers aside and stood up. Perhaps too fast, as she instantly began to sway. Reflexively my arm shot forward and I steadied her, holding her by her elbow. A small chuckle escaped me.

"Well how about this alternative: you freshen up and I'll have someone pick up your food? You would save time by picking this option, as I understand you wanted to work on your diary today."

To be honest, I was just too selfish and didn't want her to leave our quarters. Aro's words still rang loudly in the back of my mind though, so I tried to give her a choice.

_'You'll have to watch yourself like a hawk, if you want to make this work and cut the smothering.'_

"Okay, you're right. Can I come to the study then? If I don't disturb you, that is." Bella asked, insecurity ringing loudly in her tone.

"Of course, whenever you wish. I'll be over there then. Take your time." I pointed towards the study, explaining my words further.

"Thanks." She nodded her understanding and made her way over to the bathroom, which I took as my cue to leave for the study.

As soon as I was in there, I called in Felix and had him get some fresh food for Bella, while I lit a fire and cleared a space on the desk, setting up a second chair as well. When I was done, I sat down and picked up my writing, where I had left off, while with another part of my mind I listened to the sounds coming from the bathroom, screening them for anything that might indicate a danger to Bella. In this fashion I sat, waiting for her to join me.

* * *

_**End note:**_

Good? Bad? Suggestions? Tell me with a review.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: **_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'. Only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Recap:**_

_As soon as I was in there, I called Felix and had him get some fresh food for Bella, while I lit a fire and cleared a space on the desk, setting up a second chair as well. When I was done, I sat down and picked up my writing, where I had left off, while with another part of my mind I listened to the sounds coming from the bathroom, screening them for anything that might indicate a danger to Bella. In this fashion I sat, waiting for her to join me._

_**Author's note:**** '**_**Sorry' and 'Thank You' **

A huge thank you to all readers. You are awesome. Please forgive the long wait. I was on vacation and had no internet access, although it had been advertised.

Thanks for all those awesome reviews, and adding my story to your lists.

I love my beta, Madietta. She works magic. I'll update this chapter once she is through with it. I am sorry you have so much on your plate right now.

Thanks to SharonD03! You always know just what to say!

**Chapter 24 (Bella pov):**

Deeply in thought, I made my way over to the bathroom. Avoiding the mirror like a plague, I splashed cold water in my hot face and let the jet of water run over my hands and up to my elbows. My thoughts were torn; on one hand, I really didn't want to go see a doctor and face the needles, that I knew would be inevitable, when they wanted me checked. In addition to this, I knew they would find something to be wrong with me. I felt it, something was not right, the way I was sleepy so quickly, so easily out of breath. By no means had I ever been well trained, but right now just a long walk, like the 'tour' Heidi had given us, had me exhausted and my muscles trembling, as if I had run a marathon.

_What will they do, when they find out? Will they make me stay in hospital? Can they even enter one? It surly reeks of blood in there. _

On the other hand, I really wanted the nightmares to end, to have a peaceful night.

_Is it foolish to wish for a good night's sleep? When was the last time I slept really peacefully?_

With that thought I looked up and let my gaze meet that of the thing staring back at me out of the mirror. How disgusting: Dark, grisly, unruly hair, unhealthy, pale skin, accentuated by blackish circles under bloodshot eyes; a zombie out of a child's nightmare.

_Why do I even care? Why does it matter, what happens, what they think, what they do? I have come here to die, haven't I? What about that now? Why would I try to get rid of my nightmares? Death would quit them, too. Would it not?_

Reflexively my eyes dropped back down again, staying trained on my hands, while I washed them methodically; I couldn't stand the sight of me.

I had never considered myself to be beautiful, merely average, but now I found myself to be downright ugly. How anyone could look at me was a mystery to me.

Yet, Aro and Marcus didn't look at me with disgust and distaste, but with concern, and in Marcus' case something else, that I couldn't put my finger on.

_Aro, he might be able to help me. He said he would try. Did I want help? Why would he want to help me? Am I worthy of help? And is he not already helping me? Does making me stay alive equal help? I don't know. _

_They are treating me nice._

My mind went over everything that had happened since I had come here: my arrival, my introduction to the Volturi, my breakdown, the conversation with Aro and Caius, their wives, Marcus, Heidi, Felix. It was a quick scan of the past days' events and the situation was clear:

They had been nothing but nice...

_well, apart from Caius, _I mentally qualified, and shuddered, when I recalled the way he looked so feral, ready to tear me apart and I noticed belated, that I might very well be dead, had it not been for Marcus' and Aro's interference. Looking back on this, I realized, that I wasn't as keen on dying, as I had been, when I had first come here. Analysing my feelings I concluded, that all their offers to help and their behaviour in total towards me had sparked a tiny hope inside me. This epiphany terrified me. I was waiting for them to show their true colours.

It was strange; apart from Caius, they didn't match the description HE had given me, not in the least. It was rather the opposite even. _They are nice and caring,_ that was the impression I had gained.

Those musings left me confused, and no matter how hard I strained myself, I could only walk in virtual circles in my head, never reaching a solution to this internal battle.

Absent mindedly, I dried my face, arms and hands. Then I brushed my hair, trying to straighten it. I gave up, when it still resembled a hay stack after several moments. After drowning the pills, I walked out of the bathroom, closing the door. Like on autopilot, I went over to my backpack, lying on the bench at the end of the bed and took out the actual diary and a pen.

Quietly, I opened the door to Marcus' study, stepped inside and closed the door behind me. My feet , without my conscious thought, led me to the comfy looking corner seat, that filled the small bay behind the huge desk Marcus was sitting at. Sunlight shone through the large windows, relaxing me, as my brain continued to meander its way through all these messy thoughts.

"Bella?" The loud voice broke me out of my reverie, and abstractedly a soft "Huh" escaped me in answer. When my mind and eyes focused on Marcus' serious gaze, I was immediately self conscious.

_For how long have I been spaced out this time? Has he tried to talk to me before?_ With these thoughts I felt warmth flooding my cheeks in embarrassment.

Hastily I tried to mutter an apology, but only a raspy, hoarse sound escaped my lips, making me blush even more and clearing my throat noisily. I cringed.

Marcus' lips turned up, although shut tightly, he was obviously fighting his amusement.

"Ah, I see you are back. I have been trying to gain your attention for a little while now. May I inquire which topic had your thoughts so utterly and completely ensnared? You were somewhere else completely." His voice held curiosity and no small amount of amusement, yet it was gentle and kind, not harsh as one might have expected of someone being ignored for who knows how long.

As my eyes swept the room randomly, I saw the food set on the small table beside the yet again burning fireplace. Obviously he had followed the direction of my stare, as he spoke again:

"Yes, that was one reason, why I broke you out of your reverie, for which I hope you will forgive me. It arrived, while you were thoroughly distracted. It must have cooled by now." He gestured towards the food, and looked rather contrite, when he apologised.

"Yeah, sure, no problem, really." I was quick to assure him, and went on,"I am sorry I spaced and didn't realise you were talking to me."

"No, I understand. I, too, tend to get caught up in my own thoughts and forget my surroundings completely. You see, I take absolutely no offence. Would you care to have your lunch now? I could have it reheated, if you would like?" He was caring and attentive, again, as I had seen him before. Slowly I stood up, some joints cracking, when jumping back into place. A little moan escaped me because of the uncomfortable feeling.

_How long have I been sitting?_

Marcus was up and in front of me instantly, making me jump a little in surprise. "Are you hurt? What is wrong?" His eyes scanned me, frantic.

"Why?" I could not make sense of his words, until I connected the dots.

He heard the cracking of my joints and thought I was somehow hurt

"Oh, the cracking?" He nodded in silent confirmation. "Well, I think I just sat still for too long. That was some of my joints jumping back in place. It doesn't hurt. It is just uncomfortable for a moment. Nothing hurts."

"It's normal." I added as an afterthought. I could not quite quench my giggle, when I saw the incredulity on his features.

"Normal?" He reiterated questioningly. Now I just nodded in the affirmative and he hesitatingly took a step back. I walked over to see, what had been brought for lunch to see whether I could eat it cold. It was grilled cheese and ham sandwiches with a salad to go along with it, as well as some orange juice in a big mug and a large bottle of water.

"No need to heat it again. I'll just eat it cold. It's perfectly fine. Should I take it to the other room? I'm sure you don't like the smell." I was rambling, but I couldn't stop it. He was always so kind, and I felt like I was invading his personal space enough, without adding a terrible smell.

"Be assured, I don't mind. Actually, I was wondering whether you would allow me to keep you company?" He seemed hesitant, as if he was insecure.

"Sure? I wouldn't mind." Now, I was thoroughly confused.

"Thank you. Shall we?" He stepped behind the chair that was placed before the table and held it out for me, a silent offer.

I could feel the warmth on my cheeks, when the blush set in, while I thanked him and set down to have lunch.

He took the chair next to mine, and gestured for me to eat, smiling a little in encouragement.

I wasn't really hungry, but began to eat anyway. Marcus beside me was quiet.

"Marcus?" I whispered, now he seemed to be deep in thought, but with them you never knew, their brains surely worked differently.

"Yes, Bella?" He looked at me now, tearing his gaze a way from the flames to meet mine, only to sweep down, taking in my plate, before coming up again.

"Do you know what time it is?" He nodded.

"About four pm. You were completely lost in your own mind." It was a statement, and there was no underlying annoyance or anything of that kind. He truly accepted my spacing.

"You have barely eaten anything. You are not finished yet, are you?" When I nodded my head ever so lightly a scowl slowly formed, darkening his expression.

"I may not know much about humans, but I am pretty sure you are not eating nearly enough. It worries me, to be honest. Bella, would you tell me when you began to eat so few? Please don't think me impertinent, but the contrast is alarming..." He stopped. The scowl deepened and the inner conflict was clearly displayed on his face. He was searching for the best way to broach a delicate subject. After a few more moments, that raised my nervousness immensely, he sighed, closed his eyes and began to talk again; voice quiet.

"You are aware of the fact that we gained the knowledge of your name and such from your passport? He did not open his eyes, so he could not see me nodding my head, but he continued anyway, not really needing an outspoken answer. "On your passport and also your drivers license, there are pictures, that had been recently taken. On those... the difference is striking. I was wondering how much time had passed between then and now. How long have you been starving yourself, and why? Did you do it consciously? Did you decide it?" His eyes were open now, staring into mine, anxiously searching for an answer.

I couldn't bare the intensity of his gaze, so I caved and looked down at the food, still sitting on the plate, untouched. I had only eaten one and a half pieces. There had been four in the beginning. I thought back to when I had still been living with my mom in Phoenix, and I knew, that I would not have finished everything back then, but certainly more then now. I sighed and at the same time I felt tears pricking my eyes, begging to be released.

Obviously Marcus realised it as well, as he instantly began to backtrack.

"Bella, I apologise, of course you don't have to answer. It still is a mutual agreement. I didn't mean to hurt you, to make you sad. I..."

In that moment something inside of me snapped, I didn't want him to feel as contrite as he was now, he shouldn't have to walk on eggshells around me; no one should. He had only asked a simple question. Nothing horrible. Why would I tear up about something so trivial. I knew the answer to his question. Why couldn't I talk about it?

"No." I interrupted him. I shook my head determinedly and wiped away some stray tears with the back of my right hand.

"No, Marcus, no. Don't apologise. It's irrational. I shouldn't tear up about something like that. It is okay." I took a deep breath and send him a small, sad smile, to emphasise, that I truly was okay. I gave myself an internal pep talk, before I answered him in a voice as calm as I could muster.

However that was all I could do. I couldn't hold his gaze, so I turned and fixed it on the flames instead.

"I didn't decide it. It just happened. First I felt sick and nauseous, so I didn't eat at all in the first days. When my dad made me eat, or rather when I ate something to ease his mind, to appease him, it tended to be too much, more then I could hold, and it would..." This was too awkward. I closed my eyes. Then continued, after I had taken a deep breath."Ugh, okay. I would have to throw it up. Not on purpose, more like my stomach rejected it. It came back up automatically. It... and then I began to eat less, so that I wouldn't have to bring it up again and well, now, now... you know what its like now." I was ashamed of myself, that I had let it come that far, that I had not done anything to counter it, fought harder...

"Bella? Look at me? Please? It is quite all right." When I gave no indication, that I would follow his request, he brought his left hand up, to gently take my chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting my head to look at him. I didn't resist this guided movement and finally looked at him. Marcus smiled sadly at me, and with his other hand he wiped away a stray tear, that I hadn't noticed had escaped.

"I am sorry for what you have been put through, but glad, that you didn't harm yourself on purpose. Would you try to eat a little more? For yourself? You might feel better in the long run. I know you won't go back to your previous feeding habits from one day to the next, but in time? Just a titbit more? Perhaps if you ate small portions all over the day?" His voice had taken on a new tone; hopeful and a bit pleading. His eyes held something else entirely; a fire that had not been there before. Dumbfounded, I could only nod.

He released his breath and leaned back in his chair, his sweet, scent robbing me off all conscious thought for seconds, before I could shake it and lean back, too.

Again my mind was reeling and suddenly, I really had the urge to write my thoughts down into my diary, hoping to come to a conclusion, at least on some of those tormenting thoughts.

"Okay. I think I'll go back to my spot and actually write some things down. I haven't been very productive up until now." With those words I stood, but halted again, not sure what to do with the remaining food. Undecided, I looked between the small table and the spot on the bench, where my diary and pen lay, unused. I was resolved to eat some more, but wanted to sit on the comfy spot, too, yet I didn't want to risk ruining the lush cushions with crumbs and such.

Marcus had stood up with me, and was obviously aware of my predicament. He offered to relocate the table next to the window seat, with a disarming smile. I accepted, of course, and followed.

Silently each of us returned to the respective seats, and this time I began to work, to fill the empty lines with my scribbling. A few seconds later, I heard Marcus pick up his work, too. The noise was odd, so I looked up to see him seated on his desk, with an actual quill in his hand and a pot of ink placed to his right. He wrote on parchment. Parchment like the loose papers I had seen on the shelf before. Only a few seconds later he looked up at me, raising an eyebrow in silent question. He had caught me staring, and I blushed again, but I just could not believe my eyes.

"Yes Bella?" He encouraged.

"Ah, It's nothing, really," I stammered. In answer he cocked his head to one side, obviously not believing me. To make a point I looked back down again, and went to work. He didn't press the matter, for which I was grateful, and went back to his business, as well. Time passed and I found the scratching sound of his quill oddly comforting. Every now and then I would stop, to take a sip of juice or water, and when I did so I would sneak a peak at him, but I was always careful not to stare too long.

I had written quite a bit and was now carefully approaching the present events, my observations and thoughts about it all. However I left out the most crucial parts, as I did not trust myself to broach these with out taking a fall into my personal hell. I was unsure, whether I would ever be able to talk freely about those things. And again, my thoughts went back to Aro and his offer to help me. It was so tempting, but what would that mean? He had told me I was no threat to their secret, as long as I was with them. As long as I stayed here.

_Would I want to stay here? Would I want to live? What could I do here? Would I be a secretary, like Gianna? Would they want to change me? Would I want to be changed? No, no I didn't want that, eternal life. An eternal life would equal eternal torment. _

That was too frustrating to muse about, as I knew I wouldn't find an answer. With a sigh I shook my head and was just about to return to write down more of my observations, when I became aware off the silence. Marcus was not writing any more. I looked up, only to meet his curious gaze, but unlike me, he didn't look down, when I caught him staring at me. He simply stated "You were spacing again. It is interesting to see, really. When you do that, you sit as still as stone, as still as one of our kind. The only movement is your body's trembles with the rhythm of your heartbeat. Your eyes glaze over. You loose all awareness, are completely gone from this world. It is strange you would do this as a human, and even more so, while in such close proximity to one of our kind. You truly are something else. How can you not feel afraid? It is instinctual for most living creatures. Especially with humans, as they are our, well, natural food source; children react even more then adults. They tend to see behind the façade of our lures; they recognize us for the predators, that we are. In all my years, have I never seen or heard of a human like you. Your breathing and heart rate are calm, relaxed even. I don't understand it." With the last words he shook his head in wonderment. I noted the quill was nicely placed in it's stand, next to the pot of ink.

I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing how to answer this, and quite honestly a little uncomfortable with his scrutiny.

"I don't know. I have never really felt frightened by the vampires I met, well with a few exceptions, of course. But when I think of it, in these situations it might have been humans instead of vampires, too. I was more afraid of whatever they wanted to do with me, then of their nature. A human can be just as cruel as a vampire, only its resources are more limited. It isn't a conscious decision on my part either. I guess, deciding to go against my natural instincts wouldn't really work, as that is the nature of an instinct; you can't go against it." I stopped short, debating with myself whether to tell him about THEIR musings about my lack of self preservation. In the end I gave in to his attentive look, that edged me on to tell him more. He looked so interested, as if my ramblings were vital. It was strange to make assumptions about myself, like one would about a lab rat, but his curiosity was infectious, so I went on: "THEY thought I had no self preservation at all, that I was so to speak a lemon, a mistake made by nature itself." He smiled a little, shaking his head minimally, before he spoke,"No. I can not agree with that; it is too easy an explanation. I like to think, that there is a reason behind everything. We just need to figure it out." He sat back, still looking at me, daring me to counter.

This was amusing, so I continued with that playful banter: "Well, I don't know. Maybe I am a mistake. I mean you need to look at all the facts. There is that glitch in my brain that prevents Aro from reading it, and now several people pointed out that I am abnormal in my behaviour. Perhaps it is as easy as that. I am a mistake." When I spoke it, it rang true and my body stiffened, my mood shifted rapidly. I could feel the colour leaving my face, and a big lump settled in the pit of my stomach. Now I was distraught with this acknowledgement.

_I am a mistake._ These words rang loud in my head. It came so close to what he had said back then in the woods._ 'a distraction' _and_ 'not enough'_

My partner in conversation had obviously caught the change in my demeanour, as he sprang from his seat, over the table and stood in front of me a mere moment after I had spoken these words. His eyes held mine all the time and he crouched low before me. I had seen him move and I was startled, but I couldn't move; I was frozen in place, like a statue.

"Listen to me, Isabella. No matter what you are thinking right this moment. It. Is. Wrong. Do you hear me? You. Are. Not. A. Mistake. Is that clear?" He spoke slowly, loud and clearly, emphasising every single word with meaning and conviction. There was no doubt he meant what he said, yet my mind was not at all inclined to let go of its new epiphany, either. I was torn and I am sure it reflected on my features or in my eyes, because Marcus placed his cold, large hands on my shoulders and spoke again:"Believe me. I know a mistake, a lemon, when I see one, and you are neither. You are different, special, but you are **no** mistake. Do you understand that?"

Slowly I came out of my self inflicted stupor and while looking at him, who was so assured about this, I came to think that he might be right. I wanted him to be right. I needed him to be right. I nodded, first only weakly, then again with a little more vigour.

"Good." He nodded with emphasis. "Never doubt me on this." I nodded again, still very confused. He stood back up and casually leaned against the desk again, watching me for a few seconds more. I had no time to let sink in, what had just happened, when he asked:

"What were you thinking about? I mean, you shook yourself from your thoughts and were about to write something down. What was that? What did you deem noteworthy?" Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew he was changing the subject so fast purposely, but being sort of out of it, I simply answered: "Observations I made here, little details that stroke me as odd. Differences."

"What kind of differences?" His voice was light and playful on the surface, but there also was a certain strain of tension lying underneath.

In response I blushed a little, thinking, that in essence I had viewed him just as much as a guinea pig as he had done me, when I had been counting off all the differences I had seen between him and his family, and the guards, or any other vampire I had ever seen.

"I'd rather not tell you. You might take offence, and I don't mean to insult you." Now he was looking at me with burning curiosity.

"Now, I am even more intent to find out. It can not be that bad. I told you about my observations concerning you, so if you have those, concerning me, it would only be fair of you to tell me. I promise not to take offence, as you already warned me. So please, continue." He was calmer now, expecting a genuine answer.

"Okay. You are a bit different from the others. I mean not only you, but your brothers and sisters, too." I clarified. "But even among them, you stand out."

"How so? Care to elaborate?" He was all nonchalant, but the tension in his pose belied his tension, his anticipation.

"Oh well, here goes nothing." I rather said that to my self, then to him. I was becoming increasingly antsy and his never ceasing stare didn't make things any easier for me.

"Your skin. Your eyes. The way you move. Even the timbre of your voice. You are different from any other vampire I ever met. Granted, luckily I haven't met that many, but I thought I had the traits down, but you, you don't match the bill..." Now it was my turn to look at him in earnest curiosity. I wanted an answer. And if I had to, I would use his own argument against him. I had told him my opinion about his observations and I would try to make him do the same. Unintentionally, I crossed my arms over my chest, which made him smile.

"You are right and very perceptive," he simply said. I waited for more, but nothing came.

"And?" I pressed.

He just looked at me, a mask of indifference making it impossible to read him, and remained silent.

"You were saying?" I insisted, lifting an eyebrow, my voice already mirrored my frustration to some extent.

He still stood, unmoving, no indication that my words had even registered with him.

"Marcus?" I prompted yet again, this time anger clear in my voice.

I felt played. He wouldn't answer.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to me, Marcus spoke. His words seemed carefully chosen. "Bella, I don't think I will be able to answer all the questions, that you most probably have or will come up with. I want to be open, but my hands are bound, not like yours, by a promise, but bound nonetheless. Perhaps in time I will be able to tell you, but not now. However, as I said before, our agreement still stands, and you can ask me anything." Marcus looked at me, silently waiting for me to make a choice.

He was always so calm, never pushed for information, didn't hover, yet every time, when I secretly had wished for company, he had been there, in the background. To be honest, I was craving his company; I didn't want to be alone. Being near him, even in silence, made me feel less lonely.

I was selfish, and I really wanted all the answers to my questions. I wanted to play a game with open cards. But here I was, bound by a promise, and obviously, they couldn't talk freely either. We were in similar positions. We both desired something the other was not willing to give. It would have to stay like this; would have to be enough, for now. I would not give up one of the last things intact about me, my honour.

Marcus, and Aro, too, had been honest with me up until now, at least I supposed so. They even went so far as to admit I wasn't perfectly safe.

Yes, there were some things they didn't tell me, but they hadn't tried to disguise that, they had told me so. Their explanation was somewhat sparse. But it was personal and we had agreed to value and honour each others privacy. It was as honest as things could get.

Of course their secrecy had me on edge, but they probably felt the same about my secrets. In the end, the situation was fair and even, balanced. I felt good, knowing they respected me enough to leave me my will, my space. They didn't pressure me, wanted to know my every thought. Unlike other people...

My emotions turned resentful while I made that comparison. Defiantly, I decided to forget everything HE had told me about them, he had lied before. I would make the best out of the little time I would spend here, would get to know them and then form my own opinion.

During all my mental rambling, I declared Marcus the most trustworthy. I had the urge to tell him about me. I mean, as much as I could anyway, without falling into that darkness, that lurched behind simple, seemingly innocent, harmless words, just waiting for me to slip up and loose my guard. With this mental image, I shook my head. I couldn't tell him.

When I focused on him, he was looking at me strangely, a cross between amusement and mock irritation.

"There you went again. Can you still agree to these terms? I dare say, that one of your questions will raise one of my own. It would make me more comfortable to know for sure that you would not mind, if a question remained without answer."

I nodded slowly. "Sure. The terms stay the same until one of us revokes them." After these words were spoken a short silence arose, and for the first time, it was a little uncomfortable. Neither of us seemed to know what to do. We were both waiting for the other to begin.

"I could take a chair, if you would prefer, if you want me to keep a little more distance?"

His facial muscles didn't even twitch, when he spoke the last part, so it was clear there was something he didn't want me to see. He was hiding something.

I shook my head 'no' and told him I would not mind. In a smooth movement, only a vampire could pull, he sat down on the bench, too, and turned slightly, to face me. He left enough space between us so that I would not feel crowded, but not too much either, so that he didn't seem to distance himself from me, either.

"Is there anything else you might like? Something to make you feel more comfortable?"

_He is so sweet._

"No, thank you. Really, Marcus. I am perfectly fine. I have food right next to me, as well as something to drink and the temperature is not too hot nor too cold. Just perfect." Somehow I felt talkative, felt at peace with him around.

"Who is cooking for me all the time? Gianna? I really could make myself food, you know."

That was the first thing that shot out of my mouth in an attempt to break the pressing silence, that had once again descended upon us. However, he seemed to be grateful for me to begin the conversation, first.

"Actually, Caius hired a cook to prepare your meals. He has planned your main meals for a few days to come and instructed the cook accordingly. He even read books about proper nourishment for humans." While he said this he looked to the wall, that stood in the direction of Caius' and Sulpicia's room.

"Huh?" was my eloquent answer. Marcus didn't seem to notice and nodded broodingly, still staring at the wall.

"Would you tell him 'thank you'? I wouldn't have taken him to be the caring kind... I mean especially towards me, or any human in general. He hates me, doesn't he?" Within this stuttered sentence, the colour of my tone went from questioningly friendly to insecure, to timid, to fearful.

Marcus turned to me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"No, I don't think that. He simply doesn't like humans. We don't interact with humans often; only with Gianna and when we... What I meant was, you are the first one we are getting to know."

Marcus looked at me, looking contrite, but it was clear, what he had wanted to say. 'When we eat' or 'feed', or 'kill them'; take your pick.

"Yes, I didn't think you'd have many human acquaintances. I understand. I cannot be easy for you to be around me. Sorry. But, Marcus, this will sound like I am crazy, but do I smell good to you, too? I mean, back home quite a number told me I smelled 'delicious', 'exquisite', 'mouthwatering'; a mixture between flowers and strawberries. So I was just wondering, whether I was a local delicacy, or rather an international one." I sounded small and embarrassed even to my own ears.

Marcus looked stunned for a moment and then he broke out into a full belly laughter, like I had never seen him do. I was sure, if he could, he would have tears running down his face from all the laughing.

My face turned as hot as could be.

When his booming laughter quieted to a smirk and fake coughing, he answered. "Oh Bella, believe me, **You** are an international, rare delicacy. You are a temptress, Bella. Never under estimate your lure. But why would you ask something like that?" He looked at me, still smiling brilliantly, but his curiosity was shining clearly in his ruby orbs.

"Oh. It's just, when I came here, I didn't know how to gain your attention, and I had bet everything on this assumption. I thought that, if one of you smelled my blood, you would want to drain me, and I would get, what I had come here for. But there was always the fear that the, well, taste buds of European vampires worked differently then those of American vampires, you know."

I would have been so glad, had a hole popped up underneath me and swallowed me whole. Marcus was looking at me so strangely, it was unnerving and I felt like a huge idiot. He spoke again, but there was no trace of his previous humour.

"Ah Bella, if you only knew how close to exactly this end you had been. While in town, staying in this hotel, your unique scent caught the attention of Demetri and Heidi. The only thing stopping them from draining you was the law that forbids any vampire from hunting in Volterra. And Heidi in a way broke it, when she invited you on her tour."

As he told me this, I was proud in a sick and twisted way. Had it not been for Marcus, my plan would have succeeded.

"Hm." his reply had given me a lot to think about, but I wanted to ask more questions, so I stored the new information away, to think about later. Just as I wanted to ask my next question, the sun in the west broke through the thin layer of clouds and fell on us, causing Marcus to gleam like the reflection of the moon on a still lake. There were countless tiny facets, that did not really reflect the light, instead it shone from within him; so different from HIM.

I quenched this thought in its bud, and let the heat of the sun relax me. My eyes closed and I turned so that I could face it, bathe my face and body in it. Marcus had tensed, when the sunlight hit him. I paid that no mind.

The sun's heat warmed me all the way to my bones. It made me soft, turned my whole body into jelly. It felt so incredibly good. I could not remember, when I had last felt the sun's hot rays on my skin like this; probably back in Phoenix.

I slouched back some more and folded my left leg up to rest under the thigh of my right leg. My eyes were still closed and I was the most relaxed I had been in months.

"Did you see me just now?" Marcus' voice was cautious and repressed, and that was what made me open my eyes. I looked at him questioningly. He was standing in the shade, close to his desk.

"Yes?" I was surprised by his behaviour.

"It didn't... I don't know how to phrase it, scare you, disgust you, or make you uncomfortable? I expected a different reaction. I can't comprehend that. Why didn't you react?" He was eyeing me with a curious expression, that I couldn't name. Shock and disbelieve were certainly parts of this mix.

A little giggle escaped me, when I realized, that I was his rat lab and he was my guinea pig. It was just the way we saw each other, how unconscious ever it may be.

"What has you so amused now?" In these words his growing curiosity rang clear, though it didn't show in his posture.

"I just realized you eye me like some people would eye their rat lab, but even while you do that, I am looking at you in the same way, too." My smile grew, when I saw recognition and understanding dawn on his face, until amusement won over and a small smile graced his features.

"I guess you are right. I am sorry. I should not view you in such a way, but it can not be helped. I have never seen anything quite like you. You astonish and surprise me time over time. You are an enigma." At the end he sounded awed.

"If you are sorry, so am I. I mean, you are kind of my science project, too. Though I think its quite funny.

"But now back to your earlier question: How and why should I react? I have seen your kind in the sun, before. However, I have to admit, your sparkle is different than the others I have seen, another observation. Another trait of your kind." I risked a glance down to my wrist, to have a better comparison. The thin scar James' teeth and venom had left. It sparkled more obvious, more like a crystal. The effect varied with every movement. In its own way it was mesmerizing.

"Apart from that, I sparkle, too. A little. I have never scrutinized it like that. I always ignored it as best as I could. It is colder, too."

I only realized Marcus had move from his shady spot closer to me, when his hand came into my line of vision. He was reaching for my hand, his own glowing mysteriously. When he was just an inch away, he met my eyes, and asked for permission to see my hand.

_**End note:**_

Sorry to leave it here. The next chapter will follow much sooner.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'. Only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note: Unbetaed Chapter! **_

Thanks as always go to those who read and listed my story, and especially to those who reviewed. It means a lot to me, when you take that time and tell me your thoughts.

If someone has a question, or something is unclear, you can pm me, too.

Also, a huge hug to Madietta, she works wonders.

**Have fun! **

_**Recap:**_

"_Apart from that, I sparkle, too. A little. I have never scrutinized it like that. I always ignored it as best as I could. It is colder, too. _

_Slowly Marcus' hand came into my line of vision. He was reaching for my hand, his own glowing mysteriously, again. When he was just an inch away, he met my eyes, and asked for permission to see my hand. _

* * *

**Chapter 25 (Bella pov):**

"Sure, go ahead."

Carefully, he took my hand in his, looking it over very closely, although his eyes probably didn't need this proximity for perfect vision. He gently curled and uncurled my fingers, prodded the other bones lightly, as well as my wrist. There was no electricity, no shock, instead it felt pleasant. His skin felt so different.

Marcus was utterly and completely engrossed with my hand, as he did so. He seemed to memorize every single inch of skin on my hand. When he was done with the back, he turned it around and studied the palm. As he did so, he traced the thin scar, that James' teeth had left, taking longer there. His eyes darkened considerably. Then he went on to examine the rest.

"What happened here?" he asked, while tracing a thin white line, where my fingers began.

"I cut myself with a knife, when I was still a child. It was a kitchen accident."

Automatically my own hand reached to touch it, my mind taking me back to that day in our kitchen in Phoenix, when I had tried to get the skin off of an orange.

"I don't remember it that well, because I fainted due to all the blood. I woke up in a hospital bed."

Marcus looked deep in thought and his voice was heavy, when he next said: "You sound as if it didn't really matter, didn't leave a noteworthy memory. How so? Were you not scared? It must have hurt?"

"Well," I murmured, "at the time it did. But now, looking back, it seams insignificant. I honestly lost count of how often I had scraped my knees or hands, how often I fell and bruised, stumbled and twisted my ankle. It's the major accidents that I remember now. The others kind of drift into the background."

"But it must have been a bad cut if you fainted and had to be taken to the hospital, because of blood loss. How much worse can it get?" His expression was troubled, but his eyes were still glued to my skin, where he had now begun to trace the small, blueish veins along the inside of my wrist and forearm. It tickled.

"No, no. You got it wrong. I didn't faint because of the blood loss. I faint at the scent of blood."

At this his eyes snapped up to meet mine, one eyebrow cocked in question, silently asking for an explanation.

"It's so, it's hard to describe... It reminds me of pennies in salty water; salt and rust, but there is something else, bitter sweet. It really makes me nauseous. Well, back then it was enough. Now I have gotten used to it a little. It still makes me queasy and all, but usually I don't faint anymore. I still don't like it though."

"I don't think humans are supposed to smell blood, are they?" His ruby orbs seemed to stare at nothing, when he silently continued. "I really ought to know more about those things, especially as I now enjoy the presence of one as a guest and as I once was one myself."

After a short moment he smiled charmingly and just as quick as my mood had begun to darken with my thoughts about my past in Phoenix, it lightened again. It was so easy to talk with him.

"Would you mind terribly, if I asked to see your other hand? If it makes you feel uncomfortable, please tell me so. I do not intent to bring you into a compromising situation."

_Always so formal, so old fashioned. _I gave him a mental eye- roll and a silent giggle escaped my lips. He smiled wider, but let it be, though his curiosity was clear in his eyes.

_Holding my hand is very compromising, sure. Then again, who knows how old he is. He has probably been taught to behave like this. And how old has he been, when he got changed? Can one even ask that? It's rather personal. Perhaps later... _

My musings had brought back the original plan, to ask him my questions, and with that my head was filled with things I wanted to know.

_The easy ones first, Bella, and cut straight to the case._ I reminded myself.

"Of course. I don't mind, although I don't get what's so interesting about my skin. However, it does not really matter, Marcus. Enough of me. I really wanted to know about you. We were talking about my observations, and you were about to elaborate on the specifics." With this I smiled sweetly at him.

With a sudden movement he turned his head back up to see me, and a wide mischievous smile lit up his face.

"You can't blame a man for trying. You are just so interesting, and I had to take advantage of you being so easily distracted." His whole expression turned jubilant, like he had achieved something great.

For a moment, I was speechless, then my sarcastic side, that I had thought long lost, reared its nasty head and shot back: "Oh yes, well done." I clapped my hands a few times in mock applause. "You, a scary, dangerous vampire, won a none existing concentration- contest against the meek human. You did truly well, Marcus. You should be so proud of yourself!" Marcus was at least as surprised by my come back, as I was, and we stared at each other, wide- eyed. The only difference: My face was hot and my hand had automatically clapped over my mouth, in a vain attempt to keep it in, to take it back.

"Sorry!" I squeaked. From outside the entrance door laughter could be heard, and I blushed deeper. I was mortified.

A moment later, Marcus began to smile, but he pressed his lips together, fighting for composure.

This situation was impossible! Finally, he couldn't keep it in any longer and Marcus burst into laughter, as well. After that, I too began to laugh. It felt good, right and natural.

His laughter was infectious, yet so melodic. I couldn't help it.

A little while later we calmed down. My sides were in stitches and the scars, that crossed my belly, or rather the tissue beneath them, hurt. Laughing was definitely unusual exercise for my belly muscles. I would feel those tomorrow, I just knew.

"Sorry, Marcus. I don't know where that came from; it just plopped out. I think I lost my brain filter, when I hurt my head," I mumbled sheepishly, but not very contrite. I felt so light hearted, euphoric even. Blame the endorphins for my next words; I felt high. "But while I am at it: Felix, It's not nice to eavesdrop! I know you can't help it, but at least do it, and leave me the impression of privacy! Will you?" Marcus now not only looked surprised, but outright shocked. Felix chuckled darkly and replied with an amused "I'll try to keep it in mind for the next time, Bella. I promise to try." Marcus' eyes were bright and shiny. He was still looking at me, smiling. I simply shrugged and leaned deeper back into the cushion, and sighed deeply. A smile still played around the corners. With my left hand I reached for a piece of the sandwiches and determinedly took a big bite out of it. I could eat more. I would try.

"Don't apologise, Bella. I was the one to begin the banter, and you were perfectly within your rights to answer me in the way you did. You are a very extraordinary young woman. I guess you will never comprehend your own worth, but let me tell you this, and you don't need to thank me, or say anything in response; You will not understand it, even, just trust me, and perhaps one day I can tell you my reasons behind my recent actions, that most certainly mystify you right now. I am very glad you came here, although I grief the circumstances under which we met. You bring me much joy and happiness. I thank you." While he spoke, he held me captive with his intense, ruby eyes. It felt like he was looking truly at me, the real me. Not the shell.

_What does he mean? All he says turns out to throw up more questions, than to give me answers. Okay, store that for later, now we ask simple questions. _

I nodded my understanding.

"Okay? Well, then, shall we cut to my questions?"

_Don't let him sidetrack you again, Bella!_

"Of course, ask away." A smooth flourish of his hand emphasised his words. His attention was focused on me, that was clear, but I was not as uncomfortable as I thought I would be. It was rather encouraging; he would answer my question and took his time to tell me things.

_I am probably keeping him from something important. When I got it right, he must be someone important. 'Royalty' _, HIS words echoed in my mind.

"Marcus?"

"Yes, Bella?" His voice was soft and calming, and eased the nerves, the remembrance of HIM and HIS words had raised within me. I sighed, and relaxed back into my chair.

"Are you sure I'm not keeping you from important stuff? I mean, I thought... someone told me you were like royalty; that would make you, Aro and Caius kings, and Sulpicia and Athenodora queens, right? Aren't you super busy?" That was harder then I had thought. And now that it was out, it sounded silly.

Marcus reaction surprised me, he didn't show amusement, as I had expected, but serious consideration and a bit sadness. His eyes lit with recognition.

"I would not call my family royalty, Bella. It is more complicated than that. Who ever told you, certainly oversimplified the facts. Let me explain in greater detail to you, why we are what we are, without putting a name to it first.

"As you well know, we are very different from your kind. Our kind has silently coexisted with yours for many, many millennia. Due to that fact, our kind judges situations differently, as we can truly learn from the past. It is not the far, muddy past, but clear as the presence, when we think about it. Many of us lived for centuries, or longer, so we lived history. In general, we agree, that our existence best remains a secret. It has always worked well. Of course, there is the occasional missing person, a sudden mysterious death, but the human species has never been endangered. I know it must sound crude to your ears, Bella, but this is how nature works." He paused, and I smiled a shy smile, and nodded, to show that I didn't take it the wrong way, and was following. I was curious to hear more.

"Every now and then, there is however an odd one amongst us, who thinks we should rule the world, enslave the humans and keep them as pets, like they do animals. The consequences of such an outing would be disastrous, as you can imagine. There would be chaos. Not to mention I view it as a crime against ourselves, as we were human once, too. Luckily there have always been those, who stopped the rebellious ones." At this point of his speech he stopped. I was itching to hear more. He had my undivided attention. After only a few seconds, he continued.

"Almost always successfully. A small outing, hundreds of years ago, happened, but due to drastic actions, the secret could be prevailed, and the culprit was destroyed. Yet as you well know, rumours were started and the legends and myths of vampires were born. We were 'soldiers of the devil', Satan's spawn', amongst other things."

Quoting these terms, the ghost of a smile tugged at his lips. "Your kind has been very creative.

"As you might have guessed, my family and I were amongst those, who fought to protect the secret. Over time, we gathered people, who helped us, who admired our work. That is how the guard came to be. Ever since, other vampires could be sorted into three categories:

those who follow our lead and stand as allies,

those who fear us, but remain neutral, as they agree to secrecy,

and lastly, those who envy our position and try to hurt us in anyway possible."

He looked at me questioningly after coming to this conclusion.

I nodded to show him I understood. After all, situations like this could be found repeatedly throughout history. It was not new. Even Plato and Aristotle had mused about the different forms of government and how they change with the times, spurred by decisions of few great men. I told Marcus as much, in hopes to get him to talk again.

"You know about their philosophical views? And what is your opinion on those? Do you agree?" It would seem I had unintentionally found a topic, that Marcus had great interest in, and I was very tempted to jump on and discuss this further, but I wouldn't let myself get distracted, not again.

"Yes, I have read about those. But, you know, can we talk about that some other time? I would rather hear more of your explanation. I think I know where you are headed, but I would rather hear your point of view." Shyly, I met his gaze and relaxed again, when I saw he took no offence in my direct words.

"Of course, Bella. You had me sidetracked. In short: During this first battle, we lost most of our allies, leaving only our family and some of our guard. We believe this to be the outcome, as we, unlike other vampires, have strong bonds, tying us to each other. We care and look after our brothers and sisters, which, as you might imagine, provides safety in battle, as we cover each other. Ever since then, we held the position we still have. Others of our kind began to refer to us as kings, lords, masters and so on.

I have to admit, that we never tried to suppress such terms of reference. That is how we came to be.

You see, in essence, we don't rule, like you would expect of kings. There are no obligations. We only observe and intervene, when a situation becomes too dangerous. Sometimes we are visited form those, who are our allies, or nomads, who are close, and stop by to pay their respects, or offer their allegiance.

"There could never be a real king in our world, as there is no kingdom. Most of us roam the world. It would be impossible to rule. My family and I, together with the guard, in my eyes, are more like a police force? Aro being the president?" It was obvious Marcus was not happy with his comparison, as he frowned and shook his head.

"I really don't know how to describe it. We are a bit more then police, but nothing like kings. At least I don't see myself as one..." The last part was spoken more quietly. To my ears it rang loud, and seemed important.

"I think I understand what you mean. With your last part, you implied that was only your opinion, so Aro and Caius see themselves as kings?" This was getting more and more interesting. And I realized in this moment, that I was now sitting closer to Marcus, then when this conversation had started. Who had scooted closer, I couldn't tell, but it didn't matter to me either.

Marcus' right eyebrow shot up, and he smiled mischievously. "I have never thought about it, until now, but I think you could be right. I think they would never confess to it though. You are terrificly perceptive. Now that you mentioned it, I can see how it would fit their personalities. Aro has always loved to be the leader of our family, and he surely wouldn't mind to lead more. And Caius is just a little arrogant." The last word was whispered so lowly, that although he breathed it directly into my ear, I almost didn't catch it. When he leaned back, I was shocked because of how close he had been suddenly. He looked at me, smirking, and winked conspiratorially.

It made sense. I could picture Aro and Caius as kings, but with Marcus I had my problems.

My mind stopped on Caius. He scared me, yet he intrigued me, too. There was something about him that didn't match. The emotions he displayed, and his actions, they changed so rapidly, they were so impulsive, so sudden, so unpredictable. There was something wrong with that. He reminded me of a wild animal, that would lash out at the smallest interruption from its routine, its peace.

There was no doubt he was deadly, especially to me. Somehow, in the short time I had been here, he had begun to hate me. Of that I had no doubt. I just didn't know what I did wrong. How I had insulted him? It made me angry. I didn't deserve his wrath. The look he had given me came back to mind and I shivered involuntarily.

"Bella, are you cold?" Marcus brought me out of my internal rambling again.

"What?" At first I couldn't tell what he had asked me, but it came back a second later. "No, I'm not cold; just thinking about something." I looked at him again, attempting to blink away my disturbing thoughts, but they wouldn't leave.

"Marcus? Yes, Bella?" His voice wrapped me in a soft cocoon.

"Why does Caius hate me so much? Was it something I did or said? I don't remember. Why is he so angry? I think I haven't seen him smile once. He is always scowling, always irate. Is it because of me?" I needed some reassurance. I didn't want to disrupt their family peace. I didn't want to be the one to bring harm to yet another set of people who helped me.

Marcus gaze softened further when he answered,"No, Bella, it is nothing you did or said. He has been angry, as you put it, for a long time now. Please don't ask, it is not my place to tell."

"Oh." Was all I could come up with. My head dropped and naturally my imagination went wild with possible reasons for this kind of behaviour; one scenario more ludicrous then the one before.

"Bella, are you scared of him?" He lifted my chin with one hand, so that he could see my reaction, while he brushed a way a strand of loose hair with his other hand. This gesture soothed me.

"Yes", I whispered. It wasn't easy to say, to name your fear, to expose your weakness, for everyone to see. I had made myself vulnerable, but I didn't want to lie to Marcus. He somehow, in this short time, had become my confidant.

"I understand. Don't be ashamed, Bella. It is natural to fear him, after what he did... almost did." I shivered again, this time, Marcus seemed to know it was not due to the cold. Cautiously, he scooted closer yet and put his arm gently around my shoulders. I didn't complain, and when he held me in this loose embrace, I relaxed impossibly more. For the first time in so long I felt sheltered, safe. Involuntarily, I took a deep breath and it came out a little shaky. He squeezed me in reaction.

"What is it, that really disturbs you, Bella? There must be something more. What was it that you concocted in that head of yours, when you just mused about Caius and his behaviour?" He spoke to me in the softest voice I had ever heard, afraid his words, his voice could break me. I reminded myself that I wanted to be stronger, so I told him: "I was afraid I had made him like this, that I was causing all that tension in your family, that I was hurting your peace, although you were so nice to me. That I was..." He interrupted me here. "Shh, Bella. Be assured, it has nothing to do with you. And you are not causing my family harm in any way. Everything is fine. You have it all wrong. You are not the reason for everything that happens around you. You need to stop to take responsibility for everything, to try to take the blame. Some things simply happen, simply are. And you needn't be afraid. You won't have to face Caius too soon. I forbade him form seeing you. And no, don't be sorry for that. He made a mistake and that is his problem." With that he smiled tenderly at me, and held me for a little longer.

"Okay," I said after a little while. I think I had come to terms with this Caius- situation.

This was awkward now, so I wound out of his hold. He picked up on what I tried and hesitatingly let go. To divert from this awkward situation, I asked the first best thing that popped in my head.

"So ever since that one incident so long back you had no problems?" My voice was so fake cheery, that I winced myself, but Marcus, the gentleman that he was, ignored it, and went along with my abrupt change.

"No, there always have been and always will be those who will try to gain their goals. There have been similar incidents. One took place during the middle ages, in France. It was dealt with quickly. Then there was the southern war. A dark topic in our history. It came to pass during the civil war in the USA. That was the reason, why it got so far out of hand, that humans had already begun to notice. The distance caused us to only become aware of the problem, when it was almost too late. Covens in the south battled for territory and in order to gain the upper hand they had begun to create many new vampires to use as soldiers. It is also called the newborn wars. The count of deaths was, what alerted the humans. Luckily, they blamed some mysterious disease. We sent the whole guard up to clean up. Some had to stay for a year, to make sure all those involved were destroyed. Ever since than it has been quiet though. That is, until a few weeks ago, when the headlines of American newspapers had alerted us of sloppy killings in Seattle. We were just about to dispatch a team to intervene, but then it had stopped suddenly. By now, we know of course, who created them, and how they had gotten destroyed." His words once again, had my mind reeling. I knew what he insinuated. It didn't take a genius to guess and that was the problem, because my mind took a strait line to forbidden topics. He was taking about Victoria and her newborns. I did my best to distract myself, to deter my brain. I tried to think about something nice, tried to find interest in objects in the room. It didn't work and I started to panic. I could feel myself slipping. In a desperate bid, I resorted to pinching the skin over my thighs as hard as I could. That was, what did it, what snapped me out of it. "Ouch!" I knew it was stupid to say, as I had hurt myself, but it had hurt none the less. My breathing was irregular, and my fingers were cold and shaky, when I began to rub over the now stinging area. Marcus was kneeling in front of me, his hands resting on my knees.

_When did he get there?_

Aro stood next to Marcus and had one hand on my shoulder, it seemed he had been ready to take action, to shake me out of it. He looked relieved.

Slowly my anxiety dimmed and my rational side was back in charge. With consciousness came the embarrassment though. I blushed.

"Are you better now, Isabella?" It was Aro who asked me. Marcus was still at my feet, looking at me anxiously.

"Yes. Yes, I think I'm good now." I grimaced, when I testingly put pressure on the stinging area with my index finger.

Aro winced seeing me do this and shook his head, sighing. "That my dear, will leave a bruise, no doubt."

"Probably, but I am glad I did it. Better a bruise then..." I drifted off, Marcus and Aro nodded their agreement.

Before I really could comprehend, what I was about to say, it was out: "Aro, I think I would like to take you up on your offer. What I mean is, would you help me please, as my therapist?"

_Surely a needle won't hurt as much as that pinch? _It seemed they really wanted me to stay here for a while, otherwise they wouldn't invest all this time, so I might as well spend it usefully. I would get this examination over with, and then I would fight this thing in my head, this little monster.

I nodded determinedly.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise, Bella. I had not thought you would decide so quickly. But I feel honoured you would place this amount of trust in me. I promise to do my very best. You have not forgotten about the condition though? You will have to see a physician first." Aro reminded me sternly. I nodded, now less confident. "Yeah, but I think it's better than pinching myself like that every so often." I looked at my burning thighs with a grimace, and Aro began to chuckle. "Yes, yes indeed." He clapped my shoulder in encouragement, before he continued. "I shall leave you alone then, call, if you need anything. With your permission, I will arrange an appointment at the hospital for you to see a doctor. We will wait for the results and the professional's opinion. Then we can plan from there. Can you agree to this course of action, Bella?" Aro looked at me intently, his hand still resting on my shoulder lightly. I felt comfortable in Aro's company, unlike in Caius'; with him around I felt tense, and alert. But Marcus company was the best by far. With Aro I always felt like I was on trial, watched, like he dissected my every move. It was slightly unnerving, but all in all I knew he meant me no harm. Marcus watched me, too, but it didn't feel so intrusive. I had no idea why.

"Bella?" Aro seemed amused.

"Uh, yes, sure. That's fine. Appointment, result, plan from there. Sounds good."I summarised quickly, more for my sake, to make sure I had it all.

Aro regarded me with a benevolent smile and shook his head, smiling slightly.

"If only I was able to hear you, child. Would you mind if I tried again?" His tone was wistful, coloured with hope yet at the same time, he seemed to expect failure.

Marcus voiced a similar thought:" Brother, in honesty, you do not expect to hear her, do you? Why set yourself up for certain disappointment?" He began amused and ended intrigued. During his question, he stood back up and to the seat he had occupied before.

Aro ignored his question, his attention still focused solely on me, more accurate, on my eyes, as he rephrased his question. "May I?"

_Would he stay away if I told him no? I don't really mind him trying, I think its at least a little funny. It truly seems to bother him, frustrate him. But would he really stay away? Would he respect my decision, although he was so much stronger then I? _

Slowly I formed my answer; I needed certainty. "I'd rather you didn't." For a moment I thought I saw hurt and disappointment, before his usual smile was in place. He straightened up and took a step back. "Of course. I understand. Have a good evening then, Bella." After that he turned to Marcus and inclined his head slightly, as he said, "Marcus."

I felt guilty. He respected my answer, took it in stride, didn't push, nor did he act against my wish. I should have known. Now I knew for sure that they probably hadn't read my diaries either, just like they had promised. I felt terrible, to doubt them, after they had been nothing but kind, but I had needed proof, it had been essential somehow, an internal necessity.

Aro turned humanly slow towards the door to leave. Before I knew, what I did, I was up and had reached for him. I ended up with the fabric of his sleeve between my fingers, as my hand had not found purpose on his upper arm. He turned around then, looking at me with curiosity.

"Bella?" An eyebrow rose with this question. I couldn't look at him, so my eyes dropped, suddenly finding the buttons on his vest very interesting. My hair framed my face now. Somewhere along I had lost my scrunchy.

"Wait, Aro. I..." I knew what I wanted to say, but didn't now how to phrase it. It was more difficult then imagined. Luckily he didn't rush me, but only stood there, in silence, waiting for me to carry on.

"Aro, I, I'm so sorry. I just, I needed to know, to be sure..." I took a huge breath, hoping it would give me the guts to tell him.

"Calm down, Bella. You can tell me. I won't be mad, I promise. Just explain how ever you can." He was so calm, his voice so reassuring, that my anxiety began to dwindle, until I could pluck up the courage to tell him.

"I wouldn't mind you trying, I was just, I didn't know what your reaction would be if I told you no, whether you would..." My voice grew thinner with every word I spoke, until it gave out on me in my shame. Aro's eyes became softer, an expression of understanding taking the place of his curiosity.

"You wanted to know, whether I would act against your wishes to gain my goal. You tested me." His voice held no resentment. He stated facts. The last part made me flinch, my remorse weighed heavy. Tears welled in my eyes, I felt so bad. My voice had left me, and when I tried to answer only a croak came out, so I mutely nodded.

"Oh, Bella." Unexpectedly, he drew me into an embrace, holding me tightly against his chest. I could hear a low rumble. When he spoke, his voice was sharp and colder then ice, it chilled me to my bones. Only his words made it clear his anger was not directed at me.

"If I ever find the culprit, who caused all this: your self consciousness, insecurity, fear, and inability tu trust others, he will pay. It is alright. I bear you no ill will. I just wish you didn't feel the need to reassure yourself like that. I still hope we will earn your trust."

Slowly he leaned back and made me look at him. "I told you before and I will keep telling you, until you believe it yourself: we mean you no harm. You can trust us. We will not act against you."

All the while, he had not touched any bare skin, he had kept the contact to clothed areas only.

That revelation turned my lips up faintly. I was grateful.

"I'm really sorry, Aro. It was somehow imperative, like a compulsion.. I knew it was not right and yet I simply had to know for sure. You really can try, I don't mind." Aro smiled a little in return, gently taking the hand I had raised in offer in to his. He closed his eyes, obviously concentrating very hard. Only a few moments later he released the same and smiled cheerily.

"Ah, yes."

"What?" I asked appalled, fearing he had seen everything. His eyes reopened and sparkled at me. I was nauseous. _Oh my god, he knows! _Before my mental panic got out of hand, he told us: "Still nothing, not one glimpse, just blankness. You are still a mystery."

I let out the breath, I had not known I had held, with a 'whoosh'. And breathed deeply.

Aro smiled. "Perhaps another time. Good evening, Marcus; good night then, Bella. I will send for your dinner."

With that he was out the room. I stood there, completely, utterly and thoroughly confused. Slowly I shook my head and made to sit down again, dazed.

_What just happened? How can he be so happy, when he couldn't see anything?_

Automatically I looked at Marcus for any kind of enlightenment and he sat there, just like before, a small, understanding smile playing about his lips.

"Huh?" Was my genius comment. Somehow Marcus caught the drift though, and smirked at me.

"Aro loves nothing more then a good puzzle, a mystery to solve. He found that in you, you intrigue him. I think he would have been disappointed, had he found to be able to read you."

I recognized what he said, but somehow this seemed messed up.

"He's strange," I said those words to myself, but of course, my companion heard.

My mumbled words caused Marcus to laugh. In an attempt to mask it, he coughed.

"Vampires don't cough." I dead-paned. At this Marcus broke out in laughter, and I swear I heard Felix' chuckle.

"Too true."Marcus managed, when he had calmed down. With that he sunk back into the backrest.

"You know, I don't need dinner, I can just eat the left over sandwiches." I said in an attempt to start the conversation back up again. My goal was getting back to the root of our conversation.

"I assume it is already cooked," was his short reply.

_There are still so many things I want to know! Okay, back to being blunt._ I told myself.

"So, Marcus, you explained to me the position of your family, but I have yet to hear your comment on my other observations." My voice was businesslike, and Marcus reacted accordingly. He threw me a sheepish look, sighed, then explained his hesitation: "I don't know, what to tell you. I am afraid of how you will take to the things I might reveal." His face was back into the neutral expression I had come to distaste so much.

"Don't!" I all but shouted. Marcus' head turned to face me in record time. I revoiced in a softer tone, "Don't hide again, please. I would much rather see, how you feel. It makes it easier for me to talk with you. Aro almost always smiles. To be honest it creeps me out a bit, and I have only ever seen Caius scowling. It's the only way I can gauge your reaction, though. Without the display of emotion in your voice or on your face, I stand absolutely clueless. Please, don't." At the end I was pleading.

Almost instantly, the mask melted away, and the real Marcus was there. I was relieved. He looked contrite.

"Forgive me, Bella. Our kind doesn't like to show vulnerability. A straight face can be very useful. For me, well, let's say I have worn an expression of boredom for a long time, and for a personal reason. It is new to me, to feel so many different emotions and accordingly even harder show them openly. It feels strange." He was very vague, but somehow I knew he did so with intent. I let it slide.

"Would it be easier, if I just asked questions? You wouldn't have to talk without a clue. You could answer my questions however you deem appropriate." Evidently, it was hard for him not to tell me too much. I just hoped my offer would make it possible for him to continue with our talk.

"Yes, I would feel more comfortable if we continued like that." he confessed.

"Well, you mentioned, that you fought 'hundreds of years ago', to ensure the secret. How old are you, and, if it's not too personal to ask, how old were you, when you were changed?" I was excited. I might finally get my answers!

He looked at me tortured for a little while, but in the end he brought himself to tell me.

"The exact age surpasses my knowledge. Roughly estimated, I had lived my 25th winter, when Aro changed me. As to how old I am altogether, we think around 2500 years, but rather less then more." He spoke nonchalant, as if it was nothing special, but his nervousness from before belied the blasé attitude he now used. My mind was blown. _2500 years? Impossible! And Aro changed him, so he must be older. How much older? How is this possible! Are there elder ones? What has happened during all this time? The Roman Empire! All the philosophers, the wars, the inventions, composers, writers... Shakespeare! And so much more... _

I was floored. Unable to speak I simply sat there, gaping at him, my thoughts racing a million miles an hour.

I realized Marcus was getting uncomfortable with my lasting silence, but I just couldn't make myself move. Lastly, a knock on the door broke me from my stupor.

"Enter," was all Marcus said, while his glowing red orbs never broke their focus on me.

Slowly I recovered from the shock his declaration had invoked.

Felix entered with a tablet full off food in his hand and a cocky smirk on his face. He looked smug as hell. "Finally speechless?"

I gulped. _2500 my mind whispered a last time._ I shook my head to dispel the last remnants of my daze. Felix' attitude got to me, and sparked my resistance.

"Good evening, Felix. It's sad, really. You surely are a man of honour, keeping your word?" I didn't wait for his answer, as I meant that rhetorically, but continued on in the same neutral, emotionless tone, that I had learned to use during my depression. "You promised to try to keep your reactions to our conversation to yourself. As I assume you wouldn't break mentioned promise, I have to come to the conclusion you failed. You have just about the same control as I, a meak human. A shame, really..." Meaningfully I drifted off.

Felix and Marcus froze. I just looked on, this time, **my** **mask** was in place and all **my** **walls** up. Marcus was the first to recover. He leaned back in his cushions and looked between Felix and I. Felix still stared at me. It was unnerving, but I refused to back down. I had promised myself to be stronger, to stand up for myself, I would not cave on the very first day. Secretly, I was a little afraid and hoped, that Marcus would defend me, if I really made Felix snap. A little while later Felix sat the tablet down on the table, not breaking our staring contest. We were still going strong, the only interruption was me blinking my eyes in regular intervals to wet them, other then that, no change.

The silence became suffocating, you could have cut the tension with a knife. Marcus obtained his seat calmly, a quiet observer to this spectacle, a witness. After who knows how long, the corners of Felix' moth began to lift up ever so lightly. In response, mine did, too. Half a minute later, we both knew it. We were both just as stubborn as the other.

First there were only chuckles, those grew more intense and then we were laughing. Marcus joined us, shaking his head. And just like that the tension evaporated.

When we had composed ourselves, Felix mustered me appreciatively and winked.

"Touché. But one could also turn it into a compliment: One might say you are just as strong as me, a vampire." He nodded at me and Marcus, then left the room, without another word.

Yet again I sat there flabbergasted.

_Huh?_ I couldn't believe what I had just heard. _Did Felix just actually say that? Can't be..._

Movement caught my eye. Marcus had placed the table with my dinner on it in front of me.

"Thanks." Came my reflexive reply.

I took up the cutlery and methodically began to eat. It didn't even register, what I was eating.

"Okay. What just happened?" I sounded baffled even to my own ears. Marcus grinned amusedly. "That, Bella, was Felix paying you a compliment."

"But..." Marcus interrupted me before I could utter another word.

"No 'buts'. He was impressed by your courage and the strength of your will. There are not many humans, if there are any at all, who would begin a staring contest, as childish it may seem to an outsider, with a vampire, and even fewer, who would refuse to give up. Felix is old enough to accredit that. This was his way to pay deference to your strength. Take it with grace. Everything else would diminish his pride. It would insult him." Marcus tone was very strict and I realized my mistake.

"Oh. Thank you, Felix." I felt ashamed.

"It was well deserved, Isabella," came his clear reply from the direction of the door.

I felt better now.

"So, won't you eat some more?" Marcus' gaze was piercing and with determination I shovelled three or four more bites into my mouth. He smiled. After those I had to call it quits. I was beginning to feel sick. Fighting the nausea I leaned back again, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. Some minutes later I was sure I had won.

Happy and proud, I turned to my fellow, only to find him regarding me peculiarly.

"You were not well just now, were you?" Naturally, he had noticed.

"No, I was feeling a little sick, but I am fine now." It wasn't as awkward, as I thought it would be, to admit my weakness. Somehow, admitting it made me feel better even. I could talk about this problem now, at least with Marcus. He knew. At home, I never would have told anyone. It was one of my dark secrets.

The smell of the remaining food still bothered me though, so I stacked the plate of my afternoon snack on top of my dinner plate, proceeding to push the table away from me.

"Shall we take this out?" Marcus gestured to the tablet. "Does it bother you?"

"Well, yes, the scent. It was good, don't get me wrong, but now it is unsettling."

"I see, like the breakfast on your first day?"

I nodded.

"Felix?"

Not a moment later, Felix leisurely strolled in.

"Master." Again with the slight bow.

"Would you please take the tablet with you? You can retire for the evening then. Thank you."

"Of course, Master. Have a good evening. Bella, have a good night then." He winked again, when he left. I was relieved. He didn't hold a grudge.

"Okay, so you are about 2500 years old, correct?" I jumped right back in.

"You certainly don't beat around the bush. Yes you heard right." He truly was personified patience.

"And Aro is elder then you, as you mentioned he changed you. How much older?" I was getting bolder the longer we talked.

"This is something you should ask him; but yes, correct again." His voice held no frustration, it was mostly neutral, perhaps with a light touch of amusement.

"Is your age the reason, why you and your family are so different, why there is that milky film on your eyes and your skin seems so papery, you move so incredibly smooth? Can you even see properly? Is your skin breakable, vulnerable? When did you start to change to realize these changes, did they come on gradually, or were they just there one day? How old are the others?" I was taking a deep breath to continue my flood of questions, when Marcus put a hand to my mouth to shut me up.

His skin was cold, and felt different; softer? It was not papery, as I had anticipated.

"One question at a time, Bella. I will answer all your questions, no need to hurry so.

"You guessed right again. Our age makes us different in many ways. Our skin changes its structure, though it does not change its quality. It is just as impenetrable. The film on our eyes is a result of age, too. It also doesn't impair our vision. All these changes come on gradually over hundreds of years. You see, when vampires age, they refine. Our senses hone, as do our talents, so we possess one. We can move more quickly, process things faster. But you need to grasp that there are not many, who reach this age. We are very territorial beings and often fight amongst ourselves. Only very few survive the first thousand years, and even less reach two thousand. Many get bored with their life, and seek out an end, others simply loose their life to frivolity or overestimation of their own capabilities. Again I see the reason for the continued existence of my family in our cohesion. Not many of our kind, keep such close company. It is also the reason, why we view ourselves more a s a family, than a coven."

That was a lot to take in. And I had at least a hundred other questions, but I was getting so tired now, I could hardly keep my yawns at bay. Marcus naturally caught on.

"It is late, Bella. You need your rest. I promise we can continue this conversation tomorrow, but I'd rather you rest for now. I wouldn't want you to strain your health any more than necessary. Does this suggestion meet your approval?" Marcus left the decision to me, like he so often did. I liked that. I wanted to talk more, but I was getting more tired with every passing second, so with a heavy heart I agreed.

After thanking Marcus, and wishing him a good night, I made my way through my nightly routine and went to bed, my sleepy mind still swimming with all the information I had gotten today.

* * *

**End note:**

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think, please?


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'. Only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note: **_

Thank you all for the great response you give me. I love every single review, and am happy about every new mail telling me someone listed my story.

Sorry for the shortness. My courses are killing me.

**Unedited again!**

_**Recap:**_

"It is late, Bella. You need your rest. I promise we can continue this conversation tomorrow, but I'd rather you rest for now. I wouldn't want you to strain your health any more than necessary. Does this suggestion meet your approval?" Marcus left the decision to me, like he so often did. I liked that. I wanted to talk more, but I was getting more tired with every passing second, so with a heavy heart I agreed.

After thanking Marcus, and wishing him a good night, I made my way through my nightly routine and went to bed, my sleepy mind still swimming with all the information I had gotten today.

* * *

**Chapter 26 (Marcus' pov):**

The moment I heard Bella sink back into her pillows, I sighed. Honestly, I had wanted to make use of this day to get to know her better, to find out more about her character. Instead we had ended up

talking about me. If only I knew, what had happened to her. Not for the first time, I wished I could share in my brother's gift, and that it would work on her.

Moment by moment I replayed the day's events.

The best moment: When I had seen her standing amidst the foam like the goddess she truly was, and the sound of her bell- like laughter.

A close second was the little giggle, that had bubbled up and past her lips, when I had asked her for permission to see her other hand; that and the feeling of her warm, soft, delicate hand in mine, combined with the knowledge, that she had given it to me willingly. She had placed her hand in mine. To me it meant the world. She had trusted me. A smile tugged on the corners of my mouth, and a warmth spread through the hand that had held hers, at the sheer memory.

That was something else I wondered about: How could she so easily make me smile? It had been years, since I had done so, and now, ever since she had graced us with her presence, I felt myself smiling more and more. It came to me naturally. And she had even made me laugh; not only once. Her wit, her bite, I smiled at the analogy my mind had come up with, were something else. I suspect, that Felix and I had been lucky indeed to get a glimpse at the real Bella, her true self.

It was like a veil had been blown up a little, taunting me with a picture of what might be, only to settle down around her one moment later. It was truly frustrating. Somehow, within such a short span of time, her happiness had become mine. When she was happy, so was I.

In a very human motion, I let my head drop back, staring at the ceiling. I would have to keep myself in check, it would possibly end in disaster, if I were to go too fast, to reveal too much. I had been close today, when I had complemented her, but it had been out before I could think about it, like a reflex reaction. She had hidden her discomfort, naturally.

Why could she not just accept a compliment? With her beauty she surely had many admirers.

A growl build deep in my chest. The thought alone had me on edge. I didn't like the picture that had formed before my mental eye: My Bella sitting, smiling softly, surrounded by ignorant, immature, hormone driven admirers, vying for her attention.

Alas, she was uncomfortable, same as when Felix had honoured her strength of will. I don't think he would have taken her rejection terribly bad, but then again, he didn't pay a compliment often. It was heartfelt. So I stepped in. Had that been too much interference? Had she minded? Why was I so insecure?

And all these stupid emotions, that accompanied my troubling thoughts! They were slowly but surely driving me over the edge, stripping me of the last shreds of control.

"Stercus!" I gripped the armrests of my chair too tight and they groaned in protest, as the curse slipped from between clenched teeth.. Slowly, and only with difficulty, I pried my fingers away from the ancient wood.

No sooner had I accomplished this, could I smell Aro outside the doors.

"Come in!" I hissed. He swiftly entered and closed the door behind him, and as I had anticipated that silly grin of his was right in its spot. How I wished to wipe it right of!

"Brother! Now, now, what has you in such a foul mood? I haven't heard you cuss like this in well over a millennium. We wouldn't want for Isabella to wake, would we now?" He was still smiling and the condescending tone he used with me only served to fuel my rage. Before I knew it, a steady growl was rumbling in my chest, as I glared at him.

Somewhere deep down I knew I was not angry at my brother, that he only meant well. I was just so frustrated with this situation in its entirety, overwhelmed by all these emotions, that I had not felt in so long; stressed by the still hanging threat, that this redhead posed, and disappointed with the way I was coping.

"I would suggest we take a walk, lest you lost your control here and take your emotions out on your furniture. Isabella would, no doubt, wake, and I dare say she would be impressed with your display of emotions, but not in a positive way." My brother's voice had softened.

He was right. Of course, he was, and I hated him just more for it in this moment. Mentally I cursed him, like a sailor would, with words that would never slip past my lips aloud.

I nodded stiffly, my growl had risen with my temper and I feared I would wake my Bella, but I was unable to control myself, which only served to enrage me more. We were out my door, and in the wast hall, when I stopped and snarled for Felix and Demetri to come. They were there at once.

"You will both go into my study and stand by the door to Bella's chambers. You will guard her. Understood?" They instantly nodded, but I continued; even in my rage Isabella's safety came first, "If anything happens to her, while I'm gone and she is in your care, I promise, you will be begging for mercy long before I'm done with you!" The last part was was just an angry growl, that a human would never have understood.

They nodded again, but their anxiety was poorly disguised. It pleased me. It proved their understanding.

Without another word, Aro and I left the private wing. We both knew, where we would go, where I needed to go. No need for words, when you know your companion as well as we did each other.

When we reached the 'training field', which originally had been a wide stretch of land inside the castle's walls, to provide the inhabitants with fruit and crops in case of a siege, we both immediately dropped into a low crouch, ready for attack. We began to circle each other, growls ripped from my throat, and echoed back from the walls. My patience was thin and I charged; I needed an outlet and Aro presented just that.

He easily evaded my attack, and tried to get a grip on my back, but I expected as much, so I leaped into the air, spun around and saw him standing there, with an excited glint in his eyes and a toothy grin plastered on his face.

I was charged to the brim with energy, it felt like I should sizzle and fizzle.

It was exhilarating. As soon as I touched the ground, I went for him again with brute strength, this time we made contact, resulting in a sound like thunder, and it only excited me more, I was relentless, as was he. The rules had been ingrained into our heads long ago, during our training in ancient times: No biting, no decapitation. The detachment of limbs was allowed, but no shredding.

We wallowed in the filth of the moist ground beneath us, until Aro landed a good punch to my left side, that send me flying a few meters. My fingers dug into the mud, effectively stopping the movement and I used them to propel me towards Aro again, to maximize the momentum.

Now we were both trying to get a grip on the other, resulting in a fierce exchange of blows, some of them managing to crack the skin of the opponent. Like on a spoken commando, we flew apart, circling again, beginning the dance anew. Our clothing barely clung on to us now, the shirt being the worst.

Whispered conversations drifted over to us, members of the guard had gathered on the sidelines to observe the spectacle we presented them with, as well as the rest of the family. I only noticed them in the back of my mind.

It went on for a few more minutes, none of us had accomplished to damage the other yet, and we were both getting careless in our impatience and eagerness. Right now we were back to circling again.

This time my brother charged at me, and ducked at the last second. He managed to grip my right calf, tearing it from my body at knee- height, just as I ripped his left arm from it's socket. Hisses of pain and anger escaped me, when I fell to the floor, flinging his arm aside and gripping one of his legs. Before I could pull though, I was thrown off of him by Caius, who had obviously decided to separate us. Neither Aro nor I were pleased with this interruption, so we both instinctively tackled him. The old saying proved right again: Your foe; my foe; our foe.

He was pinned to the floor with another loud crash, definitely resulting in nasty cracks at his backside. He snarled in fury, but had no leverage, as Aro and I still held him down. Slowly the tension receded, and my mind cleared. I felt better now. My sparring partner apparently felt so too, as we both let go of him. My black haired brother helped me to my remaining foot, beaming at me.

"Ah, exhilarating, wasn't it? So rejuvenating! I can hardly remember the last time we did this! Splendid!" he exclaimed, his voice was saturated with glee. Caius stood up fuming at us, as he had ended up on the floor without even fighting, and growled for good measure.

Aro and I must have looked a rare sight, he with an arm, and I with one leg missing, only the most private region still covered by scraps of cloth.

Dora and Cia, bless them, walked over now, holding a piece of us each. Dora handed me my leg, she had already cleaned the venom leaking surface from dirt, and helped it fuse back in place. Poor Aro, his wife clearly had different plans for him; she was holding his arm hidden behind her back, a devious grin in place. When he took a step towards her, she took two back, her smile brightened.

"Ah, ah, ah, my love, if you want your arm back, you'll have to catch me first!" With that she had turned around and sprinted off. My brother stood there a moment longer, disbelieve and surprise had frozen him, before he raced after her.

Dora, Caius, and I, we looked at each other, shrugged and made to go to our quarters. When we passed the stunned guard members, Caius barked out: "Clean up and go your own ways!"

His command was followed at once.

When we reached the hall before our quarters, I realized I would have to go into the bedroom nearly unclothed,to garner a new apparel.

I really didn't want to engage Caius in conversation, but I wanted to wait for Aro and Cia to be finished with their momentary actions, even less. Even after all these years together I hadn't gotten comfortable with some of the things I heard.

Internally sighing, I called out: "Caius, wait."

He turned on the threshold. "Yes? Are you talking to me again?" His behaviour was so childish, but it was so Caius. I swallowed my comeback, and simply said:"Would you lent me a cloak? I can hardly walk into her room, clad in nothing but shreds." To emphasize my words, I dropped my eyes to my sparely clad body.

He had the audacity to smirk, and I wanted to turn him to dust, that cocky idiot of a brother, so I took an instinctual step closer.

Dora cut the oncoming fight short by saying she would get one for me, and dragging an enraged Caius with her.

_'Whipped', _I chuckled mentally.

She was back in no time, handing me a cloak, and adding in a low voice: "If you would like to take a shower, too, you are very welcome to make use of ours. That way you won't wake Isabella. I don't think your fighting has woken her."

My eyes shot to our door in panic, my senses focusing on her heartbeat and breathing. She seemed to be asleep still. But I needed to be close to her, to make sure she was indeed safe.

"That is very generous of you, Dora; and you, Caius." I added silently and reluctantly.

I kept the whole affair as short as possible, and was back in my study, covered in one of Caius' cloaks within three minutes.

Demetri and Felix were still standing, where I had ordered them; one to each side of the door.

"Has she awoken, or were there any other occurrences during my absence?" I asked, my voice was still sharp.

"No, Master. Everything is in best order," Demetri answered my question.

"Good. You may leave." they nodded in unison, bowed slightly, and were out of my study within the same moment.

Silently I slipped into the bedroom, where I found Isabella lying tangled in the sheets, fast asleep. Her sight calmed me. I observed the room reflexively, taking in every detail. Nothing had changed. Appeased, I tiptoed to the large closet, that now contained some of Isabella's clothing, too, and got a new set of clothes. With a last glance at her sleeping form, I slid back into the study and dressed. Only two hours had gone by, since she had retired to rest.

With a sigh I went over to the fireplace, put a few more logs onto the dying fire, and sat down in one of the chairs. I wanted it warm, for when she came in here to have breakfast.

There were so many things I needed to do. Heidi had been right, the technology of bathrooms had enormously improved; Caius' and Dora's shower unit had shown me that much. It was embarrassing to admit, but I had needed Dora's help to work all the buttons. I wanted that for Bella. Then there was still the issue with the news, and electronic entertainment...

My mind drifted off, planing how I would go about the changes, that needed to be made. It would surely take a few days to get everything installed, and we would have to leave our quarters. There would be so much noise and dirt, and men. I wouldn't trust them around my mate.

Where could I take her? So many possibilities...

An increase in Bella's heart rate and breathing snapped me out of my plotting. All else was pushed to the back of my mind, she was my sole focus. She began murmuring unintelligible things, her tone increased with anxiety. She began tossing and turning, her breathing became irregular and I could faintly smell the salt of her tears. I began pacing, faster and faster with every word, with every breath. I so wanted to wake her, to hold her, but I knew it would be wrong, so I kept pacing. A minute later a blood-curdling scream tore from her throat, and I knew she was awake. I held on to the mantelpiece, to anchor me in this room. It was unbearable. The scent of salt increased, and I began growling lowly. This situation was maddening. Slowly her breathing returned to normal, and her heart rate followed. Minutes later she had fallen asleep again.

I still stood unmoving, bowed over the fire place. My mind picturing scene after scene of what I would do to the one responsible, to this Victoria. She would attune for her crimes. I would make her suffer. I would avenge my mates pain. She would wish she had never been changed.

Some time later, although it seemed like only moments had passed, I heard fast, urgent steps approaching our wing and stiffened in response. No one approached our wing at night time uncalled, the only exception to this order was the case of an emergency.

"Master?" Our tracker sounded worried.

"Enter," I replied without hesitation, and turned to face the door, where he already stood.

"What happened?" My mask was back in place, my voice neutral.

"Master, our outpost in Rome, Lydia, called, she's sighted a female redhead, that matches the description Isabella gave us of Victoria. How would you like us to proceed?" he reported.

My first instinct was to run and get to her myself, but the little bit of sanity, that I was clinging on to, prevented me from doing so.

I knew this would have to be discussed with the complete family in attendance, that meant Caius, too, no matter how opposed I was to having him here. Also I would not leave my Bella again.

For once I didn't care whether or not I interrupted the privacy of my siblings, though to judge by the sounds of two showers running, they had already caught on and prepared to make an appearance. I called for them anyway.

A minute later they filed into my study silently. We took our seats and had Demetri repeat the phone call verbatim. He stood aside then silently waiting for our decision.

Aro was the first to speak, "I think we should do nothing quite yet."

"You must be kidding," Caius cut in, "I say we dispatch a task force and have her brought here. This is our chance, we should use it immediately! She exposed us, she is a threat not only to the human, but to our secret as well, we should take her out."

For once I completely agreed with Caius' suggestion, and was about to vote enthusiastically in his favour, when Aro countered, "I agree with you on the last part, she will most likely have to be executed. But we need to take into consideration the information we have on her on account of Isabella. If she truly posses a gift such as evasion, than she will flee, and if Demetri by then hasn't gotten a chance, to catch her mental identity, it could have dire consequences. This individual seems to be driven by only her yearning for revenge, she won't hesitate to act foolishly." He looked meaning fully at us all. When he put it like this he had a point, and we all knew it, but I just wanted, to tear her limb from limb.

"I'd recommend we wait. She has made it to Italy, and I am sure, that she will find her way here. We should treat her like any other visitor, at least until you, Demetri, caught on to her. Then we can take action," he stopped, while he pondered something, and added,"We might even be able to invite her into the castle, as is the usual procedure. That way, we wouldn't risk exposure in our town, and Isabella, of course, would be heavily protected, brother."

His plan had merit, though I didn't like the idea of her inside the castles walls. Caius didn't look too fond of Aro's suggestion at first, but as the strategist, that he was, he saw the potential advantage, too. It was clear that his mind was already going through all kinds of scenarios.

"Demetri, how strong is the hum-," I cut off his insult with a low, menacing growl, and he quickly relented, "I mean Isabella's scent in the city now?"

The tracker answered promptly, "Very faint, Master."

"Well, we would have to strengthen it, but without it being connected to us. Gianna could walk through the town, leaving wrong trails in her wake. It wouldn't be too suspicious, if her scent was tied to another human, they tend to make acquaintances, no? We could use the old little house in the 'Via di sotto', that has served as a home to our human employee at a time, to set it up as a prop, to make it more realistic. All the trails will keep her busy, and will give you, Demetri, a better chance to inconspicuously identify her. After that, we will invite her here. It might be wise to send out Chelsea, too. We might have a better chance to elude the red-head's alertness, that might be due to a gift, if she felt more comfortable with us around..."

Our brother ended proudly, although something seemed to bother him still, as he didn't wear his signature smirk, that marred his features when he had solved a problem.

We all remained silent, as we pondered his suggestions.

No matter what, I would remain at Bella's side until we had this witch safely under our control.

Only with her in absolute safety, would I part form her and bring my undefined plans of revenge to fruition. With that, my mind went back to all the tortures I had seen and I contemplated which ones would serve my purpose best.

Caius interrupted my daydream: "Of course it would be dangerous to take Isabella to her appointment at the hospital tomo-"

I cut him short, "Tomorrow? She has an appointment tomorrow? Why have I not been informed about this? She doesn't know. We can hardly spring something like this at her, can we?"

Then I accused my other brother, glaring at him, "Aro, you said yourself, that she needs to have a say in things! Are you going back on your word now?"

"Certainly not!" He growled indignantly. "She has an option on this appointment, and can still decide for herself. I wanted to tell you about this development, when I came here before, but you were obviously not in the right frame of mind, and afterwards I got distracted," he concluded, throwing an appreciative smile at Cia, who, if she could have, would have blushed ten shades of red.

I huffed, not at all content with the way thing were going.

"Can I continue then?" Caius queried. He was always so impatient.

"Go ahead." I grumbled, Cia, who sat next to me, gave my hand an affectionate, sympathetic squeeze.

"As I said, we should not lead a deranged, possibly parched, female of our kind to a hospital, where the temptation could easily overwhelm her. It would be better to have the doctor come here. He could do a basic examination, draw some blood for his tests, and perform special tests later, if needed. Who ever is not under absolute control, will have to stay at the other side of the castle."

Alec and Jane will stand guard at the entrance of the great hall, and one of them will accompany the physician to and fro the main entrance." When he had ended his speech his silly smirk was in place, and I sill hated it.

Cia spoke up, "In my opinion that sounds like the best way to go about things. It will also allow us to stay close to Bella at all times. I feel better, knowing she is close."

"I agree," Dora murmured, smiling slightly at me.

"I can live with that," I said, not looking at anyone.

"Very well, then we have decided on our course of action. Demetri, will you brief the others, and instigate the necessary steps to create a realistic cover? We also want to be informed instantly about any news regarding this topic." With these words, Aro wrapped up our conversation.

"Of course, Master," and he was gone.

Only seconds later, hushed, excited voices wafted to our ears. The guard was informed.

"If there is nothing else, I think, we will take our leave." Aro excused himself, and Cia followed suit, after throwing me an encouraging, yet sympathetic look.

I simply nodded, staring straight into the flames.

_'I should have known, that he would leave me with Caius and Dora. Bastard!'_

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Dora had plucked up enough courage, and spoke:

"Are you feeling better now? Your leg is fine, isn't it?" I raised a brow at her, she new I was all mended by now.

"Fine, please listen, Marcus. I know that our behaviour wasn't" I interrupted her right there.

"No, Dora. I won't lie, I had hoped you would have behaved differently, but I know that it isn't in your nature to trust easily, so I won't hold it against you, and you know that. And I don't like it when you apologize in behave of Caius, "I told her, while urging her to finally grasp that. We had had this conversation one too many times already. When my gaze landed on Caius then, my voice grew colder, " You are old enough, and should be mature enough to stand up for your own wrong doings, if you truly are repentant." Silently I challenged him with a raised eyebrow.

There was more silence, before Caius brought himself to say something.

"Can you not just leave it be? Nothing happened, and you know I wouldn't have hurt her." His words enraged me to no end, he was still not willing to come off his high horse. Yet he didn't meet my eyes, while he mustered my study nonchalantly.

I had had enough with him, this had been the last straw.

"Get out." My tone was cold and cutting, dry and calm; deadly.

Their heads whipped around. I was concentrated on Caius. He was shocked, and didn't react to my order, so I repeated with more menace: "I said: Get. Out."

"No brother of mine would disrespect me, or my mate like that. I will not stand for it. Get out."

Dora silently walked over to me, her head bowed, tears glistening in her ruby eyes. She hugged me and whispered a soft "I am so sorry, Marcus," into my ear. Quickly I reached out and held her back by her hand, before she could turn away from me.

"Dora, dear, I was not talking to you, but your mate. If he is unwilling to admit to his errors, I will not pay him any more respects, as he is unworthy of such in my eyes. Actually, I wanted to ask for your and Cia's help with something I have planned." I was ignoring Caius' disbelieving stare for now, intent to leave him to stew in his own juice.

"Yes, anything." My sister's voice was saturated with relief.

* * *

_**End note:**_

I love reviews! They distract me from my studies in a sinfully forbidden way... and make my day.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe', only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author**__**'**__**s**__**note**__**:**_

Wow! Guys! Your feedback blew me away! I know I told you personally already, but thank you so much for your reviews, or adding me to your alert or favorites. You make me feel like a little kid on Christmas morning! Thanks, to the anonymous reviewers, too; yours were just as appreciated!

_**Info**_**:** I have found an interim beta, who helped me out: 'derflash' Thanks so much! Over time, 'madietta' and I will work and redo the previous chapters.

_**Recap**__**: **_

"Dora, dear, I was not talking to you, but your mate. If he is unwilling to admit to his errors, I will not pay him any more respects, as he is unworthy of such in my eyes. Actually, I wanted to ask for your and Cia's help with something I have planned." I was ignoring Caius' disbelieving stare for now, intent to leave him to stew in his own juice.

"Yes, anything." My sisters voice was saturated with relief.

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 27 (**__**Felix**__**'**__**s**__**pov**__**):**_

Most of us were gathered in the great lounge, waiting for Demetri to come back from our master's quarters. All of us were excited, still talking about the sparring, that had taken place between Master Aro and Master Marcus. In all my years here, I had never seen any of the family engage in such activities. They always had always held such control. Most of us admired them even more now. We had foolishly thought their control was a given, that it came to them naturally. Master Marcus' outburst before, and the sequential match, in my eyes only proved that they were still struggling, like all of us, with the beast within ourselves. The only difference, they managed far better than most of us. It made me feel less inferior, but yet, at the same time heightened my respect.

"Felix? What do you say?" Heidi's question tore me from my musing and I had no idea, what she and the others had been talking about.

I raised an eyebrow in question, making Heidi giggle. Santiago only snorted and shook his had disbelievingly.

"Man, get a grip, where were you? Do you have any idea what we were talking about?" He asked, his tone saturated with the amusement, everyone around me seemed to have displayed in their eyes.

I shrugged. "Just thinking about today's events. Isabella's presence makes things more interesting around here, that's for sure. The days seem to blur by ever since she arrived, and yet so many things seem to happen. It feels surreal," I replied casually.

"Hell yeah, you should have seen that fight! I have never seen anything like it! Their movements were so sharp, defined, and yet raw and full of strength! You sure can call that surreal! It was like one of those art movies, just real... Awesome. I can't believe you and Dem missed it. A shame," he said, looking fascinated by the memory alone, before he continued, "So, how is the human? Heidi said she was something else, and now we want to know what your opinion is of her. You sure seemed happy enough guarding her and waiting on her every need, like a good little lackey," he mocked at the end, patting my shoulder in false sympathy, trying to get a rise out of me, but strangely, I felt no shame. I truly didn't mind helping her. It felt right.

"I don't mind helping her. Her body may be weak right now, but her mind is strong. I agree with Heidi," I looked at her then, "She is something else, and now that I had the chance to meet her, I can see that. She made him laugh. It was otherworldly. And then, she teased me. Can you imagine that? I mean I knew she felt strangely comfortable around us from when I was introduced to her..." I shook my head, smiling softly, remembering her bravery when she first met me.

"But for her to tease me... and she didn't back down. Have you ever met a human, that stared into your eyes, without intention of looking away? Hell, if we hadn't called it a draw, we might very well still be staring at each other. Her eyes, they are captivating. They are so different; not only the color, but the expression. They speak of a thousand secrets..." I sighed deeply. I had seen something else, pain and an unspoken plea for help. She had seen too much in her short life, yet she was still alive, her mind scarred, but not broken, and she was recovering. She was strong.

"It is hard to explain. You should meet her, and when you do, look into her eyes, and you will understand what Heidi and I mean." I promised, my gaze back on Santiago, trying to convey what I couldn't explain with words, with my eyes. He, along with Demetri, was my best friend. We had gone through a lot, and I knew he would try to meet her and understand what I meant.

A snort to our left, turned our attention to the twins, who were sitting on a couch together. Suddenly the room was silent, and I realized Santiago, Heidi and Renata had not been the only ones to listen to my explanations.

"She is just a human, and I still don't see anything special in her. Sure, she does seem to attract an awful lot of trouble and she has no manners, she doesn't carry the humility she should, when in our presence. I could have literally killed her for the way she treated Master Aro and Master Marcus with so little respect. So, with the exception, that she is sacrosanct by the orders of our Masters, she is like all the other walking blood-bags." When Jane had ended her little rant, the room was so silent it was suffocating. All eyes were on her. And she obviously enjoyed the attention. Alec looked shocked. He loved his sister dearly, but even he saw the mistake she just made.

The expressions on the onlookers faces varied from shock, to anger, to glee.

Demetri came in then, and he had obviously heard her rant, as he told her:

"Jane, you do know that what you just said, will be brought to at least Master Aro's knowledge one way or another. You openly disrespected the intended mate of Master Marcus. You do understand, that you might just as well have said these things about the Ladies Sulpicia or Athenodora?" He paused to let it think in.

Alec spoke up, "you know she didn't mean it like that. She would never-"

"None of us know what Jane was thinking. Only Master Aro will be able to tell her true intentions," Demetri interrupted the male witch twin.

"And right now, this is not the topic. The Masters have decided on a course of action concerning the redhead, who has been sighted today in Rome, by Lydia.

He looked around to ensure he had everyone's attention. When he was content, he continued, "We are all to remain on high alert. It is assumed that the redhead will find her way here, and we are to treat her like any other visitor when we first make contact. Chelsea, you and I are on permanent guard now in the town. When you see her, you are to bind her to the Masters. As explained, she is supposed to have a gift of evasion. The Masters hope that your false loyalty to them will keep her suspicions and subsequently her gift at bay. I am on orders to sense her, to make sure that in the unlikely case she does escape, we will be able to find her. She was classified as a liability to our secret due to her seemingly unstable personality." His eyes conveyed what everyone had figured out by his careful wording. If she posed a threat of exposure in any way, we were to take her down, and ask questions later. As one, we nodded. It had been quite some time since an order like this had been issued. Usually the Masters wished to hold a proper trial, to know about all facts, before passing a sentence. It made it even clearer that this woman was indeed considered a threat, not only to our Master's human mate, but to our secret, too.

"Gianna will have to lead false trails all over the town. She will have to use Isabella's worn clothing to do so. Therefore she will be excused from her usual duties tomorrow. Corin, if you could take over the reception?" She simply nodded in agreement. I didn't like the thought of Gianna walking the streets with Isabella's scent on her while this redhead was running wild. I had a soft spot for our human receptionist. Before I could share my concerns, Demetri went on.

The guard in town will have an eye on Gianna during her walk through town, but are to keep their distance unless protection is necessary." A sigh escaped me in my relief, and my brother shot me a knowing look, and a small nod.

"Heidi, as we will all be rather busy, I think it would be best if we moved the next feeding up. The sooner we can get some the better." Heidi nodded in understanding, a smirk stealing its way onto her lush lips. She loved a challenge, and I was sure we would have our meal sooner rather than later.

As for tomorrow, Master Aro has arranged for a doctor to meet Isabella here, instead of the hospital, as the Masters don't want to risk leading the crazy redhead into the hospital with Isabella's scent.

The physician will most likely draw some blood samples, so everyone, who is not in absolute control, is to remain at the other side of the castle during this time, until the 'all- clear' is given. Some of us, including me, gulped, only remembering her scent made one thirsty. It had taken me quite a bit to stay in control today, and I had been no short of proud after I had left her presence. Although I had found, that concentrating on her person made it easier to ignore the burn. She was just that interesting. Begrudgingly I came to the conclusion, that I might be better at the opposite side of the castle tomorrow. No need to risk it.

"Jane, Alec, you to are to stand guard at the great hall, and one of you will lead the doctor fro and to Master Marcus' chambers." He gave them a sharp look that meant this was non-negotiable. It was on Master's orders.

Alec nodded right away, while Jane grumbled something under her breath, that I could not make out, before she finally nodded her consent. Demetri smirked with mischief and anticipation, his eyes fixed on Jane, when he continued:

"This appointment is not yet finally set, as Isabella doesn't yet know about it and must approve first. We will be informed about her decision as soon as it is made."

Jane didn't disappoint, she blew up.

"What? We are to be at a human's beck and call? Are you insane!" In her fury, she had taken an offensive step towards Demetri, ready to tear him apart. Luckily, Alec intervened, "Sister, calm yourself, you know it is-" He didn't get any further in his effort to sooth his sister's temper, as the deadly calm voice of our Master called out, "Jane, please meet me in my office."

Every movement in the room ceased no one even dared to take a breath, and one could easily see the fight had left the little brunette. A look of remorse crossed her features, before she turned on her heel to answer our Master's summon. Alec stayed there, a look of dread on his face.

He wasn't too bad, actually he was a good sport about most things. His only fault was to be related to the little sadistic demon. But then again, you can't choose family, right?

"Erm, well, okay. I think I'll go and get us all breakfast then." Heidi rambled, and it alleviated the tension a little. Renata nodded in appreciation, and Afton even chuckled. We were all waiting anxiously to see the result of their conversation, but we would have to wait, as the Master's offices all were soundproofed.

Heidi left shortly thereafter, as did Corin, with the excuse to have to prepare for her day as a secretary.

The rest of us took took seats all through out the room. Only Alec stood still, where his sister had left him.

"Come on, Alec, sit with us. It won't be so bad. You'll see. A few reprimanding words, a stern look or two, and she'll be back with you in no time." Renata encouraged. Bless her soul, only she could be as kind as she is towards the twins. The rest of us usually avoided their presence, because Jane was so unstable. Alec fit in better. He generally was laid back enough, only showing real emotion, if something threatened his sister. He would get protective then, like a mate would. But in this instance he could hardly do anything to help her.

His eyes swept the group, looking for confirmation, that we wouldn't mind, and we nodded our approval.

Slowly he made his way over to us, hanging his shoulders and dragging his feet. For once he truly looked his age, a young teen. And not for the first time I asked myself, whether Aro truly did them a favour, turning them so young. We all knew about their more sadistic traits, but Alec controlled himself better. He almost only used his gift with good reason, unlike Jane, who was known to zap someone for looking at her funny.

"Thank you, Renata." He mumbled. After a short minute, during which nothing else was said, he sighed deeply and hung his head. More to himself then to us he spoke, "I don't know why she does what she does. I mean it is one thing to not like humans in general, but another thing completely to disrespect the human that is bound to be her mistress at some point, as she just did." He shook his head, sighed again, and looked at me. "Felix? What is she like? I mean personality-wise. I am curious, but I don't want to disappoint my sister. Is she worth all this trouble? Of course she is as our Master's mate, but as a person?" His voice and posture showed how torn he was about this situation.

"Yes, I think she is worth it. She doesn't judge us, although I am sure that whoever told her about us must have made her believe we are soulless monsters. Why else would she have come here to seek death at our hands? She treats us with respect, she just doesn't make a difference between rank...

She is strong-willed, one might even say stubborn," I smirked, thinking back to our staring contest. "She stands up for the things she believes in, for her friends, even to Master Caius. She doesn't seem to fear death, though I don't know if that is a good thing or not." I added chuckling, and Santiago did too.

"So, there is still the possibility that she is a little mental, you say, Felix? I see that going over well with Master Marcus, you calling her a loony." He jested.

"Ah, but I never said this, you did," I answered with an innocent smile. He gulped. We all laughed at him then, even Alec.

"Okay, what else," I tried to pick up the line. "She is fiercely loyal, and has high standards and strong morals. She is brave, and straight to the point. She's got to be observant and cunning, if she figured out our secret with little help.

On the other side she has very low self esteem. She doesn't like attention, or when she supposedly troubles someone or causes someone any inconvenience. That is the funny thing, her traits don't add up here. It's too big a gap: the heroin versus the wallflower. Like two personalities?" I pondered.

Saying it out loud made it real. But what was the reason for this rift in traits? A silence descended once more over our small group, everyone pondering this revelation.

"She is eighteen, isn't she? What if her personality as a woman is just not yet completely defined? People these days grow up much more sheltered than any of us did," Chelsea finally voiced her attempt at an explanation.

"Perhaps," Renata hesitated, then continued, "I had similar thoughts, but I think there is more to it. Perhaps the things that happened to her? They are bound to leave an impression on her. She would have had to become stronger, and if she wanted to stay above those who wronged her, she would of course cling to her morals, to make a difference between her and them. So I think it is both, her growing up, and her past, adding up to one big personality change. It makes the differences between the girl and the woman, that she is bound to become, more pronounced," she elaborated.

Her thought had merit, and I nodded in understanding, as did Chelsea. Santiago and Alec were still contemplating her reasons.

I was surprised, when Alec spoke up, "If your speculations are true, and she grows to be the woman that you suggest, she will be a force to be reckoned with, especially considering her relations to the Masters. She will be an active, strong and just queen, who won't take nonsense from anyone. That alone would make her dangerous, but Master Aro seems to be so sure that she will be gifted because of her silent mind, which would add to the danger..." He drifted off then and a moment later, he paled, if that is even possible for our kind, and an expression of utter shock froze his childlike features; eyes wide, brows raised, mouth slightly agape.

"Alec?" Chelsea prodded, none of us had ever seen Alec so scared.

"She will hate Jane, won't she?" He rushed out in a panic.

Santiago and I doubled over, laughing like there was no tomorrow. When we recovered, Alec was scowling, and I was glad it was the male twin and not his sister, as she would surely have zapped us by now. My mind began to wander. What would happen if Jane zapped Bella? How would she be punished? Would it even work on her? Would Alec's power work on her? Demetri couldn't catch her mental identity and Master Aro couldn't read her.

Renata had stayed still all this time, while Santiago and I had been laughing and Chelsea had tried to console a fear and anger stricken Alec.

Her voice was still contemplative, when she took our musings one step further: "But her, as you put it, 'wallflower' qualities, Felix, seem to be too strong to just vanish. Instead, imagine she kept these traits to a certain degree in addition to our other presumptions, she would be a walking understatement. That would make her truly terrifying, I think. No one would expect her to be so fierce. She would be like a wolf in sheep's clothing."

We all stilled at her guesswork, mulling it over. She was right. We all were self-confident, and it showed. We had all reason to be, seeing as we were all members of the Volturi guard, but I could see the advantage to be underestimated would bring with it. It would instil false confidence in an enemy, making him prone to make mistakes. I could envision Bella doing just that, everything from her petite form to the way she held herself screamed defenseless and harmless, but if you imagined her gifted and with the other traits we had envisioned she might have, she would be anything but.

An involuntary shiver ran down my spine. The envisioned queen would certainly be well matched to the ancient god of war, that Master Marcus had once been.

At this point, the door to Master Aro's office opened and cut any other thought short. My wonderment only increased, when I heard two pairs of feet approaching the lounge we were in; they belonged to Jane and Master Aro.

We all stood up straight and waited for our Master's entrance, all the while throwing clueless looks at each other, every one just as nervous the other.

As expected Master Aro entered first, a well chastised Jane following behind. She made a bee line for her brother and stood next to his side, never once lifting her head. I only could recall two other instances that she had looked so humble, and on neither of these occasions had Aro been the one to scold her.

_'__Interesting__.' _I stored this fact at the back of my mind for later inspection.

"Good to see most of you are still here. Where are Heidi and Corin?" Aro, as always, came straight to the point.

Demetri, who was the designated leader of the guard, promptly answered, "Master Aro, Heidi went on a hunt. I sent her. I thought it would be better if we fed now, while we still have time, then become hungry while waiting for the redhead to show up. Corin went to prepare for her day as a secretary substitute for Gianna who will be going to leave the wrong trails come morning. Chelsea has been informed of her task, too. Jane and Alec know about their task tomorrow. Everyone else is informed of the plan and on high alert. No one who is not in complete control, will be anywhere close to the main wing tomorrow morning. I also took the liberty to text Lydia. She will keep a close eye on the female and inform us as soon as she has news. My next step would have been to order a cleaning crew to tidy up the old place in 'Via di sotto' and make it look lived in."

The rest of us stood still and silently watched on, as Demetri gave his report.

"Very well. It was good thinking to order Heidi to gather a meal early. It might come in handy. Corin, come here please. I don't want to repeat myself. If anyone of those on a mission comes back, you will inform them of the plan and what I will say to you now, Demetri." Aro's voice was business-like and cold, unlike his usual happy tone.

Corin entered the room then and stood to the side, listening intently.

"Good. Now, I understand, that some of you are wary of our human guest, Isabella Swan. As you well know, no one of you will be judged for your opinion. However, we will not accept hostility in any form towards her. Firstly, she is our guest, and you will meet her with respect and politeness befitting her. Furthermore, I invite you to get to know Miss Swan, as we have great hopes for her to become a permanent part of our family. We would feel much better if you welcomed her cordially. I had hoped the introductions in the throne room and the knowledge, that she is indeed the intended mate of my brother, would be enough to encourage positive behavior, but obviously I have been mistaken. Is there anyone who would like to talk to me about this situation, who has a problem with our guest?" Aro raised an eyebrow and looked each one of us square in the eye, gauging our opinion on this matter.

Surprisingly, Alec took a tentative step towards our Master, and said, "Master Aro, I would like to talk to you." Jane looked alarmed at this, but knew better then to hold her brother back. Aro simply nodded at him, before ending the line of his visual questioning.

"Very well. You may speak to me at any time in the future, if problems should arise. You are free for the night Afton. Santiago, Felix, I want you to guard the city for now. Alec, we will talk in my study. Please follow me." With that he left, and Alec followed.

Only when we heard the door to his study close, did we dare to breath again. It had been ages, since I saw Master Aro so serious. Back then we had been dealing with a sighting of the children of the moon.

"Puh." Chelsea was the first to drop out of her rigid stance. She unceremoniously fell back onto the couch and slouched.

"Boy, I sure as hell will try to befriend her, and if it is only to save my ass from his wrath."

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Santiago chuckled and plopped down next to her.

_'__Leave__ it __to __him __to __find__ something __humorous __about __this__ scolding__.'_

"Yep, and if Felix is right, she might actually be fun to be around," he said, and for the last part he almost sounded wistful.

Afton made his way over to me and nodded towards the door, signaling, that he wanted to leave for the guard duty now. I agreed wholeheartedly. I wouldn't want to be found neglecting a direct order.

"Santiago, come on, let's go," I urged.

"Sure, let's. Last one at the gate is a slow-poke!" he said and was out the door already. For his age, both human and vampire years, he sure acted like a child half the time. Worse than me, or so at least I have been told. Afton and I were hot on his heels nonetheless.

* * *

_**End note:**_

So, took me long enough. Sorry for the wait. Please get back to me and let me know what you think. I love your input.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe', only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note:**_

Thank you all for your feedback! It means so much to me!

Again, I apologize for the long wait. I know, it is getting old. "Sorry!"

_**Recap:**_

Last chapter was in Felix pov. This one is about the same time line, it is spring still.

* * *

**Chapter 28:**

**Carlisle****'****s ****pov****:**

...and thus we leave Mrs. Smith to your ambulatory treatment.

We recommend a daily check of the surgical wound for three days. The stitches can be removed form the tenth post- op day onwards.

In case of complications we solicit immediate re- representation.

Sincere regards,

( Dr. C. Cullen)

As if there would be complications. I shook my head. I knew I hadn't made a mistake, that the wound was healing perfectly fine. It was a clean cut, I had operated.

But Mrs. Smith was stubborn and I was sure she would not heed our advise to go easy for the next week. Her behavior was, what might cause complications...

So stubborn. I shook my head and took a deep, unnecessary breath.

She had reminded me of our Bella; same age, dark brown hair, brown eyes, similar petite figure, pale skin. She blushed a lot, too.

But she seemed to have one goal only, to get out of the hospital as fast as possible, away from my presence.

Unlike Bella, she had a healthy dose of self preservation and kept the little contact we had to a minimum. Fear was always detectable in the air, when I was close to her.

So unlike our Bella, my dear daughter.

Once again I got lost in fond memories. How happy we had been, when my son first brought her to our house to introduce us officially. She had been so brave, sure, she was excited and quite nervous, but there was no trace of fear, when I met her that second time; she had been so polite. She had wanted to please us, to make a good first impression. I almost couldn't stop the bright smile that would have revealed my teeth, something most people found threatening.

Later on we had learned, that she didn't feel frightened, even when confronted with blatant presentations of our inhuman nature...

I went through every memory I had of her, always concluding with the last moments I had with her in my study, stitching up the delicate skin of her upper right arm. Her blood didn't entice me, but calmed me somewhat. It calmed me to know she trusted me as much as she did. The conversation I had with her regarding our different beliefs in souls still had me reeling, even after all these months. She truly didn't think of us as damned creatures, but persons; good persons at that. She had unknowingly given me hope, and I would forever be grateful for her and her forgiving personality.

For how could a forgiving god, in whom I believed, not forgive us our sins if a human could? Was it possible, that I had been wrong all along? That I was not cursed?

As always, remorse followed these musings. She had forgiven us for everything, had redeemed us, and in turn, we had left her. I didn't dare to think of how our actions would affect her. In my opinion, we had proven our true monstrous nature with this single act.

She must hate us now. How could she not?

Not for the first time, I wondered how she was doing. I feared the worst; how could one survive a life-changing event like this?

It had been obvious, that Edward and Bella were made for each other. The way they moved, gravitating towards each other, like a dancing couple, performing a memorized step sequence. They were so in tune. She had brought him to life, as he had her. She seemed to glow in his presence, to thrive in our company. There was no doubt in my mind, never had been either, that she was meant for him, meant to complete our family, meant to become one of us.

Even if I had not been so sure about that before, it was fact now. Edward was empty, a shell of the man Bella had made. He was like Marcus.

I shuddered, when I remembered my old friend. Could I even label him as such? We had hardly spoken during all the years I had spent with them. Then again, he never said much to anyone. But I had the distinct impression he had been rather benevolent towards me, unlike his other brother, Caius. He was a hothead, and didn't hesitate in showing his it not been for Aro, I would have left Volterra within a few days time. Alas, I truly had enjoyed the many discussions, that I had with him, regarding everything and anything.

Another shiver ran down my spine. At some point, we would meet again, and he would know of our capital offense. We would be punished, severely. I still held the hope, that I would be allowed to carry the guilt alone, as I was the leader of this coven, I should have made the decision.

My dear Esme. She knew of my dread, of course, I had talked to her about it. She had decided to stand by my side to the very end.

The greatest fear I had was, that Bella would still be alive, when this time came. She would be killed, no questions asked. I had been witness to the proceedings during my time in Italy. The human with knowledge of our secret would be tracked, brought before them, and drained, effectively silencing a possible liability forever.

My chest constricted with worry for my daughter. She was so innocent, she didn't deserve any of this, but they would not listen, never. Edward had condemned at least us three, himself, Esme and me, possibly even Bella.

What disappointed me even more was that Edward, my eldest companion had left us shorty after we had arrived in Alaska. We hardly ever heard from him.

My and Esme's desperation was palpable. Jasper and Alice knew, of course. It was tangible. Also, Jasper knew about the consequences of our infarction. He had been hell bent on going back and taking out Bella himself. Esme and my words had fallen on death ears. Only Alice's pleading moved him;. reluctantly, he had agreed. They had distanced themselves, however. They had gone to research Alice's past, and only called every few weeks, to keep us in the loop. Jasper's intention was obvious though, he didn't want for him or Alice to be involved with this any further. I couldn't blame him, he was trying to protect his wife, his mate.

Shortly after their departure, Emmett and Rosalie had left us, too. Effectively ending the existence of the Cullen Family.

Now it was only Esme and I. The house was far too spacious for only two of us, but my dear wife still held the hope, that we would reunite again. Ever since her change, she had been so optimistic, and I only loved her more for it, but I couldn't find it in me to share her point of view.

A knock on the door to my study interrupted my musings. A moment later, my dear wife came in and slowly walked over to me. Her presence used to calm me. Now she was too upset herself. Still sitting in the comfortable leather chair, I rolled back from the table.

She regarded my expression carefully, memorizing every detail. I didn't bother to school my features into a mask; we were always honest with each other. We had no secrets.

With a sigh, she sat down on my lap, her left side against my chest.

She snuggled her head against my chest and gently slung her right arm around my left side.

"You stopped typing a while ago, my love," she said. There was no accusation or any emotion of this sort in her voice, she simply stated a fact.

"I got distracted," I admitted, my tone just as soft as hers.

"You were thinking about our situation again, weren't you?" she asked, and placed a small reassuring kiss into the small hollow at the base of my throat. She knew me so well.

I just nodded, unable to speak, as my throat was choked with emotion. My arms slung around her and encased her in a steely embrace, that would crush a human. She didn't mind, didn't object, if at all she seemed to hug me tighter in return, clinging to me like to a lifeline.

Nothing more was said. We had been over this far too many times and the outcome had never changed.

When the sun came up behind the trees, signaling the later hour, I begrudgingly lifted my wife off my lap, gave her a loving kiss, and finished yesterday's work by printing and signing the discharge letters. After that I followed my hideous routine I got changed, said goodbye to my loving Esme, and made my way to work.

It was spring already, Christmas had come and gone. We had received a post card from Emmett and Rosalie, wishing us well, telling us how much they liked Africa. We also had gotten a box with gifts from Alice and Jasper. The enclosed letter told us not to feel bad for not getting them any in return. Alice had seen it already. Neither Esme nor I had shopped for gifts this year. We had everything really, and knew we loved each other. Our gift was the time we spent together.

The new year had begun and nothing had changed; well, apart form the fact, that I had begun to reconsider past decisions.

* * *

**Jasper****'****s**** pov****:**

Alice and I currently resided close to Biloxi, Mississippi, to find out more about her past. Our relationship was tense, and had been ever since we left our former home in Washington.

Of course it was not so much the home itself she missed, but Bella. She had not wanted to leave her, and neither had I. Only the reasons therefore were different, very different. She didn't want to leave her best friend, her sister, behind; the one person through which she had been able to experience humanity, at least in parts. I understood her, and I did like Isabella. She was an astounding young woman, and had earned my respect, a feat no human had ever achieved before. I felt bad for what I had done on her birthday, regretted my loss of control.

But I didn't want to draw unwanted attention to ourselves, by leaving alive a human who knew about us. That was why I had been unwilling to leave her.

At first, when we had arrived in Alaska, I thought Edward would cave soon enough and run back to his mate, effectively rendering my interference unnecessary.

However, he didn't. He even left the family in a cowardly attempt to avoid further repercussions. So I found myself constrained to eliminate her as a liability. The law claimed her, either way, and Carlisle knew that; everyone knew that, yet no one seemed willing to take care of this matter. I liked Isabella, I truly did, but I would not risk my mate for her. No way.

As soon as I had made my decision, my mate stood before me, sobbing, begging me not to harm her friend. Carlisle and Esme pleaded with me to let her be, and Emmett even went as far as to threaten me. He really loved her as a little sister.

We had argued for hours. In the end, I had relented under the condition that we would keep our distance from the family.

The fact that neither of us had ever met any member of the Volturi guard, especially their tracker, in person, soothed me a little. I had heard how formidable his gift was. In comparison to him James seemed like a complete layman. We would do well to keep away from them. I felt for Carlisle and Esme, even admired the loyalty they held for Edward. But at the end of the day, I couldn't understand their decision to condemn themselves to death for a mistake they didn't make.

My wife would have stayed with them, but I forced her to accept the compromise by being determined to follow through with my threat on Bella's life, if she would not comply; and I would have. Sure, Alice would have been terribly angry with me for a long time, after everything was said and done, I was her mate and she would have forgiven me. It was a given, and she knew that, too.

We had decided to come here in hopes of distracting ourselves by finding out about her past. It was a futile effort, because the the clues that had let us here had been revealed by none other than James, when he had tried to off Bella. Subsequently, being here was a constant reminder of what had happened.

Alice blamed herself, as she thought the whole ordeal had been her fault, since she should have seen the events. In my opinion, the whole mess was the result of a succession of accidents and trivialities.

No one was to blame more than the other, well, apart from Edward. He should not have run away like a scared schoolboy, when first faced with problems in his relationship. Every couple had their fall-outs, even soul-mates. He could have worked through those issues. But he chose not to. In this instance, I truly sympathized with Bella, for being mated to such an idiot.

Alice had sent a package with gifts to the family for Christmas, and we had called on New Years eve. Other then that, contact was sparse and far in between.

Over the time my wife had become more and more restless, but when asked for the reason of her agitation, she wouldn't tell. I would simply have to keep an eye on her.

As soon as we were done here, I would try to make her agree to a long over-due, extended visit with my family, Peter and Charlotte. Hopefully the company of those two would be enough to distract her. I missed her exuberant moods. Lately she was rather down.

When I could hear her coming back from her hunt, I got up from the window seat to go greet my wife. Leaving my thought to continue at a later time.

Today we had plans, we would go and observe her niece, make good use of a cloudy day. Perhaps I could even tempt her into shopping...

"Perhaps some other day, Jasper. I'm not really in the mood... Let's go," she shot my plan down from still outside the door. A low chuckle escaped me in turn. Even after all these years, I had not learned, not to make any plans. It was a personal trait of mine, I simply had to plan.

"Very well, Darlin'," I said, my accent breaking through. In a swift move, I grabbed her and held her in a tight embrace, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head, enjoying the love she had for me. "Lead the way." With this I set her free from our embrace and followed hot on her heels.

* * *

**Rosalie****'****s ****pov****:**

I felt the raging mass of water battling for control over my body, trying to sweep me away. But it couldn't, I didn't budge, not an inch, I lay unmovable. The constant thunder of its might drowned out every other noise, and left me in a peaceful state, alone with my own thoughts. Em was off hunting again. The big game he found here, near the Victoria Falls appealed to his playful side. He saw it as a challenge, but he was not as enthusiastic as he had been last time we were here. He was subdued; I caught him frowning sometimes, when he didn't realize I was there.

It made me angry, and I felt a little remorse.

How could our family break apart like this? We had always been so strong, had faced dangerous situations head on, as a unit, and now we were splattered all over the western world. And all that happened because of this stupid human girl. How could she!

I hated her for that, I was so angry with her, but at the same time I knew she was not to blame, at least not completely. The main portion would have to be placed on Edward. I always thought that the girl would damage my family, but in the end it had been Edward's stupid decision to leave, that did us in.

My anger grew into fury. We could have been a family. She would have had to be changed and I would have had to deal with her on a daily basis for the rest of eternity, but at least the family would have been whole. Now, we were torn and would have to face the Volturi eventually. We would have to live on the run until they caught us.

Edward was such a selfish prick. To use Jasper's bad conscience over the incident against him, as well as Esme's, Emmett's and Alice's slip ups against them. He guilt-tripped them, saying that in the past he has has to leave a home due to their actions, that now it was their time to support him. I hated him for using their shame, their moment of weakness for his own gain. What an ass.

If I ever saw him again, I would make his existence hell. I would make him pay for saddening my boisterous Emmett.

A sudden splash above me alerted me to my husband's arrival. He sank down next to me and immediately realized my bad mood. In the blink of an eye he had me encased in his strong arms and held me tight.

The motion saddened him. This was the kind of bear hug he had given Bella in the past. She had made him happy, had given him something back, that he had lost with his change, the love of a little sister, that adored him.

Perhaps, we could sneak a peek at her? Just to see she was right, to sooth his worries. I disregarded that thought almost instantly, but quietly, without my permission, it had taken up a permanent residence in the back of my mind, tempting me.

* * *

_**End note:**_ I know it is short, but we almost made it through the tough time! Have a nice Pre-Christmas season! Sorry for the layout mistakes. I can't save it the way I want. No idea, why?


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'. Only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note: **_

Enjoy!

_**Recap:**_

"Dora, dear, I was not talking to you, but your mate. If he is unwilling to admit to his errors, I will not pay him any more respects, as he is unworthy of such in my eyes. Actually, I wanted to ask for your and Cia's help with something I have planned." I was ignoring Caius' disbelieving stare for now, intent to leave him to stew in his own juice.

"Yes, anything." My sisters voice was saturated with relief.

* * *

_**Chapter 29 (Bella's pov)**_

I woke up from one of my nightmares for the third time this night, felling absolutely whacked. I ached all over, my eyes burned and felt swollen and hot, my throat was on fire.

_'Might have felt better without any sleep' _I thought, while I tried to get myself upright.

When I finally sat on my bed, feet dangling, I got dizzy like so often. This time, it took a little longer for the black spots to retreat. A soft knock came from the door to the study, and Marcus stepped in, graceful as ever, after I rasped "Come in." My voice sounded terrible. And I tried to clear it, which caused it to hurt worse. I remembered my nightly screaming, but I was too exhausted to feel embarrassed, that I might have disturbed everyone else in this castle.

His dark ruby eyes portrayed nothing but concern.

"Good morning, Isabella. I would ask how you slept, but I already know. How do you feel? Would you like some help getting ready for the day?" Today this offer was tempting. I wasn't even sure whether I'd make it to the bathroom, right now, without a pause.

"' Morning Marcus. Honestly, I've been better." After that I took a deep breath, evaluated my strength, and admitted defeat. The air came out in a loud sigh, and I looked down to his shoes, when I continued, "I think I would really like some help today, that is if-"

"Good. Heidi will be here in a few moments. It is okay, and not asked for too much," he interrupted. "There is something I would like to discuss with you, when you are done? You can have breakfast in the study, like yesterday. Or, if you would prefer, you could stay in bed today. Forgive me for addressing such a personal matter, but you look exhausted and even paler than usual. Is there anything I could get you?" Practically, he just told me I looked like shit, but really, he was probably right. I felt like it, too.

_Was there anything he could get me? _No, I didn't think there was.

"No offence taken. Unfortunately, I don't think there is anything to help me though. But thanks for asking.

The study is just fine, if I don't disturb you," I added to clarify.

"Very well. Take your time. I will have your breakfast ready,"he told me and left.

Just a moment later there was a knock on the door again, but it was lighter, not as strong or loud as Marcus' had been, so I guessed Heidi had arrived.

"Please come in, Heidi. And thank you." I hadn't forgotten what I had been told repeatedly. I should not apologize and ramble all the time.

After she had taken in the picture I presented, her eyes showed concern, too.

"Good morning, Bella. You just stay here, I'll get the bathroom ready" With these words she disappeared.

I gave myself a proverbial kick in the arse and stood up. Too fast it would seam, as for the second time this morning I saw black spots. This time it had brought a companion though, I felt funny, almost queasy, but not truly, just somehow not normal, funny. Suddenly I felt a cool grip on my shoulders, and with a push I was back on the mattress.

"Bella! What were you doing?" Heidi sounded alarmed and slightly frustrated and scolding, but I only realized this as a sideline, because I was too preoccupied with the spinning room. It just wouldn't stop. And instead of fading, the black spots grew. I could tell, that Heidi was saying something, but there was a ringing, that grew louder and louder, while the tinkling of Heidi's voice grew more and more distant. At last, the spinning stopped and my world was overcome with blackness.

"Calm, brother... will be here soon... breathing... heart rate... ..." A calm voice faded in and out, as if someone was plying with the volume.

Slowly the world came back in focus. I vaguely remembered I had been up before, but it was all very fuzzy.

With Herculean effort I pried my eyes open, yet it still took a few tries till I finally managed to keep them open. My gaze focused, and the first thing I saw was Marcus. He was sitting to my right and was leaned towards and slightly over me.

"Bella, can you hear me? Keep your eyes open. Look at me, please? How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? How can I help you? " He said more, but the tone registered more than the spoken words. He sounded panicked, almost frantic.

"Huh?" Was all I could come up with in my haze. Someone behind his towering form chuckled, which caused him to growl. His eyes never left mine.

_What happened?_ I was certain I would understand it all if I only remembered what had happened.

"Dear, you fainted after you tried to stand up. Marcus, come now, give her some space. We don't want to overwhelm her, do we?" I knew this voice, it belonged to Aro. He was here, too. And now he stood next to Marcus, with his right hand placed on his brother's shoulder, pushing him back into a more upright position.

_Wait..._

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I asked, although I was sure about the answer.

This time, Marcus chuckled, too, and some of the former tension seamed to leave his body.

"Oh Bella, you had me so worried." He shook his head and went on,"when I came in after Heidi had called, and I saw you, paler than ever, lying limply on the bed, heard your heart beating so erratically..." His gaze softened and he tentatively reached out with one hand and, after I did nothing to detain him, took my cold, sweaty right hand into his and held it.

"Just, please, never do that again. It was unbearable." He sounded so pained, tortured, but there was nothing I could do to help him.

"I'll try?" It sounded like a question, but there was no way I could promise something like that, it was out of my control.

"But why would you care?" It just made no sense to me; back to square one. It appeared, no matter what, we would come back to this question. It was essential.

"I told you I was glad you came here, I'm grateful for your company." He squeezed my hand gently, while he repeated yesterday's words.

"And," Aro cut in, " you are a most esteemed guest; what kind of hosts would we be, if we didn't care about your well-being? Isabella, I am glad to see you awake, but please understand, that your health issues truly have us worried." His voice was caring, but matter of fact, and I sensed, that he wasn't done yet, so I nodded. A small genuine smile curled his lips and he spoke again,"You have been out for approximately ten minutes, which was entirely too long for our patience, so we took the liberty to call for a doctor. Of course you have the right to deny to see him, but we would all rest more assured, if you you allowed him to give you a once over. Besides, we had planned a check anyway, hadn't we?"

He was right, and when I thought about it, it was probably better to get it over with as soon as possible. At the very least I wouldn't have the time to get all nervous about it beforehand.

"Okay," I whispered. Marcus relaxed further at my words and gave me an encouraging smile.

He took a deep, unnecessary breath and offered, "If you would like me to, if you would feel better, I would gladly stay with you throughout the examination. I could translate for you, too, if there was anything you didn't understand." He still held my hand carefully in his large one. His touch didn't feel as cold as it usually did. The difference in size was startling, but what caught my eye was how muscled it was. You could see the tendons and the well defined muscles. When I concentrated, I could feel calluses, but his skin was so smooth, that they were not as pronounced as they surely had been at the time of his change. He had been formed by a hard life. He was so strong, but he took the care to be gentle with me, they all did. And now, I could appreciate the effort they put forth; now I had a better understanding of what their kind was truly capable of doing. I needed to stop thinking a bout that; a change of subject.

Why did Aro change him, not somebody else? Had he been dying? Was it just a coincidence? What had life been like back then? Did he remember? Would he tell me? Would Aro tell me his story?

"Bella? Isabella!" Marcus' loud voice brought me back to the presence.

"Hm? Yes?" Slowly I brought my eyes back up to meet his. My thoughts were still swirling with my previous questions.

"What is your opinion on my offer? What do you say?" He looked at me curiously, but his amusement was also clear in his dark ruby orbs.

_Dark ruby? Staying for the check up, a blood sample? Not a good combination_, I summarised.

"Erm, Marcus, I don't know, I mean, I'm not sure, but, um, your eyes, they are, well, aren't you hungry? Not that I think you're weak, just, you know?" I knew I was rumbling, but how can you tell someone, who you might begin to consider a friend, that you were worried he'd loose control, succumb to his blood- lust, and kill not only you but the poor doctor assigned to check on you? Would he regret killing me? Did he consider me a friend, too? What do they do with all the bodies?

"Bella, please be assured, that I know for sure I will not hurt you in any way, if you decide to take me up on my offer. I wouldn't propose it, if I wasn't absolutely sure about your safety. My family and I, we are all very well controlled," Marcus explained. Aro simply nodded in silent agreement.

Suddenly both their heads snapped to the right.

"The doctor is in the castle now and Alec is leading him here. What do you say, Isabella?" Aro asked the last part softly.

What do I think? Did I want Marcus here? Did I want to face the Doc alone? That seemed creepy. How was the routine here? I had only ever been treated at the ER, never once had someone come on a house call, well apart from Carlisle. I winced at that.

"Bella, do you hurt?" Marcus' pose tensed again.

"No, no. Well a little, but I was just thinking about something unpleasant.

"Uhm, I don't know. Honestly, I don't think I would like being a lone in a room with the doctor, but, no offence, I don't think you being here would make me more comfortable. What I mean is-" I broke off. I had just felt funny again, but this time for just a moment. Aro's and Marcus' eyes had instantly focused on my chest.

_Way to make things worse! Hello?_ I think I never felt so uncomfortable before, that was a new record. The funny feeling returned, leaving me dizzy.

"Isabella, take deep breaths, calm your nerves. The physician will be here shortly. I understand how Marcus' presence would make you feel uncomfortable. How about my wife? Would you mind her being here?" Aro really wanted someone here, and Sulpicia had been nice, when I had met her before. I'd definitely feel better with her here. Would she mind though?

"I'd feel better with her here, sure, but I'd understand if she couldn't," I told them honestly, not looking up.

"Well, Darling? Would you stay with our dear guest?" Aro didn't raise his voice in the slightest, he spoke like she was just in the same room with us.

"She will be right here, Isabella," Marcus told me quietly, sadly. "As I told you, she is very well in control, too. Don't fear. Aro and I, we will remain close. We will be in the study." While his voice was calm and reassuring, he still looked off somehow. Before I could scrutinize him longer, I heard another knock on the door and a second later Sulpicia was in the room, standing close to Aro.

"Bella, don't worry, I'll be right here with you. How are you feeling now?" She was upbeat, optimistic and supporting, but not suffocatingly so.

"Thank you, Sulpicia. You'll never know much that means to me, really. It's just, everything is so different here. I have no idea, what a check up here includes..." While I told her all this, she had stepped closer, and was now next to me.

"It is not worth mentioning, Bella. Besides, I am curious to see a doctor in action, too. Is it much like they portray it on those television broad casts? But we can talk about that later, they are almost here. And please, Bella, call me 'Cia'." She had bowed down to my eye-level while she spoke. Her eyes were a lighter shade of red. I knew deep down, that I should be repulsed by their way of life, the blood of their latest victim swirling in their eyes; proof of their status as predators. I should be afraid, panicked. Her gaze and the thoughts it caused. had me sidetracked again. I was so damn easily distracted these days. My attention span was close to none existent.

"What are you contemplating, Bella?" Cia's voice was full of childish curiosity, and she reached out and tried to smooth out the 'v' shaped wrinkle, which always formed, when I was thinking hard; it was a dead giveaway. Her touch broke me free off my train of thoughts, and I was able to answer.

"I was just bewildered. I mean here you are, the world's greatest predator, only mere inches from me, red eyes and all, but I can't seem to feel afraid, or repulsed, or any of the other emotions I know I should feel. There must be something wrong with my brain..." I trailed off, to the chuckles of Marcus and Aro, Cia tried very hard to keep in the giggle, that tried to escape her. I could just sit here and observe them all day long. In some strange way, despite their obvious otherness, they seemed human.

"Allright, allright, we can elaborate on this certainly intriguing topic later. For now, you my love, and you, brother dear, need to leave the room. I will stay here with Bella, and we will both be fine." Marcus looked more than reluctant, and while Cia gave her whole attention to Aro, Marcus spoke quietly and rushedly, "Bella, please cooperate with the doctor. You have me worried and I believe the best way for the doctor to figure out, what is wrong with your health, is with your help. Aro will introduce you as his cousin from the Americas. If you need anything at all, just call for me. We will tell him the unusual scarring was due to some experimenting with a new chemical substance, so he can judge your injuries from a more realistic point of view. Please don't work yourself up about anything. You are our guest and we will care for you, including all expanses."

His eyes bore into mine, urging me to accept this. And while I usually would have argued about it, something in his voice, and the fact, that I felt like crap, kept me from objecting. A headache had built over the short time and was getting more and more annoying by the minute.

"Okay."I simply conceded. I squeezed his hand for a last time to reassure him, then Cia was dragging him out.

When she was back, she sat down on my left side.

Only a few moments later, I could hear the beginning of a conversation in the other room. The words were muffled by the heavy door though.

Cia sat still beside me, but her concern and excitement shone through her eyes.

A short minute later, a knock resounded, and the door opened, a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair came in, a generic, reassuring smile plastered on his face.

"Buon Giorno, Signorina Isabella e Signora Volturi." His voice was rich, but held nothing to the voices I had continuously heard over the past few days, and while his accent was pronounced, it was nowhere near as bad as the taxi driver's, who had taken me here. He was rather short and stocky, his skin was tanned. He looked friendly enough in my book. A huge plus: He didn't wear one of those white lab coats, but was dressed casually elegant. It made for a nice change.

"Hi, uhm, Mister, I mean Doctor...?" I squeaked, my anxiety building.

_Way to go Bella, you're so eloquent!_

"Galiano, Miss Isabella. No need to become nervous. This will be over quicker than you thought.

First, I would like to simply talk with you. Would that be okay? If you have any questions or don't understand something I say, you can ask away any time, yes? I have been informed, la Signora Volturi has agreed to translate, should there be troubles."

With these words it began. He asked me all kinds of things, my age, whether I had allergies, how I mentally fared with the knowledge that I had been attacked by an animal, how long it had been, what kinds of troubles I had observed over the past days, and many more. He tried to be discreet about the glances he threw Cia's way, but they were still so very much obvious. He was torn between utter amazement and simple fright.

While we had been talking casually, he had come closer, and was now sitting on a chair to my right.

I got a bit jittery, when he asked for permission to feel my pulse, and promptly I had the funny feeling again. Cia looked at me strangely, and the doctor took a moment longer than I liked. After that he made to examine the rest of me thoroughly. He looked into my eyes, ears and mouth, felt for swollen nodes, took my temperature and my blood pressure, amongst several other things. It was uncomfortable, when he used his thumb to pull down my lower eyelids. He pursed his lips at what ever he saw there. When there was nothing else left to do, he asked me to sit up slowly. I managed with his and Cia's help, but got dizzy again, just like when I first woke up. He proceeded listening to my heart and lungs, frowning slightly, when he did so. After that he prodded the scars on my belly for a good time, then told me he would have to come back with a portable ultrasound unit, to judge those better, but informed me straight away, that he thought there might be a dehiscence in the lower part of one of the wounds, now scars. He talked me through all his actions and I relaxed more and more.

At the end came what I feared most, he had to take a blood sample. When, I tried to talk him out of it in my desperation, he answered with a smile, that he feared I had a serious systemic infection, which was obviously progressing despite the antibiotics I was taking already; to determine which substance would be best for me, he had to draw blood, as well as to see other parameters. Also, he would hook me up on an IV because I was close to dehydration. The tube would serve as a means to get the antibiotics into me in a more effective way, too. Reluctantly and with growing fear I conceded.

During all this time Cia had been silent, completely emotionless, only supplying a correct English term here and there, or telling the Doc a piece of information I didn't understand.

Now, she looked at me with sympathy and took my left hand in hers, rubbing over the back soothingly with the palm of her other hand. It didn't help much. I hated needles! I felt terrible, my body ached, I was tired, exhausted really, and for some stupid reason I felt betrayed.

In the end, I ended up lying in my bed with Cia next to me, holding me to her, while I had struck my right hand back towards the doc. Cia didn't breath. Her chest lay absolutely unmoving, but I feared the offensive, sharp metal object in the doctors hand more than her, right then.

Only a few moments later I felt the cool swipe with the alcoholic pad and then the tell tale prick on the back of my right hand. My body shook, and I realized I was crying. I was wasted and couldn't bring myself to care to hold up the pretence of being strong. I felt small and weak. Cia held me tighter and let my cry.

I must have fallen asleep, because, when I woke up again, there was no trace of the doc anywhere, and the room was empty. I was hooked up on an IV that had improvisationally been affixed to the canopy of the large four poster bed, that I had come to call mine.

I was feeling hot and crappy, still. _Wasn't that IV supposed to help?_

"Marcus? Aro? Hello? Cia?" A few seconds later the door opened, and all three came in, looking at me with varying emotions. I couldn't place them, because, as soon as I lifted up a little and in consequence tensed up my belly muscles, I realized, how very urgently I needed to pee.

"Erm, sorry, I just need to go to the bathroom, first, really quick," I mumbled embarrassedly. Cia was next to me in a flash and carefully helped me in a sitting position and told the other two to wait in the study until I was done. I was so grateful. I knew they would still hear, but the motion gave me just the needed amount of peace of mind. It took me almost ten minutes to be done with this menial task. Cia insisted she carry me, I conceded. The problem was, that I still had problems with being upright. She didn't trust me not to fall of my 'throne'. I however simply refused to ever pee, if she didn't leave the room. I swear they had no idea about personal space... It was to equal parts irritating, humiliating and exhausting.

When I was back in bed, Aro and Marcus came in, the latter, came straight to sit on the chair next to me. Looking subdued. I never heard what the doc had conducted, and as no one had told me yet, I asked straight out, "So, what's the verdict?"

* * *

_**End note:**_

Have a merry Christmas everyone! I love you guys to bits. Thank you so much for your support and help!


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'. Only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note:**_

Questions? Just ask.

Enjoy! And if you liked it, review, if not, let me know, too. ;-)

_**Recap:**_

When I was back in bed, Aro and Marcus came in, the latter, came straight to sit on the chair next to me. Looking subdued. I never heard what the doc had conducted, and as no one had told me yet, I asked straight out, "So, what's the verdict?"

* * *

_**Chapter 30 (Bella's pov)**_

Marcus and Cia didn't meet my eyes, when I looked at them inquisitively, but Aro met and held my gaze deliberately.

In a human pace he stepped closer to the bed and asked conversationally, "How much do you remember of the doctor's visit, Isabella?"

"Well, I remember everything just fine, up to the point, when he mentioned the needles..." I told him, a shudder ran down my spine and I a disdainful, dirty look at the contraption taped and bandaged to the back of my hand.

"Good. There was not much after that. When he had taken the needed blood samples, he gave you something to calm you down, because you were so agitated. You fell asleep quickly after that. To us he explained his findings. He will be back tonight with more equipment, to conduct an ultrasound examination of the tissue beneath the scars on your abdomen, and of your heart," he explained, his head cocked to one side.

Okay, I remembered the doc saying something about my belly, but I couldn't recall anything about my heart. But now that I thought about it, he had frowned, and taken longer, when he listened to my heartbeat.

"My heart?" It came out hesitatingly, I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Yes, Isabella. Your heart. He diagnosed you with 'endocarditis'. It means that the inner most layer of tissue in your heart, the one that is in contact with your blood, while it is pumped through your heart, is inflamed, most likely due to a bacterial infection. The antibiotics you have been taking to control the infection of your wounds, obviously haven't been effective enough. This is my mistake, and I apologize for it. When I ordered this type of antibiotics, I failed to consider, that you have different stems of bacteria with different resistances in the USA, than we have here. As a consequence, the bacteria had the chance to enter your blood stream. They reached your heart. I am truly sorry I failed you in such a fashion. The physician changed your medication to a different substance. This one should work just fine, but it needs to be administered intravenously. You will have to bear with the IV for some time now," Aro ended, looking contrite.

The room was silent, so much so, that I would have been able to hear a pin drop.

It took a little while for me to consider all he had said.

A squeeze to my hand brought me out of the contemplation. Marcus had taken my hand into his, again. He handled it with even more care, as it was the one with the needle in it.

What he said all made sense, but I was surprised that I was still here and not in a hospital. I was sure the docs back home would have had me admitted.

"Okay. But, it can't be so bad, because I am still here and not in some hospital, right? I mean I am glad I am not; I don't like the scents, all the whites, the terrible beds. I don't like anything about hospitals, really." My nose involuntarily scrunched up in disgust, when I thought about all things hospital. I would have expected a chuckle from Aro, but he looked so serious. Marcus threw him a pleading look. It seemed he had lost the ability to speak. He looked angry, and frustrated.

"Marcus? Are you okay? You look so, so... I don't know, unwell? You don't even look at me. Are you angry with me? I mean...I thought you were, we were...friends." My voice broke on the last whispered word. I felt funny again. Why wouldn't he talk with me, or even look at me?

Before I could go any further in my irrational state, he gripped my hand tighter, not hurting me, but tighter than before, and spoke so fast and urgent I almost didn't catch anything. His eyes were wide with emotion, as he tried to explain, "No, Bella. Never. I could never be angry with you for being sick. I just don't like seeing you like this, hearing your heart stumble and skip, when you are upset; it scares me. You loose the little colour you hold. And here you are in this room still, because I am too selfish. The doctor wanted to hospitalize you, but I wanted to keep you here. He is collecting machines and medication for you right now, to bring here, to change this room into a hospital room, so that he can take care of you here. I am sorry. If you want to, we can take you to the hospital right now. If you felt safer there. I want to be your friend, I want to..." he stopped abruptly. While he told me all this he looked intently at me. Never had I seen so many emotions on his face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw as Aro left the room silently.

My head was swirling, I had so many questions anyway, and now I had no idea, how to console Marcus. I was so glad he wanted to be my friend. I truly needed a friend like him especially now that I was going to live for a while longer.

I took a deep breath to pull myself together. I needed to clean this mess in my head up, one step at a time.

"Marcus, first of all, Thank You. You have no idea how much I hate hospitals. I am so glad I don't have to be in one. I truly am. So, please don't be angry with yourself about this, okay?" His eyes shot up to meet mine. I squeezed his hand, like he had done before, not sure whether he really felt the difference in pressure. The relief and hope in his gaze then was mind boggling.

"Secondly," I went on in a softer tone, after I was sure the first part had sunken in, "I am glad I can call you a friend. I enjoy your company too, you know. I was just afraid that you wouldn't agree, that you didn't see me as more then a guest." I felt my cheeks warm with the blush, that was triggered by my confession. Marcus smiled.

"I have some questions though, Marcus. For example, Aro explained what that endocarditis-thing is, but what does it do? And what do I do? The same goes for this dehiscence under the scars, that the doc mentioned. Do you know what that means, what it entails?" I was curious. Marcus moved his chair closer to my bed, but kept my hand in his all the while.

"Of course, Bella. I will gladly answer any question you have, if I have the answer, but first I would like for you to eat something. It is noon already, and you missed your breakfast." Marcus was much more relaxed now. It showed in his posture as well as in his voice.

"Okay," I conceded; truth be told, I could do with some food.

The food arrived within minutes. Meanwhile, Marcus had tended to the fire, aired the room and brought in a contraption that resembled a 'c'. It turned out to be a bedside- table and the upper part fit perfectly over my legs. This way I could stay in bed while having my meal or reading, he explained with a smile.

The food was good, as always; some kind of stew with meat and vegetables in it.

Marcus' smile had been growing slowly, but steadily with each spoon I had ate. Encouraging me to eat some more. It had been like a game to me. Childish? Yes. Funny? Yes. It was better than him staring at me all the while, not doing anything.

When I had had enough I submitted to my ever present curiosity, "So?"

"Very well, I shall answer your earlier questions. Aro already explained the basics to you. The effects of endocarditis vary from case to case. You show a fewer, intermittently arrhythmias, shortness of breath and anaemia, which in turn causes your weakness and tiredness. The anaemia could also cause a headache, dizziness, or shortness of breath. We think that the anaemia in your case is not only due to the infection, but to the operation and months of malnourishment, too. The doctor will bring two or three units of your blood type. It should make you feel better. Along with the sedative that he gave you, he also administered something to lower your fewer.

"I think it is working so far," he added silently.

Then he gazed at me, and I knew there was more, but he wasn't sure whether or not to tell me. He sighed deeply and continued, "You need to know that your condition is severe. Apparently, without treatment, this kind of infection is almost always lethal. According to the physician we caught it early, which is good. The bad thing is that your body is very weak as it is, and won't be able to put up much of a fight. In short, your condition evens out the advantage of catching it early. Your prognosis now depends on the successfulness of the treatment.

We were warned that you might get worse first, before you get better. The ultrasound he is going to do later is to see, whether there are vegetations of bacteria on your heart valves. It is bad, if there are. The treatment consists of high dosage antibiotics, for which you need the IV, and anti-febrile medication to protect your body from further stress; and of course, rest. You can dine in bed. Someone will help you with your human needs, and no, you can not argue that. You are my friend, and I will take care of you." I was about to object, when he added quietly, "If it was me, wouldn't you do the same?"

What could I say to that? Yes, I would certainly try to help, were it him.

"Yes, yes I would," I told him in a small voice, nodding at him.

"Thank you, Bella," he replied with emotion in his voice. After this we sat in silence. Marcus resumed his examination of my hand, although the range for his scrutiny was limited because of the IV and it's dressing.

It left me time to think about everything, and I found myself in the impossible position that I would call one of the 'infamous' Volturi brothers a friend. But Marcus truly was a friend. He stood by me. It felt good to be close to him. But although I felt so content, there was also this little malicious voice in my head, that kept telling me, that I wasn't worth his friendship, that I wasn't good for him, that I would cause him and his family pain.

But he had just told me he felt differently.

I was overcome with gratitude. He thought me important enough to be here now, to sit by my side. He thought I was worth the effort and expense to keep me safe, sane and alive. He thought I was worth it.

The memory of me and Jasper sitting in this stupid hotel room in Phoenix came up, he had told me I was worth it too. I pushed it back. Obviously he hadn't really thought I was worth it in the end... He had lied, even if it had been a white lie to placate me.

"Thank you, too, Marcus. I never thought I would find a friend again, least of all here." My voice was reverent, it held all the meaning I couldn't express with words. It broke, but there was so much more I wanted to tell him now. My eyes welled with tears of gratitude. I gathered my bearings and continued, "I know now, that you are nothing like the stories I have heard about you, had made you out to be. When I came here, I was convinced you were all monsters. But you are so much better. I'm sorry I was so naïve, so susceptible to someone else's opinion, that I took it at face value. Now I don't know what to think anymore. What was a lie, and what was the truth? Was it all just lies?"

The more I spoke in my rant, the more I felt lost. Where did that leave me?

They had cheated me out of my human life. Right now I resented them more then ever before, and for the first time, I didn't feel guilty about it.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault. You trusted them, and thought their opinion on things the only right and true one. If there is someone to be blamed for any of this, it is them, whoever they are," he stopped here, looked pained for a moment, before a steely determination took over. He captured my gaze in his, trying to ascertain that the the importance of his next words would come across.

"To be completely honest, we, the Volturi, have done cruel things. We have committed many crimes in our time on this earth, atrocities, that I am not proud of. But I cannot change those things now. It is part of what and who I am.

"You see, form their perspective, we might very well be monsters, Bella. Things, situations, and personalities especially, are so multi faceted, that depending on your point of view, you can see disparate pictures."

He began massaging my palm and fingers, that had begun to feel a little colder, because of his continued touch, to further the circulation. The fire was still sizzling comfortingly in the hearth and bathing us both in its warm glow.

"Furthermore, and forgive me, if I sound patronizing, as it is not my intention, you are still so very young, an adult, by all means and experienced beyond your years, but in some ways, still so very young. Of course you would trust in a judgement made by others, when you trust those so explicitly. No one can fault you for this." The apologetic smile he directed at me while he spoke, took the wind right out of my sails, nipping my indignation in its bud.

I could see the truth in his words. Plus, he really was so much older and more experienced than I.

"Okay," I allowed reluctantly, but glad beyond anything, that he didn't take offence. I snuggled deeper into my pillows. I was tired again.

Marcus simply kept stroking my hand in a hypnotic, relaxing manner, while I dwelt on my own thoughts.

"Marcus?" I asked, when a sudden thought hit me.

"Mhm, yes, Bella?" He seemed just as lost in thought as I had been, when he answered. But his smile, when he focused on me was blinding. I smiled in return.

"You said something about hearing my heart stumble, skipping a beat or two. Is that why you were looking at me strangely? I mean you and Aro? Is that the reason, why I feel so funny, kind of light-headed then?" My voice drawled lazily, still caught up in this relaxed haze.

He nodded in agreement.

"Your heart beats regularly most of the time, it is a steady thump- thump, thump-thump, a very melodic tune. It only varies in pace, but yesterday and especially today, it came to sound irregular at times, particularly when you were stressed in some way." He paused then.

"We will try to keep the stress we put on you to a minimum, Bella. Please don't get angry or frustrated, if we treat you differently for the next days. We are only trying to look out for you," he urged me to understand. I was embarrassed. His plea just showed how much of an ungrateful brat I had been. I was the one with double standards, because I would try to look out for my friend in such a way, too, were the roles reversed.

After some more time had passed, I asked something else, "How long will it be, till I can go without an IV? When can I walk around again?" I was embarrassed, and my tone betrayed me. The next confession came out in barely above a whisper, "I'm not a good patient, you know. I'm too impatient. I get stir-crazy... "

_'Might as well warn him.' _I sighed mentally.

"My mom said I get mean, bitchy and overly sensitive, when I'm sick... I wouldn't know, it's been sometime since I had a fewer," I told him honestly.

He simply moved yet a little closer and now held my hand in both of his, he was so nice and cool, I felt so hot.

"Alright, consider me warned." A smile played in his tone, and some of the mirth I had seen yesterday, had returned to his eyes.

"As for the first part, I'll try to distract you, Bella. There are many ways to pass the time. I am certain we will find something to entertain you," he reassured me with a confident smile. Then he added, "To give an exact time is impossible. We will have to wait and observe, how effective the new antibiotics will be, but it is to be feared, that you might first feel worse tomorrow, or the day after, yet. The doctor was surprised to find you so well oriented."

"Do you think Cia will stay with me, when he comes back later for the ultrasound? I mean, he seems to be okay and all, but I just don't know, It's odd. I think I would feel better if she was here. I trust you and Aro just as much, but it's something about female company that is more comforting, you know?" I had no idea, why I was explaining this to him, but the sad look on his face, when I had practically begged for Cia's company before, kept popping up, and I didn't want to see that again.

As soon as the first sign of understanding crossed his features, I continued, I wanted to get away from this uncomfortable topic, "And what other equipment will he bring? Do you know?"

Marcus was just about to answer, when someone knocked on the door. Whoever it was had been asked to enter, as in the next moment a very serious looking Demetri stood next to Marcus, and after a curt nod, directed at me, whispered urgently to him. A low growl was steadily building in the room, and Demetri looked at my hand, which was held ever more tightly in Marcus' large ones. Slowly it was starting to become too tight; it was starting to hurt.

Demetri took a few steps back, and in a voice and speed I was able to comprehend, said, "Master, with all due respect, Miss Bella's hand, I think you are holding it a little too tightly. You might hurt her." His posture changed, while he spoke. His head was lowered, shoulders slumped, arms straight, held slightly forward and his palms were facing up. It took me a moment to realize that he was the picture of vulnerability; everything about him screamed submission.

Marcus' growl had become so loud then, that it hurt my ears, but I couldn't slide away, or cover my ears. As soon as Demetri said the word 'hurt' though, Marcus' eyes snapped first to mine and then down to our hands. In a movement too fast to even be a blur, he was at the other side of the room. My heart was pounding loudly, and I was dizzy again.

"Bella, please forgive me. Let me apologize later, please. I need to leave. Sulpicia, please, come here." So many emotions played over his face, that I, if at all, only caught half of them. There was shock, anger, frustration, remorse.

Then he was out of the room in the blink of an eye, as was Demetri, and Cia was right in front of the bed. Their speed made my head spin.

"Breathe, Bella." Cia's voice was soft, but the command was clear. I hadn't even noticed I had stopped breathing. That reminder was all I needed, because just like that I took a huge, gulp of air, and my head cleared.

_'What just happened?'_

Cia slowly inched closer, like one would approach a scared animal. She tried to be as non- threatening as possible. I burst out laughing, it was hilarious, or maybe I was just loosing it. My companion obviously went with the latter option, because she stood there, frozen, no idea what to do.

A minute probably passed and I wheezed out between bursts of laughter, "It's okay, I'm fine, just you... you looked so... it was a sight for the gods, priceless. I think I have never seen a vampire trying so desperately to be non threatening.

She smiled then, and relaxed. Still rather slow, she came over to me and sat down. Absent-mindedly, I had begun to rub my hand. It hurt, where the IV lay under the dressing.

Cia watched me closely.

"Really, I am fine. It's no big deal. But what had him so upset? I mean we were just talking and he explained everything. I thought we were both relaxed, then Demetri came in and told him something, everything went down from there. He'll be okay, right? I mean Marcus? He was so..., but Demetri, too, will be fine, won't they?" My head was one huge mess, and it showed in my ravings. How Cia caught on, I don't know, but she did.

She reassured me, "Yes, they will both be fine. Demetri informed my brother of an unexpected turn of events regarding your safety here. Don't worry, it is not truly a danger, but irritating nonetheless. We had wanted to talk with you about the whole situation anyhow, but then you got sick and we wanted to explain all things concerning your health first." She patted my hand softly, but it hurt and I flinched away.

She notice of course, "Perhaps my love should have a look at your hand first. Does it hurt badly?" The concern oozed from her, it was uncomfortable.

My response was truthful, " First it was a sting, but now it's burning. I think it's the IV."

I hated all the attention, all the ruckus I caused.

"They won't be long. How about I answer your earlier question, the one concerning the equipment, until they come back?" She was so upbeat.

I nodded.

"Okay, firstly, he will bring many things that he will need to keep your IV running, basics, he said, plus the transfusions, if he manages to get some so quickly. He called and let us know, that your blood-type isn't very common. The small hospital here in Volterra has no such blood." She hesitated before a devious grin spread curled the corners of her lips upward.

"You truly are a rare delicacy, aren't you," she giggled.

Of course they had heard that. I scrunched up my nose, and she went on, spearing me part of my embarrassment, " Then, there is the ultrasound unit, an EKG thing, a pulse oximeter, some oxygen, just in case, and something to monitor your blood pressure... Oh and some personal things, Aro paid him to stay here in the castle and on call as long as you are sick and might have sudden need of him," she didn't seem to care about all the inconveniences I caused.

All the things she had listed were used in intermediate or intensive care units; I would know. Was I really that sick? True, I felt like shit, but that bad? Huh.

Cia didn't say anything else. We simply set in silence.

Some time later I could hear noise from the other room. It must have been meant for my ears, because I knew they would never cause such sounds, not without intention.

A short time later, someone rapped softly on the door to my bedroom. It still felt strange to call for whoever to enter, but I did it anyway.

Aro and a distressed looking Marcus entered.

"Ah, Isabella. It is good to see you are still up and doing considerably well all things considered. Cia mentioned something about your hand? Would you mind me having a look at it? I do have basic knowledge in the medical field. The doctor will be here as soon as he can. " Aro made easy conversation, he at least seemed unimpressed by all the things going on. Marcus on the other hand was clearly affected, he had closed the door behind him, but not taken even one step further. He stood next to the door, motionless, like a statue.

"Well, Isabella?" Aro pushed. Apparently my musings about Marcus' demeanour had taken longer than I thought.

"Uh, yeah, sure. But it's not too bad. It's more of a burn." I looked back up at him, and in this moment, though they looked nothing alike, he reminded me of Carlisle. He had a genuine, reassuring smile on his face, one that reached his eyes and made them twinkle. Confidently he walked over to me. "It's alright," he said, while he began to unwrap my hand. "I'll just have a quick look and see if I can help you. Don't worry."

"Oh, you know, I just won't look, okay, I...," I gulped, just the thought of seeing that contraption in my hand had my nerves rising. I hated that they used such see through IV plasters these days. Where were the old ones, that hid everything from view?

"Shh, Isabella." Aro chuckled and paused his movement. "You can turn around and face away, if you like. You don't have to worry. Marcus, why don't you and Cia distract our dear guest?"

I really liked the idea of that, any distraction was welcome. I sought Marcus' gaze, and was more than relieved, when I found it instantly. I didn't want to tell him, but I willed him to see that I wanted him closer to me, my friend; more than Cia. First he looked taken aback, then he slowly made his way over to the left side of my bed, gauging my reaction continuously. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he stood before me, his hand outstretched. Without a moments hesitation, I latched on to it, from where I sat and pulled down. Naturally I wouldn't have been able to move him one inch, but he caught my intention and sat down.

Aro picked up his work again, and I could feel my heart rate rising. The dizziness returned, Aro stopped and Marcus froze, all simultaneously.

Marcus lent further in my direction, and with his left hand brushed some hair out of my face. The coolness of his touch felt heavenly on my heated skin. I leaned into his hand.

"Bella, please try to calm down. Your heart, it is beating without much rhythm right now. Just calm down, take a deep breath." Hesitantly, he turned so that his back rested against the headboard, and he opened up his arms. I could choose. It was a silent offer to help, to hold me, support me.

Awkwardly, I freed my hand from Aro's light hold and crawled over to him. I practically fell into his arms, when the IV tube held back my right hand. It gave a bad sting and I flinched. Marcus held me close and a deep sigh escaped him.

"Please, accept my sincerest apologies for my earlier behaviour. I never meant to hurt you, Bella. Please, forgive me." His dark orbs swam with remorse, the colour was now more of a puce than a ruby red.

"It's okay now. I'm not angry or anything. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You're forgiven. Whatever Demetri told you, it obviously upset you... He's fine isn't he? I mean..." I trailed off.

Demetri had looked so vulnerable, defeated even, well, for a vampire that is.

Although he respected his Master, he had stood up for me to him. Why would he care if I got hurt? The least I could do now was to ask after his well-being, right?

Marcus held me just a bit tighter, and I felt his smile against my hair, when he mumbled, "Yes, he is just fine. Nothing happened to him."

My mind translated this to 'I didn't happen to him, neither did anything else.'

That was enough for me, and I took another deep breath. Marcus' scent was comfort. I relaxed further into his gentle and cool embrace. It felt heavenly.

A throat being cleared noisily broke me out of my bubble, and just then I realized, how intimate our current position was. I had completely forgotten about Aro and Cia.

"Isabella, if you would just hold your hand back to me..." Aro said, a smile in his voice. I did so, and desperately wished for a hole to open up and swallow me whole. But I couldn't make myself move. I felt safe. Instead I distracted myself. I pushed the embarrassment decidedly to the back of my mind and asked something I had been curious about for a little while today, "Does the doc know what you are? I mean, he is going to stay here for now..."

Before anyone answered, I remembered the way the good doc had looked at Cia, and I snickered weakly.

"What is so funny now, Bella?" Cia looked questioningly at me.

I giggled louder. The irony wasn't lost on me that she should be the one to ask that.

"I just recalled the way the doc looked at you again and again, Cia. It was too funny. He was clearly torn between falling to his knees, and kissing the ground you walk on, and running away, screaming as he went." The pictures my own words painted before my mental eye, threw me over the edge. First I was giggling hard, but I tried to muffle that by turning my face into Marcus' chest. When I felt his chest vibrating with his own chuckles, and his muffled breathing in my hair, as well as Cia's giggles, I could hardly keep it in. It was when I heard Aro growling under his breath, what must have been a string of profanities, I broke out in a full out laugh. It was just too much.

It took me quite a while to calm down. I had not realized the atmosphere had changed once again. Cia wasn't in sight and when I tried to turn around, to ask Aro, Marcus' left hand shot up and hindered me. He held my head to his chest, so that I was facing the wall to the left of the bed, and murmured one apology after another to the top of my head. I was confused. It didn't make any sense.

"Marcus, what happened? Why? Where is Cia?" My voice rose as my unease grew, and I tensed and began to wriggle. I could feel my heart beating faster.

"I'm right here," Cia's voice came from behind me, and a gentle squeeze to my right hand told me she was holding it now.

Then where had Aro gone?

Before I could ask that though, I heard him, "Bella, it's okay, I am right here. I had just gone outside to get some things for your hand. You see, your vein didn't take the pressure, or the tug, too well and it busted. I took the IV out, and will bandage it up now. I am afraid you will have a nice bruise, though." His voice was full of regret as he spoke. In response, I relaxed into Marcus' arms again; I could handle a bruise.

"Okay. You really had me worried. But thanks for not letting me look." The last part I directed at Marcus, who had begun to comb through my messed hair. I relaxed further. It was so soothing, and the cold felt so good. I ducked my head back down and pressed my left cheek to his chest, trying to get as much cold as I could.

"Bella?" Marcus' voice was very quiet. "Wake up. The physician is here. Bella?" This time, my name was accompanied by a light touch to my cheek.

I fought my eyes open, and was a little disoriented at first.

"Hm?" I groaned. Realisation came slowly.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake," I grumbled and tried to turn on my back. Marcus helped me, and I then realized I had fallen asleep on him. I didn't really care though. I felt worse than before.

When I looked around I saw that there were towers of machinery, and I knew what was coming. I was only going along with that because the alternative, all these things in a hospital, was so much more dreadful.

My sight locked on the doc, who stood awkwardly next to Aro, and a human woman, who looked suspiciously like a nurse. I didn't care at this point.

"Okay, just do what you want, I don't care, I'm far too tired," I grumbled out. And closed my eyes again. The light was blinding, and my head hurt.

The doc wasn't impressed, "Miss Bella, I would like to introduce you to my niece, Amalia. She is a certified nurse, and agreed to help me take care of you. We will connect you to the machines. From what I have seen of your medical record, you know those, so we can skip the explanations. Considering your current state and the fact that we will have to administer different medications at the same time, I would like to hook you up on a central venous catheter. Of course we will have to take an x-ray to check the correct position..." he droned on, but I had checked out at this point. I could hardly keep my eyes open.

"Miss Bella, if you would take these? It is to keep you relaxed while we connect you to the machines and examine your abdomen and your heart." I simply nodded and tried to sit up to be able to swallow the clear liquid, but found I needed more strength than I had thought. Marcus supported my back so I could sit up a little and comply with the doctor's orders.

As soon as I touched the pillow again, I was closer to my dream land than I was to reality. But I caught Marcus whisper, "Cia will be in the room with you, Bella. Aro and I will be just in the study, and listen to everything. We'll be here for you. Sleep now, and get better." Something cool touched my forehead. It didn't matter now. I was out.

* * *

_**End note: Please Read!**_

Hi everyone!

I would like to take the chance, after the 30th chapter, to once again thank everybody, who ever read, reviewed, or added my story to a list. It truly means so much to me!

I wish you all an exceptionally good next year, may your dreams come true. Above all, I wish you good health and love.

Have a great HAPPY NEW YEAR! You are awesome! Thank you!

Personal thanks need to go to the following:

Isarmabelovedofisis:

Thanks so much for all your insight and work. I hope you are doing fine! I wish you all the good things for the new year!

Servant of time:

I loved your input, your work. I regret how it ended deeply. Have a great new year! I wish you the very best"

Madietta:

I still can't believe what you do for the story. I hope you will still find the time in the next year to help me along a bit? ;-) I wish you very well in the next year!

DerFlash:

Thank you so much for taking on the job of an interim beta. ;) Have a great night tomorrow, and an even better next year!

Amaris12345:

It's easy: Thanks so much! I wish you and your family very very well! Take care!

SharonD03:

Thanks for everything! Have a happy new year!


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'. Only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author**__**'**__**s**__**note**__**:**_

Thank you all for the reviews, good wishes, adding me to lists and all! I feel honored.

Also: A huge thank you to those, who review anonymously.

_**Previously**__**:**_

As soon as I touched the pillow again, I was closer to my dream land than I was to reality. But I caught Marcus whisper, "Cia will be in the room with you, Bella. Aro and I will be just in the study, and listen to everything. We'll be here for you. Sleep now, and get better." Something cool touched my forehead. It didn't matter now. I was out.

_**Chapter**__** 31 (**__**Marcus**__**' **__**pov**__**):**_

It was pure torture, when I had to leave Bella alone in the room with Cia and those two humans. What could I do to help her? I felt exhausted and helpless.

With a sigh I sat down in the chair next to my brother.

"Have some faith, Marcus. She is stronger than she looks. She is still alive after all that she has been through, and we have the doctor here to care for her. All will be well," he attempted to sooth me.

"Exactly, Aro. How much more can she take? Her strength is not limitless!" I hissed.

"There is nothing else we can do, Marcus. I told you before and I tell you again, we can not change her in this state. That might very well cost her her life. I know it goes against your instinct, brother, but her heart wouldn't make it. It wouldn't be able to work her through the change," he argued back.

With that the guilt I had repressed before came crashing back into me.

We had been sitting next to her bed, brainstorming how to proceed with this red head, after the doctor had left, when Bella's heart went into arrhythmia again. I waited a for the length of half a minute, before I had deemed it too long. I had almost bitten her, initiated the change; a reflex reaction. Luckily, Aro had caught on to my thoughts quickly and had managed to shove his hand between my sharp teeth and Bella's soft neck, while he pried me away from her with Cia's help. He now bore a new scar in the palm of his left hand. I flinched at the memory of my own brother's venom on my tongue.

They had saved Bella's life, when I had almost, unknowingly, taken it.

And later I had hurt her anyway. I had torn her vein, when I had lost control of the pressure I put on her hand. I had caused her pain, my own mate.

A cold touch reminded me of Aro's presence, but one part of my brain was still fixated on the noises from the other room. Her heart rate and breathing were even and regular. She was sleeping.

"Marcus, you feared for her life, of course your only thought was to change her. It's only natural, and I told you, I don't mind the new scar. I would do it again. I don't regret it, and neither should you," he told me heatedly.

"But Cia might give you a piece of her mind later," he tagged on, trying to lighten the mood a little.

I found nothing funny about his comment. His attempt at humor not having the desired effect, he decided to change the subject.

"For now, let's think about ways to improve Isabella's situation, shall we? It will take your mind off this uncalled-for guilt trip. Think about the past hours. Didn't she tell you not to be angry with yourself? Didn't she forgive you?" Aro went on.

Of course she had said she had forgiven me, but had she meant that? Was it true?

"Furthermore, remember the past two hours. You will find proof there," he continued after a short pause. "Isabella clearly wanted you to be close. Honestly, for a moment I thought I would have to shove you to get you closer to her. If at all, you should be ashamed of keeping her waiting and in uncertainty like that," he ranted.

When the scent of Bella's blood wafted from under the door to us, I was instantly on my feet, ready to burst in and hurt whoever dared to commit this blood offense.

Aro intercepted me half way and held me firmly in place, my arms crossed tightly behind my back, and hissed in my ear, "Calm, brother, the doctor just set up the central venous catheter. It is unavoidable. Isabella will need it. Now, get control."

The fight left me when his words registered. I willed my tensed body to relax. Aro slowly loosened his hold on me and when he deemed it save, let go of me completely. In attempt to rid myself of the last of the tension, I brushed my ruffled cloak out and took a deep breath.

"Very well," I pressed out.

Slowly I made my way back to the chair I had abandoned in my haze and took my seat.

My brother fell right back to the previous topic, "As I was saying, you need to act with more self-confidence. Isabella is insecure enough for the both of you right now. Don't let yourself be influenced by that. She needs you to be strong now, so that she can lean on you," he admonished me and by the tone of his voice, and the way his eyes blazed seriously I knew I would receive a lecture now, like I had not had one since my newborn years. He was my sire after all, and by all known gods, he took the part with the responsibility seriously. Always meddling. I remembered some of his longer monologues clearly now, and smiled fondly. He had always taken good care of me.

"What has you so melancholic, brother? May I?" Aro inquired curiously, while he held his hand out to me. It was always easier to talk to him this way, so I took it.

"Ah, yes... I'll have you know, I had my hands quite full with you," He said wistfully, clearly recalling some of the events of this time, too. "Always so obstinate," he recalled, then he chuckled and added, " I think, that Isabella will be your perfect match. I'm looking forward to seeing you struggle with her, once she is a newborn. She is vivacious, strong-willed and dauntless now, I can only imagine the arguments you'll get into with each other. She won't back down, but keep you on your toes." The prospect of this seemed to amuse him greatly, until, only a moment later, he sobered.

"Add to this the fact that you won't be able to be strict with her, to restrain her like she might need it at times, we will have to step in, and I am absolutely positive, that then we will have to deal not only with a newborn Isabella, but with a very upset and overprotective you, too," he groaned in displeasure.

"I'm too old to go through that again," he lamented unhappily, and his head dropped back to lie against the back rest, his eyes closed. He gave a pathetic sight, and for once he looked old and somewhat vulnerable; a rare display of weakness, that only the family was allowed to witness.

I chuckled. It was true. I would be many things but happy, when somebody were to try to restrain my mate, but it was inevitable. Was it? What if she never wanted to become like us, to share an immortal life with me.

My heart grew heavy and my mind filled with cold fury at the possibility that she might reject me, because of what another had done.

"Okay, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now back to the problems at hand. How do we make her more comfortable. She is sick. So what do humans do to lighten the mood of a friend in a hospital?" Aro asked, and he looked at me expectantly.

"I wouldn't know," I began, but then I remembered the conversation I had had with Bella.

"Can we do something about the smell of the room? She said she didn't like the scent of a hospital. The room isn't white, so that is no problem. The bed seemed to suit her just fine until now. But perhaps a new mattress? This one is rather old. And, perhaps we can arrange the machinery so that she doesn't necessarily have to see them..." I trailed off unsure.

My brother nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I think that would be a good beginning. Heidi, come here please, and bring Gianna."

Of course, our secretary should have better insight.

There was a sloshing noise then. It was an exact replica of Bella's heart beat only amplified many times over, but the beautiful tune was marred by some electronic static.

Now it was my time to look at my brother questioningly.

"That would be the echocardiography. The doctor is looking at her heart right now," he explained. We were both waiting with baited breath what he would say. The knock at the door remained unanswered.

"For now, there is nothing that would hint at any vegetation. The valves work properly, no sign for a beginning insufficiency. Apart from stress-induced periods of arrhythmia there are no complications for now. I will look daily to make sure we don't miss anything. We'll hook her up on the rest of the machines..." the doctor commented.

I didn't listen further. The strength of my relief might have knocked me off my feet, had I been standing. That was good. She was doing fine for now. I sent a quick prayer of gratitude to Carna and Mars for their protection and aid. I hadn't done so in centuries. I had thought the ancient god, whom I had been promised to before my birth, and whom I had dedicated my mortal and immortal life to, had scorned me; that I had fallen from his grace. I had thought he had forgotten all about me. Now I was filled with gratitude and veneration. I felt a need to offer a sacrifice, to make up for all the years I had disregarded my gods' influence. I would have to pay proper deference to all of them, make amends; try to come back in their favor.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't even hear Aro call for Heidi and Gianna to come in.

But as soon as they stood before us, my focus was back in the present, while a small portion of my mind went on making a list of things I needed to do for my gods.

"Gianna, what would you say we could do to support Isabella's recovery? What do humans usually bring to a sick friend or family member in hospital?" Aro got right to the point.

"Masters," she nodded in greeting, then went on, perfectly professional, "I think the most common things would be flowers, sweets and entertainment; perhaps in form of a magazine, a book or a movie. Some people like to bring self cooked food, but that would be nonsense here, comfortable clothing, and personal hygiene products, too, as she has all that already," she concluded.

As an afterthought she carried on, "If I may be so bold to give personal advice?"

I nodded, giving my permission.

Her voice was softer now, it was more personal, "I think it would be good to just show presence. If I were so far from home, I would surely feel lonely and homesick; even without what she went through. So, now that she is so weak, you could read to her, or listen to music she likes? I would like that. Later, when she is a little better, you could play games with her. After that, to save her from claustrophobia you might simply show her the castle some more.

"On second thought, you could do that even sooner, if we ordered a wheelchair. She could be kept warm with a blanket, and even the IV could go with her, if we had one of these special gadgets."

While she spoke, she had inclined her head to one side and was looking intently at nothing. One could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

I was impressed with her suggestions and approved of all of them. It made sense, and showed that she had given this some thought before. Out of curiosity I concentrated on the bond I saw between our secretary and my Bella. I was pleasantly surprised that it had grown to one of friendship although, to my knowledge, they had only met this once in the kitchen. Perhaps Bella would like to spent some time with Gianna, too. Not that I liked to share her, but if it made her happy, who was I to deny her? She probably missed human company.

Aro and I nodded, contemplating her words.

"Uhm, Masters, I don't want to be nosy, but could you tell me how she is doing?" her weak voice interrupted the short silence. Obviously she was unsure whether it was in order to ask.

When no one answered her immediately, she continued, "Of course I know of the doctor and his niece staying here, and I have seen all the equipment, when it was brought in. She'll be fine, won't she?" Her voice broke and tears glistened in her dark eyes. She shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"We hope so, Gianna. For now she seems to be doing okay," I attempted to allay her fears.

"If there is anything I can do..." she trailed off, looking to the floor.

"Actually, Gianna, I do like your idea with the wheelchair, as Bella has confided that she is bound to go 'stir-crazy', as she put it, when she is sick and has to stay in bed too long. So please order one of those. And then, Marcus mentioned that a new mattress might be good. So we would like you to order one of those, too. Thank you for your thoughts on this topic." The human nodded.

"My pleasure. Good day to you, Masters, and could you let Isabella know I said 'hello' and to get better soon, please?" She answered shyly.

We nodded and she turned to leave. Heidi, followed her out.

"Their bond is growing," I stated, when they had left.

"I thought so. I had the opportunity to see into Gianna's thoughts earlier today. She and Felix had just returned from their trip into the city to lay the false trails. Which, by the way, went perfectly fine; according to plan. The house is also prepared, Demetri has seen to that. Furthermore, Demetri has been mindful enough to remove Isabella's personal information from the airline systems and such. No one else will be able to track her to us," my brother informed me. I simply nodded. Our tracker was also a good strategist and very thorough. If he said no one would be able to find a trace of Bella, then nobody ever would.

"Also, Lydia has informed us that she has properly disposed of the body, that this redheaded female has left in her wake. I know it disturbed you immensely, when you were informed of this by Demetri." I shuddered when that memory replayed in my mind. It had taken Demetri's warning to bring me back to my senses, but then it had already been too late. I could have hurt her so much worse.

"I am glad you were able to control yourself," I scoffed.

"At least somewhat," he continued as if I hadn't interrupted him.

"It was simply an instance of ill luck, that you were holding Isabella's hand, when you were informed of the looming threat. Let it be. Isabella will be fine. But back to Lydia. She found out that this human was the unfortunate one who had driven Isabella to Volterra, her taxi driver. So by now this Victoria, as I am certain it is her, will arrive here tomorrow, or at the latest, the day after. The guard is on high alert and Demetri and Chelsea will be patrolling the city, staying close to the castle. Even Caius and Dora are in a position of attention."

Instead of the rage, that I had expected, when Aro breached this topic, an eerie sense of malicious anticipation washed through me, settling deep in my bones. I would end the redhead soon enough. My inner demon purred in contentment.

"But back to your observation, Gianna is thinking about your Bella a lot; and quite fondly, might I add. She's worried about her health, as is Felix. He as well seems to hold her in high regards. Astounding," Aro elaborated.

"He does. I am glad we chose him as her personal guard," I acceded. "Their bond is rapidly morphing into one of siblings. Because of the small time it has taken to be formed, I would assume that both of them have always wished for a sibling. They simply found it in each other and the bond fell in place."

"That seems plausible." Aro conceded.

"As soon as we have taken this witch into custody and either Jane, or Alec," preferably Jane, I mentally added, " has a good handle on her, I want Felix and Gianna to come here and keep Bella company. I will leave her side then and join you. If you would agree, I would also like for Renata to be at Bella's side, just in case. It's better to be safe than sorry," I told him my plan, that had only formed in the last couple of minutes, straight out.

"Yes, yes I agree, but I would advise to place Corin in the hall, too, as additional protection. You of all people should know, that Felix would be torn between his need to protect Gianna, and the order to protect Isabella, should the impossible situation arise, that the woman should escape us all. It would not be fair to place him between a rock and a hard place."

"Yes. Thank you, brother." With my last word we fell back to silence.

Sure, Caius should have been part of this decision, but I couldn't bring myself to care. There were so many other, more important things, that I didn't care, whether he would throw a tantrum or not. As long as he didn't disturb Bella's rest that is.

To judge by the noise coming from the other room and the shuffeling of feet, the examination and the 'hooking up' had been completed. Not one bit too early, I was anxious to be back by her side. I hadn't felt as peaceful as I had with her in my arms, ever since Didyme had been taken from me.

She made me whole, and she had come to me willingly. This act of hers had given me hope like nothing else. She had allowed me to comfort her, to hold her. She had snuggled closer, relaxed in my cold embrace to the point that she fell asleep.

Never in all my years had I thought it possible, that a mating bond could be formed between one of our kind and a human. When I had first seen the potential in the bond between Gianna and Felix I had simply deemed it a freak accident. But now, I couldn't deny it's possibility.

Inevitably, thoughts of how many intended mates had been killed at the hands of one of our kind reached my conscience. I would attend to this matter later, when all this drama had ended and my mate was well. For now I was simply grateful that I had my mate with me. I would be for her what ever she needed me to be.

We entered her room swiftly once Cia had called for our presence. I tried to follow the doctor's explanations, but my eyes were on Bella- locked on the horrific sight before me.

* * *

_**End note:**_

Okay, now this is the betaed version. Thank you , **DerFlash**!


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'. Only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note:**_ **PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

Hi you all!

So sorry for the humongous wait. I hate myself for it, but I couldn't find the esprit to write. For the past months I battled depression and I am only now recovering from it with professional help, so please bear with me.

Thank you all! For reviewing, adding me to your lists and such. You were small specks of light in my worst time. I apologize for not answering to all reviews, I simply found no words.

Please know I cherished every single one!

Special thanks to SharonD03. She enlisted me for the sunflowers award. In the end I didn't win, but the gesture itself still has me close to tears. Thank you for believing so much in me, sug!

More thanks go to 4meJasper. You gave me so much strength! Thank you!

And last but not least a huge hug and lots of thanks to madietta, who is my beta. She brings my story alive.

_**This chapter is not yet betaed! I recommend you to reread it once the corrected version is up.**_

_**Now: Enjoy!**_

_**Previously:**_

Never in all my years had I thought it possible, that a mating bond could be formed between one of our kind and a human. When I had first seen the potential in the bond between Gianna and Felix, I had simply deemed it a caprice of nature. But now, I couldn't deny it's possibility.

Inevitably, thoughts of how many intended mates had been killed at the hands of one of our kind reached my conscience. I would attend to this matter later, when all this drama had ended and my mate was well. For now I was simply grateful that I had my mate with me. I would be for her what ever she needed me to be.

We entered her room swiftly once Cia had called for our presence. I tried to follow the doctor's explanations, but my eyes were on Bella- locked on the horrific sight before me.

* * *

_**Chapter 32 (Marcus' pov) :**_

My mate lay in her bed, her upper half slightly raised by some pillows. She was as pale as a sheet and had dark circles underneath her closed eyes. Her long, dark lashes rested softly against the prominent cheekbones, her lips were rosier then before, but still chapped. Her mouth was slightly parted and the see-through plastic mask, that had been placed over her mouth and nose, fogged up with every breath. Via a tube it connected to a container filled with clear liquid, that walloped with every breath, before it ended in an iron flask, that contained oxygen.

Her hair was splayed out around her head; a dark halo.

A different tube went from her left jugular vein to three bags dangling from a pole to the left. One obviously contained blood, the other two were filled with clear liquids. The steady dripping rang loud in the room.

Furthermore, there was a strange device with a red shine attached to her right middle- finger, and a cuff on her left upper arm.

A whole bunch of cables, that seemed to be attached to her chest, emerged from under her blanket. All these things were yet again connected to a computer- like unit, that displayed numbers and a moving line in green. It emitted a steady beeping sound in synch with her heart beat.

The air smelled of pure alcohol, plastic and different types of blood. Bella's unique scent was hardly recognizable in the mess of odours. It was too weak to offer comfort.

Slowly I made my way over to her bed. She looked so weak, so fragile.

In a far back corner of my mind, I heard the words that were spoken, but didn't make sense of them.

I took her small hand in mine, but let go of it quickly, when it felt almost as cold as mine.

The monotone beeping and humming and dripping of all the equipment rang loud in the otherwise silent room. For a long time I stood motionlessly by Isabella's side; a witness to every breath, to every rise and fall of her chest.

The humans had long since left the room and night had slowly crept up on us, when I first found my voice again. My brother was still at my side.

"What can I do?" the words came out as a broken whisper, the hopeless situation nearly overwhelmed me.

"There must be something I can do to help her?" I plead with my brother.

I thought I'd go mad from all the waiting.

"Rest, Marcus. You and Isabella both need rest. Everything has been taken care of. All she will have to wish for, when she wakes up, will be your company. We ordered the items Heidi mentioned and the guards are well satiated and in their place," he informed me.

He sank into the chair next to her bed and, too, watched her breathing.

"Cia has gone to join the others in the early meal. I chose to stay with you both. We will have to wait to satiate our thirst at a later time," he explained further. He leant back into the cushion.

"We have had no news on the red head yet, but I am certain she will come here, and soon. We are prepared for her arrival."

There was a brief lull in words before he went on.

"In approximately two hours time the nurse will come in to check on Isabella. Santiago will escort her here. Bella should awake soon after, when the effects of the sleep-inducing drug wears off."

At these words I perked up and for the first time in hours I averted my eyes from her to look at Aro.

"Yes, yes, Marcus. Why so surprised? Didn't you hear the doctor?" he questioned in mock seriousness.

"He added something to one of these bags to grant her a healthy dose of sleep, after I had told him of her nightmares," he went on.

"Why, didn't you listen? Were you too distracted?" He asked impishly and crossed his legs.

"Indeed I was, " I sighed. This woman was the centre of my focus, nothing mattered but her. She held all of my attention without even trying.

May the gods above have mercy on me and make that my mate recovers wholly, for I know not what I should do if she didn't.

A deep sigh escaped me.

"Come, come, Marcus, spit it out. Talking about your worries might help find a solution or offer some respite for your mind and soul, brother.

Whether he had slipped back to his native tongue purposefully or by accident was not clear, but I gladly took up on it, for the weakness I was about to admit was not meant for all ears.

"To be absolutely honest, Aro, I am lost. After all these years during which I simply existed, during which one day bled into the next, with nothing to spark or hold my interest, I find myself in this time and suddenly realize how much the world has changed. You know I longed for my final death many times, as I saw no sense in this existence any more, after my Didyme had been taken from me, -forgive me- , from us. And had it not been for my bonds to you and the others of our family, I would have found a way to leave this world behind," I told him frankly. He knew all off this already, had seen it in my mind many times before, but it was somewhat freeing to say it out loud, to talk about it.

"Here I sit, a witness to hundreds of years and know nothing about the time that has passed. All these modern things, that Gianna has spoken of, hot flowing water, a wheelchair, all the machines, that help Isabella, they confuse me. I am overwhelmed by the sheer amount of emotions I experience now. They are alien to me. But that is not enough, there is Isabella and the new world with all its innovations. I feel like a silly young boy and I don't like it. I want to know what all these machines, that surround Isabella, are for, I want to- no -, I need to understand the ailments, that plague her body and mind, I need to know the world as it is today. I don't only want to know about it, but comprehend it! I need to be erudite in all these things, if I want to be of any help to Isabella."

When I had finished my little speech, during which I had gathered volume and passion, my decision was made: Aro would teach me, and he would teach me now. I had always been a man of action.

"Teach me. Now. Tell me all you can and then list some books, where I can read about it some more." I told him with new found conviction.

For just a moment, Aro looked perplexed, before he rearranged his features and a manic glint entered his dark milky eyes. I had provided him with an interesting task. I knew this look, I now was his new project.

He started right away, instructed me in historic events, politics, innovations in science, medicine and -of course- the arts.

I had created a monster, an endlessly speaking indoctrinator. On and on it went until we heard two pairs of feet coming closer to our quarters.

* * *

_**End note:**_

The chapter is short, I know. After such a long time I find it hard to write. Please give me a little time to get into it again.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'. Only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author**__**'**__**s**__**note**__**:**_

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, enlisted me or wrote me a pm. Your support and understanding mean the world to me!

This chapter is dedicated to all the friends I made here on fan fiction. Love you guys!

_**Previously**__**:**_

He started right away, instructed me in historic events, politics, innovations in science, medicine and -of course- the arts.

I had created a monster, an endlessly speaking indoctrinator. On and on it went until we heard two pairs of feet coming closer to our quarters.

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 33 (**__**Marcus**__**' **__**pov**__**)**_

Marcus, pretend to sleep. Lean back in your chair and take on a more relaxed pose; don't forget to breath in and out slowly and steadily. We don't want the nurse to become suspicious," ordered Aro and slumped himself.

"This is ridiculous!" I hissed back at him, but copied his actions, slumping in the chair and leaning my head to one side. It was not the first time we were required to adapt human mannerisms, but it certainly had been centuries since I last did so.

Not a minute later a muted, soft knock sounded from the door. Due to our role, we didn't answer.

Yet another moment later, Santiago's voice declared in a faux whisper, "The Masters must have fallen asleep, I will wait outside." The nurse's heart rate doubled as she opened the door as silent as humanly possible. She tiptoed closer, her harsh breathing clearly audible. Aro snickered inaudibly. I heard the scraping of a pen on paper, plastic being broken and lastly the rustling of fabric and steps going here and there I was tempted to risk a glance. What was this woman doing?

A minute later, she moved closer to me and to my surprise, a soft blanket was placed over my slumped form. Aro's snickering became louder, but then stopped suddenly. I had to look. Now was my turn to voice my amusement. The nurse was leaning over a mock-sleeping Aro, tucking him in snugly, while he let her continue. It was hilarious, a sight before the gods.

The footsteps retreated back to the door then, Santiago just barely kept his countenance, and the door closed.

The uneven pair of footsteps retreated from our private quarters.

At the same time, Aro burst out laughing. Rarely did he laugh so honestly.

"And, brother, are you warmer yet?" he mocked. Instantly I loosened the duvet around me.

He sat back up straight in his chair.

"Ah, what a steady source of merriment humans can be. They will always be entertaining to me, no matter how long I shall exist.

"Rarely was I so amused. I'll have you know, she was seriously concerned for our health, brother. We are too pale and look too sick ourselves to sit watch throughout the night at Isabella's bed. Then again she was deeply moved by such care. To cut to the case, she found Isabella's vitals to be satisfactory, all things considered. The fever even went down some," he concluded.

Now that was news I welcomed.

"She will return later, when your mate has awoken, to help her with anything she might need and to administer new medication. She is a dear one, that one; very obliging." Aro stated contentedly.

I was content, too.

Over night the bond that bound him to her had morphed into a familial, brotherly one on his part. If he thought the staff was good enough for his little sister, then it would be good enough for my mate. Because for family only the best would suffice. Briefly, I wondered what thoughts might have prompted his bond to grow so rapidly, but decided that it didn't matter.

Now I simply wanted to lean back and sort through all the information I had been given, to put it into perspective. It was astounding how much had happened, how much had been discovered; much more then ever before in the same amount of years. The number of discoveries had risen exponentially. It would take me longer than expected to be up to date.

I closed my eyes and began to shift through every bit of information I had been given, trying to file it away into already existing categories to make later access easier.

I heard as my brother rose from his seat, and interrupted my musings.

In this moment the first rays of the spring sun broke through the cover of clouds and warmed my face. It gave hope and comfort. I could do this, I would emerge on top of things.

"Ah, I see. You are not yet prepared to face the hardships of this fine new day yet, and prefer to 'sleep in'", he observed.

"Not at all, brother. I merely meant to wait here for the hardships to come and find me, as Isabella put it so nicely. The red head will come either way, whether I sit here, as I do now, or in the throne room. But forgive me, I'd much rather wait for the trouble here," I answered.

"Yes, yes, of course. If I had the option to choose between sitting in the throne room without my Sulpicia, and sitting with my dear wife somewhere else... well it's obvious which I would prefer." He smiled benignly down at Isabella, and lay a hand softy on her forehead. "Still much warmer, then what is normal, but cooler than yesterday," he commented.

"Very well, I shall take my leave now. Some things still need to be taken care of," he said.

"I will see that Isabella's breakfast is ready for when she awakes. It shouldn't be long now." After a moment of hesitation, during which he seemed to be engaged in an internal dispute, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Get well soon, Cara, we have waited so long for you," he whispered to her.

"I shall see you both later, brother. Felix is standing guard; just call, if you need something. I will keep you informed.

He straightened out invisible kinks in his suit and with a couple of swift strides he had left the room.

I sat, again, watching my mate, waiting for a quickening in her breathing, the rise of her heart rate, any tell- tale sign that she was waking up. She didn't move, so I shut my eyes again and leaned back in the chair, luxuriating in the warming rays of the sun. With perfect clarity I recalled the moments I had spent with Isabella so far. I was as close to dreaming as I could possibly get.

We had already come a long way in a short period of time, yet things didn't progress nearly fast enough for me. I hated to call myself out on a weakness, but I was being impatient. A Thousand years, and I had thought I had learned my lesson in patience.

Finally, she started to rouse from her sleep.

When she began to move, I opened my eyes again, and was surprised to find her looking at me.

Automatically a wide smile formed on my lips.

"Good morning, Isabella," I crooned softly. She looked to be half asleep still, disoriented.

"Mhmm", she garbled in reply, all glassy eyed. Her poor health visible for the world to see. The expected blush made a delayed appearance, and was less noticeable, as her cheeks were already flushed with fewer.

She raised a shaky hand and removed the mask. Her face portrayed her dislike clearly.

When she had finally succeeded to disentangle her hair from the elastic of the piece of plastic, she smiled shyly back at me and murmured in a voice that was hoarse from lack of use and sleep, " ' morning, Marcus." She seemed to fight heavy lids.

"Ugh, what did the doc give me? I can barely keep my eyes open," her exasperation colored her weak voice.

"We can ask him later. Did you sleep well though? You didn't move once, you were as still as a stone." I told her.

"Mhm. I don't remember dreaming either. I'm okay, just a little stiff now." came her slow explanation. I was relieved. She had needed a good night's rest. If possible, I would ensure she take this medication again.

"I am glad to hear that. And how do you feel today? I mean, are you in any pain?" I prompted her further.

"Na, I'm f-" I looked sharply at her. I wanted the truth and not a set phrase. Despite her sickness she caught on rather quickly.

"Okay. I feel awful. My head hurts, my eyes burn, my stomach is funny, I'm hot and everything is sticky; plus I'm sure I stink. Happy now?" She told me and tried to cross her arms, but stopped, when all the cables got in her way; like a sullen child. Just now her young age had shown.

"No. I am not at all happy, Bella. How could I be? You are dear to me, to us, and I cannot be happy when I know that you are unwell. But", and I put some emphasis on the last word, "Now that I know what is wrong, we can take action and try to eliminate some of these troubles," I calmly explained to her, and I could see the defiance leave her posture.

The next words were carefully chosen,"We want to help you take better care of your self. You are an independent, intelligent, brave, young, modern woman. Your self-concept may vary from what I told you, but rest assured, I speak the truth and hopefully you will see your own value one day soon."

"Sorry," she said and her voice didn't break, but hot tears had sprung to her puffy eyes and were now flowing down her cheeks. She had been right, I recalled fondly, she was emotional when sick. Slowly I reached out and wiped away the leaking fluid. She felt burning hot to my cold hands, and I was warmer than usual, because of the higher room temperature. In reaction she leaned closer and pressed her forehead against the palm of my hand.

"Thank you," she whispered in my hand.

"No need to thank me, Bella, I tell as I see. I promise to always tell you the truth. I will not lie to you, or omit facts to sway your opinion in one way or another. Some things I cannot tell, but we have formed an agreement on this account," I looked at her meaningfully. She nodded.

"Now, to make you feel more comfortable, I will call for the nurse. She can help you with your morning routine, to freshen up and to change your attire, though I'll have you know, you certainly don't stink. Furthermore I'll order a light breakfast, and some tea to go along. You will accept the help with grace and your inherent friendliness. This woman and her uncle are here for the sole reason to help you get better. It is only right if they do the work they are here for."

"Seeing as you still have a high fever, don't feel well and have the occasional extra-systole, Aro and I agree that you ought to stay in bed for now. I will go and consult with my brother and your physician while you take your time and get ready for the day."

She had gained some clarity in her eyes, and looked more lucid now. She propped herself into an upright position and went to fold her legs under when her movements abruptly ceased. She paled and cautiously lifted her duvet a little to risk a glance. A moment later she blushed profoundly.

"Erm, yes, sounds great. I think I'll need the help. I should be fine, I don't want to keep you from meeting with Aro or anything. You can just go, I'll be fine," she squealed and didn't meet my eyes. She was all flustered.

"Are you sure? I'll gladly wait here with you until the nurse arrives. Are you quite well?" Something was definitely up.

"Yes, I'm sure," she retorted shortly. It was clear she wanted me out the room, but the reason evaded me.

"Alright. Felix is on guard outside, the nurse will come to you immediately. I'll see you later then, Bella. Do not over exert yourself," She nodded, still flushed.

Distractedly I left our quarters. When Felix greeted me and lifted his eyebrow in question and threw a quick glance in the direction I had come from, it was clear he had noticed the difference in Isabella's composure, too.

"I really don't know. Stay close and guard her. You know we are expecting the redhead today. Try not to listen. She certainly prefers her privacy right now," I ordered sternly.

"If anything happens, call for me."

"Yes, Master. Certainly," the trusted guard replied and straightened up to his full height.

He had a few centimeters on me and was broader, more muscled-a good, experienced fighter. I had chosen him well as the assigned guard for my Bella.

My brother's trail lead me to the throne room; no surprise there.

Caius was present, too, much to my delight.

"Master," Afton acknowledged, as he opened one wing of the double doors, that made up the grand entrance to the throne room, for me. I simply nodded in response.

"Aro, Caius," I greeted my brothers.

Swiftly I approached the eldest of us three and took his hand. I wanted his opinion on Isabella's sudden change of heart, just mere moments ago.

When we had finished our silent conversation, we parted. "What say you, Aro?" I voiced while I sat on my assigned throne.

"Unusual indeed. She was clearly embarrassed by something. The only assumption I can come up with is that it must be a problem a female might understand better. If you would like, I could ask Sulpicia whether she'd visit with her and see what the problem might be. I am sure she'd gladly do so. I will go and speak to her about it myself right away. I'll be right back," the last part was spoken back to me over his shoulder, as he was almost already out the door. He had once again known how to use a situation to his design, and had left me alone with Caius.

Unlike the silence that arose between Bella and me occasionally, the one that now stretched between my fair haired brother and me was tense, and at least on my part, hostile.

It lasted a little longer, before Caius unnecessarily cleared his throat and actually found the courage to talk with me.

"Marcus, " he addressed me. I nodded. He sighed.

"I find you well, I assume?" he asked formally. This was a clear sign he didn't know how to deal with a situation, he gained security by staying close to protocol.

"Indeed," I retorted.

"I hope Isabella is doing better this morning?" he tried again.

"Her fever has gone down a little, but she is still very weak," I informed him calmly.

"Good."

Silence again.

"How did she sleep?" he picked up a few moments later.

"She had no nightmares, slept deep and long," I answered, still not looking at him. I wouldn't let him of the hook so easily. He would apologize, and properly, otherwise I wouldn't drop my passive aggressive stance.

He sighed and slouched in his seat, an action he would never display, were others present at time.

"Marcus, brother," he said seriously. Now he had my attention. His tough façade was crumbling and before me was the ancient leader, who I respected and usually got along with well. I turned to face him.

"The behavior I displayed towards Isabella, your mate, was atrocious and inexcusable. I honestly apologize for that. I mean the girl no harm, she is to become my sister, and from now on I will treat her as such. Will you please pass along my exculpation to the lady, as I am not allowed to do so in person?" he concluded his mini speech.

He truly meant it. He didn't like the fact that he had to say it out loud, but it was an honest apology, and the last part was added merely as a fact, not as a snide comment.

"You could always write a note. I would gladly hand it to her, when I go to call on her later," I offered dryly.

"Careful now, don't push too hard," he warned.

I couldn't resist and tugged on, "Why, I am sure it would mean a lot to her, if she had it in written form, black on white."

A low angry growl escaped him and he glowered at me. "I warn you, Marcus! I swear, in a prior life you were a woman, you surely know how to play their games!"

"It is good to know you think so highly of my sex, my dear. Is it such a bad thing, to be a woman?" Athenodora, who had entered at exactly the most unfortunate-at least for Caius- moment, exclaimed with a definite edge to her tone. She was not amused. Good thing I had had no time to reply as I had planned.

"Mi Stella, no, of course not. I merely meant to say..." Caius attempted to back pedal, but Athenodora cut him off.

"I don't want to hear your half hearted attempts to sooth me. Save your breath. I know what I heard," she bit back.

"Anyways, we'll talk about this later. Marcus, I am so glad you are finally back on speaking terms with Caius. It grieved me so." She came over to me and I stood, returning her hug, while I smiled broadly, childishly at Caius, who simply scowled.

"Aro will be with us in a moment. He just received news from Lydia," she informed us. I was on high alert instantly.

Before I could ask for more details, the door opened and he swept in.

"Afton, call everyone in the castle, without a designated watch, to a meeting," he commanded.

Within a minute all spare members were assembled before us.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. You all know about the importance of Miss Swan's safety, and the looming threat. We have just had news from our outpost, Lydia. Victoria, the red headed female, is on her way here. We will proceed according to the original plan. Marcus will join his intended mate in their quarters. Sulpicia will stay with them, as will Gianna. Felix and Renata will guard the entrance to the private wing, while Jane and Afton watch the balcony from the street level. Renata, you will stay in the adjoining study. We wouldn't want to overwhelm Miss Swan with the presence of so many.

The rest of you will patrol the city. Be mindful of the sun. Demitri, Chelsea and Corin, your part in this is of particular importance. You need to find her first and bind her to us in any way you can, as soon as you can. Remember, she is most likely very wary and easy to betake herself to flight.

Prevent this at any cost. Take her here. Alec, Jane, if one of you would incapacitate the woman as soon as she enters the premises of the castle, that would be very appreciated. In any case, make sure she is brought here directly. Caius, Athenodora, and I shall be waiting for her. We would be so disappointed if she got away." my brother briefed them.

When he didn't pick up again, I took over, "Corin, as soon as she is inside this room, you come and get me and Sulpicia. Santiago, you will ensure the safety of the doctor and the nurse," the younger guard member was obviously disappointed with his task, but I was positive he would follow the plan.

When the family has convened here, we will hold court. You are invited to witness the dealings. Remember that my mate's security has the highest priority. Due to her human state and her illness, she is absolutely defenseless; a sitting duck. Felix, Renata, when I leave her side to join my brothers and sisters, you both will be responsible for her life and well-being. Should Miss Swan sustain any harm, during my absence, I will hold both of you responsible for it. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, Master," the guards answered as one.

"Leave then!" I barked out.

When everyone had cleared out, I was tense and pacing. Surprisingly, so was Caius.

* * *

_**End note:**_ Love? Hate? Let me know, leave a review.

A huge "Thank you" to 'DerFlash'! He invested quite some time to fight my redundant commas, and other pests that I cultivate. This chapter is so much better all thanks to him.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'. Only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author**__**'**__**s**__**note**__**:**_

Hi to all of you. Here is the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.

_**Notice:**_

'Panta Rhei' got nominated at the Non-Canon Awards. Thank you, WhiteWolfeLegend!

It's a huge honor.

IF you find time go to their page; there are lots of good stories nominated. You can vote for any of them, too, or nominate other stories.

_**Previously**__**:**_

When the family has convened here, we will hold court. You are invited to witness the dealings. Remember that my mate's security has the highest priority. Due to her human state and her illness, she is absolutely defenseless; a sitting duck. Felix, Renata, when I leave her side to join my brothers and sisters, you both will be responsible for her life and well-being. Should Miss Swan sustain any harm, during my absence, I will hold both of you responsible for it. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, Master," the guards answered as one.

"Leave then!" I barked out.

When everyone had cleared out, I was tense and pacing. Surprisingly, so was Caius.

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 34 (**__**Sulpicia**__**'**__**s**__**pov**__**):**_

I was surprised, when I heard my Aro approach hurriedly. And waited at the door to our chambers to greet him. He entered swiftly and I could instantly tell that something was amiss.

"Sulpicia, my dear, I need to ask a favor of you. Would you go and join the nurse in Isabella's room? Marcus has just left her mere minutes ago, and she was behaving oddly. Now, we are wondering whether something was wrong and she wouldn't tell Marcus. Would you be so kind as to subtly try to find out what had her so upset?" he asked me hurriedly, as soon as he had me safely in his arms.

He kissed me passionately before I could answer. I smiled into the kiss, which soon turned into a giggle. I hadn't seen my husband as dashing as this in a long time. The excitement Isabella had brought with her had changed not only Marcus for the better. She had brought life back to our home. Just a few days ago, after the sparring that Aro had indulged in with Marcus, we had shared hours in bliss. Aro had always been a passionate lover, but we had fallen prey to routine after such a long time together. The variation from our daily monotony that Isabella's arrival had caused was very welcome. I would be grateful for that, too... Just remembering the night spent in bliss had me purring with delight.

Aro pulled away from my lips, gazing heatedly into my eyes. His were getting darker by the minute. "Ah, my love, I shall apologize for the lack of entertainment I have allowed to arise over the past centuries and I promise to make amends for the time lost by doubling my attentions," Aro vowed fervently, then his characteristic smirk settled on his strong features. He leant closer to my ear and rasped, "As for the rest, it's good to know you haven't tired of me yet. But I can return this compliment one to one. I could never tire of you either, my love. You are everything I need." By the end he was kissing down my neck hungrily, sucking on the mark he had left all those years ago. I shivered in pleasure and leant further into him.

"Mmm, carissima, you are my true weakness, my Achilles' heel." He kissed me once more on my lips and I knew there was no time to indulge in our rediscovered zeal. There was something he hadn't told me yet.

"You do know me so well, bellissima." He sighed.

"Yes there is more, but I would like to know your answer to the first part."

"Of course, amore mio, I shall go to see Bella straight- away and see what I can find out. It is disturbing to know that any small thing could harm her and end our new-found happiness. Although I hate to see a new scar on you, I cannot truly blame Marcus. Had I been in his shoes, I would have reacted the exact same way, I think. I am glad you kept a level head, Aro," I told him honestly. I was so proud of him; he had saved our new sister once already, and she didn't even know it. My husband, a true hero, a true king... I mused. He smiled indulgently.

"Careful, tesoro mio, you boost my self-confidence too much." He placed another soft kiss on my lips.

"Don't worry, carissimo, I will personally keep you within healthy bounds," I promised. "It's in my own interest," I added with a wink.

"Hm, yes, I know you will." He let his eyes roam up and down my body appreciatively, then shook his head as if to dispel inappropriate thoughts.

"Very well. The second part is crucial, too. I just received notice that the red headed female is on her way to Volterra. Please stay with Isabella." I nodded my consent.

"Marcus will come back shortly. If I know my brothers as well as I think I do, then he and Caius should be having a heart-to-heart-talk right this moment. You know how important it is in such situations to present a united front," he paused. Instantly pictures of battles past flashed before my eyes. We had won on several occasions only because we had looked out for each other, like a true family. It had been our road to success. Aro held me a little closer and his posture relaxed, a grim smile formed on his lips.

"To be honest, I am looking forward to this encounter. It will be very interesting. Marcus is burning with hate and pent up anger towards this woman. You wouldn't believe half the things he has considered doing to her, if I told you. Caius has most definitely rubbed off oinfluenced him in all these years. With the children of the moon it was all about quick revenge, raging thirst for their blood. Back then he knew nothing would bring his love back, but now, with Isabella being safe, he has all the time in the world, and he is hell bent on drawing it out. He has come to the same conclusion as you and I: the redhead tortured Isabella emotionally and physically, she wanted her to suffer as much as possible. Understandably enough, he wants her to pay her back tenfold."

I didn't want to be in this woman's skin. She had not only almost broken the most important law, but she had also hurt a member of our family. True, she hadn't known at the time, but that didn't change the fact that she had hurt her, killed her almost.

Aro silently agreed with me. "Yes, I wouldn't want to face Marcus in her stead either. He is curious in that way. Usually people get sloppy when fighting with too much emotion, especially anger or hate, but he seems to draw strength and concentration from these. He truly has been blessed by Mars upon his birth. Even as a human he fought like the god of war himself. To see him fight with emotion was a terrifying but at the same time beautiful thing to watch...," my mate recalled fondly.

"I will go and instruct the guard now. When the female is secured and in the throne room, Marcus and you shall join us. Good luck with Isabella, my love." He kissed me once more and swiftly left our quarters after a whispered, "Stay safe."

Quickly I made the short way over to Marcus and Isabella's rooms. I smiled. She didn't even know it yet. I dimly recalled when I was still human and Aro courted me. If my memory served me right, I was attracted and very partial to him, but it was nothing like when you meet your mate for the first time as a vampire. Even then it is not instantaneous, but you feel drawn to them, are fascinated by them. That sets the basis to become acquainted to each other, to fall irrevocably in love. I wondered how long it would take Isabella to give in to all that.

For Marcus' sake I hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

When I was at the doors leading to their study, I could hear Felix refuse to leave his designated post.

He was such a loyal guard member.

"You can leave for now to join the meeting, Felix, but after the meeting you will return to your post immediately. I will be with Miss Swan for now," I ordered. The female would not arrive so soon, and if Bella had acted funny a little privacy might be appreciated on her part.

I was eager to meet her. She was such a curious thing and I could easily understand Aro's fascination.

"Lady Sulpicia," their greeting was followed by a bow.

"Yes, Milady. I will return to my post promptly."

They vanished quickly and left me alone to meet my future sister, the mystery human that the whole castle was talking about.

I entered the study not bothering to knock. I could hear the nurse and Bella clearly, as well as the swashing of water. The air was saturated with the scent of a lavender soap.

I knocked on the door to the bedroom, and at the same time I called out to her.

"Isabella? It is I, Sulpicia. Can I come in? I wanted to help you."

Her breathing sped up and sounded labored.

"Okay." Her voice cracked with exertion.

I entered quickly with no doubt in my mind that had she not been so stressed, she would have put up a fight.

She sat in her bed, a soft looking jacket covered her front. The nurse was standing to her right, a wash-cloth in hand. Unlike Isabella, she looked slightly scared.

"Ah Bella, it is good to see you up. That soap compliments your natural scent wonderfully." I approached her slowly.

"This is too exhausting for you Bella. You should put the oxygen mask back on,"I told her sternly. She groaned in reply, but the nurse in the background nodded enthusiastically. Obviously this had been a topic before I entered.

"Let me help you, Isabella. I truly don't mind." I stepped to the left side of the bed and climbed on. It was too wide to reach her comfortably from both sides at the same time.

I steadied her back with one hand and thrust the mask into her hands. She looked up at me to argue, but simply scowled and glared at me before she put it on, after she had seen my frosty expression.

She mumbled something under her breath, that even I didn't understand.

We worked in silence and after some coaxing on my part, we could even persuade her to let us wash her upper body and her hair.

When it was time to work on the lower parts she got really stubborn and refused help for that.

When nothing worked, and she had tears streaming down her cheeks, I sent out the nurse to wait for further instruction in the hall.

"Bella, why on earth are you being so difficult now? You know I have seen you clad in less. Dora and I bathed you. I really don't mind the work, either. I told you this before, so what is the problem?"

I was slowly loosing my patience and might have sounded harsher then intended.

She was now crying loudly, gasping. Immediately I felt bad.

"I... I...," she sobbed. "I know. I just, It's... You probably smell it already. It must stink to you," now she hid her face in her hands. I didn't understand at all what the problem was.

"Marcus must have smelled it, too," she whimpered dejectedly.

"Now, Bella, please tell me what is wrong? You do smell unlike yourself, what with the transfusions you were given, but you certainly don't stink. People in the middle ages, those stank, sometimes I didn't even want to touch them, let alone drink from them, absolutely revolting..." I remembered.

A gasp of a laugh escaped her, and what I had just said registered. How she could be amused by something like this was beyond me. What a peculiar reaction. I would ask her later about it.

"I apologize, I veered off topic," I told her. "Now, Isabella, tell me, why you won't let me help you get clean, why it bothers you, or what I ought to smell?" I pressed.

Her breathing sped up and she blushed, tears gathered in her eyes anew, but I held her gaze.

"I have, they, the nurse and the doctor, they must have, I mean..." the tears spilled, and ran hotly down her hallow cheeks.

Then she sagged under the pressure and her whole posture screamed defeat.

"I have a catheter. I didn't even realize it until before, when I moved around. To you it must stink like hell," she suddenly turned away from me and burrowed her face in her pillow, while sobs shook her frail body.

I leaned over and gathered her in my arms. Her scent was bearable, but I was grateful that it was diluted.

"Bella, oh Bella. Hush, my dear. I know. I knew about it before you told me, and not because of any leaking scent, I promise. I was present in the room at the time they catheterized you. Don't be ashamed of it, dear Bella. It is simply one more thing meant to help you. You hardly have the strength to make the way to the toilet time after time and you would have to go a lot, as you are still connected to the infusions. Don't worry though, Marcus knows, but doesn't mind it in the least. He will approve of anything that holds the smallest promise to make you feel better," I tried to sooth her.

Luckily it seemed to help.

Slowly she turned in my grasp to look at me.

"Really? And you don't smell it?" she asked still sniveling. The tears had slowed.

"Yes, Marcus and Aro know. They were waiting in the study while the doctor and his niece worked on you. And no, we don't pick up on any objectionable odor. Your faint, exquisite scent covers everything; even the sharp, burning scent of the disinfectants," I reassured her.

She let herself fall into my hold again. She was burning hot.

"Good, now I'll swiftly clean you up, and then we'll have the nurse come back and change your sheets and give you more fever reducers. You're burning up again," I suggested.

She nodded groggily in reply and pressed her head into my shoulder.

"We'll have someone lift you up, while the nurse changes the sheets. Marcus will do, I think."

That would be perfect. I loved to see the both of them together so close. They made a handsome couple. And Marcus' eyes sparkled every time she smiled at him, spoke to him, or just looked at him with her soft doe eyes. I hadn't seen him so lively, or smiling so much in well over a thousand years.

To my surprise she didn't argue.

Carefully I laid her back down and began to wash her. After a few moments I was finished and Bella was half asleep. I had dressed her in a matching set shorts and a loose fitting shirt.

With utmost care I placed the oxygen mask back on her face. When she had pulled it off again I didn't know.

During the finishing touches Marcus had re-entered the study and had questioned the nurse.

When all was as good as it could be, I walked to the door and let them know we were done. Marcus was in the bedroom so quick it could hardly pass as human, but the nurse simply smiled sympathetically, when she spotted him from the doorway, standing at Isabella's side.

"Amalia, I wish for you to change the sheets. Marcus, if you would hold Bella up, while she works?" Amalia smiled shyly and went to retrieve new sheets. Marcus stepped closer to the bed, to where Bella still lay in my cold embrace. Her eyes were barely open.

"Of course, Cia. Bella, my dear, I'll pick you up. I won't let you fall. You can sleep," He told us softly.

Carefully he lifted her out of my arms she mumbled unintelligible things. The blanket was left discarded on the bed. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and placed Isabella on his lap. She nestled closer to him. Her head came to rest on his chest, her forehead was pressed against the column of his throat. Her right hand reached up slightly and found purchase in the form of his shirt.

She moaned, probably relishing the cold he offered. Marcus held her tighter in response, cradled her small form in his muscled arms. Her long dark hair cascaded over his left elbow. He closed his eyes in contentment and sighed. At the time the nurse had returned and began to work, I was sitting in a chair next to them.

Slowly, fighting with himself most likely, Marcus leaned down and placed a tender kiss on the crown of her head.

"Could you find out what has had her so upset, Cia?" he asked after a few moments.

"Yes, yes, Marcus. It is nothing too bad. She was simply embarrassed because she had realized she had been catheterized. She thought it would give off an offending smell, and didn't want you, or anyone else to know.

We sorted it out. She knows she needs it, although she wasn't happy about it. She was simply too exhausted to argue her side, I think," I explained.

My brother smiled sadly down at her and shook his head indulgently.

"The bed is all made, sir. You can place her back in. If there is nothing else to do right now, I would go and get my uncle," the nurse piped up.

A sharp nod let her know it was okay to leave.

"How did the meeting go, Marcus? Are you and Caius on speaking terms again? Were there any changes to the plan?" I fired of my questions as soon as the door clicked shut.

The plan was still standing, and Marcus along with me and Gianna would stay here in the room with Bella, while guards would be placed in the study and before the balcony.

Now all we had to do was wait for the wretched woman to come.

* * *

_**End note:**_

Thanks for reading! Reviews are very welcome!


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'. Only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author**__**'**__**s**__**note**__**: **__**U**__**nbeta**__**'**__**ed**_

Hi to all of you. Here is the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.

_**Previously**__**:**_

The plan was still standing, and Marcus along with me and Gianna would stay here in the room with Bella, while guards would be placed in the study and before the balcony.

Now all we had to do was wait for the wretched woman to come.

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 35 (**__**Demetri**__**'**__**s**__**pov**__**)**_

When Master Marcus had sent us out we dispersed throughout the city. Chelsea, Corin and I kept close to the wrong trails Gianna had laid in Isabella's stead. They were faint, but still easy enough to pick up on. The weather was unstable; the sun broke through the clouds often and it made it more difficult for us to roam the city. I could feel all the others close by. My senses were on high alert and I endlessly flipped through the different mental signatures of those in town. The towns people's were easy to block. I was waiting for a certain vibe though, a vampiric one. Much like the human scent differed from ours, so did their mental essence. Over time I had perfected the skill to categorize the gist I caught into human and vampiric. It made tracking people so much easier. I simply blocked all things human out.

I loved a good hunt, it excited me, and I got almost high on the thrill of a good chase. When I had completed a task, it gave me a feeling of accomplishment, of pride.

From the few memories I had retained of my human life, those of hunting were the clearest. I knew I had been an excellent huntsman, an excellent tracker.

I smiled to myself; I still was.

This was an interesting task and failing was not an option. Isabella was going to become my new mistress, our new mistress; a third wife.

Even after only a few days a change was clearly visible in many of us; with Master Marcus though it was most prominent, of course. His voice held emotion now, his eyes life; and it had been instantaneous.

I recalled her arrival again, how he had defended her to us, she had smelled simply mouthwatering, tantalizing. Just thinking about her had the venom pooling in my mouth.

I shook my head. Those thoughts wouldn't do. I would never delude myself into thinking, that I would endeavour to challenge someone by going after their mate, to covet what was someoneelse's, and especially not Master Marcus' mate. That was one foolproof way to get yourself killed, permanently.

I shuddered. The ancients were something else entirely. I looked up to them. For me it was an honour to serve in their guard, let alone be in charge of most missions. They trusted me, as much as they would ever trust someone outside their family, and I would not disappoint them.

Hours slipped by and we were still patrolling the town. Some were getting restless, their anticipation was getting the better of them. I reprimanded them silently- to a human it would seem I was talking to myself- and they calmed down some.

The sun had set and twilight was coming to an end when I picked up on it, a faint gist of an unknown vampire's mind. That would have to be her. She wasn't close enough yet to get a clear read, but she was nearing swiftly. Quickly I sent a short message to Chelsea and the others, ordering her to join me and telling the others to stay back. Sometimes the modern media were a blessing. Now it was getting interesting.

Only a few moments later Chelsea strolled casually over to me, a smirk on her lips. This was like a game to her, one she was eager to win.

"Where from?" She simply asked.

"South west. Soon." I replied.

"Good," she nodded.

There was no need to say more than that. I concentrated hard on greeting her and introducing her to our Masters, I managed to keep thoughts about the danger we posed to her under lock and key.

Among the guard we had mused how her 'gift', if she really possessed one, might work. We had come to the agreement that we would try to be as non- threatening in our words and actions as possible, without seeming suspicious, because anger or threat showed in both voice and body-language. My guess had been that she 'only' was a master of reading those signs.

We heard her scaling the wall and enter the city. We all still stood frozen, not giving our presence away to let her have a few moments to acclimate to the city, to the scents of various vampires, to catch Isabella's sweet scent. If she was as badly driven by her need for revenge as we assumed, the prospect of fulfilling her dreams would likely taunt her to take greater risks than she usually would do; sort of like tunnel vision.

Upon my nod, Chelsea and I slowly made to meet her.

Moments later we found her, already hot on one of the false trails.

"Good evening, Miss," I greeted. She had already crouched low, her black eyes flicking around, no doubt memorizing routes of escape. To me she looked crazed. Slowly, the tension of her stance receded.

"Welcome to Volterra, city of the Volturi, Legislator and Executor of our kind," I continued, when I got no answer.

"We are Chelsea and Demitri. We guard the town tonight. Be informed, hunting within the city premises is forbidden," I told her, as I would any other visitor.

She straightened up at that, a smile ghosted over her features.

"Is that so? The Volturi?" She asked, not giving her name.

I nodded.

To my surprise a childish laughter bubbled up and spilled over her lips. Yes, she had definitely lost it. We were no laughing matter. She would understand that soon enough.

"State your name and business here," I demanded.

Acting according to protocol made it easier for me to refrain from slipping in my thoughts and actions.

"Ah, of course, how impolite. Victoria, and I know about a human, who knows of our existence," the redhead stated smugly. Chelsea gasped softly and looked at me with wide eyes.

A perfect act, I'd give her ten points out of ten for that.

The female relaxed further and her grin grew more prominent.

"I followed her here, you see, to take care of this problem, so I would like to ask permission to take care of her for you," she told us in a saccharine voice.

This went better than expected.

"We are not authorized to make such a decision, but I am certain our Masters would be very interested in your knowledge; not to mention grateful that you put in so much effort to ensure the safety of our race," I explained.

"I would make it quick and inconspicuously, no need to involve your Masters," she bargained, looking nervously between the two of us.

"I am afraid it is unavoidable. If what you say is true, this is a matter of great importance. The Masters would wish to know all about it, especially who the culprit was, that betrayed our most sacred law; the punishment would most certainly be the final death," Chelsea spoke up, and I could see, where she was going with this. She smiled sweetly, but it didn't escape my notice, how intently she looked at the woman before us. She was working her magic but it seemed to took an unusual amount of effort on her part.

Our heads whipped to the right from where Corin appeared.

"A human knows? Really?" she whisper screamed.

"Hi Demetri, hi Chelsea. You are Victoria, right? I'm Corin, I couldn't but overhear... whoever it is must die, we can't have humans running around knowing of us!" she went on.

Victoria agreed enthusiastically with her, nodding her head.

"Tell me all about it!" she begged the witch.

"It's a young woman, nothing special, brown hair, brown eyes. She escaped me once and fled to your city. She must know about you. Let's kill her now, then she won't be able to tell anyone!" she urged.

Corin was standing close to her now, in reaching distance.

"But we really need to tell the Masters first. If we don't, it would get us all into huge trouble," Corin whined very convincingly, but it didn't sway the redhead, who inched further away.

Corin pounced without a second thought and Chelsea and I reacted immediately and helped her to hold the intruder down. She was causing quite the havoc, screaming and growling.

_Damn__it__!_ I cursed mentally.

Desperation made her stronger than she actually looked, and we had some trouble to hold her down. She even managed to scrape Corin with her teeth, before she could fixate the witch's head.

Luckily I felt Alec approaching us quickly.

Within another moment he was there with us and the fight left the redhead.

It was always impressive to witness his gift. The opponent simply sagged, no sign of life, of resistance, eyes open staring unseeingly.

Lights in the houses, that surrounded the scene flicked to life. I grabbed our victim, slung her over my shoulder and we were gone before a human noticed.

"Thank you, Alec. Just in time, I appreciate your help. She was stronger than expected," I told the boy.

He simply nodded, still concentrating on the woman.

We entered the secret underground passageways through a faux manhole in the ground of another small, rarely frequented alleyway.

Together we raced toward the castle, all of us curious to see what would happen. Corin called ahead and informed Master Aro and then Felix.

Shortly after we had entered the tunnels we could hear the others heading in the same direction.

Corin and Chelsea opened the double doors to allow Alec and me easy access.

The Masters Aro and Caius and Lady Athenodora were present, as planned.

They rose and Master Aro stepped forward.

"Put her down, Demetri and come here, let me see how it went," there was no smile, none of his usual creepy cheer. The others were deadly silent, too. Master Caius watched every movement with sharp blackened eyes, and when he could finally see the female, after I let her fall to the ground, his face contorted into a hateful sneer. I had only ever seen look him so angered, when they had discussed a matter concerning the children of the moon a good century ago. In their anger the ancients seemed even less like us.

The other guards had arrived now, too, and everyone stood in their usual positions, except for the twins, because Jane had gone straight to her brothers side, who had his gaze still fixed on the motionless woman.

I stepped towards my Master and offered my hand towards him to see, while I explained the happenings to all others present aloud.

"I see. Thank you Demetri. All of you. It is certainly unfortunate that she caused such upheaval, we'll simply have to keep an eye on this matter and see whether there was an undetected witness. If you would take care of this matter, Demetri?" our raven- haired Master concluded.

"Certainly, Master Aro," I promised him.

"Very well. Corin, please go and inform my wife and my brother, that we await them."

The female guard vanished.

While we waited for the both of them to arrive here, Aro watched the same scene I had explained through the memories of Chelsea and Alec.

The door flew open with surprising force- it made some of us wince- and Master Marcus stormed inside, his eyes black with barely controlled anger. He was closely followed by Lady Sulpicia and then with some distance by Corin, who would have been breathless had she still been human.

She closed the door behind them and took her spot. Alec and Jane would guard the doors.

"Let's begin!" Caius boomed as soon as the family occupied their designated places on the dais.

Alec and Jane flew to guard the doors and the redhead awakened, finally free of Alec's gift.

"What! How did I get here? How dare you!" she growled angrily, looking around the room, desperate to find an escape- route, but there was none.

"Silence!" Aro roared. That shut her up quickly. She even shivered.

"We were informed off the things that happened in the street. You have information on a human that has knowledge of our kind, you say? Let me see," he held out his hand to the redhead.

"What do you mean by let me see? I will tell you..." she tried to appease him.

"No," he interrupted her. " You see, I am gifted, young one: by simply touching you I will see all you ever saw, felt or thought. I will hold all your knowledge. You see, it is a rather useful gift, if I may say so, because no one can lie to me," he explained to her, his voice deadly calm.

"Now. Let. Me. See," he growled threateningly.

The fool simply shook her head 'no' and took a step back.

That action broke what ever control Master Marcus had had on his emotion and he pounced forward. I thought he would destroy her without a trial in the heat of the moment- I wouldn't blame him- but he instantly had her by her neck from behind, holding her a foot above the ground, her arms restrained with his other hand behind her back.

"Believe me, you will show my brother all you know," he roared into her ear.

As soon as she took a breath, probably to answer him, she began to thrash violently screaming in rage, "You smell like her! Her scent is all over you! You..."

His hand constricted around her throat, cutting off her ability to talk.

"Listen now, you wench, Isabella, is my mate, I will protect her with all I have, all I am, and don't for one second delude yourself into thinking you might ever harm her again. You won't even set eyes on her ever again."

He squeezed her neck a little more until cracks formed, and thrust her towards Aro, who, apparently with much distaste, touched his right index finger against her forehead.

All of us were quiet, no one even breathed, all eyes fixed on him, intently waiting for him to finish. He never showed any sign of emotion when he read people in court. He usually stood unmoving. Unexpectedly he snarled something in his native tongue- my guess: any curse word he knew- and poked his finger to her head with more force, so that another crack formed his eyes blazed with anger and in reaction the other ancients growled.

After he had regained his composure and had finished his 'line of questioning', he took a step back from her, he scowled.

"So it is true, Victoria. You have created an army of newborns in Seattle. Such a shame you did not take Maria's warning seriously, when she told you of us and to keep a low profile. As it is, you broke that law," Master Aro summarized.

"Before today I had only feared, that the loss of your mate drove you to insanity, but now I have proof. You created the army for the lone purpose of revenge, not caring for our secret as long as it would help you to succeed. You would not have cared had the army annihilated the complete northern part of the united states, exposing us by doing so," he paused then for a short while, observing her fruitless struggles, before he continued.

"When one looks at it objectively, you did expose us, as you didn't manage to murder Isabella. She survived, you left a witness," he told her calmly, now pacing slowly in front of her, like the predator he was, his muscles rippled with restraint, his hands- clasped on his back- twitched, a malicious smile curled his lips up. "So, you broke two of our laws, you created an army of newborns, that you obviously couldn't handle, " he tsk'ed at her like a scolding teacher would, then went on " and, even worse, you exposed our existence. Believe me, we were about to dispatch a team to clean the area.

"Proof of your transgressions are the numerous news articles, and your own thoughts.

Do you deny your actions?" ha asked.

His reasoning was just, at least the creating the army part, the rest was a bit shaky, but we had ended others for less in the past.

Marcus let up on the pressure just so that she could speak.

"She killed my mate! I won't let her live!" the last word was only choked out as Marcus had cut her off again and shook her like a rag-doll. Aro shook his head in the negative.

"No, no she most certainly is not to blame for your mate's death. It was no ones fault but his own, and perhaps yours. He decided to go up against a coven of seven, that declared her as theirs, he set himself up to fail. He played a game and he lost, and you were not even there, because in your deluded self-concept it never even crossed your mind that he might fail. You could have warned him; he could still be with you...

"The problem was that you drew just as much sick pleasure from the cruel games you played, as he did. You were high on excitement, in no way in the mind frame needed to play a deadly game. Your own hubris is at fault, no one and nothing else," our Master lectured.

He shook his head again and sighed deeply.

"But your talent, such a waste. Alas it can not be helped," he shrugged.

"I say we should pass judgement now."

We, the 'witnesses', nodded.

"Caius?" He turned to face his brother who had hardly said a word, his eyes still black as coal.

"Guilty, on both accounts," he growled in answer.

Aro nodded.

"Sulpicia? Athenodora?" He inquired again.

They answered as one,"Guilty, on both accounts." When they had spoken the last word, their eyes were black as well. In response to his mate's ire Aro's eyes darkened rapidly, too.

"Marcus, brother?"

"Guilty. And I petition to be allowed to conduct the execution personally," he snarled.

"Granted," Aro and the wives agreed.

"On one condition," Caius bargained, and Marcus' head shot towards him.

"I want to partake," he said and smiled.

* * *

_**End note:**_

I hope you enjoyed this one. Leave me few words, tell me what you think!


	36. Chapter 36

_**THANK YOU! WE REACHED MORE THAN 1000 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'. Only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note: Unbeta'ed**_

Hi to all of you. Here is the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.

**IMPORTANT**:

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT SCENES OF VIOLENCE AND A BIT OF SWEARING! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE DISTURBED BY THAT! -OR TOO YOUNG FOR THIS KIND OF CONTENT.

_**Previously:**_

"I say we should pass judgement now."

We, the 'witnesses', nodded.

"Caius?" He turned to face his brother who had hardly said a word, his eyes still black as coal.

"Guilty, on both accounts," he growled in answer.

Aro nodded.

"Sulpicia? Athenodora?" He inquired again.

They answered as one,"Guilty, on both accounts." When they had spoken the last word, their eyes were black as well. In response to his mate's ire Aro's eyes darkened rapidly, too.

"Marcus, brother?"

"Guilty. And I petition to be allowed to conduct the execution personally," he snarled.

"Granted," Aro and the wives agreed.

"On one condition," Caius bargained, and Marcus' head shot towards him.

"I want to partake," he said and smiled cruelly.

* * *

_**Chapter 36 (Demetri's pov):**_

I couldn't prevent the shiver that went down my spine and the hairs of my neck stand up. But I was not alone. I could see that Felix, too, shivered slightly.

Never had I seen Master Caius smile like this. It didn't bode well for what was about to happen.

"I want a hand in it as well," Lady Sulpicia said, stepping forward, head held high and a dangerous glint in her eyes. Master Marcus' head whipped to look at her and she nodded at him, a silent conversation.

Slowly a wicked smirk appeared on Master Marcus' usually haunting, emotionless face. He rose a few inches still, standing at his full height for probably the first time in centuries. An uncommon air of authority seemed to seep out of every pore.

The redhead still dangled from his hand where he held her above the ground.

A short glance passed between Master Aro and Lady Athenodora, I just caught it out of the corner of my eye. She nodded.

"We will lend our hand, too," Master Aro stated, leading his sister forward. The family stood together now, surrounding Master Marcus and the convicted woman; a strong unit.

"Very well," Master Marcus agreed, a wry smile lightened his features for a moment.

"You can stay now and bear witness or leave this room. Decide now, the door will only open when the punishment has been dealt," Master Aro boomed, looking over us.

I knew it wouldn't be pretty, and curiosity froze me to my spot.

No one left.

These were the superior rulers of our kind, mighty, strong, untouched by time. A wave of pride swept through me. I was part of this, they were my role models. I would strive to become like them.

"Good. Keep out of our way and silent. Jane, Alec you guard the doors." He shot the twins a sharp look and they nodded.

"Let us begin!" he exclaimed then, back to his usual cheer. They all looked feral, eyes black, pose tense, teeth bared, their gazes locked on the soon to be victim.

"Ladies first," Master Marcus smirked. "I will be the one to finish her though," he reminded his brothers and sisters. The wives nodded, blood lust, or rather the lust for revenge was written in Capitals over their features.

He set the female free.

She grabbed her throat, trying to reduce the pain, that probably still lingered form the hard grip.

Her eyes swept the room in despair. It seemed to dawn on her, that the only exit, the doors, were well guarded.

"Why? Why would you hold a mere human above me? She is worthless! She is not even one of us! She is beneath us!" the redhead screamed in indignation!

The ancients froze in fury, their eyes got impossibly darker. No one dared to insult the family, and Isabella, human or not was one of them now.

To my surprise Lady Athenodora was the first to act. She was in front of the female and had her thrown into the wall across the room before the woman had time to react. She growled dangerously.

"Isabella is family now. We protect family. And speaking of being beneath us: You are beneath everyone in this castle," our lady screeched and flung her to the centre of the room again. "You are a savage! A coward!" she stalked towards Victoria. " You went after a harmless, defenceless human in your need for revenge, because you knew you'd never be able to win against the coven! You are filth!"

Before Athenodora reached her though, Sulpicia stood next to the confused woman. Our Master's mate had moved too quick to be registered.

"You are a cruel, self-serving, sadistic witch! You tortured a young, weak woman to avenge a death that was your own fault. You don't leave your mate! You stay by his or her side until the end! You hurt my sister! You'll pay!" in a swift movement she had ripped out a chunk of hair from the carrot head who had landed on her feet and was now taking an offensive stance against Lady Sulpicia, then lunged.

"Hahaha!" our Mistress laughed cruelly, now standing behind the attacker.

"As my sister said, you are beneath us, you are not even a challenge!" she kicked the legs out from under the enemy, causing her to fall gracelessly.

"You will never play your sick games again, nor will you ever hurt anyone, least a member of my family," Master Aro whispered deadly as he strode towards the unlucky one, his eyes fierce, unforgiving and full of rage.

"I have witnessed a lot of gruesome things, have committed many sins in the time I walked this earth, but you, you top them all. Isabella is my little sister, she is as dear as can be to me already, you'll regret the day you set your dirty eyes on her! I will avenge the pain you inflicted on her, and the murder of her father! You'll be begging for death long before we'll grant it in an act of mercy, I promise!" With that he charged. I watched on in morbid fascination. After a few moments though, I closed my eyes. I had never seen one of the ancients so out of control, and yet still perfectly in control. I had witnessed and committed atrocities, but never anything like that.

I heard screams, the sound of a vampire being ripped apart, but I knew what ever he did was not just mere dismemberment. I smelled the venom clearly. It saturated the air, thick and heavy.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk, Aro, you spoil sport, safe some of her for me," Master Caius' voice was colder then ice, yet he sounded eerily cheered. "I'll have to put her back together before I can deal my part of the punishment," he told the room sounding put out.

"Ah, brother, yes forgive me, I might have gone a little further then I intended," Aro apologized, though there was not an ounce of repentance in his voice. "And I acted much too quick," he tagged on regretfully. I could imagine him, viewing his handy work.

"Hm, yes, I quite agree," you never had much patience for such things our fair haired leader scolded sarcastically. They were playing a cruel game.

He said something else, but I didn't understand, he had slipped back to their native tongue.

The next thing I could discern was a sizzling sound.

In my curiosity I risked a glance.

Master Caius was using his own venom to mend the parts lying about back together.

I shut my eyes again. I knew how much it hurt to mend yourself with your own venom, I couldn't imagine, what it would be like to feel foreign venom in your wounds.

'Worst torture ever' was the only thing I could come up with.

I began to think about other things, to distract me from the things going on around me.

Once there was a change in pattern, I could hear the sizzling again and the growl then was distinctively Master Marcus that followed. I didn't want to see what kind of torture he had in mind for her, but as there was yet again a raise in screams, I knew it would be worse, then what Master Caius had done. Master Marcus was avenging the pain this thing had inflicted on his mate. In his frenzied mind nothing would ever be painful enough.

I had never had a mate, but I knew, that his ire would naturally be worse than Master Caius' or Master Aro's. After all, they had 'only' punished a transgression against their sister.

I made a mental note to never let any harm come to Lady Isabella during my watch. To die in a fight would be painless in comparison to what Master Marcus would put me through.

After a very long time, silence reigned and Master Marcus' growls had died down.

"Demetri, Afton, amass the pieces," Master Marcus' order rang loud in the silence.

At once my eyes shot open and I began to collect the tiny parts. He had shredded her, literally. There must have been way beyond a two hundred particles.

Afton had flown into action, too. Other members of the guard stepped in to help, as well. The command in his voice too stark to be ignored.

When everything was neatly piled we stepped back to our respective posts. No one had uttered a tone. We were all stunned into silence.

The family of ancients stood tall, a united front on the dais, looking down on the moving pieces.

Marcus held the place in the middle for once, looking feral, yet flawless as before, not even a crease in his cloak. He exuded authority, strength, superiority. The scales fell from my eyes; I had underestimated him all these years.

I had heard of his nickname 'God of war', but I had always thought it was unwarranted.

Master Aro wordlessly handed him a box of matches, that he took instantly, his eyes never moved from the heap at his feet.

"The judgement has been passed," Master Marcus stated with grim satisfaction, as he dropped the burning piece of wood. The pieces caught fire instantly and burnt to ashes. He stood tall behind the column of purple smoke, his dark ruby eyes glittered dangerously. He had risen like a phoenix from the ashes, or rather like an avenging angel.

Nobody spoke. When there was nothing but the ashes left, Marcus looked towards Aro.

"I will be at Isabella's side. We all," his eyes turned to Master Caius for a moment, "can discuss matters there."

"We will join you shortly, brother," was the short reply.

With no other word, Marcus descended the few stairs, and went straight for the double doors, striding through the ashes carelessly.

The twins wasted no time to fling the doors open for him.

"Clean this up, please," Master Aro spoke to the room. He took his mates' hand and let her from the room, as did Master Caius. None of them cared for the ashes. Nothing stood in the way of this family.

When they had left, we all relaxed visibly.

"Well, f**k!" Afton cursed, shocking us all out of our stupor.

"You can say that again," Heidi mumbled and shook her head.

"It lasted three hours?" Chelsea exclaimed after a short glance at her watch.

"New record," Alec stated dryly. Leave it to the twins, to stay so cool.

"Okay, we can leave then. Corin, Afton, you clean this mess up, please. I'll file the report," I informed them. They nodded.

We kept files on every trial that had been held here in the past few centuries.

* * *

_**End note:**_

Hey folks, so here is the chapter we all have awaited for a long time. It is quite tame, I know, but I was afraid it might get pulled had I been too explicit. I will post a different version, rated M, that will be more detailed. Please do not read that one unless you are allowed to do so by your nations law!


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'. Only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note:**_

Hi Guys! So, this is the scene from Marcus pov and the outtake will follow in its wake. Many asked for it. ;)

Now: Enjoy Marcus' ramblings.

_**Previously**_: (This Chapter takes place after Chapter 33)

When he didn't pick up again, I took over, "Corin, as soon as she is inside this room, you come and get me and Sulpicia. Santiago, you will ensure the safety of the doctor and the nurse," the younger guard member was obviously disappointed with his task, but I was positive he would follow the plan.

When the family has convened here, we will hold court. You are invited to witness the dealings. Remember that my mate's security has the highest priority. Due to her human state and her illness, she is absolutely defenseless; a sitting duck. Felix, Renata, when I leave her side to join my brothers and sisters, you both will be responsible for her life and well-being. Should Miss Swan sustain any harm, during my absence, I will hold both of you responsible for it. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, Master," the guards answered as one.

"Leave then!" I barked out.

When everyone had cleared out, I was tense and pacing. Surprisingly, so was Caius.

* * *

_**Chapter 37 (Marcus' pov)**_

I felt like a caged animal and I knew I'd only feel better once I thought the culprit of my love's pain had been sufficiently punished. I couldn't wait to wrap my fingers around her neck. I wanted to hear her scream; see her writhe in pain. But it was stronger then a want, it was a need, somehow essential.

I craved that woman's death more than I craved blood right now. Why was Caius so tense? Aro standing still was natural, he was stressed, processing everything.

But Caius, why would he be relentless? Was he mocking me? I'd rip him to pieces were that the case.

I stopped abruptly and spun around to see him and scrutinized him, analyzing his bonds, searching for any hint to why he was so upset.

He was so preoccupied himself he didn't notice me straight away. When amongst our family, we tended to let our guards down.

It was amazing. The tiny bond he had shared with Bella before, a mouse-gray, proof of his disdain for her, was morphing, changing before my very eyes; on his part at least.

Silently I held my hand out to Aro, who grasped it quickly.

Together we witnessed a rare occurrence, a profound change in a vampire.

On his side the bond grew stronger, became solid, rooted itself deeply into his core.

His hands clenched into fists and relaxed periodically.

It seemed like he didn't simply allow the bond to grow, but enforced it, nurtured it willingly.

The color slowly changed from the dull gray to a vibrant mixture between blue and green. Much like mine, or the one that led from Aro to her, it pulsed. We were all trying to pump life into her, to bond her to us. The basis on our side was firm, in case of Aro and Caius, rooted deeply in their hearts, in my case, it infused my very essence, had spun a web through my soul. And I knew what it hurt like, when such a bond broke: your heart breaks, bursts into a thousand tiny shards, all sharp and pointy, and your soul is torn to shreds. You are no longer yourself, too many pieces of your former self go missing, never to be found again. You are forever changed.

I was. Didyme's death had changed me. I was now a differently shaped puzzle- piece. Bella matched that changed side of me. She had experienced change on such an elemental level, too. Her heart and soul also had been torn to pieces.

Now I understood, how it was possible for me to find love again in another mate.

Bella and I were a perfect fit. Both changed irrevocably.

The truth fell like scales from my eyes: One was not born to be someone else 's mate, but life events formed you, molded you into someone's mate. You grew to be a perfect fit.

There was no known vampire apart from me, who ever lived for as long as I had, after his or her mate had been ended. So there never was a vampire I had met, that was able to sympathize, to understand my pain, to share it. But Bella, Bella had suffered in a very similar way, and she had barely survived. She would have died of the infection within a few days -or weeks had we not intervened. Than again, she had come here to end her life. Such a small time-frame; half a year. I shuddered. What if she had not decided to to seek death at our hands, what if she had not found out, where to find us? She would have been lost to me...

Thinking of it: How did she find out? I had never thought to ask. Had she been told?

My mind was reeling now, yet I could still appreciate the beauty, that was the changing of my brothers bond.

"What is going on?" Athenodora ripped us all out of our contemplations.

Aro and I whipped our heads around to face her, and Caius turned instantly. We had all but forgotten about her presence and the time.

It had been a good quarter of an hour, I realized.

"Would somebody explain? Now!" she fumed, her sharp eyes fixed on her mate.

"Please, Athenodora, calm, my mate. It is simple: I allowed the bond between Bella and I to grow. She will be my sister; I accept that now," Caius told her matter of factly. He strolled over to her and took her hand in his, while he explained the situation.

"That is not all," Aro pointed out, letting go of my hand.

"There was more to it, you did not just passively let it happen, you were somehow proactive," he accused.

"I admit it," Caius replied haughtily, smirking right back at him, before he bent down to place a soft kiss on Athenodora's cheek.

"How? How did you do it?" Our brother demanded.

Aro knew about my suspicions, he must have read it in my mind. His bond to Isabella had grown rapidly, too. I had long suspected that the way of thinking influenced the bonds we forged, but unlike Chelsea, we were only able to influence our part of the bond.

"I decided to make the best of this unusual situation. I want to be a good elder brother," he shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll be a better brother, then you can ever dream of being," he smirked smugly. Leave it to him to make a competition out of this. Athenodora only shook her head in exasperation.

"So, in essence, we can all rest assured, that you won't threaten Bella anymore?" She clarified.

"Yes, no more threats. I'll be civil, more than that even, I'll be a brother to her, if she will let me."

Athenodora stood up on her toes and placed a soft, swift kiss on her mate's cheek. However chaste it was, it was full of emotion.

"We will talk about this more at a later time," Aro redirected us. To my surprise he had not risen to Caius' challenge.

"For now I think it would be better for us to concentrate on the situation at hand. We will dispose of this threat to our family first and only then will we discuss everything else," he repeated himself.

"I agree," Caius assented.

"Aro, Athenodora and I will stay here, while you stay with your mate and Sulpica. We should decide on the punishment swiftly though, I would not want to leave the room to agree on a verdict," he elaborated after a short pause.

"Yes. I would not want for this woman to leave my sight anymore, either. I want to deal with her as quickly as possible," I reasoned my agreement.

Aro nodded.

"Very well. We will proceed according to the plan," Aro conceded.

"Go ahead, Marcus, we all understand your need to be with Isabella. Everything will be well," Aro encouraged.

"You just keep her company for now. We will send someone to go and get you as soon as the redhead has been brought here," Athenodora went on.

It was true, I was itching to be closer to Isabella once more. I needed to see with my own eyes that she was safe and well.

With a curt nod to my brothers and sister I flew to the door and out. I didn't even wait for whoever was outside to open it for me. I reached our quarters within a few moments. Felix was back on his post again, standing ramrod straight.

"Did anything out of the ordinary occur while you have been back?" I inquired without preamble.

"No, Master. I caught no foreign scent either. Lady Sulpicia seems to be inside still; there is no leaving trail.

"Very well." I stepped closer and our guard opened the door for me, bowing slightly in respect.

When I entered the study, I was confused to see the nurse standing awkwardly in the room. She jumped when I entered.

In my curiosity I started questioning her on what had happened so far and why she was outside.

I was appalled to hear that Bella was burning up again and that my sister had upset Isabella to the point of tears. Gladly I was in enough control to know I could hardly burst into the room just now.

It seemed like an eternity to me until my sister let us enter. I reached Isabella's side as fast as I could without forgoing the human charade we had to keep up.

Isabella lay in my sisters arms, hardly awake and in no way lucid, if her bleary eyes were any indication.

Carefully I did as my sister had asked me and picked up the lump form of my love. I got no reaction to my soothing words but soft whispers that even I could not understand.

The heat coming off her was alarming. Yet I felt better when I had placed her safely on my lap.

She nestled herself closer to me, held on to me. When her forehead came to rest against my throat, and a soft groan escaped her, my chest tightened. I was so conflicted. I loved to have her so close, to hold her like this, but I wanted the circumstances to be different. I hated to know that she had suffered like I had, that she had had to endure such pain. Then again, were my suspicions correct, I would not be suited to be her mate and she not mine, had it not happened.

My eyes closed on their own accord. It was no use to concentrate on the past, when our life lay ahead of us. I would be a good mate to her; I would cherish her, would do good by her, respect her.

When I had a handle on my emotions again, I talked to my sister to hear from her what had happend, while the nurse worked to change the sheets.

Aro had been right, Isabella was stubborn and I would have my hands full with her and even more so once she was changed. I smiled sadly.

How long would it be until she would grant me the honor to gift her with immortality? Would she ever? I would wait. If she needed time, I would give it to her, she was still very young.

As soon as the nurse had left to call her uncle to Isabella, Sulpicia ambushed me with her questions.

I had placed Isabella in her bed when the doctor had neared. He had long since come and gone. He had given her more medication and renewed the infusion, after he reminded us to treat Isabella with the utmost care. If she got so emotional again we were to send for him. He explained it would be better if he put her asleep then, so that she would not waste the little energy she had on useless actions.

Gianna had been led up to join us in our quarters by Felix. I observed her carefully. It was obvious she was very comfortable around him. His mere presence relaxed her, while she was always cautious around us. So being intended to be a mate to one of our kind did not imply that the human was automatically comfortable around all vampires, like my mate seemed to be. It was a personal trait of my love.

The human secretary had brought a light lunch for herself and Isabella, hoping the latter would awake and eat something.

Gianna was sitting on a newly brought in chair in my study reading silently. The door to my study was slightly ajar; communication would be easy, if necessary. My sister and I were conversing easily in our native tongue. It turned out to be useful that no one was fluent in this dialect anymore. They called it a dead language. If only humans knew... I told my sister about my musings and we shared a brief laugh.

In the late afternoon Bella stirred from the deep slumber the medication had put her under. She was not awake for long, but I cherished every moment. She managed to eat some of the soup and a slice of bread before she slipped back into unconsciousness. Her temperature held steady on a moderately high level.

The day was drawing to an end when I became aware of someone approaching the study. Felix granted the requested entrance and I knew Afton had come to call for us. Gianna came to rely the message formally. Finally they had captured the wrench. Sulpicia stood up swiftly and I carefully disentangled my shirt from Isabella's nimble grip. She mumbled something in annoyance and swiftly fell back into a deeper sleep after that.

Slowly I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her burning forehead. When I stood back up I caught our secretary still looking at me form the doorway, an unfathomable twinkle in her eyes before her gaze dropped and a rare blush colored her cheeks. I ignored her.

"We are coming," Sulpicia stated.

We left the private quarters quickly after I had strongly reminded the guards to keep excellent watch over my intended mate. A subtle threat might have shone through my words...

My sister smirked with an understanding glint in her eye.

Afton could not keep up with us when we sprinted towards the throne room.

I stormed into the throne room, the doors opened with a deafening thud as they hid the walls and the hinges groaned in protest. I was charged with anger, barely holding on to control.

In no time I stood next to my family on the dais and Caius wasted no time to start the court session.

The male twin let off with his gift and was guarding the door with his sister before the redhead had gained her wits. When her situation finally sank in she shrieked in tones so high it hurt my ears.

"What!? How did I get here? How dare you!" she growled in anger and looked around the room.

Intently I used my gift on her, it was an automated move on my part to gain knowledge on an enemy. She had lost her mate that much was clear at once, and there were no other remarkable bonds. Nothing held her to this earth but the pain of loosing her mate. She had descended into insanity, but I could not find it in me to feel for her. I was unbelievably grateful in this moment for the continued efforts of my family. Without their help that pathetic sight might as well have been me. Well, not like her, I would never be such an easy target, I would be a challenge to anyone. I thought smugly.

"Silence!" Aro roared. The witch fell silent in fear. I liked that emotion in her eyes. I promised myself I would get see this look on her again tonight.

"We were informed of the things that happened in the street. You have information on a human that has knowledge of our kind, you say? Let me see," he held out his hand to the redhead. There was no need yet to tell her exactly how much we knew really.

I could tell from experience that his patience was extremely thin already. The set of his eyes, his tone and stance betrayed this fact to those who knew how to read him.

"What do you mean by let me see? I will tell you all I know..." the culprit tried to sound forthcoming and innocent. She made her eyes big and pouted slightly. Fool, we were all happily mated and whatever allure she might have towards other males was none existing with us.

"No," he interrupted her. "You see, I am gifted, young one: by simply touching you I will see all you have ever seen, felt or thought. I will hold all your knowledge. If I may say so, it is a rather useful gift, because no one can lie to me," my brother explained to her like one would to a toddler, his voice deadly calm.

"Now. Let. Me. See," he growled threateningly.

The woman in her stupidity shook her head 'no' and took a step back.

The last shred of control I held broke and I had her in my iron grip instantly, my skills unparalleled despite the years without practice.

"Believe me, you will show my brother all you know," I roared into her ear.

The woman shivered and my beast purred in delight.

She took a deep breath to answer and began to fight me instantly screaming on top of her lungs: "You smell like her! Her scent is all over you! You..." Her efforts were futile against me and I felt a sudden urge to forgo the 'necessary' farce my brother liked to call a trial and simply dole out my punishment right this moment. The pressure on her throat grew to the point her neck might break and it shut her of effectively. I needed to set her straight on a few things.

"Listen now, you wench. Isabella is my mate, and I will protect her with all I have, all I am, and don't for one second delude yourself into thinking you might ever harm her again. You won't even set eyes on her ever again."

I yet again increased the strength of my hold and felt satisfaction run through me with force, when I felt small cracks form underneath the tips of my fingers. My beast had come out to play and I would simply try to be patient enough to make it through this waste of a time without loosing my composure. I had all the time in the world to act on my urges later. She would only leave this room in ashes. This thought settled my frayed emotions to somewhat and I pushed her towards my black haired brother. He touched his right index finger to her forehead. He was obviously disgusted with this individual. Inwardly I laughed in mirth.

All of us were quiet, no one even breathed, all our eyes were fixed on him, intently waiting for him to finish.

"Vipera venata! Te anullabo! Ambubaia!" Aro suddenly swore in our native tongue. I wondered what he had found to infuriate him to this extent. I didn't think I could possibly be angrier than I was already, but his reaction had me doubting my own assessment. I growled as did the rest of my family. His findings could only be disastrous.

After he had regained his composure and had finished his 'line of questioning', he took a step back from her, and scowled. It was clear we would talk about this later in private.

"So it is true, Victoria. You have created an army of newborns in Seattle. Such a shame you did not take Maria's warning seriously, when she told you of us and to keep a low profile. As it is, you broke that law," Aro summarized some of what he had found.

_'Maria, that snitch, from the south. We should have ended her back then'_ When everything was settled here and peaceful I would approach her demise as a topic to my brothers.

"Before today I had only feared, that the loss of your mate drove you to insanity, but now I have proof. You created the army for the lone purpose of revenge, not caring for our secret as long as it would help you to succeed. You would not have cared had the army annihilated the complete northern part of the united states, exposing us by doing so," he paused then for a short while, observing her fruitless struggles against my grip, before he continued. I smiled inwardly. _'How frowzy of him...'_ In his emotional state he had slipped. He just told her that we had known of her and her actions prior to this meeting.

"When one looks at it objectively, you did expose us, as you didn't manage to murder Isabella. She survived, you left a witness," he told her calmly, now pacing slowly in front of her, like the predator he was, his muscles rippled with restraint, his hands- clasped on his back- twitched, a malicious smile curled his lips up. "So, you broke two of our laws, you created an army of newborns, that you obviously couldn't handle," he tsk'ed at her like a scolding teacher would, then went on "and, even worse, you exposed our existence. Believe me, we were about to dispatch a team to clean the area.

"Proof of your transgressions is in numerous news articles, and in your own thoughts.

Do you deny your actions?" he asked.

I let up on the pressure just so that she could speak.

"She killed my mate! I won't let her live!" the last word was only choked out as I had cut her off again and shook her like a rag-doll in a fit of rage. Aro shook his head in the negative.

"No, no she most certainly is not to blame for your mate's death. It was no ones fault but his own, and perhaps yours. He decided to go up against a coven of seven, that had declared her as theirs, he set himself up to fail. He played a game and he lost, and you were not even there, because in your deluded self-concept it never even crossed your mind that he might fail. You could have warned him; he could still be with you...

"The problem was that you drew just as much sick pleasure from the cruel games you played as he did. You were high on excitement, in no way in the mind frame needed to play a deadly game. Your own hubris is at fault, no one and nothing else," my brother lectured her further. I felt my need for violence grow with every passing moment. He had better hasten his speech or might simply snap her in two.

He shook his head again and sighed deeply.

"But your talent, such a waste. Alas it can not be helped," he shrugged.

_'Finally he is coming to an end.'_

"I say we should pass judgment now."

_Yes!_ It resonated in my mind. The beast coiled, ready to pounce.

The 'witnesses', nodded.

"Caius?" Aro turned to face our brother who had not uttered a word since the beginning. His eyes were still black though.

"Guilty, on both accounts," he growled in answer.

Aro nodded.

"Sulpicia? Athenodora?" He inquired again.

They answered as one,"Guilty, on both accounts." When they had spoken the last word, their eyes were black as well. In response to his mate's ire, Aro's eyes darkened rapidly, too.

"Marcus, brother?"

"Guilty. And I petition to be allowed to conduct the execution personally," I snarled delighting in the anticipation that filled me to the brim; all the things I could and would do to her. A red haze began to cloud my view.

"Granted," Aro and the wives agreed.

"On one condition," Caius bargained, and my head shot towards him. Surprised by what I had heard.

"I want to partake," he elaborated and smiled cruelly.

Of course he would want that, now that he had claimed her his sister. What had me surprised though was the thirst for violence in his eyes.

"I want a hand in it as well," Sulpicia said. She gave me a silent nod, telling me that my mate was a sister to her, too.

I couldn't repress the smirk, that split my mask. After such a long time, we would unit as a family of six again tonight. Isabella would be fully accepted, a worthy member of our family. I knew of Aro's bond to her, so it was safe to say he was on board. Only Caius had me worried until before, but now that he had acknowledged her as his sister, there was no harsh feelings anymore. Undoubtedly Athenodora would follow his lead, too.

We would be whole again as a family. I would no longer have to feel like the fifth wheel when around my family.

Right this moment a divine light seemed to shine on me and it erased all doubts that had been bothering me the days prior. Isabella would recover, she would overcome her past and she would be mine. She was my match our bond proofed as much. It was only a matter of time and I could allow her that. I would give her all the time she needed and in the end she would be mine. Eternally.

With theses thoughts I rose deep within.

Only one thing right now was hindering me from being with her, and I would end that tonight. Closure. I would give that to my mate first.

"We will lend our hand, too." As expected Aro and Athenodora didn't take long to join us on the platform.

We looked down at the convicted, and I felt unexpectedly bad tempered towards my brothers and sisters. I didn't want their help, I wanted her death to be mine, wanted do that for my mate. As soon as I had caught myself I knew it was almost childish to think like this. I grinned.

"Very well," I agreed.

"You can stay now and bear witness or leave this room. Decide now, the door will only open when the punishment has been dealt," Aro boomed, looking over the assembled guards.

No one left. They looked at us in wonder.

"Good. Keep out of our way and silent. Jane, Alec you guard the doors." Aro was all business and no one dared question his orders when in this mood.

"Let us begin!" he exclaimed then. He was excited, too, burning for revenge.

_'How to go about this now. We never really had to share a victim...'_ I mused.

"Ladies first," I smirked at my sisters. I knew I had to go last because her final death would be at my hands, after I had dealt her my part of the punishment. I wondered how long I would be able to draw it out until finally my urge to be close to Bella would cut it short. "I will be the one to finish her though," I reminded my brothers and sisters. They nodded their understanding.

_'Well then, let the games begin'_ I thought with grim satisfaction and set the abomination free.

* * *

_**End note:**_

Hi there! Sorry it took me so long to update. I had to figure some things out first and then decided to add in this chapter after I had written the originally intended one.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer**_**:**

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'. Only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

**Author's note:**

No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Hope you enjoy it. I will only now start to answer the reviews. You blew me away again. Every single one means so much to me.

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**For reading, for following, for favouring, and esp. for reviewing**

* * *

Chapter 38 (Bella's pov):

I woke up slowly, groggily. My eyelids were heavy and after a short fight I gave up and left them unopened.

My mind was slow, too. It took me a while to recall all that had happened.

I was sick in the Volturi castle; under their care. There had been a doctor, a nurse. After that my memories were sketchy. There were so many holes, like in a Swiss cheese. And the things I did remember had a dreamlike, unreal quality to them.

After some more minutes during which I had somewhat successfully remembered snippets and bits, I was rather certain that I had had a talk with Sulpicia... Had she really been in this room? I thought so and I dimly remembered I had made quite the spectacle out of myself

When I carefully rubbed my legs together I was mortified to find this detail of my memory confirmed, too.. unfortunately.

The time after this incident was even harder to decipher. I guess there was Marcus and Sulpicia, and other people. But had they really been here? Had it been a dream? I didn't know and frankly I didn't care right now. While I had been lying there my mouth had gone dry and dryer and now I was almost certain a part of the desert had taken residence in it. My tongue felt like sandpaper when it rubbed against my palate to gain some semblance of lubrication. All for naught there was no saliva.

With all the strength I could muster, I pried my eyes open, only to shut them again as soon as I could. It was blindingly light; so much so it really hurt. I felt a stinging pain deep in my eyes. I groaned in pain.

"Bella? What is it? Are you in pain?" A voice to my left immediately asked, somewhat urgently, yet so soft. It took me a moment to recognize it as Marcus'.

"So light... hurts... thirsty..." I rasped, my tongue seemed to glue to the roof of my mouth each time they came in contact. My eyes still remained tightly shut to keep out the glaring light.

Not a second later the sound of drapes being hastily drawn closed reached my ears and the light was muted. I felt a cool hand being placed over my forehead keeping even more light out.

"You'll get something to drink in but a moment, Isabella. Can you open you eyes again? It's darker now." The caring tone in his voice was encouraging, so cautiously I opened my eyes again, ready to slam them shut again if it hurt.

It was still light enough to see, but nowhere near as bright as it had been. The room was bathed in twilight.

Marcus was still to my my left and his cold hand still shielded my eyes from the muted light that fell through the closed curtains.

His gaze was locked on me, his eyes very dark and scrutinizing my every reaction. When I was sure it wouldn't hurt, I opened my eyes all the way and looked at him. Tension I hadn't known I held left my shoulders and I relaxed further. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and his eyes softened. Slowly he peeled his hand away from my forehead leaving my eyes enough time to adapt to the additional light.

"Is it better now? Or does the light still hurt?" While he spoke he gently tucked a stray lock of hair that was matted to my temple, behind my ear.

"It's alright now. Thank you," I murmured croakily. It was uncomfortable to speak.

He simply nodded. "Good."

Just when I thought he might say something more a knock sounded from the door to the study.

"Enter," he ordered and the mask I began to hate slipped back into place.

Heidi quickly slipped into the room. She held a tray with various things on and in a human pace approached us.

"Master Marcus, the nurse advised me to only give Isabella chips of ice as a refreshment for now," he looked up at Heidi suddenly and I saw their lips move. Then Marcus' gaze was back on me and he nodded somewhat reluctantly. Heidi placed the tray on the c-shaped bedside table and stepped back to the foot of my bed.

I was a little confused. Right now I didn't care what went down my throat as long as it was fluid and cool.

I chanced a look at Heidi and when our eyes met, she smiled brightly at me and her bright red orbs sparkled. "It's good to see you awake, Isabella. The nurse will be here shortly to check on you and help you freshen up, if you so wish," she said.

"I could help, too," she added, eyes still twinkling.

"Ugh..." was all I managed. I tried to clear my throat to bring back my voice, but it turned into a nasty cough.

Marcus helped me sit up quickly and gently patted my back to help. How he knew what to do was beyond me, but I was grateful anyway.

"Thank you, Heidi. That will be all." Marcus dismissed her casually, while he still held me up, mindful of all the wires. I felt so weak and somewhat embarrassed. Were it not for his help I don't think I would have managed to sit up.

Heidi left the room quickly and Marcus settled me down into the pillows when I was done coughing.

I opened my mouth to say something but he just shook his head 'no'. And handed me a spoon with an ice chip on it.

Gratefully I took it and let it dissolve in my mouth. It felt so good.

I turned slightly to get myself another one, but Marcus was quicker. He held me slightly down with his left hand on my sternum and collarbones and scooped up another chip with the spoon he had taken from me without me realizing it.

"I don't want you to overexert yourself," he explained simply.

I was ready to voice my objection, when I remembered a talk I had had with him.

_"If it was me, wouldn't you do the same?"_ He had said.

With this I conceded; after all I would do the same.

Spoon after spoon he fed me little bits of ice. My throat felt much better, but I was still warm, though not as hot as I had felt before.

The nurse came some time later, ready to help freshen me up. Under one arm she carried what looked like a fresh set of bedding and such, while in her hand there was a little tray obviously containing medical supplies. Her other hand held a plastic washbasin.

Marcus bid her in and assured me he would be close by, when I was obviously reluctant to let him go. It was irrational, because I really wanted to get clean- everything seemed to stick to me- ,but I felt so comfortable in his presence.

The mask was back on my face, much to my chagrin. This time I let her work. I simply relaxed back into the pillows and tried to block this ordeal out. When she was done with my front and it was time to do my back, I was halfway back to sleep.

I had to try really hard to stay up sitting in the bed, but it cost so much strength, that I was literally panting when we were done. The nurse had offered to call Heidi for help, but I had refused. No need to flash more people than I already involuntarily had...

She had braided my hair loosely and put me in a silky nightdress; plus loose fitting shorts, after a small argument on my part. I still hated the feel of the catheter between my thighs and the sticky feeling of sweaty skin on skin that you get when there is nothing in between. I had also brushed my teeth, so all in all I felt okay, but tired and exhausted. She had let me be while she cleaned her supplies and administered more medication, after she had yet again controlled my vitals. It was peaceful in the darkened, warm room and I was drowsy.

"Bella?" Marcus' voice brought me from my near sleep state and I opened my eyes lazily.

He stood to my right, as always dressed in dress pants and a crisp white shirt, but today there was no cloak. His left hand was placed on the bed on the right side of my head and he stood bent slightly forwards, bringing his eyes in my line of sight.

"Hm. Marcus?" I was still to disoriented to be completely awake.

"I'd like to lift you from the bed, so that your nurse can change the linens. Would you mind that?" he asked.

"Yes please," I told him with a little more alertness. "I'd really like new bedding. Thanks for helping me."

"You are more than welcome," he smiled at me, while he bent further down, placed one hand carefully under my knees and the other around my upper back. He raised me from the bed swiftly and sat on the chair close to the bed with me on his lap, mindful to not put any strain on the various cables and tubes.

I blushed and was humiliated, when I realized that he most certainly had felt the catheter when he had been holding up my legs. He simply ignored my reaction.

I felt a little like jello, trembly and boneless, so I simply let my head rest against his right shoulder. I was annoyingly weak.

The nurse continued to work not minding us at all. Marcus and I remained quiet. Both of us probably spacing. When it was time to get back into bed, I didn't want to. Marcus was so nice and cool. I didn't want to loose this. Plus, I felt really good in his arms. His scent was comforting, soothing.

He caught on quickly and exchanged a few words with the nurse in Italian before she left the room.

"Thank you. I really feel better out of bed," I sighed in relief. "If your uncomfortable though just put me back in," I added feeling selfish.

"I certainly don't mind. Your warmth, it feels good. I can't remember the last time I held someone like this and felt such warmth. It is truly pleasant," he told me in almost a whisper.

A few second later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Marcus spoke.

Aro and Sulpicia, with Heidi in tow, entered the bedroom.

It was quite a sight and I was suddenly wide awake. Aro held some kind of flower arrangement in a basket. It was at least three foot high and held dozens of flowers in colours varying from bright yellow over oranges to red. I had never seen anything like this. It was breathtaking. Sulpicia held some magazines, newspapers and books in her arms.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw how Heidi placed a tray with food down and left the room.

I didn't know what to say, I was overwhelmed.

A soft "Oh!" escaped me belatedly.

Aro and his wife smiled brilliantly at me.

"Ah, Isabella, it is good to see you somewhat up and about. You had us rather worried," the Volturi leader told me.

"We were informed it was custom to bring flowers and small presents to entertain a patient. I hope we made the right choice?" he explained but looked honestly uncertain to the gifts.

I was torn between laughing out and crying. My body went with crying. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks, but couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene in front of me. I was so deeply moved.

"Bella?" Sulpicia asked questioningly.

"They are... it's so... Thank you!" Words simply failed me.

Aro smiled genuinely down at me, put the flowers aside and told me in a calming tone, "You are welcome, Piccola. We are happy the items find your approval."

With a flash he stood before me, a white cotton handkerchief in hand and gently dabbed at the tear tracks.

"Would you mind us taking a seat?" he gestured towards a second chair and the end of the freshly made bed.

"No, not at all. Go ahead," I murmured, a silly smile still on my lips.

It was so unreal. I shook my head in disbelief.

"So Bella, tell me, what don't you like about the bed?" Sulpicia, who had sat on the end of it asked.

"Erm, nothing?" I asked back, completely thrown. Cautiously I looked up at Marcus silently asking for an explanation. He smiled wryly down at me. "You are sitting with me after all," he clarified.

"Oh, that," I giggled embarrassedly.

"Well, I just... it's … Marcus is so nice and cool and he..." I caught myself just in time, but blushed furiously. It had almost slipped that I liked his scent, that it comforted me like nothing else.

Sulpicia raised one eyebrow at me questioningly, and I instantly dropped my gaze to my lap, where my hands rested.

Aro intervened, before it could get any more awkward on my part.

"You still have a fewer, Isabella, and it is good that you seek coolness, as that tells us your temperature is at least not rising at the moment. Would you like to let in some fresh air? We could cover you with a blanket to keep you comfortable," I sent him a grateful look and nodded. Without the oxygen mask on the air did smell stale and unpleasant.

A moment later Sulpicia wrapped the blanket around me carefully and tugged me in snugly against Marcus. Only my head was visible; not even my neck peeked out. It was strange to feel all the cables and stuff coming out next to my neck. I looked at the bunch of them in disdain. A breeze of fresh air made me look up, and I caught Aro smiling amusedly at me, while he stood next to the now open balcony door. The drape covering it billowed into the room, seemingly alive.

"Just bear with the equipment for now, Isabella. It will not be a long time fixture, I dare say," he reassured me, clearly having seen through me. He stepped closer again and retook his seat.

"Tell me, how are you feeling? Honestly?" he questioned me softly, yet sternly.

I knew all eyes were on me, waiting for my reply.

"Not too bad, I guess. My head is clearer, but I think I have problems remembering things from yesterday.. It's all so fuzzy. It's irritating. What really annoys me though is that I feel so weak... I mean honestly, I had problems to keep myself upright, when the nurse," I paused, what was her name anyway?

_Amy? Emily? Amalia. Yes, that was her name._

Glad I remembered at least this much, I continued, "I mean, Amalia, helped me. How can that even be. I never felt so... so..." I ended with a frustrated huff. I couldn't remember ever feeling so weak, helpless, dependent, and I didn't like it; not one bit. As if to prove my point my breathing was laboured from my mini- rant and my head sagged back against Marcus chest again.

"Hm, unfortunately we can't help with that. It will take some time for your body to gain back its strength. The weakness is s symptom of the endocarditis, I'm afraid," Aro attempted to placate me.

It didn't really work, but I knew I couldn't help it.

"As I promised before, I'll try my best to keep you entertained, Bella," Marcus spoke softly right next to my ear. I shivered as a reflex reaction, when his cold breath hit the sensitive, warm skin of my neck.

"Are you cold, Bella?" he turned away form me a little and looked straight into my eyes. I shook my head 'no' in silence.

"Hm. How about some breakfast?" he questioned after a short pause, his gaze still as intense.

"Okay," I mumbled.

They arranged everything around me. When they were doe I still sat on Marcus' lap. I had some tea and ate from the porridge with fruit, which was still surprisingly warm, preoccupied with my own thoughts yet again. Aro, Cia and Marcus held a conversation about vampire politics, I guessed. It was comfortable. Their voices soothing, the temperature not too hot, I soon began to drift away.

I was some place between waking and dreaming, when their topic shifted.

"You should put her in bed now, Marcus. Her body needs the respite," Sulpicia spoke softly, and a hand brushed gently over my forehead. "I think her fewer is rising again."

I felt myself being shifted gently and laid down on the bed, before the soft cover was placed over me. It was cold, I shivered and curled up after I had rolled on my side with difficulty. But I was not completely aware. The bed was so soft and I was so heavy and a little achy.

I didn't hear more, as I slipped into dream-world.

* * *

_**End note:**_

I know I kept you waiting forever. It sucks. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer**_**:**

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'... only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note:**_

'SIERRABEAR' has kindly offered to help me as a beta. Good thing! → fewer mistakes! ;)

Thank you so much!

**AND: THANK YOU ALL!**

**For reading, for following, for favoring, and especially for reviewing!**

_**Previously:**_

I felt myself being shifted gently and laid down on the bed, before the soft cover was placed over me. It was cold. I shivered and curled up after I had rolled on my side with difficulty. But I was still not completely aware. The bed was so soft and I was so heavy and a little achy.

I didn't hear more, as I slipped into dream-world.

* * *

**Chapter 39 (Bella's pov):**

When I woke again, I was disoriented and groggy. The room was dark now apart from the soft orange glow that came from the hearth. It idly crossed my mind that I hadn't had a nightmare in a long time... A soft knock on the door quickly jolted my thoughts back into the moment.

"Come in," I grumbled.

The door opened silently and within the next second Marcus sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Bella, it's wonderful to see you awake again. I hope you rested well?" he questioned in his soft voice that instantly had me more relaxed. It just put me so at ease.

"Mm-hmm," I told him wordlessly.

With a lot of effort on my part I managed to turn onto my back. It felt better like this. I must have lain on my side the entire time I slept. Marcus eyed me with curiosity and confusion, while as I struggled to sit up further in my bed. Honestly, I failed miserably. After writhing in one place for a few moments, I finally gave up with an annoyed huff.

"Bella? Are you in pain?" Marcus asked, when I didn't say anything.

This was so embarrassing. I couldn't even sit up by myself. My cheeks heated and I blushed in frustration. The rest of me felt slightly cold.

Unbidden tears sprang to my eyes and fell without my consent.

"Oh, Bella, I meant you no offense," my companion reassured me at once sounding truly contrite. I shook my head.

"No, no. This has nothing to with you. I just feel so, so … I don't like it. I couldn't even sit up!" I wailed.

"Oh, Cara Mia … here … let me help you … yes?"

He was beside me in an instant, one knee resting on the bed, his arms outstretched for me, emphasizing his offer of help.

I just lifted my arms a little, not able to do more, and I really didn't want to beg. Selfishly, I wanted to be held by him. It always made me feel better … comfortable and safe … warm despite his cold. It felt like nothing bad in the world could touch me when I was in his arms.

Marcus didn't hesitate and I found myself gently lifted from the bed with his right arm slung around my back. He brought me close to his chest and adjusted the pillows with his left hand. Slowly he laid me back. His scent was heavenly. It was like a drug to me, much like HIS had been. I nipped this thought in its bud. I didn't want to go there.

Reluctantly I released the already weak hold of my arms around his neck. How had they gotten there? I wasn't sure.

The tears had subsided as quickly as they had come.

Marcus rearranged the cover with care and sat back on his chair. His eyes had not once left mine, as far as it had been possible. Distantly I noticed they shone a bright crimson again, not the dark red I had last seen, when I had been awake. I was astonished that it didn't bother me more.

"Thank you," I mumbled, while I rubbed my eyes and cheeks to get rid of the lingering wetness – that- and to break our staring contest of sorts.

"You are most welcome, Isabella. I am glad I could be of help. Are you comfortable now?" he smiled at me.

A nod on my part and an answering smile were enough of a reply.

"Now that you are well situated, I would like to give you a small gift," his smile broadened and he presented me with a small parcel, wrapped in plain yellow paper, that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

When I wanted to object, he just sent me a scolding glare, and I faltered. I had not enough energy to argue, but I was still wary, when I held it in my hands.

I didn't dare open it. What if history repeated itself? What if I yet again managed to get a paper cut?

Automatically my mind flashed back to the evening of my eighteenth birthday and all its' consequences: the drop of red; the black eyes; the months of agony that followed; all the blood; my father's death; her cold eyes and cruel laugh.

"Bella!" I was jolted back to reality by my name being called and to someone shaking me.

"Good, Bella. Now, look at me," a voice commanded and my chin was directed upwards. I met Aro's penetrating gaze. It held mine.

"Concentrate on your breathing. Breathe with me … yes? In … and out. In … and out," he instructed me.

"Very well, just like that … and again." I felt like I couldn't get enough air into my lungs, and my hands and fingers were prickling painfully. I followed his lead mechanically.

We repeated that routine a few more times. Slowly the pressure in my chest became less and less and the tingling in my fingers got better.

"Good," he nodded letting go of my shoulder and chin. I became aware of a gentle hand rubbing soothing patterns on my back and I leaned into the contact.

Gratefully I looked to my side where Marcus sat quietly only a few inches to my right.

He had just wanted to give me something and I completely freaked out on him.

"I'm so sorry!" I mouthed at him silently, yet urgently, my voice barely a whisper.

He shook his head softly and reached his hand up slowly to wipe away fresh tears. I was appalled at myself, at my mind.

"It's alright, Isabella. You are alright now," he soothed me and brought me closer to him.

This outburst had drained me and I sunk gratefully back into his hold.

"Please don't ..." I begged, reaching out for his hand as if it were a lifeline, when he went to gently lay me back. For once I didn't care what anyone thought of me. I needed contact. I didn't want to be alone, even if I didn't deserve this, his closeness, the soothing physical contact. But what if he drew away?

Before panic could set in he smiled reassuringly and told me softly, "of course, Bella."

Slowly he laid back against the pillows and gently drew me closer to him.

I let out a deep sigh, when he had arranged us. I was positioned on my right side, my head rested on a thin pillow placed over his shoulder and my left hand held onto his shirt.

He kept soothing me, whispering in this other language, but I found I didn't care what he said, just the way he said it and held me. After a few minutes he turned to face me a little and began to brush his hand comfortingly over my head and hair down to my shoulders.

I felt safe.

"Can you tell me what happened, Bella? Just a short summary?" Marcus asked after a few moments of silence.

"It was silly, really. Just my head plying tricks on me again," I tried to placate him, adding a shrug for good measure.

I hoped he'd let it slide, that he wouldn't ask for details, but he did.

"Bella, dear, I wish you would talk to me," he sighed, then pushed on: "what caused you to flash back? Please explain … I need to know, so I won't repeat this mistake."

He was so considerate. He really cared for me it seemed, though I didn't understand why. Tears welled in my eyes and silently brimmed over to stream down my cheeks. He held me a little tighter. I could feel his chin resting over my head, we were so close.

"You can tell me, we are friends. Just trust in me, Isabella, I will do all I can to help you. You need not bear this alone."

I felt his breath in my hair.

Though his voice didn't change much I had the distinct feeling he was hurting, too.

"You are not alone," he whispered, resting his cool cheek on my head.

That was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back, or the last wall of defense, that I had left.

I clung to him with all the strength I could muster as I - for the first time in forever - opened up to someone. The waterworks were working overtime.

"It was your present. Thank you for it, really. It just reminded me, you know? Last time I opened a present … it was on my birthday … The coven had decided to throw me a party for my 'big day' … I hadn't wanted to celebrate at all..." I broke off, recalling my fear of getting older than he was. It seemed so silly now.

"I hadn't wanted presents either," I told him and I didn't even try to keep my resentment for that part out of my voice. If they had just listened!

"They insisted … there were so many gifts … I felt so ashamed, it was all too much, and I knew I'd never be able to give them anything back.

"When I went to open the first present, it was a small box like the one you just gave me … I don't know how it happened, perhaps it was just bad luck, me being my usual clumsy self or perhaps I didn't pay enough attention ..." I paused, trying to remember those details, but it was all just a blur.

"The paper cut my finger." I was breathing harsher, quicker. I could see it all so clearly before my mind's eye.

"It was just a drop … just a tiny drop." I remembered how it slid down my finger and fell to the floor, as if it had happened in slow motion.

"Jasper lost it, his eyes were black, cold … he went for me ... I was flung out of his reach," it was like viewing that evening as a spectator, but the fear was just the same.

"The table broke … so many glass shards … my arm was bleeding … they froze, all eyes black … I was so scared..." I sobbed. Squeezing my eyes shut. I had never thought about this evening in such detail. I was petrified.

"Shh! … Bella … Shh! You are here, not there. Take a deep breath. You are safe." Marcus reassured me softly. "Just breathe deeply, slowly. You are safe here."

Only when he told me to slow my breathing did I realize, that I was gasping for air, sucking in quick shallow breaths. With his help I regained control. And when I felt better I continued.

"They left … one of them stayed, helped with my arm ..."

Carlisle had been so calm, contrite and sad, but he had helped me, not like a doctor, but like a father. This thought made me cry even harder.

"… the next two days, were bad … my, erm, friend wouldn't talk to me … he was so distant." Thinking about this time hurt badly, my heart ached, the stitches holding it together crumbled into dust. I choked back another sob. Marcus remained silent. He still caressed my back in a rhythmic motion and let me come apart in his arms.

He was here for me. Did he understand the severity though? Was losing a friend as bad as losing your love? Would I reveal too much if I told him the truth? If I told him that my 'friend' had really been more? … Much more?

My tears had slowed during my musing.

Hesitatingly I craned my head back and looked up at Marcus. I was met with his incredibly soft gaze. I had never thought red eyes could hold so much feeling, so much compassion. The decision was easily made, he deserved the truth.

"You know, I wasn't completely honest," I told Marcus in a small voice. I felt his gaze on me, but I kept my eyes trained on his shirt buttons.

"How so?" he asked calmly. I thought he sounded merely curious, but I couldn't be sure.

"I mean, we were more than just friends … I liked him a lot. He … We dated. Of course he was always careful with me, even more so than with other humans, because I smelled better to him than anyone else ever had. That had been the reason why he left the school (extra space) for so long after our first encounter … He said I was his very own customized brand of heroin … that my blood called to him."

At my words Marcus' grip tightened to the point of pain.

"Impossibile! Il suo cantante!?" He growled.

"Marcus, please, too tight, your holding me too tight!" I whimpered.

At once his hold loosened, but he didn't let go of me and he kept talking … probably to whoever was still in the room. I didn't care, I was comfortable again, and too curious to what was going on.

"I apologize, Isabella. Did I hurt you? Should we call for the doctor?" Marcus asked only seconds later, his voice dripping with concern and remorse. He held me back and looked at me scrutinizingly.

"I'm okay, Marcus, really. It just hurt for a moment, then I told you straight away and you let go immediately. I'm good." I reassured him. I still felt secure in his arms.

"What was this all about? Did I say something wrong?" I worried aloud after a few more moments of silence.

"No, no you said nothing wrong, Bella. What you described, that your scent appealed to him more than anything else … we call a human whose blood has such an effect on a vampire a singer, for your blood sings to him. You were 'Il suo cantante', his singer. It is unheard, that a vampire resists such a siren's call. You could be dead … should be dead under normal circumstances," he explained softly, cradling my head lightly to his chest. I was stunned. Never had I thought I had such a devastating effect on him.

"I am so grateful you were the exception, that you are still here … with us … with me," Marcus whispered to me. I nodded mutely.

This revelation had stunned me and I was lost in thought about its ramifications.

Marcus steered me back to the topic softly: "his distant behavior must have hurt very much when you felt so strongly for him."

I nodded solemnly.

"One evening after the 'birthday disaster' he asked me to take a walk with him, and I thought we would finally talk it through, you know, get over it?" I whispered still not understanding how I could have been so sorely mistaken. The first tears were brimming over and I had to clear my throat before I could continue.

"He led me a short distance into the forest behind my father's house. Then he told me they were leaving, that he didn't want me … That the others had already left," I choked out between sobs. "He, he told me I wasn't good enough," I uttered despondently.

"He said I'd just been a distraction he had tired of," I coughed out another gut wrenching sob. "I would forget ... human minds were like sieves," I repeated, shaking with grief and heartbreak.

"His eyes were so cold, emotionless ... no trace of the tenderness I'd usually see … so cold."

I needed some moments to gain enough air to continue talking.

"It was like a slap to my face but, at the same time, I felt so numb. I couldn't comprehend what he'd said … what he meant. He was gone! I tried to follow him. I wanted to talk to him … no … I needed to talk to him. I ran after him! I tried so hard!" I rushed out between sobs, the feelings connected to this memory almost overwhelming me anew. I looked up, seeking eye contact; I needed to see he was still here … here with me. Without a word Marcus reached up with his hand and wiped some tears from my cheek.

"I felt so lonely. I got lost and it got dark. I fell. It was raining and I got so cold. I felt the coldness seep into my bones. My teeth were chattering but I didn't feel it. They told me later I had been hypothermic. I just didn't have the strength in me to get up again. I heard people call me, but I couldn't answer … I couldn't form the words. It was as if I was surrounded in a heavy thick black cloud. It was oppressive. I couldn't think and I felt like my soul had literally been ripped out of my body, leaving a gaping hole. The only thing that constantly went through my head was 'he's gone!" I confided hoarsely.

"Sam found me. It later turned out he is one of the people who shift into wolves. He found me by simply tracking my scent." By now everything just seemed to bubble out of me.

"The two weeks after that I don't really remember. I know they threw words around like catatonic, admission and stuff, but the meaning didn't register. I honestly don't know if I drank, ate, slept or talked at all during this time. I just felt so empty, so broken and alone.

"It was when my mum came up to take me with her that I 'woke up' from this stupor, my 'zombie phase'. All of a sudden I was so full of rage ..." I still felt terribly guilty when I remembered this night, the first and only temper tantrum I had ever thrown.

"Suffice to say, I got to stay with my dad in Forks. I couldn't leave. I was so afraid to remember, yet at the same time terrified to forget. By then I had successfully lost all friends, well, I hadn't had many to begin with. I had been so involved with him and his coven, that I had neglected all other social ties," I admitted ashamedly.

The tears still kept coming and Marcus had given up trying to wipe them away. Instead he simply held me and let me talk, drawing soothing circles on my back. All the things I had kept bottled up for so long simply spilled out of me as if I had no choice.

"I tried so hard to be normal, for Charlie. I saw how much my behavior hurt him and I tried. My mum and dad, even some teachers, tried to make me go and see a therapist, but I couldn't, … I was so afraid I'd let something slip.

"I befriended Jacob again, on Charlie's insistence. Jacob is the son of a good friend of my dad's … we practically grew up together," I explained.

"I got better, at least somewhat. When I would spend a day with him, I'd feel better, breathing was easier, and the nightmares wouldn't be as bad." My heart clenched painfully at the thought of Jacob. Was he well? Was the pack well?

"We were rebuilding old motorcycles ̶ " I stopped, undecided whether I ought to tell Marcus about the voice I had heard and the visions. In the end I went for telling him, because it really didn't matter anymore.

"I had ... I mean, when I did something dangerous, I heard his voice. It was like if he was right next to me." Marcus eyes were instantly on me. I felt his gaze burning a hole in my head, but I didn't look up. I just kept talking in that eerily soft voice that belied my own wonderment.

"Sometimes I could even see him. He was angry with me for doing reckless things, but I didn't care, because at least he was there, even if just for a fleeting moment ... the motorcycles were perfect," I confided.

"Then one day out of the blue Jake stopped seeing me. He wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't even answer my phone calls. He had promised to be there for me no matter what; had promised not to hurt me," the tears and sobs had taken up in force again with the memory of those days.

"I didn't know what I'd done … I thought I was going crazy, seeing thing, hearing things, everyone I cared for leaving me … I was yesterday's trash, simply dumped somewhere and left for good," I tried to explain.

"I was alone again and the darkness that had receded so slowly in his presence came back with a vengeance." I shuddered and snuggled closer to Marcus, holding onto his shirt. He tightened his grip a little, obviously understanding I needed his hold. He held me together now.

I shook my head to come out of it.

"Although I knew he wouldn't answer, I kept calling him. One day my sadness turned into frustration and, after calling and being denied again, I was furious. I was sick and tired of being ignored." My voice grew louder with the memory of the anger I had felt back then.

"On the spur of the moment I jumped into my car and drove to the reservation to confront him. When I got there and finally met him, he had grown at least five inches within weeks and had filled out. But what astonished me most was that he behaved so funny, so cold it cut me deep. It was then that I realized there were other boys just like him standing behind him. Jake and I had watched them in previous months and thought they were part of some cult or something. One of them was so damn cocky. I don't know what came over me, but when he started to laugh at me because of something I said, I lost it and slapped him as hard as I could. The next thing I knew there was a huge, snarling wolf instead of the boy I'd hit in front of me. The rest is kind of fuzzy. I turned for the house running while Jake was running towards me. Behind me I could hear the thuds of the beast's paws on the sodden ground. Before I ran straight into Jake he suddenly jumped over me. I fell and when I turned around, Jake had disappeared, and in his place there was a huge second wolf, only this one was defending me. I was petrified and didn't move or breathe. I was too afraid I'd draw their attention. They fought each other into the woods. The other boys took me back to Sam's home and then they explained everything to me … how there had always been men like them, able to turn into large wolves to protect their tribe from vampires. They called themselves 'The protectors'. It was so surreal. I remember every detail though. How, when they exploded into wolves, little pieces of fabric fell to the floor ... the scent in the air … the torn shoes," I trailed off. It had been unbelievable.

Subconsciously I realized there was no movement in the room anymore, no sound but the beeping and dripping and swishing noises of the medical equipment.

I was still safely cradled to Marcus' chest.

I took a deep breath and relished the complexity and richness of Marcus' scent. It enveloped me like a security blanket.

"It turned out okay. When I got over the initial shock we became friends again and I got better. I even found new friends within the pack. I could talk freely about most things with them, but I was still an outsider, somewhat … at least I felt like one … I was still the vampire girl."

I knew what I would tell him next and I feared it. For a few minutes I refused to think about anything. I closed my eyes and just lay there in my friend's arms, accepting his comfort.

" And then she was back, … Victoria … " I broke the serene moment. "I was terrified. There were hikers going missing," I had to swallow hard as the first tears fell. Somewhere deep inside I idly wondered how there were still tears left.

"The pack chased her away again and again. I had to sit back at the reservation and wait. I was so worried one of them might get hurt, that one of them might not return ..." I was full out sobbing now. "And then … " I couldn't talk anymore. I was falling again.

"It was all my fault," I cried out hysterically. I struggled to get away from Marcus, but he wouldn't let go. I fought him, while my mouth kept screaming through the sobs.

"She tricked us … the pack … dad and I … I couldn't stop her … I couldn't do anything! … she kept laughing at me … I begged her to let him be, to just kill me – not him," I screeched incoherently. Funny thing was that I felt myself calm down, but it was an unnatural calm, briefly I thought of Jasper. The anxiety and pain didn't completely recede though, but it allowed me to become more coherent and in control of my own actions.

"I can't … I don't deserve it … how could I?" I wailed and tried again to get out of Marcus' strong, restraining embrace.

"What don't you deserve, Bella? What?" Marcus asked me sternly.

"Comfort, anything good ..." I sobbed and I told him that I didn't deserve comfort, care and all these things … that they were not for me, that, in fact, I had denied myself physical contact, comfort of any form, because I wasn't worth it. All those people had gotten killed because of me. I was not worth their lives … That's why I had come to Volterra … to put an end to all the pain and killing once and for all … so no more innocent people would be hurt because of me.

I went on to share that I feared the consequences if he or anyone I got close … how they could be hurt because of me … that **he** could be hurt, or Aro, or someone else here.

I also told him how selfish and weak I was, because I wanted contact, that I craved it, that it made me feel better.

All through my breakdown he held me close to him, but never interrupted me once. He offered silent support, rubbing my back and caressing my hair, while I sobbed my heartache into his chest, choking on my tears sometimes in my hysterics.

There was movement around us, but I didn't look up, didn't care who was there, because I was safe in his embrace. I was cocooned by him.

After what must have been hours, the rivers of tears had dried up and the sobs had turned into sniveling.

Marcus leaned away from me a little but still had a good hold, when he spoke in an even softer tone: "I am here for you, Bella, and I will stay here. I will not leave you. You're safe here. You will not be alone again. I promise." His eyes held mine, telling me in their own tongue that he meant every word, that he was sincere. And I believed him. I was too tired of being wary, of being distant. I just wanted to enjoy the comfort he offered and he offered it still, although he now practically knew everything. On my part there were no essential secrets anymore. He had seen me at my lowest.

He softly wiped his thumb over my eyes and it was sheer bliss, the coolness of his touch the perfect remedy for my aching, burning eyes.

"But I'm scared for you. I'm not good for you or your family," I admitted sadly.

"Oh, Bella. You are safe here. Victoria will never cause you sorrow or grief again. We intended to wait to inform you until your health had improved … but seeing you like this I think it will be better if you know now. Bella, Cara Mia, the red head you told us about, this Victoria, she set foot into Volterra two days ago. You might think it was yesterday, but you have slept the day away without ever waking." I was shocked at this information.

"She was brought to trial and found guilty on the account of exposure, the creation of a newborn army and generally risky behavior. She was sentenced to the final death and executed immediately. She will never harm you or anyone dear to you again," he told me gently. I had heard him loud and clear, but I couldn't get my head around it.

She was dead. It was that simple. After all the trouble she had caused, all the times she had escaped the wolves, she was dead now. Nonexistent. Gone. Erased.

There was so much I wanted to say, to ask, and I opened my mouth several times to speak, but nothing came out.

Marcus continued, "I apologize for the blunt delivery, Isabella. I thought it would be cruel to let you live a moment longer in this fear," he explained.

I nodded feverishly. He was right. I liked that he had been so open with me.

In response to my obvious agreement he smiled a tiny smile and held me closer again.

"Good. You don't have to say anything, Bella. Just relax now, you are safe. You can sleep now. Just rest … I will stay," he murmured calmingly in my ear, while his hand had taken back up rubbing the soothing circles.

First I was certain I would never find sleep. My body was tired, wrung out, but my mind was a flurry of thoughts, like life on an anthill. Marcus never ceased his efforts though and my eyes grew heavy and I relaxed more into his hold. He was still here. Victoria was gone …

"Thank you," I yawned loudly. "All of you."

* * *

_**End note:**_

So, 'SIERRBEAR' and I worked quite hard on this chapter. I value her input so much. She is wonderful and helped immensely to shape this chapter. Thank you!

Reviews are, of course, very welcome. ;)


	40. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'... only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note:**_

I apologize for the immense wait. First the exam; then my birthday; and shortly later Christmas; and after that pneumonia ... what a way to end the old year and now I am looking for a new apartment and can't seem to find anything! Dratted thing!

Hopefully you all had a peaceful time, no matter whether you celebrated a holiday or not. Have a good new year!

**YOUR FEEDBACK BLEW ME AWAY! THANK YOU ALL!**

**For reading, for following, for ****favoring****, and especially for reviewing!**

**Sorry I ****haven't****gotten back to all the reviewers as I usually do … Just didn't make the time.**

_**Previously:**_

Marcus continued, "I apologize for the blunt delivery, Isabella. I thought it would be cruel to let you live a moment longer in this fear," he explained.

I nodded feverishly. He was right. I liked that he had been so open with me.

In response to my obvious agreement he smiled a tiny smile and held me closer again.

"Good. You don't have to say anything, Bella. Just relax now, you are safe. You can sleep now. Just rest … I will stay," he murmured calmingly in my ear, while his hand had taken back up rubbing the soothing circles.

First I was certain I would never find sleep. My body was tired, wrung out, but my mind was a flurry of thoughts, like life on an anthill. Marcus never ceased his efforts though and my eyes grew heavy and I relaxed more into his hold. He was still here. Victoria was gone.

"Thank you," I yawned loudly. "All of you."

_**Chapter 40 (Marcus' pov)**_

I held her until her exhaustion outweighed her mind's alertness. She relaxed in my arms and sometime later fell into a deep sleep. Maybe the medication Aro supplied according to the doctor's orders helped too. The machines had calmed soon after her outburst. It was good we had muted them; the noise they had been making had been maddening.

Aro sat casually in the wingback chair I usually occupied, but behind his eyes a storm brew. Sulpicia had left after Isabella had fallen asleep in my arms. We had learned a lot about my love today.

The need to know as much as possible about her demons had pushed me to go along with Aro's suggestion to not allow her to sleep, but simply calm her so that she could finally talk about what plagues her mind. It had worked; whether it was to best remained to be seen. At least she now knew the redhead posed no threat to anyone anymore.

We remained in contemplative silence for a little longer, before Aro broke it.

"She gave us a lot to think about, has she not, our little Isabella? It is a marvel how much she has seen in her short life and yet her spirit is still intact. There is a great warrior inside this tiny body, don't you agree? She astounds me."

"Mm-hmm," I agreed almost soundlessly.

My thoughts went over all the things she had seen and faced and a new silence grew.

"I feel terribly uncomfortable for bringing it up so soon after your reconciliation, brother, but I dare say Cia, Dora and Caius should be here to discuss our findings and possible proceedings," Aro stated softly in our ancient tongue, knowing he was treading on thin ice.

I knew he was right. And we both knew I would not leave Isabella's side so soon if I had it my way … not even to keep up appearances.

Subsequently, the gathering would have to take place close to her. I didn't want to cause her distress by having her face Caius. To have him here while she was fast asleep seemed to be the best solution.

Finally I conceded speaking to Aro in a whispered voice: "At the first sign Caius shows his temper he is banned from these rooms … no buts … no second chances."

My eyes were still fixed on Isabella's features … for the moment she was relaxed … her breathing even and … her heart beat rhythmic and slowed.

"Reasonable enough," he answered simply.

"Felix, call the family members for a meeting here," Aro instructed in a slightly louder than conversational tone.

Not two minutes later, three additional chairs had been placed alongside Aro's and we were all convened in Isabella's chamber.

Caius moved slowly, more deliberately. It was clear he was trying to control his every move so as not to anger me. He was on my territory after all.

The silence that followed was unusually awkward.

Aro attempted to lighten the mood, as he often did, still speaking our tongue:

"Perhaps we should think about restoring the throne room while Isabella lies ill? It is not in much use anymore these days, no?"

I couldn't even lift the corner of my lips. This had to have been one of his worst jokes over the past few centuries.

From my place on the bed, with Bella's head securely on my chest, I saw Caius discreetly roll his eyes, while Dora managed a tight lipped smile and Cia looked at her mate indulgently.

"Oh, stop it, Aro!" Caius exclaimed. "Cia informed us of everything that happened over the past hours. I know I am on probation with Marcus, and I say we should just cut to the case. There are several matters that need to be addressed," Caius continued as he opened the true topic of conversation in his leader persona.

He gave our brother no time to get in a word as he promptly turned his attention to Isabella and me, and asked in the same low voice that would not be heard by a human: "how do you think she is faring so far, Marcus? Dora and I could not help but overhear her breakdown. I never knew or suspected the depth of her emotional plight. I feel … uneasy … about the way I treated her, now even more than before, and thus promise to do anything I can to make our new sister feel better," he vowed solemnly, his eyes flickering from my hard gaze to Isabella ever so often, a question clearly forming.

"I hope we did the right thing in encouraging her to talk about it, in pushing her to say all," I grimaced, when I recalled her outburst … how she had futilely tried in her weakened state to get out of my embrace. Should I have let go of her?

"At the time it felt right, but now I don't feel so secure in my actions anymore. What if I pushed her too far?" I voiced my new, quickly blooming insecurity.

"No. No, Marcus," Cia was quick to assure me, as she stood up and sat down on the bed next to me. "Remember the expression on her face, when it finally sank in that Victoria was gone for good? How she craved your comfort at the end? How she held on to you? You acted correctly, you'll see," she encouraged further and softly caressed Bella's hair.

She was right. Bella had been speechless, but her eyes had held a spark of hope, of life that had not been there prior to this.

I would have to draw comfort from the memory of this spark of life in her eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered to my sister and spared her a loving glance.

"Always, brother," she whispered back and returned to her seat.

"The only parts that have changed about our complex situation is the fact that Victoria will never be a concern again and we now know all about Isabella's past and about the definite involvement of the Cullen family," Dora summarized for us.

Caius quickly interjected: "As I see it we have two options: summon the Cullens now and hold the trial immediately, or wait until a later time, because personally, I don't want to make an exception to the rule - not even for the Cullens - especially as the breach of our laws was such a severe one." I nodded mutely, hesitatingly. I knew we couldn't let them get away with such an offence, but I didn't want to hurt my mate by hurting them, either.

Aro seemed to think along the same lines: "I agree. They must face a trial, but I plead in favour of waiting with the summons. Personally, and professionally, I would like to see Isabella in a better place physically and psychologically, before we confront her with this situation … possibly even until after her change … until the mating bond to Marcus has matured and is unbreakable. At the moment it is still weak and there is no way to say how she would react if she saw the boy again."

In so few words he had outlined my worst fears, and a quiet rumble vibrated uncontrollably in my chest.

Caius stroked his chin thoughtfully, deliberating something, until he broke his silent reverie.

"Shouldn't they know about our musings already? They have this seer amongst themselves who looks out for trouble, no? She ought to have seen us contemplating their demise given the danger that poses don't you think? And they know they can't escape us forever, even if they ran, because Demetri can follow them anywhere. This could make for a nice chase," he chuckled evilly.

"Futhermore, if they know now, they will wait for our attack, anticipate it, fear it. It will demoralize them for the time being," he mused dreamily.

"Yes, I think justice can wait for now. We can afford all the time we need to care for Isabella first. Perhaps Carlisle will even lead them here, as a show of good will and proper conduct, aiming for a lesser punishment," he smiled along with the rest of us. We knew this glint in his eyes. He was excited. This was like a good game of chess for him. The possibility of the seer knowing about all our steps appealed to him.

Aro spoke up thoughtfully: "You know, speaking of Carlisle, it still puzzles me greatly how he would allow his coven to get into such a situation. He clearly knows our laws and the penalties for breaking them. Carlisle himself has overseen many a trial when he was with us; he knows what our response will be when we find out and we ALWAYS find out about these violations of law. When I searched the redhead's memories I saw the scene where she and the other two nomads first met the Cullens and Bella at the baseball field. All of the Cullens were clearly protective in their stances towards Bella.

I have to suspect there is more to this than yet meets the eye ... all the more reason to move cautiously and carefully."

Then Aro completely changed the subject as he chuckled rather gleefully:

"You know, I was thinking about organizing a reunion with the Northern American covens in the not so distant future."

"I think I should write to our dear friend Eleazar and ask his opinion on the most convenient timing of this reunion, don't you agree?" Aro questioned merrily.

"Yes, dear, it would be very interesting to have his input on what time would be most appropriate for the Northern American covens to visit us," Sulpicia elaborated, quickly catching on.

We had not been in contact with either the Cullens or the Denalis in quite some years. A sudden invitation would raise suspicion to why contact was made now.

Eleazar would certainly wonder about the cause of such an invitation - which was nothing short of a summons with the liberty to choose the date yourself - at this time and confer with Carlisle. As a result Carlisle would have to confess his coven's transgression to his old friend – that is if he didn't know about it already. Subsequently they would have to agree on a date. A reasonable time-frame would be up to two years, as to us two years fly by like two days to a human. But they knew that they would have to visit with us … and crimes in our world don't become time- barred. Everything above this time would be considered procrastination, and be frowned upon, to put it mildly.

Both Carlisle and Eleazar were of course aware of the simple fact: You can not outrun the Volturi.

Aro was intentionally going to cause tension between the two closely allied covens with his letter. Eleazar would try to protect his own coven members by distancing them from the Cullens, or advising them to come before us in reasonable time on their own accord to confess their breach of the laws. I feared they might come too soon. Then again, it might take some time for the coven to reach a consensus.

Carlisle had always been very lenient in his ruling. He believed in democracy. In general, I did too, but there were circumstances, when experience outweighed common opinion. And a possibly lethal outcome for the whole coven presented just such a situation.

I felt a little nick of sympathy for Eleazar. He knew our ways after having been a part of our coven so long ago. The letter Aro would write him would certainly cause him distress. Particularly if they had played a part in causing Isabella's pain. To be honest, I didn't believe that for Bella had never mentioned them … neither in waking hours nor while sleeping.

It grieved me to put Eleazar in such a position as I had considered him a friend – one of the few. He had actually known Didyme. He had served as her personal guard many a time when I had been called elsewhere. He had been a member of the inner guard, highly esteemed and well liked. His gift had been a very useful asset to our group, too.

Unlike Aro and Caius, I had not taken offence, when he had asked to leave our coven to start a new life with his mate in the new world. I had wished them well. His mate was a cordial, loyal, intelligent woman, changed in her thirties. She had been very quiet during their short visits here. Didyme and I had loosely planned to separate from the Volturi for a little while and travel at some point, too. We had never gotten to that.

I looked down at Isabella and knew I would show her the world if she wanted when she was better … first Volterra, then Tuscany, and Italy … and after that the whole world. We could explore it together one place at a time. We would take vacations, like the humans did constantly.

Aro broke the silence with a big smile: "Good, so we remain as we stand and concentrate on Isabella's health. Meanwhile I will go and see to that letter. It truly has been too long since I last was in contact with Eleazar."

We nodded our consent. This solution was acceptable, but I would think of punishments that did not include the final death for any of the Cullens, because I could not see Isabella condoning their death no matter how badly they had hurt her. The bonds she had had to them had run too deep; they had forever left a permanent impression on her.

Aro stepped up to the bed and blew a soft kiss to my mate's temple.

The rest of the family were talking in hushed voices.

"Marcus?" Aro queried and silently asked for my thoughts, by offering his hand. I took it. We had to come up with a solution for the punishment, perhaps even with Caius' help. After all he had been on his best behaviour today.

"Ah, yes. Even back then I could see how my sister would have liked to travel, curious as she was," he commented mournfully. He continued in a slightly more upbeat tone: "but I dare say Isabella will love your plan, too. Just take it slow at first. She needs to sleep, at least for now," he chuckled, then added with more seriousness: "Don't worry, brother, we will find a suitable solution."

He nodded at us and turned to leave, holding his hand out for Cia to join him. To all our surprise, she declined with a shake of her head and a smile.

"I have to tell Marcus something first. I will join you thereafter," she explained.

Curiosity lit Aro's face like a wildfire, but Cia hid her hands in her dress before he could take them and smiled at her mate impishly.

"No, no. You'll have to be patient and wait until I tell you," she declared. The sight of Aro's scowl widened her smile. She was playful today.

"Off you go," she shooed him, which caused Caius, Dora and me to chortle heartily. As soon as I felt Bella shift though I froze, fearing I had woken her. The volume dropped to nothing and everyone observed the young woman half lying on me. She shifted again, lightly, but then relaxed back into a deeper slumber.

"She is curiously comfortable so close to you, brother … most non-human," Caius noted.

"That would be due to their bond Caius," Aro answered for me.

"Have a closer look at our secretary and Felix when they interact next time you have the chance, you will find the same level of … affinity … between those two as well," he surprised them. Cia looked at him excitedly, still somehow a romantic at heart, while Caius scowled. Dora's only response was to raise a delicate eyebrow.

"However the fact that Isabella is almost as calm around the rest of us seems to be a personal trait of hers," Aro stated fondly.

"You see a mating bond between the other two?" Caius asked me directly.

"Yes. It is growing slowly, but steadily. I always thought it to be a faulty reading on my part, but after I met Isabella, I can no longer deny the truth of their bond," I confirmed.

"Perfect. So we will have not one but two newborns in our midst soon," he stated with no small amount of sarcasm in his voice. It was an open secret that Caius detested newborns almost as much as humans.

"We will take our leave then," he stood abruptly and nodded towards us all as he helped his mate out of her chair.

At the door though he stopped and turned to look intently at Isabella. His head inclined to one side as he obviously internally debated something. When he had come to his conclusion he sighed deeply and carefully stepped closer until he stood at my left side close to the bed. Slowly he bent at his waist, his eyes never leaving Isabella's face. Only a few centimetres were left between them. He stood like this for some moments before he tentatively inhaled. His eyes closed and I tensed. He swallowed convulsively. I knew what effect my mate's scent had; it was mouthwatering.

Slowly a small but genuine smile spread over my brother's face, then he did something I never in a thousand years thought I would see. He kissed her forehead with utmost gentility.

"Welcome to the family, little sister," he whispered to her.

After this unexpected display of affection, he stood up and left the room without another word. Dora hurried after him. Aro recovered next. He shrugged his shoulders in a very human way and left to write his letter.

Cia stayed with us, staring at me with surprise painted all over her face, probably mirroring mine.

* * *

**_End note_**:

A huge 'Thank you' to my beta 'SIERRABEAR'! As always she did a marvelous job and helped immensely with this chapter!

Read and Review? ;)


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe' … only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note:**_

Yes, long wait again, I know! Sorry! Working sucks. I thought I had learned oh so much and would know things now. Reality and theory are miles apart sometimes … Thank you, "SierraBear," my darling beta, for your wonderful work!

Also: I posted an outtake some time ago, it is rated M, for those of you who didn't know already and would like to read it.

_**Previously:**_

"_Welcome to the family, little sister," he whispered to her.__After this unexpected display of affection, he stood up and left the room without another word. Dora hurried after him. Aro recovered next. He shrugged his shoulders in a very human way and left to write his letter. __Cia stayed with us, staring at me with surprise painted all over her face, probably mirroring mine._

* * *

_**Chapter 41 (Marcus' pov):**_

After they left our quarters and their steps had faded Cia, looking at me with Bella snuggled up next to me, smiled fondly.

"Oh brother, I cannot find words expressive enough to tell you how happy I am for you and Isabella!" she enthused, her eyes sparkling. Were she any happier she might have burst.

I was about to thank her, but before I could, she continued in a more serious tone of voice: "Marcus, I know I can only imagine how confusing this situation must be for you … how you must feel off kilter … but don't be so insecure. You see bonds between people and you have never been wrong. You need to keep this in mind. Be sure of yourself and of your connection to Isabella. She has nothing to guide her, no certainty, only the bad experiences of her past that will rather cause hindrance. She will be insecure … very much so. It is clear she trusts you, Marcus, more than anyone else here – and rightly so as you are her mate. So if she will look for guidance here, it will be from you. You need to be secure, strong and confident. I cannot tell you this often enough," she implored in one breath.

I knew she was right but at times I was simply overwhelmed by all the changes occurring inside of and around me. Nonetheless, I was a king, a leader, and for too long I had retreated so deeply within my own pain that I had not behaved as such. If I wanted to help Bella heal and become the strong woman I knew her to be then I needed to also return to my own strength. I felt empowered by this realization.

I nodded to show I understood her.

"Good. Never forget you can talk to any of us, even if it is simply to get something off your chest." She moved moved closer to the bed and now sat down next to us, carefully studying Bella's features that were relaxed in her deep slumber.

"She never got to open your present, did she?" Cia sighed softly, looking at the small yellow parcel. It was then an idea struck.

"I will give it to her when she wakes next time, but Cia, please will you re-wrap it? Bella was obviously afraid of the paper … but you could use a piece of cloth instead, no? Perhaps a silk scarf?" I was overjoyed with that idea; I would always wrap her gifts in silk from now on. She would never have to fear a

paper cut again, when unwrapping a present! I would gift her with many things!

"Yes. Yes! Marcus that is a magnificent idea! I will do so immediately and return it to you. Only there is one other thing I wanted to advise you do … " she trailed off unsure. The spark of delight that had flared over her features upon hearing my stroke of genius had diminished slightly and she regarded me with Bella speculatively. Now she had my undivided attention, at least most of it, as the rest of my mind still had its focus on Bella. "Marcus, imagine you were in Isabella's stead. You are alone in a foreign country; plagued by your past mentally and physically; are made to live with people you only ever heard bad things about … " I interrupted her rudely, as I was impatient:

"I know and am well aware of the circumstances that rule her life at the moment, sister." The next part I added in a gentler tone: "Get to the point, please."

"Very well, let's be blunt." She squared her shoulders and sat up straighter. Clearly I had aggrieved her.

"Sulpicia, please forgive me, I never meant to offend you. I merely have no patience these days it would seem," I apologized.

Her eyes softened.

"I understand, brother." She accepted both my apology and the hand I had offered to her in a reconciliatory manner. Surprisingly she held on to it.

"Marcus, now that we know all about her, the good and the ugly, she will feel even more vulnerable. We still keep secrets from her. I am not implying you tell her about the bond you share but I think it is time you opened up to her about yourself … your past … " she left the sentence hanging.

I knew what she hinted at. I should tell Bella the tragedy of my life.

Could I do that, talk about Didyme with her? … With Bella of all people?...

I didn't know.

"I don't know if I can," I whispered. Never had I felt so barren, so vulnerable before, and I imagined talking about Didyme would be incredibly worse.

The next moment I was utterly mortified. I wouldn't show weakness in front of my sister like that. Automatically I tensed and closed up again.

"Marcus," my sister squeezed my hand affectionately. I looked at her uninterestedly and she sighed.

"The way you shut down just now … is exactly why you need to tell her Marcus, dear brother. She cannot see beneath the surface of your façade. If you wish to deepen your bond she will need you to confide in _her_ just as she has confided in _you_. How else will she know how truly you understand what she has been through … how you too have suffered a similar depth of pain. She is your mate.

She will never judge you, never betray your trust. She is your other half, Marcus. You can finally move onward, finally free yourself of the demons of your past. And you will be able to help Bella free herself of her demons," Cia ended her heartfelt lecture.

Deep down I knew she was right, that I could tell Bella anything and still have her support and … dared I think it … her love? I recalled many times my Didyme confided in me. She would tell me things she deemed silly, embarrassing. It would bring us closer to each other; build our trust in each other; make us stronger as a couple. Sure, Aro knew all our secrets, but there was something about the action of admitting your own self perceived weakness to the one you loved that was freeing, absolving.

I realized the wisdom in Cia's counsel. Cia was right. Isabella Swan was my mate. She had confided in me and I would confide in her even if it was only to make her feel better, to make her my equal in our budding relationship. I would trust her as she obviously trusted in me. She trusted me with her life. Here she lay, her head on my chest, even though I was the ultimate predator to her - certain death. Our relationship defied nature … and I was proud of her for it.

We sat in silence and I steeled my resolve. I would tell her as soon as an occasion presented itself. I wanted her to know me.

"I will talk to her. Thank you, Cia," I informed my sister and pressed a soft kiss on top of Bella's had. It came easier now … at least while she was sleeping.

"Good," was her short retort.

"I'll change the wrapping on the present and bring it back to you."

My sister then left, a fond smile yet again tugging at her lips.

* * *

_**End note:**_

Sorry it is so short! I had quite some trouble finding a way to show the shift in things.

Thank you, my dear loyal readers! ;) You are awesome!


	42. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe' … only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note:**_

Okay, here we go, the Easter bunny took a little longer to deliver this one... ;)

I hope you all enjoyed the short holidays doing no matter what.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. My beta: "SIERRABEAR" wrote the last few paragraphs and helped me immensely with it! Thank you!

_**Previously:**_

"I will talk to her. Thank you, Cia," I informed my sister and pressed a soft kiss on top of Bella's head. It came easier now … at least while she was sleeping.

"Good," was her short retort.

"I'll change the wrapping on the present and bring it back to you."

My sister then left, a fond smile yet again tugging at her lips.

* * *

_**Chapter 42 (Marcus' pov)**_

Sometime later Cia returned with the package, now wrapped tightly in a light blue silk scarf. Despite the risk that the nurse or the doctor would most likely see me here with her I decided to remain with Bella wrapped securely in my arms. I would deal with any possible questions or consequences should they arise.

She had snuggled up even closer to me, her head yet again resting on my chest, and her arm wrapped around me. I had been anxious when she had moved in her sleep, trying to keep all the tubes and wires from getting tangled. I could feel her every exhale through the thin fabric of the shirt I wore. It felt hot and slightly damp, as it blew gently over my chest, like a sweet caress. Her scent was cleaner somehow, despite the medicine that flew into her veins. I took it as a sign of her getting better; her breathing was not as laboured as it had been either.

I was looking forward to start the day with her … to share with her what I hoped was the beginning of a new phase of her life. It felt like something had snapped inside of her yesterday, when she had screamed out her grief and her sorrow. For the first time she seemed to be truly resting. She was more relaxed.

Bella slept all night through. She must have been exhausted. The nurse came in once, checked her vitals, trying not to wake us and left quickly after she had placed a blanket over me. I stifled a quiet chuckle – if only the nurse knew that she was actually tucking in a member of vampire royalty! She would likely have run screaming from the room! Nonetheless her gesture was a touching reminder of the kindness humans were capable of.

It was a strange feeling: between Bella with her elevated body temperature and the blanket, I could feel myself warm up.

The last time I recalled feeling so warm was centuries ago, when Didyme and I spent days in her garden, sometimes just lying in the sun, absorbing the Italian summer heat.

A soft knock brought me out of my memories. I had not heard anyone approach; I could not recall ever having been so distracted.

"Enter," I whispered.

Aro strode in already freshly dressed for the new day. He grinned widely as he took in the startled look on my face. "Ah, brother, you have it bad! he exclaimed as he took his usual seat on the chair closest to the bed and asked me about the night's events.

He seemed shocked very briefly at the warmth of my touch when he first made contact with my offered hand.

"Ah, I see," was all he said in response when he had witnessed all. There was a brief pause before he continued: "The nurse and doctor will come soon to assess Isabella's progress. Furthermore I came here to let you know that the new mattress as well as the wheelchair and all the other things we ordered for her have arrived. So as soon as the doctor gives his permission, you can take her around the castle. Perhaps she would care to enjoy the St. Marcus day festivities with the family two days from now, if she feels up to it." He spoke innocently enough," but the sly smirk betrayed the amusement he still held.

The idea had merit, though I would have to make sure she wouldn't get cold.

Would she like that? I would find out today ... another topic I could talk with her about if ever topics should get rare, although I doubted we would ever lack in conversation. The smallest bit of information could end in a discussion of something entirely different.

Before I could respond to Aro's suggestion that we include Bella in our family's St. Marcus day celebrations, we heard the loud steps of the doctor and nurse.

Aro left to usher them in. He drew far too much entertainment from their presence.

The combined whispers of Aro and the two humans finally woke my love from her slumber. I was torn internally: on one side I was glad to finally have her awake again, on the other hand I was infuriated that she had been woken.

Aro, obviously catching on to my aggravation, accompanied them out to the study to talk to them.

"Marcus?" Her voice was raspy and sore from all the strain it suffered yesterday.

"I'm right here, Isabella. Good morning," I answered her.

She looked up at me shyly; her eyes still held a reddish hue from all the tears she had shed the day before.

"Sorry," she whispered as she became aware of how closely we were entangled and made to put space between us.

"No," I told her and held her tighter. She gave up and rested her head back on my chest. "I am glad you slept soundly after all that happened yesterday. And if my presence helps you to sleep calmly I will be more than willing to spend my nights here next to you. I will do anything in my power to assist you in a speedy recovery. And I certainly do not mind your company, nor would I ever consider you a waste of my time," I assured her, recalling my sister's words that Isabella would need reassurance and guidance.

I was rewarded with a pink blush that darkened her rosy cheeks further.

"Thank you … for all you did," she mumbled to my shirt, causing me to smile. My mate was simply adorable.

"You are welcome," I told her and placed a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

After too short a time I let go of her and helped her sit up. She accepted my help without resistance I noticed contentedly.

When she was resting somewhat comfortably against the pillows, I reached for the small gift.

"It is my delight to present to you this gift … again," I smiled at her.

At first she seemed confused, but then caught on. She laughed. Her laughter was infectious and I was quickly laughing with her.

Hesitatingly she took the little parcel.

"It's wrapped differently," she observed in a whisper and looked up at me questioningly.

"Yes. As you were quite obviously uncomfortable with the paper wrapping I thought it better to use a different material to conceal the content," I explained.

Shyly she looked back down. She obviously struggled internally before she looked back up.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Marcus. Thank you … though you shouldn't have."

The last part was added in a voice so low I almost didn't catch it. It was clear she knew I didn't want her to apologize, but had to tag it on regardless, more out of politeness or habit, I guessed.

"It was no bother at all … that is… if you will open it now. I find myself quite curious as to your reaction," I pushed her.

"Sure!" she sounded slightly excited herself.

I watched with anticipation as she peeled the soft fabric away to reveal the small alarm clock I had ordered Heidi to acquire for her.

She smiled widely and chuckled – a sound I found endearing coming from her. When she looked back to me the spark of life I had seen in her eyes yesterday was back.

"Thank you, Marcus. I was really losing all notion of time around here and it's beautiful," she said softly, obviously pleased with my gift. If only she could feel how much her happiness meant to me. I smiled at the thought of all the things I could give her if she would let me.

"I am glad it found your approval and will be of use to you, Isabella."

From listening in on the conversation between Aro and the two humans next door I knew they would soon come in to look after Bella.

"Your doctor and the nurse will be back in a moment's time. May I come back later and keep you company during the day?" It was forward but I wanted to leave her in no doubt of my interest in her, be it as a friend for now, or as an admirer.

"Sure, I'd like that. I feel much better today."

She gifted me with a smile that was breathtaking, uninhibited and pure … it was proof there were no barriers between us at the moment and I would do all I could to keep it that way.

"Very well; I will see about entertainment possibilities. Simply let Felix know when you are prepared for the day and wish for my company. I will be with you shortly after," I instructed her. Secretly I hoped she would call for me sooner rather than later.

"Until then, Bella, take your time. I am delighted to see you better today," I bowed out.

"See you later, Marcus." There was that magical smile again … so beautiful. And she was so familiar with me … so trusting … so close.

I was elated.

I only wished she could see herself through my eyes and realize she was amazing. The more I got to know her in the time I kept her company, the more lovable details I noticed. For example how she averted her eyes and blushed adorably at a compliment, only to peek up at me from under her lashes a long moment later, causing her to blush deeper … or how she laughed so freely, when the foam of the bubble bath had wafted over her bare feet. She could delight in the simplest things. I vowed to do everything I could to help her realize what a remarkable and truly unique woman she was.

In short my love to her grew with everyday, as did my anger towards that stupid boy of Carlisle's. He would certainly face the consequences of his foolish actions when the right time came.

When I joined Aro he looked at me with amusement. As soon as the doctor and his niece went inside to attend to Bella he addressed me: "Ah, brother, you look more relaxed today. May I offer a piece of advice?" This question was rhetoric. I knew he would let me know his bit of advice anyway, but I nodded good- naturedly

"You might like to use this time to freshen up a little and organize some of the entertainment devices that Gianna suggested … a TV set perhaps? You could watch a movie together … or board games?" I nodded in answer. I had already thought about ways to entertain her and both of his suggestions were already on my list.

"Very well. If you need any help, let me know. We will give you both some rest today so you can spend time together without being watched."

He paused in both word and stride and then turned to look at me directly. I too stopped knowing he deemed what he was about to say important enough to not be discussed while walking.

"She seems better this morning, Marcus. The doctor still wants to keep her on bed-rest for now, but he was pleased to tell me that the antibiotics are now obviously working effectively and that will further improve her state. She is not yet completely out of the woods but her recovery is looking up now. The risk of valve failure still remains though and she will need to be monitored closely to evaluate the situation anew every day. Isabella will still have to take it slowly, although she might feel much better in the coming days."

"Yes, I heard the doctor's report and will endeavour to entertain her without straining her strength in any way," I told him.

"Very well, if you need any assistance call for Alec or Heidi; they are informed."

"Thank you, Aro. Has the letter already been sent?" I added the question curiously.

"No, Cia and I wanted to wait for you, Caius and Dora to approve it. This is a very delicate situation and we agreed it would be best to handle it accordingly."

"Thank you, I quite appreciate it, brother. I will read it while Bella rests," I informed him.

"Agreed. Have a good day, brother," he ended our conversation as he left for his chambers.

I returned to speak to Felix outside of Bella's door. When I faced him, he stood up straighter and was all alert.

"No one apart from the family is allowed to enter my quarters without my permission, except Alec, Heidi or you, when Isabella has called for either of you. Understood?" I ordered. It was a law per se that our private accommodations were off limits to anyone, but with Bella inside I felt it necessary to remind him.

"Of course, my Lord. Miss Bella will be safe. No one will enter," he declared decidedly.

"Good."

After this I made my way to the closest guest room to freshen up. I had taken to using this room and left my quarters to Isabella's needs to ensure her privacy and comfort. By today all I might need was stocked in there. I went through my routine quickly to make certain I had enough time to organize all the things I might need to make my mate as comfortable as I could today.

I also wanted to plan my conversation with Bella. Perhaps I might take her up to one of the towers that overlook Volterra. The view of the countryside is spectacular and would certainly afford us as much privacy as can be had in a castle full of vampires.

My heart soared with the realization that Bella's full recovery now seemed certain. Where once my existence consisted only of day to day dreariness the future was now filled with hope.

I marvelled at the impact her presence had in brightening not only my own life but the entire family's lives including our guards. The Cullens were fools! I started to bristle in anger as I thought of how they had abandoned my angel to face alone the horror of a vengeful vampire! … having to rely on the protection of wolves! ... the agony of her injuries, both physical and emotional! They will be held responsible! Edward Cullen will have to face my wrath!

With those thoughts in mind I proceeded on my way to meet with Aro and the other family members and see what he has to say in his letter to the Cullens. I can only imagine what mischief Aro has in mind; whatever it is he seemed very gleeful with the result of his labours.

* * *

_**End Note:**_

"4MeJasper" has nominated "Panta Rhei" at the Non-Canon-Awards in the category best Bella/Volturi. All stories there I read and they are all very good. I know some of the authors, too. ;) Lovely ladies... ;)

If you find the time: go there and vote, please!

Thank you for the nomination, Darlin'! ;) I'm really grateful! Let's show my parents it's not all "nonsense" that I "waste my time on"! Ha! :P


	43. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe' … only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun!

_**Author's note:**_

Here is the long awaited chapter! Reasons for the delay: I moved to my own apartment! Yay! A huge thank you to all who wished me luck on this quest!

Also I am working too many hours but I somehow have to make money to pay for the couch and such... ;) (It's really comfy by the way. ..)

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED, VOTED, FAVOURITED, FOLLOWED ! YOU ARE AWESOME!

SPECIAL THANKS: SIERRABEAR! ;) You rock as a beta!

* * *

_**Chapter 43:**_ _**(Eleazar's pov)**_

_ Volterra, 15. 03.2005_

_Greetings, my __dear friend,__ Eleazar._

_So many years have passed since we last were in contact__._

_I hope this day and age finds you and yours well._

_Volterra and the Volturi stand tall and proud._

_A new Millennium has just begun and __I have found myself thinking often of olden times – times shared with yourself and Carlisle – times before the New World took you both off to different adventures._

_I found myself wondering how you and your coven, as well as our dear friend Carlisle and hi__s coven members, were fairing. So much has __changed._

_Caius, as well as Marcus, are also interested to catch up with the events of your lives._

_We have decided we'd like to host a reunion with both of your __covens __within the near future._

_I am certain you have__ an interesting story or two to tell._

_Kindly give my best wishes to your mate, Carmen, as well as to your lovely family. I look forward to your visit._

_To Carlisle I extend my heartfelt desire to meet with him and his mate, Esme, together with the members__ of his coven. I am especially eager to hear all about their lives and experiences in the Pacific Northwest. With living and interacting so closely with humans they must have some interesting tales to share._

_Caius and Marcus send their regards - as do our wives._

_We are looking forward to your __suggestions for possible dates for the gathering._

_Agog with anticipation,_

_Aristeo Volturi_

"What shall we do now, Carlisle? You know as well as I that the timing is too much of a coincidence to be one … and the way the letter is worded is really more of a summons than an invitation to an informal gathering," I summarized my thoughts after I had read the letter Aro had sent me to Carlisle.

I myself had reread the letter more than once, not believing what I held in my hands. But it was still there and I feared what it might mean for us all. The only conclusion I could reach from Aro's vague wording was that the Volturi must have come into some information concerning the human girl – not enough to take action or they would have done so – but obviously enough to arouse their curiosity. How this could have happened I had no idea but that was irrelevant to the danger we might now be facing. Once the Volturi had their suspicions they would not rest until they unearthed the full details.

At first, when I had been told, what a foolish act Edward had committed, I had been appalled. To let a human know of our kind was one of the worst crimes in the Volturi's eye, and in general I agreed with them. Only Alice reassuring me that Isabella would become one of them, had appeased me to the point that I had let it be.

Then, only half a year after meeting the girl, they had left her. Just like that.

I remember the day clearly. It was the first time Carlisle and I had ever come to blows – the day I had fought with my friend - first, only with words - then by physical altercation. It had been Jasper, with his unique gift, who had broken the fight up. We all had felt terrible for many days afterwards. It was as if a hole had been torn in the fabric of our family.

After this I had ignored the matter and the relationship between the families had seemingly gone back to normal, although everyone still felt the underlying tension.

In the end, Carlisle's family had come asunder. First Edward left. Shortly after that, Jasper and Alice departed for an unknown destination in the southern states of America. Lastly Emmett and Rosalie decided to escape via an extended honeymoon that would take them to exotic locations across the globe.

To be honest I didn't understand my old friend. How could he risk the well-being and continuity of his family, based on the decision of a teenager? Edward had obviously not been fully mature when he had been changed. True, his exceptional gift had granted him insight into the thought processes of many minds, both young and old. However, in the end, he was just as short-wired as any human teenager I had ever come across. Teenagers often acted based on their ever quickly changing moods and some had a distinct penchant for drama.

It was ingrained in their nature to make rash decisions and then follow them stubbornly through, because they were too proud to admit to a fault. Edward fit well into this category and behaved just like any other 17 year old. His repressed upbringing might even have exacerbated these characteristics. At least, from what I had heard over time, it seemed that the girl acted more considerately than common for her age.

I had often found myself wondering after Edward had left her so abruptly, whether they truly were mates. I could not imagine leaving my Carmen for so long. I just hoped Carlisle had also thought to question his behaviour in this regard.

The only consolation I had was that no one in our coven had directly been involved in this misdeed. Nonetheless I knew that we would suffer consequences as we had had knowledge of the crime and hadn't denounced it to them. The question for us was just how severe this punishment would be. For Carlisle and his coven it might very well mean death, despite his connection to the brothers.

A deep sigh on the other end of the line pulled me back from my musings.

"You are probably right … I never thought they would gain knowledge of Bella so soon. I was certain Edward would eventually realize that leaving Bella was a grave mistake and that he would have gone back to her long ago," Carlisle lamented.

"But do you think it would have been fair to the girl … I mean Bella? Had she been my child or my charge I would certainly have wished him to the seventh circle of hell for his mistreatment of her. As I see it, as their leader, or father, you should have taken care of her needs too, or at the very least you should have taken her opinion into consideration," I scolded.

"I know, Ely, I know. It is just that he has always acquiesced to the requests of the others. He's always backed up their decisions. And I, along with others, we were of the opinion we owed him the same

courtesy." Carlisle tried to justify their decision, yet by the tone of his voice, I could tell his heart was not in his words. They held deep regret. Carlisle continued: "I also truly believed they were mates and, as such, I wanted to respect Edward's decisions. I saw too late that he was simply too immature and unlearned in love to make a reasoned decision."

"And didn't you owe the girl loyalty, too? You have referred to her as a part of your family in my presence more than once, yet you left her without explanation, without a last word." I tried to make my friend see his worst mistake: he had abandoned a member of his family.

Carlisle had been a bright fellow when he had been changed. He had been studious and considerate. His compassion had been so prominent that it had clung to him even through his change. But the authoritarian upbringing at the hands of his violent father had left a lasting impression on him as well. He loathed to lead his family in such a fashion and refused to come to a decision by other means than a democratic vote. It was quite ironic, as he had to make decisions for others in his job quite frequently. I was older than him both in human and in immortal years but it was not my place to tell him how to lead his family. The most I could do was drop hints every once in a while.

In this situation I too had made a mistake. I should never have let Alice convince me. Her visions were subject to change. Had Isabella decided in the spur of a moment to confide in someone it was questionable whether Alice would have seen it at all.

Now all I could hope was that the girl truly hadn't let anything slip during the absence of the family. Otherwise the trouble had sky-rocketed without our knowledge.

Carlilse went on: "We should probably have waited a little longer, and given his erratic emotions time to settle until he could think straight again. And believe me I have spent much time thinking about Bella. I hate that I didn't talk to her. Not one day goes by that I don't think and worry about her. Have I failed them both as a father? I fear I did. And in doing so I failed everyone by bringing the wrath of the Volturi upon us all. Jasper warned me, you know, he urged Alice to minimize the contact with us to distance himself and his mate from us, from the responsibility of a knowing human. He had cautioned me on the first day he had joined us here in Alaska that it was insanity to leave Bella alone. But now it's too late and there is so much I regret. I should have known better.

Eleazar, please believe me, I never meant to put you and your family in danger. I will do anything to convince Aro of your innocence," he rambled contritely in his belated epiphany.

"Carlisle, regrets and feelings of guilt won't help anyone right now. We really don't know for sure what is behind this letter – what information if any, the Volturi actually have with regard to Bella. Usually they would not hesitate to act themselves and eliminate any human who has had contact with vampires. It is unheard of for Aro to send a letter when there is even a hint of suspicion. The fact of the matter is that both our families have been summoned to Volterra and that Aro will find out everything there is to know about Bella with one touch of his hand. In the end we are all in grave danger. The girl and her family will be targeted and brought in. Her heart will stop beating one way or another," I explained what he knew to be true all along.

"I think it would be best to retrieve the girl, summon your family and travel to meet the Volturi as soon as possible to ensure they see our good will. I just hope you are right and that Isabella has kept silent," I advised.

There was a long lasting silence on the other end and I knew that hearing it out loud would finally drive the situation home for Carlisle. He obviously cared for the girl, so to hear me say out loud that she would die, although deep down he had known already, must have been hard for him.

I caught the sound of his convulsive swallow before he found his voice to answer.

"Hmm. I will talk to the others about it. This ought to be a family decision as this concerns all of us … but I do see the truth in your words. Thank you for your advice, old friend." At the end he sounded as if he had aged centuries during the past few minutes.

"You are welcome, Carlisle. We will find a way. I am certain … Call as soon as you have news," I attempted to reassure him and offer consolation.

"I will Ely. I will." With this he hung up.

The conversation had left me worried, too. In response I hugged Carmen, who had been sitting next to me silently supporting me during the call, and placed a gentle kiss on her head. We would stand through this together; we had to. This couldn't be the end, could it?

* * *

_**End note:**_

Okay guys! WE're back!


	44. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe' … only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note:**_

Finally managed an other one! Thank you all for your support! And a huge thanks to those who review anonymously, too. I sadly can't reply to you via pm...

_**Previously:**_

Marcus had gifted Bella with the alarm clock and asked her to be allowed to spend the day with her.

* * *

_**Chapter 44 (Bella's pov):**_

After Marcus left my room I continued to hold the small alarm clock he had given me in my hands. It was made of a silvery metal in a classic design, with two small bells on top and the hands were filigree. It was so beautiful in its simplicity. I instantly took a liking to it. Carefully I wound up the clock and set the time so that it would ring in a few moments. I wanted to hear its chime.

Only shortly later it resonated and I was surprised by its purity. It was such a beautiful sound and a wonderfully thoughtful gift.

Unfortunately I couldn't listen to its ringing again because the Doc and his nurse niece chose that moment to knock on the door.

I decided I'd test my new alarm clock later and quietly called out: "Come in."

The doctor and his nurse entered and quickly did their usual assessment of my condition as was their daily routine. The doctor seemed somewhat dissatisfied with what he saw on his ultrasound screen.

When I asked if there was something wrong, he explained that there was some small damage to the valve connecting the left atrium with the left chamber. He told me it was a common complication with Endocarditis and that I shouldn't worry, that I was already recovering and the damage should not progress any further. He would continue to check the valve function continually as before.

When they were finally done with their prodding of me they left after I had declined the nurse's help to get me ready for the day. Somehow I felt more comfortable with Heidi around.

Or perhaps I could simply get myself ready... I did feel much better.

Slowly I sat forward and hauled my legs over the edge of the bed. When I had finally made it that far, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I squeezed out.

_Talk about horrid timing_, I grimly thought to myself.

Heidi stepped cautiously into the room.

"Good morning, Bella. Please forgive my intrusion. I realized you didn't accept the nurse's help, so I concluded perhaps you might accept mine."

I felt like a child caught doing something naughty and, by the looks of it, Heidi didn't feel too comfortable in her skin either.

"Well, I mean … sure," I caved.

"It's not my place to criticize you … So pardon me for speaking out of turn. I don't think you are well enough yet to be moving around by yourself. Master Marcus would be so upset were something to happen to you. Just think how you would feel were the roles reversed." She stopped there and left the rest to my imagination.

I didn't like the scene I came up with one bit. And once again I was shown how ungrateful my actions might seem after all they had done for me … especially Marcus.

"You are right. I'm quite the brat, aren't I?" My voice was dripping with self-disgust and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"No! No, Bella. I never meant to imply that!" Heidi called out louder than necessary, even by human standards.

After she had taken an unnecessary calming breath she continued in a smaller voice: "No, Bella. I merely intended to point out another perspective … to make you see how you judge yourself differently to any other person around you. You seem to expect so much more from yourself than others. You want to take care of others but don't want anyone to care for you. This makes it hard for those of us who truly wish to help you because we do not wish to over step your boundaries.

It took me a moment or two to digest her words … to make sense out of them. _Did I do that? Yes, I guess I did._ _But I had a perfectly good reason: I had to try to be better … to be good enough. But I knew I would never achieve that goal. I would never be good enough._

Obviously my inner musing had taken too long and had worried Heidi, as she then asked: "Bella?" in an urgent voice.

"Hmm? … Yes … I see what you mean." My voice got smaller towards the end despite my efforts to speak at a normal volume.

"And why is it that you act like that?" She asked curiously, undeterred by my obvious discomfort.

Just as I was about to stammer out an excuse there was another knock at the door.

"Yes?" I mumbled, relieved I could avoid an answer.

To my surprise it was Sulpicia who glided into the bedroom.

"Good morning, Isabella, dear. I hope you slept well?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Heidi look towards the floor and take a step back.

"Oh, good morning, Sulpicia," I replied as a reflex before my mind went to last night and all that had happened. To my surprise I had to admit I had slept peacefully all through the night … with Marcus, her brother by all means, right next to me. I could feel a small blush creep up my neck and into my cheeks.

"Thank you, yes I slept fine," I tugged on.

"Very well. If you'll allow me, I'll help you get ready today?" She asked but it had the air of a statement.

"Erm, sure. But you really don't have to," I reasoned.

"Hush, nonsense, dear. I really would enjoy it greatly," she shot me down.

"Okay," I stated but as soon as it was out it sounded like a question to my own ears. Instantly I felt foolish.

"Perfect. Heidi, thank you; you may leave. I am certain Bella and I will get along just fine. I will have Felix call for you if we require your assistance." I knew a polite dismissal when I heard one … Heidi obviously did too.

"Yes, My Lady. I will be at your service," she bowed slightly towards Sulpicia, then turned to address me: "It is a pleasure to see you slightly better, Isabella. I shall be at your service, too."

To my horror she inclined her head in a show of respect towards me and then, before I could object, she was out the door and I was left staring at the closed door.

Slowly Sulpicia stepped closer to me, a benevolent smile on her lips.

"I apologize, Bella, but I simply couldn't wait to spent more time with you … and … well, I know Marcus has asked to keep you company during the day, so I had to take my chances," she explained her presence.

"I'm not that interesting," I mumbled, being embarrassed.

"Well, we will have to disagree on that. I for one enjoy your company, and Marcus obviously does too. I also know my husband would love to spend more time with you. Alas he is differently engaged. And you saw how I had to practically force Heidi out of the room." She added the last part with a wave of her delicate hand toward the closed door.

"I still don't get it," I told her honestly, looking at her questioningly.

She sighed heavily.

"Ah, Isabella. Sometimes, you just need to let things be as they are and not call every detail into question. Some things just are not to be understood. And those moments you have to live and experience simple as that: A well spent moment."

During her mini speech she had fluidly glided closer to me and was now standing right in front of me. In a measured movement she lifted her hand and carefully caressed my cheek.

"Just live, Bella. Find yourself again, or reinvent yourself. You can do so; you are not set in stone. And we all will help you. We will all stand behind you and support you in becoming who you want to be, just as long as in the end you will be who you were always meant to be."

Her little monologue had me teary eyed.

_Who was I!? _At the moment I couldn't tell and that scared me like nothing else. I could feel a lump forming in my throat.

Sulpicia held my gaze in hers, scrutinizing my every reaction.

Her lips spread into a breathtaking, comforting smile and she spoke again:

"Don't worry, Bella. There is no need to decide who you want to be; with time you will figure it out. Growing takes time whether it be physical growing or the growing of a personality … And if you should end up becoming a clown, we wouldn't care, just as long as you were happy with who you are then."

The last part had me chuckling through my slowly falling tears.

_Me, the clown … red nose and all._

In a spontaneous act I hugged her midsection from where I was seated, burying my head in her non-existent belly.

"Thank you," I whispered.

After a moment her arms wound around my shoulders and head, holding me close for a moment. When she let go, I felt slightly awkward, but instead of rejecting me or acting as if this had never happened, she crouched down in front of me until we were on the same eye-level.

"Good?" She smiled encouragingly. I nodded in answer and repeated the one word: "good." I looked up at her, grinning in amazement, as I suddenly realized that, for a change, I actually felt … good! I had to repeat it to myself in my head … "good" … I really honestly felt GOOD! I felt safe! I felt cared for! The nightmare of terror was over … for the first time in what felt like forever I felt real hope!

"Sulpicia! I exclaimed: "I REALLY do feel good." That was all I managed to get out before Sulpicia was grinning back at me as we hugged, all the while looking into each other's eyes … "Eccellente! Eccellente! ... Bravo Isabella! … Now you are truly on your way … we must find a suitable way to celebrate …. But first … let us start the first day of your search to find yourself by getting you out of that nightwear and into something comfortable for the day, shall we?" In a moment's time she had turned my emotional climate around again and now I felt fitter somehow, like my battery had recharged a little.

Over the course of the next hour she helped me clean up and change my clothes. At first I had been reluctant to accept her help, with the obviously more intimate places of my body, especially since the catheter was still there. She simply convinced me by giving me the choice between being helped by her or the nurse. As I preferred her company to the nurse, and the nurse would have had to be called to the room again, I opted for Sulpicia.

When I was done, I was sitting in one of the nice arm chairs, dressed in a very comfortable, fluffy green leisure suit and covered with a blanket; my feet rested on a footrest.

The blanket was as much to keep me warm as it was to hide the catheter.

Had it not been for Sulpicia's extraordinary strength, we would never have managed to get me there without disconnecting some of the tubes. She literally had to lift me into the seat, as I was quite obviously weaker than I felt.

While helping me, Sulpicia had regaled me with some quite amazing stories of Aro and herself, telling me about ancient times she had witnessed. I simply couldn't hear enough of these tales. She seemed fond of those memories and happy to tell me.

Now that I was comfortably situated she deemed it time for me to eat, though I didn't feel particularly hungry.

To my surprise it was Aro who knocked a few minutes later and carried in my breakfast.

"Good morning, Isabella. It is good to see you out of bed. But let me remind you to not exert yourself. I am sorry to have heard about your heart. I had been hoping it wouldn't come to this. Now we simply need to do all we can to keep the damage to the valves as small as possible, no?" he said in one go, as he placed the food on a nearby table, and positioned it over my lap, so that I could easily reach everything on it.

I realized there was an American newspaper on the tray: "The Seattle Times."

"Good morning, Aro. Thank you, for breakfast … and all that you have done," I told him earnestly. To be honest I was eager to read something about home. It had been so thoughtful of them to get me the paper and I had no idea how they even managed to get it here.

"Never you mention it, Isabella. I am glad I intercepted Felix so that I could bring you the food." He grinned cheekily and it made him look years younger.

After that I tucked in and Aro and Sulpicia informed me about inconsequential things like the weather forecast and such, to keep the conversation going and the atmosphere light.

When I was done Aro rose and mentioned to Sulpicia to accompany him. I was a little disappointed to see her leaving but knew she certainly had other things to do.

"Well then, dear Isabella, I hope you forgive me for stealing away my beautiful wife, but there are some things I need to discuss with her. Let me remind you though, that Marcus is anxious to spend some time with you. He actually has some surprises organized for you. Just call for him when you would like his company," he explained.

"Of course, Aro. I am sorry I kept you so long," I apologized.

"No need for regret. I, for one, enjoyed the morning," he deflected and his wife nodded in agreement. I blushed while answering: "If you're sure … and I think I'd like Marcus here, after I have a look at the paper, but only if he isn't needed elsewhere … I would hate to inconvenience him … or you."

Aro and Sulpicia both assured me that Marcus wouldn't mind, nor would they, if Marcus spent the day entertaining me. They left right after that to give me time to read the news and rest a little.

I was awoken by a soft knock on the door. I was still in my half sitting, half lying position on the chair with the paper on my lap and the machines beeping away in the background.

"Hmm?" I mumbled sleepily.

The door opened slowly and Marcus entered carrying another tray of food in his hands.

"Isabella, forgive the disruption, but we thought it was time for your lunch, if you like?" His voice was so soothing, calming and the adrenaline from being startled out of my slumber was soon down to normal levels. I could hear my heart slowing down.

"Sure, I guess … I mean I'm not really hungry, but I could eat a bite. The doc said I needed the energy," I answered lamely.

I took a look at my alarm clock and saw it was already two in the afternoon.

"Very well," he said happily as he placed the tray before me again, after he had taken away the paper.

"Would you mind if I stayed while you eat your lunch?" he asked politely.

"Of course, Marcus, I'd love to have you stay … I meant to just read the paper and then ask for you to keep me company … but then I fell asleep. Sorry 'bout that. I know I told you I'd call," I rambled.

For some reason, that I couldn't quite pinpoint, I felt disappointed. It was as if I had missed a really important or special appointment ... I felt like I had somehow let him down.

"It is quite alright, Isabella. I am happy you could rest some more. It is imperative you take all the respite you need to get better soon." Marcus' smile was so reassuring and honest. I knew he didn't take it personally.

"Thank you," I smiled shyly.

The pasta was delicious and while I ate, Marcus asked me about some articles in the paper, that he had obviously read, too. He was very interested in the American way of life and customs and traditions.

I had long been done with my lunch, but Marcus and I were still talking about small things, when I really had to use the toilette. I was mortified, when I really had no choice but to ask for the nurse's help. Naturally I blushed madly, when I asked Marcus to leave for a few minutes. The way he assured me so decidedly and calmly, made me realize he truly had no problem with me being human and having human needs. He was not uncomfortable with my bodily functions including the catheter. In his security and comfort I found the serenity to accept my humanity. I didn't need to be ashamed to be human or to feel as if I was inferior. He and the others had proven that they were not ashamed of what they were either: vampires. It made no difference to how we interacted as people … nor did it make any difference to my intrinsic worth and value.

While the nurse helped me to do my business, I absentmindedly wondered when I had started to feel so self-conscious about my humanity … unwillingly I had to admit it had been when I first began to spend more time around the Cullens. It might have been the knowledge of their super sensitive senses, but thinking about it I realized I had begun to excuse my perceived faults, when I had seen them do the same for their vampiric traits. But in the end it was senseless, as none of us could help basic needs. I had to go to the toilet, drink, eat, breathe and sleep, just as well as they had to drink blood and act according to their instincts. Those behaviors were essential. Sure, one can work on the point in time, when one would indulge in those necessities, but we all had to bow to our baser needs.

When Marcus came back in, I must have smiled at him funnily, as he asked me straight away what had happened. I was so giddy with my epiphany, that I couldn't hold back and told him everything about it carefully avoiding not to mention their names.

Even so, I could not help but have my mind wander to Victoria and all she had done. Suddenly, I realized, to my horror, that Marcus had told me he had killed Victoria. Did that mean that the others were also involved? Did that mean Aro might have touched her and seen her memories?

I had frozen mid-sentence and looked at Marcus, dreading what would happen to … or what might already have happened to the family I loved so much, if they knew who they were.

"Isabella? Are you alright? What is the matter? Talk to me!" Marcus asked with an urgent tone to his voice. He could no doubt see the frantic look on my face.

It took me a moment to form words, and by that time Marcus had stood up from his place, moved in front of me and had his hands on my shoulders, looking at me intently and with worry in his ruby eyes.

When I finally found my voice again it was just barely above a whisper when I asked: "Did Aro touch Victoria? Do you know?"

* * *

_**End note:**_

Thank you all for reading! I hope you had fun. SIERRABEAR helped me loads! Thank You!


	45. Chapter 45

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe' … only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note:**_

**Hello you all. It has been too long and I am so sorry to have kept you waiting almost half a year, though it really didn't seem so long to me. I hope you had terrific holidays and a good start in Real life is a real pain in my but right now. In April I have to take my last exam, so I am in the middle of my learning ant it is just too much stuff that I have to know by then. This being said: Sorry for the shortness of the update. **

**Also a humongous Thank you, to all reviewers, those who favourited me and pm'ed me. Sorry I could not answer personally; I just had no time.**

_**Previously:**_

Bella finally begins to understand her insecurities and is on her way of recovery. At the end of the last chapter she asks Marcus indirectly about the Cullens:

_When I finally found my voice again it was just barely above a whisper when I asked: "Did Aro touch Victoria? Do you know?"_

Chapter 45 (Marcus' pov):

On the one hand I was relieved that nothing life-threatening had happened, yet on the other hand I was shocked to hear her hushed words. How in Pluto's name had she come to think of that of all things?! I was reluctant to tell her, to further her agitation, to explain the whole situation to her.

"Shh, Bella … calm, my dear. You need to calm and let your heart slow," I coaxed. She still looked beseechingly at me, her brown eyes dark with pain and unshed tears, trying to glimpse the answer hidden in mine. But I would not have her stressed further. I just didn't know what would agitate her more: being told, or not being told. When her fear didn't abate and I remembered my promise I knew I had to let her know at least some of the situation, although I personally thought it was too early for her to know.

"Listen, it is beating like a humming bird's wings, and I can literally smell the fearsome anticipation. Please calm and we will talk about it unhurriedly, without ruffle or excitement. Have a little compassion for your heart," I tried to allay her nerves. After a moment that stretched too long she nodded and - to my dismay – closed her eyes. She seemed to internally gather every last ounce of strength and composure as she took a deep breath in, held it, then let it out slowly. I was transfixed as I watched her repeat that action twice more and was astounded to see the tight grip she had on the armrest loosening, and her stiffened posture relaxed to some degree.

She nodded again and opened her eyes; it looked as if steel had molten itself into them. They had hardened. I was astounded at her inner strength and terrified of it at the same moment. I knew then I had to tell her, prove my honour and sincerity or any trust she had built so far would be lost forever. Our bond was still too fragile to remain unaffected by such a seemingly inconsequential lie of omission. I would never risk our happiness. I would stand by her no matter what came out of this conversation.

"Very well. Are you feeling better? Are you ready to have this conversation?" I asked her and observed her every reaction to my words.

She nodded nervously and I believed her to be as ready as she would ever be.

"Good." Where would I begin?

"Let me go back in time a little for my explanation for you to better be informed of events that have occurred in past days," I commenced. At my words she relaxed some more, obviously reassured I would give her a truthful answer.

"After you informed us of this woman and her goal to end you," (at this I couldn't suppress the sharper edge to my voice, still angered at what this witch had done and had planned to do to the lovely young woman in front of me,) "we instantly put the guard on high alert. At this point in time we had already taken you under our protection and we do not take our responsibilities lightly." As she began to clench and unclench her hands in her slowly rising anxiety I daringly placed mine to cover hers, to calm her fears. I was utterly elated when she gifted me with a nervous smile in answer and leant a little closer.

"The guard managed to capture her in town and bring her here before my brothers and I. As we take the role of law enforcers very seriously, it is exceedingly important we know all about the truth in every trial," she tensed again. I decided to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"So to answer your questions, yes, Aro did read her mind and we do know about the coven and all she knew. Rest assured though, no action has yet been taken against those who wronged not only our codex of secrecy but you as well. Shortly before we ended her existence, her mind betrayed her growing insanity. She was a liability to our race and would certainly have caused exposure sooner rather than later."

I sat with baited breath as I saw the emotions run rampant in her eyes. She was clearly conflicted. I didn't dare disturb her in the process of sorting her feelings. The gods knew I also had needed to do a lot of that lately.

After minutes of sitting in silence, she wanted reassurance, "They are really not harmed?" Her eyes were hopeful and I was glad I could alleviate her fears further. Swiftly I got up and knelt in front of her to bring us eye to eye. Her left hand rested in mine and I gave a small squeeze.

"As I said, we have undertaken nothing in retribution yet." Her happiness was palpable and I hated myself for the next words I would speak, yet I had to convey to her the need for the coming trial.

"As the daughter of a policeman you must be aware of the universal validity of laws. We, the Volturi, will have to address this matter sooner or later in trial. No one is above the law. We cannot simply bend the laws that have been known for centuries to suit our own designs …" I had to pause to care for her. This conversation was taking a terrible toll on her and I cursed her ever-wondering mind for coming up with this question at such a stupid time.

"Shh, Bella, please, hear me out," I urged as I saw hot tears glisten in her glowing orbs. She took a shuddering breath and the first tear fell. I caught it with the thumb of my free hand, trying to wipe away the proof that I had hurt her despite my intentions. She couldn't even look into my eyes.

"Bella, you ought to know better than I that this is no ordinary case of exposure. There is much to take into consideration, many details that are not even known yet. So do not worry my dear, or blame yourself for our knowledge. You held true to your word and betrayed nothing. It will be many days to the day of the trial and you will have to be in better shape for it," I attempted to assuage her. First I thought with no success but then she looked up at me suddenly with a calculating stare.

"So …" she sniffed, "you are keeping me here as a witness? Is that why you are treating me so kindly?" Her eyes, slightly reddened, pierced mine with a questioning stare. Unwittingly she had given me a partial out to another question I didn't want to answer. I praised the gods for this opportunity and took it.

"No … and yes. It is a little more complicated than that but it does play a small part in it. We would of course let you bear witness if you so wished," her face brightened at that and I was astounded by the roller coaster that were her emotions yet again. How a small person such as she could feel so strongly and so many things was beyond me.

"So they won't automatically be sentenced to death?" she queried further.

"Not … necessarily," I replied haltingly.

Yes! Usually they would have been … at the very least the boy. But I could not tell her that … not at this time … later perhaps, when our bond was stronger … when her emotions had cleared she might see it differently, and then perhaps I might postulate a capital punishment. I would have to wait and see how it played out. In the meantime we would work on her health and on building up her self-esteem.

"For now be assured that nothing has happened and we will keep you apprised of the situation. And in the meantime I want you to recover, to not think about this, to have your own concerns in mind for once. Can you do that? Lean back and let it all go, Isabella, I will take care of all for you, if you'll let me. I will take care of you. Nothing would please me more but to see you healthy and happy," I prattled away and only stopped myself when I had already said too much.

Luck was with me it seemed, as her emotional turmoil had obviously tired her out and a loud yawn escaped her.

"Rest now. I think you have had enough excitement for one day. Let me help you to bed, yes?" She nodded tiredly, but soothed. Cautiously I lifted her on to the bed, mindful not to get any wires knotted. It only took another assurance and a few more moments for sleep to claim her. I sat next to her resigned to keep watch and dissecting the conversation we just had.

_**End note:**_

Thank you for staying with me! And thanks, SIERRABEAR, for your never ending support!


	46. Chapter 46

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe' … only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note:**_

Hi you all! Thank you all so much for your support and good luck wishes!

I most likely passed the written part of my exams! Yay! I am so happy and relieved!

Hope you like this chapter. I am slightly out of practice but I did my best.

This is for all of you!

_**Previously:**_

"Rest now. I think you have had enough excitement for one day. Let me help you to bed, yes?" She nodded tiredly, but soothed. Cautiously I lifted her onto the bed, mindful not to get any wires knotted. It only took another assurance and a few more moments for sleep to claim her. I sat next to her resigned to keep watch and dissecting the conversation we just had.

* * *

**Chapter 46 (Marcus' pov)**

To be honest, this peculiar conversation had gone better than I had anticipated. Now I only needed to think about possible punishments that didn't involve the true death. There were many things I could imagine to cause the boy and the coven harm. My ideas ranged from dismemberment for different lengths per person … forceful change of their diet … to the destruction of the coven at the hands of Chelsea. We could hardly sever the bond of mates, but the bonds between the couples were breakable, of that I was certain.

This morning, the hours I had spent waiting for my Isabella to call for me, had been torturous. When I heard of the doctor's findings I was hard pressed to immediately rush to her side, but my brothers held me back stating I should gather my bearings before I sought her company. So I had waited and calmed down as much as I was capable. When Isabella had not called for anyone by belated lunchtime I insisted that I take her meal to her. Aro had tried to reassure me she was certainly just resting and that I should let her be, but I simply couldn't stand the doubt that had slowly made its way into my thoughts. What if she had gotten worse and we didn't realize it? I needed to soothe my worries so I followed through and took her meal to her. She looked so peaceful as she rested on the chair, newspaper forgotten on her lap, her face slightly inclined to the right in her sleep, mouth slightly agape.

She had awoken with a start but had settled soon thereafter. It had started out so well! When she told me about her epiphany, confided in me, I was elated! To the extent that I understood her insecurities, I began to mentally curse the Cullens once more. With their unnatural behaviour and their misplaced denial of their own nature they had played directly into furthering Isabella's low self-esteem. The more I deliberated about them the more I leaned towards a combination of all forms of punishments.

A change in her breathing and heartbeat brought my complete attention back to her and the present. I knew she would wake up soon. A few moments later her left hand twitched slightly, her eyelids fluttered, then slowly opened.

It was now late in the afternoon, half past five, and I was overjoyed she was finally with me again. The day had almost passed. I was slightly annoyed with my brother and sister who had only yesterday told me I would get to spend today with her without interruptions. Half a second later I regretted those thoughts as she had obviously enjoyed her time in their presence. When her bleary eyes finally focused I dared speak: "Good to see you awake again, Cara Mia." With these words I softly caressed her cheek. A small blush followed instantaneously and I smiled involuntarily. She was so beautiful.

"Marcus" … she whispered softly … then she drifted off and smiled slightly to herself as her blush deepened.

"Sorry for …" she slurred … still waking up. I instantly placed a finger carefully on her slightly chapped lips to halt her predictable words of apology.

"Don't," I reminded her in a whisper. After a long moment heavy with hesitation she nodded.

"Would you care for something to drink, Isabella?" I asked in an attempt to keep the conversation light.

"Yes please, Marcus. Thank you."

After Isabella drank some water, a slightly awkward lull in conversation stretched between us.

"Would you care for a film or a board game?" I finally asked.

"I had planned to lead you on a tour around the castle, however the doctor advised against it. He recommended you stay in bed today and not strain yourself," I explained further.

She glanced at the small alarm on the nightstand to her right and gasped in surprise: "Is it really that late?"

I nodded mutely and continued to observe her as she picked up the small piece and held it in her hands.

"Thank you, Marcus. It's so beautiful and its chime so pure. I like it a lot." She smiled down at the device and looked back up at me. Her smile had brightened when she mentioned the chime.

"Will you let me hear it? I have to confess … I did not pick it out myself, but instructed Heidi instead." I felt like a fool and wanted to claim credit for her smile. "Oh Marcus, it was you who remembered. Thank you." She began to turn the small wheel on the clock's back then with enthusiasm. When finished to her satisfaction she gazed back up at me and grinned broadly. "Just listen!"

Ten seconds later the chime sounded and her eyes lit up with merriment.

"And … what do you think?" she asked.

"Indeed, it does ring beautifully," I conceded. She nodded absently and carefully placed it back on the table.

"There is something else I wanted to hear your opinion on, Isabella." Curiosity washed over her features.

"Perhaps you have heard or read about the festivities taking place tomorrow. As a rule the family, sometimes with guests, spends the day together on the great balcony, observing the town and the goings-on from there. I would like to invite you to accompany me?" Although my voice held steady, inside I was shaking with anticipation.

"You mean St. Marcus day?" she queried … a clear trace of mischief and amusement in her voice. It suited her and I fell victim to the light atmosphere that seemed to grow between us this afternoon. "So you have heard of it. Do you also know the meaning behind it? It still amuses my brothers and sisters greatly," I trailed off and raised one eyebrow in challenge. She chuckled lightly and I revelled in the sound.

The teasing tone of her next words surprised me as her eyes held even more mischief: "Why yes, of course! Supposedly this town had been plagued by vampires centuries ago, can you imagine?! … and then along came this St. Marcus," she sighed dreamily … "a true hero. Did you know he single-handedly drove all vampires out of town in just a few days?" At the close of her sentence she couldn't contain her mirth and giggled lightly, blushing.

"It seems so long ago that I was in town and trying to find a vampire." She continued to speak more seriously, not meeting my gaze: "You know, I read an article on an info-board in town for tourists, explaining the story behind that particular celebration. I laughed madly, thinking how ironic it was that one of the people I had only ever heard bad things about was revered in such a way. Now, I still find it somewhat ironic, but only the vampire part."

She paused, but it was clear she was not finished yet, so I kept silent.

"I'm truly sorry I judged you and the others before I knew you, Marcus," she admitted humbly, taking my hand in hers and squeezing lightly.

I was moved by her honesty and didn't want to trivialize her heartfelt apology. "I accept your apology. Your perception of us was understandable and I know of many who see us in such a light. I will also pass your words along. Thank you."

To emphasize acceptance I patted her hand that still held mine lightly with the other.

"So, will you come with me? Spend the day with us?" I asked again. Isabella looked at me wonderingly, fighting internally and then sighed dejectedly. "I think I would really like to see it, but I honestly don't think I'll be up to all that. I mean I feel much better than I did, but I get tired so quickly, you know?"

Ah, of course she didn't know about the comforts we had ordered to help her.

"Isabella, my dear, please forgive my thoughtlessness. I forgot to let you know we took the liberty of ordering some things for you that will – hopefully – help with your recovery or will, at the very least, make the period of recovery more bearable. Let me explain my plans for tomorrow should you agree to accompany us.

"The balcony I mentioned is the one belonging to Aro's official study, if we will call it that. We will heat the room, of course, and there is a Recamier that should serve well as a day bed for the time you rest. Food and drink will be brought in to lessen your exertion and to enable you to leave these quarters," I said as I gestured around us. "We also got a wheelchair for you with all comforts matching the wishes of the doctor. Thus we will be able to show you around the castle in the coming days."

After my lengthy explanation many emotions flitted across her features. As she slowly exhaled the deep breath she had taken and held, I mentally prepared myself for the usual spiel and was yet again surprised, when it failed to appear. "This is probably one of those situations where you simply want me to accept your generosity without question and resistance, right?" she asked with obviously forced calm.

"Well, Isabella, it would certainly make for a nice surprise and also make many things so much easier," I told her in, what I hoped to be a winning tone, and patted her hand to soothe her.

She huffed, closed her eyes and leaned back into the pillows, most likely thinking through her answer. I waited with baited breath.

A minute later she shook her head from side to side and smiled beautifully, before she opened her eyes and held me in her gaze. "Okay. Thank you, Marcus, and all the others too, of course."

"Pardon me?" The question, a knee jerk reaction really, was out before I caught up with my mouth. My companion laughed merrily. "I said: 'Okay. Thank you.'"

"You really said those words?" I interrupted her. "I was certain I had misheard you!"

Elation swept through me when she simply nodded slowly and smiled shyly. In a daring mood I picked up her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it, which made her laugh lightly. My own smile widened in response to her happiness and I was sure my cheeks would hurt for days to come. When she calmed herself and only a soft smile remained, she spoke again: "How can that make you so happy, Marcus? I know you say I'm worth it again and again, but I just can't believe it. It's just so surreal. I'm trying though. I like you, the others, too. You are all so kind, and everything is so beautiful here and I feel like I'm in a fairy tale, or dreaming, or that I fell down the rabbit hole and I'm just waiting to wake up, or for the other shoe to drop." She looked around the room and gestured with her hands: "All this … it is just too much … too good to be true. I mean, where's the beef? I can't believe life can be like this. There must be a catch," she rambled.

How could I gain her trust? How could I make her see that life could be good … that her life so far had been a sad exception … an example of how bad life could be?

The only thing my mind came back to was "time." In time she would get used to life here; in time she would get used to the idea that her life could be happy; in time I could only pray to the Gods that she would be happy with me.

"Isabella, Bella Mia, finally I understand your reluctance to accept anything and I am at a partial loss as to help you find that trust. I guess I … we all … will simply keep trying until you see the good … until you can believe there are good things for you in this world. I promise you I will never give up on you. This … (and I used her own gestures) is less than you deserve. Nothing I could ever gift you with would be good enough for you, because nothing I can get you will ever make up for what you have had to go through, or will ever make you forget the horrors you have had to face. Nonetheless, I will keep trying. I will do all I can to see you happy," I declared passionately.

And I would; time was on my side after all. With Isabella all seemed to come back to that one thing … time. She needed time to heal, time to grieve and time to find herself again. Everything else we could give her.

"Marcus, I so want to believe you," she whispered as tears started to form in her eyes. "I am feeling a lot better than when I arrived ... all of you have been so kind."

I was searching for something to distract her, to take her focus off such dark topics, without it being too stark a break. I went over our conversation in my mind and chose to blurt out the first question I came up with: "What did you mean by you felt like you fell down the rabbit's hole? It obviously means a situation to be unbelievable, fantastic even, but how did that come about?"

She looked up at me with an expression of incredulity and surprise as her eyes widened.

* * *

_**End Note:**_

'SIERRABEAR', you are the best!


End file.
